Risk by Association
by HAZMOT
Summary: The team must live with being taken care of, by one of their members or they will die or is there another way to save them.
1. Chapter 1

It had always been a routine mission, with routine discoveries for SG1. They had no intelligence that the Dajah were in the galaxy on Par 90-285. The Dajah were known as ruthless bounty hunters in the uncharted galaxies and were no threat to the Milky Way; yet. They traded and sold slaves to the highest bidders and never asked why or who was paying for whatever reason. They were always successful in finding what anyone asked for and never lost any cargo, unless it had to be disposed of at their whim. However their special cargo of beings, were sought out, more than any other in the entire galaxy, even the Ori and Wraith. There was a million Crenda on their heads, for any accurate intelligence that they existed. It was important that they were taken alive at all cost.

Daniel and Vala had been bickering all morning, while down on the planet Par 90-285. Mitchell had his hands full keeping them apart and Sam and Teal'c checked out the perimeter and the readings of possible Naquadah in the area.

"I swear Vala, why do I even try to explain to you that there is no profit to be made in this mission."

"I was hoping for a finder's fee. After all I'm the one that got the tip. You think this organization would be grateful for finding an ample supply to keep most of their Gou'ald technology going."

"Is that all you think about, just lining your pockets? Couldn't you just help us find the Naquadah, and that's if it exist on this planet."

"Finding Naquadah is easier than keeping it Daniel. A girl has to think about her future."

"You are a part of SG1; you don't have to worry about money or living quarters."

"Oh Daniel, you really know how to sweep a girl off her feet. How do I know I'll still be a part of SG1? You constantly keep telling me that I'm selfish and looking for a free ride. You guys don't even have a 401(K) plan or retirement option. You forget I'm not from this planet and a savings plan is not an option for me."

"Then why stay for God's sake. You're only in this because I gave you the opportunity to be here, or tricked me into finding ancient treasure."

"Hey; will you to keep it down." Exasperated Mitchell. "We don't know if there are hostiles on this planet and you two are making enough racket to wake anything dead or alive."

"I don't think Vala's tip that there's Naquadah on this planet is valid. We should go back." Stated Daniel.

"We have to check it out Jackson. Sam seems to believe that there is something here radiating a high power energy source and we still need to check it out. Sam do you have any stable reading to know which way to go?

"My readings show that the source is underground. We need to go south further in. If these reading are right, then we should follow up and see what we come up with."

"Teal'c lets head out. You take point and the rest of us will fall in behind Sam."

"As you wish Col Mitchell."

"Hey, let's hustle up back there Jackson. You too Vala." Mitchell motioned.

Both Daniel and Vala returned stares at each other and fell into step behind Sam and Mitchell.

Vala mumbled back to Daniel. "I'm not after treasure all the time. I do care what happens to me, if something happens to you guys."

"I think you have no ideal what it means to lose some something in you life Vala that doesn't have to do with money."

"Hey, I'm warning you two. Keep this up, and no Macaroons for the both of ya when we get back."

All looked back at Mitchell and gave him a look as if to thank him for warning them.

Sam was about to say something to Mitchell, when the ground gave out underneath them. Everything went black as they all fell several feet.

"Sir, the prisoners are secured. We retrieved several weapons and communication devices from all of them. The seem to be some type of soldiers except the woman. She is being dealt with now. It has been a long time, since we have encountered a Gou'ald."

"Make sure she suffers for awhile and see if her comrades know who she is. What about our cargo?"

"They stay away from the one they believe is dangerous. Yet they revere her for some reason. I have tried torturing her kind to see if what they say is true, but she remains silent. Strange, not even any reaction from that one. The rest stay in line at with a little forced encouragement."

"See that is stays that way. Watch her closely. She is worth an entire cargo, so keep her well. No one is to touch her or go near her unless under strict orders."

"What about the new prisoners Sir, and the Gou'ald?"

"Keep them in a cell, restrained. When I bring in the Gou'ald, I want to see their reaction; Go."

"As you command, Sir." The crewman bowed and returned to the underground holding area. Commander Kraco was the ships leader and commanded with a ruthless hand. He even spaced his cargo when one of his so called customers paid only half, once they found the cargo in rather bad shape. He took the money and killed the customer also; thus not loosing his fee for transporting his merchandise. He had a rather curious interest in SG1, not knowing who they were or cared less. But one particular member, he was most interested in and would see if she held any value for him or some interested buyer.

Teal'c was the first to come around. Followed by Mitchell, Sam and then finally Daniel. They were all restrained to the wall by some mechanized device. The first thing they noticed that Vala was not with them and they were stripped of all weapons and gear.

"Watch that first step guys. It was a doozy." Said Mitchell.

"Where are we and where's Vala?" Asked Sam.

"I don't know Sam, but someone definitely wants us to stay around for awhile."

"Col Mitchell, I do believe when we fell, it was a trap of some kind. I noticed the ground opened up as we fell, rather than the ground being unstable."

Daniel looked around and noticed moans coming from a long tunnel like entrance. He heard other noises, but could not place what or where they were coming from.

"I knew this would happen. One of Vala's tips, yeah, I bet they're laughing right now at us. The great SG1 being captured like pigs. Wait till I get my hands on her."

Sam interrupted. "We don't know that Daniel. Maybe she didn't fall thru or they have her somewhere else. We don't even know what they want or who they are."

"She's right Jackson." Said Mitchell. "let's see how long they keep us hanging here and found out what happened to Vala or what they want from us. Keep your bad thoughts to yourself."

"Indeed Daniel Jackson. Vala may be in danger and we are unable to assist her or she may be trying to get help."

"Alright, alright. But I say, we should have never come here. I'll keep an open mind."

As Daniel finished up, all of them heard several footsteps. It sounded like several soldiers. One man came in, who looked as if he was in charge. He looked around briefly at SG1 and then moved so the other crew could enter. They were dragging someone in there arms. They looked unconscious and seem to look beaten. When they dropped the person on the floor, they left immediately. The first man to enter turned around and sneered and then he too left. When SG1 looked close, they realized it was Vala. She didn't move where she layed. Her face was in the dirt floor sideways and there was blood and bruises all over her body. They had stripped her of her uniform and only left her in black T- Shirt and undergarment, which looked familiar to Daniel. Sam was the first to try and wake Vala.

"Vala………Vala, come on, wake up. Come on Vala, please wake up."

Mitchell tried also. Hey Princess, I was only kidding about the macaroons." Mitchell trying humor to get her to move. It was useless. Vala had not moved from her spot, where they dropped her. Teal'c was containing his inner anger. His face was hard as stone looking upon his teammate and friend. He knew Vala was a survivor, but not being able to assist Vala or see is she was dead or alive made him angrier.

Daniel said nothing. Even after awhile, his friends caught on too. He was the most quite of all.

* * *

A/N: Please I would love feedback on this one. It's been in my muses head for over a year. So I finally posted this one. Feedback and reviews are welcomed. 


	2. Chapter 2

Commander Kraco was personally escorting the slave ship to his newest customers. Several ships had taken off from the planet with the last of their cargo. The Dejah's underground holding area was well hidden underground and kept a healthy supply of slaves for the highest bidders. His newest cargo of slaves included a lost race, known for making an ancient device that increases strength, stamina and durability. The race was thought to have died out and lost long before the Gou'ald domination. However Kraco had discovered them by accident and one of their race demonstrated those capabilities for the weapon, thus giving Commander Kraco a reason to have that ultimate power throughout the galaxy. But they would not reveal how the ancient weapon was constructed, so he enslaved the whole of their simple existence. He had tortured them to entice the one to reveal its secrets. He had no success, but refused to give up, so outside bidders were contacted and the response was overwhelming, especially when the compensation was over a million Crenda. More than his crew had ever made with in one transaction in his entire lifetime. Kraco had also sent out markers on his new set of slaves, wanting to know if they were valuable, and wanted a sizeable reward for them. He waited.

Vala had not moved for hours. Sam, Mitchell and Teal'c tried to wake her, while Daniel never said a word. This bothered his friends, especially Sam. She knew that Daniel could be so internal with his feelings and outwardly he was taking a lot of mental punches at Vala for awhile. But Vala stood up to him and that was unnerving to Daniel. But not saying anything to wake Vala, made her access Daniel's character a little more than just a little brother. It made her think maybe he was feeling guilty for all the things he had said about Vala out loud without thinking about how she felt.

Vala moved, she was moaning as if in a lot of pain. She tried to move on her own and fell back down to the floor. She tried crawling to the wall; it was heartbreaking to her friends to see her struggle to just sit up. Never had Mitchell felt so helpless. He's the one that felt responsible for what happened to his team, but just watching Vala struggle to stay conscious was tugging at his consciousness to protect her. Finally Sam needed to know if Vala was going to be alright.

Vala……….Vala, we need to know if……..if you need some help? I need to speak with whoever's in charge to get a medical kit to help you? Vala?"

Vala's eyes were closed as she struggled to stay positioned upward. Vala said nothing, whether she was in too much pain to answer or just didn't know where she was. Daniel never took his eyes from Vala. His face was unreadable, but his eyes shown something else. Teal'c attempted to speak to her also, concerned about his friend, but he never received a reply also. Just when Mitchell was about to speak, they heard footsteps again. The same men who dropped Vala to the floor entered again. This time the lead man ignored Vala and the other four soldiers stepped individually towards SG1. They pulled out, what looked like a long silver syringe and forcibly injected all four members. They coughed briefly and then felt tired, extremely tired. The four soldiers positioned themselves around the holding area, while the lead man finally spoke.

"Who I am, and what we are, have no bearing here. However so you understand. You have been given a drug that induces the loss of certain enzymes in your system. You must be given and antidote everyday or die. My Commander believes you to be very valuable, yet is not afraid to lose you, if you are not. However, since you have been associated with this Gou'ald, then she will be responsible for taking care of you. Daily she will feed you, wash you, and see to your every need. She will feed you the antidote everyday. She will be beaten everyday until she feeds you. She will be responsible for keeping you alive, regardless. Her punishment for her evil deeds will to keep every slave on this ship alive. She is lucky there are only a special few. You will watch as she is punished daily and if you refuse what she is to task to do, then you will see her die slowly, and painfully. My Commander has plans for this treacherous snake. She is only doing what she had done for eons and now it is her turn to serve for as long as she lives."

Some strange people arrived carrying bowls, what looked like oatmeal to Mitchell. They laid the bowls in front of Vala and left. The four soldiers left, while the lead man kneeled on one knee to Vala.

"Feed them or their death will be on your head, Quetesh." He then stood and left. The doors was never closed and left open, as if to dare Vala to escape.

Vala slowly moved in picking up the bowls. She looked as if she could barely hold her head up, but then she stood with one bowl in her hand. Her hair was cascaded over her face as not to see her. She slowly walked towards Mitchell with the bowl and finally looked up at him. Mitchell's face went nearly white and the beaten expression on Vala's face. She had a black eye and some bruising around her cheeks as if she was slapped around, a lot. Her hair fell away from her face and Sam and Mitchell could see her one good eye. Sam's heart broke at the sight of Vala looking as if the weight of the world was on her shoulders. Vala dipped two fingers into the oatmeal looking substance and gently put the meal into Mitchell's mouth for him to eat. Vala said nothing and did this again, and then moved to Sam. Both Mitchell and Sam could barely watch Vala do this act to keep them alive. Their hearts were breaking at seeing Vala humiliated like this. They knew if Vala did not feed them, they would die and then she would die, especially now that these kidnappers knew she was once Quetesh. Sam tried to speak, but nothing cam out. But Vala did not stay long in feeding Sam. She then went back for the other bowl and then feed Teal'c. Teal'c finally spoke.

"We will not be long as their prisoners Vala. Do not give up."

Vala looked up in Teal'c eyes, seeing his determination and strength returning. She reached up with her shaking hand and stroked his cheek in silence. It's the only emotion they ever saw. Teal'c could barely bow at her understanding of his words and sentiment behind them.

When she reached Daniel, he almost refused. When Sam reacted angrily towards Daniel, for not saying a thing to Vala.

"Eat Daniel. She will be beaten if you don't, and I refuse to let her be punished for our arrogance and pride." Sam and the others gave Daniel a stern and troubling look.

Daniel took the paste like meal and ate, never taking his eyes off Vala, and still he said nothing. Vala put the bowls down after feeding all of them and walked shakingly back to the wall and slid down, using the last of her strength up. She finally laid down and fell to sleep, or unconscious. All her friends watched her as their strength returned and hers was depleted; they suspected from the beatings; but Sam was the only one so far, to realize that Vala never ate any of the food. Sam was doing what the others were feeling and could not. She cried silent tears for Vala.

* * *

A/N: Finally added another one guys. Thanks for the feedback and reviews. Warning though. It's going to get darker as I go along. Reviews and feedback are welcomed. 


	3. Chapter 3

Commander Kraco was in his private quarters watching Vala and her friends. He shivered with excitement, watching Vala feed her friends to keep them alive. His anger had dissipated over the years, but he remembered a time when Quetesh enslaved him and his mother. He had begged Quetesh not to send his sick mother to the mines to extract the Nauqudah that the Gou'ald so badly needed for their existence. He was only a small boy when he too was sent to the mines, but he would take the beatings for his mother, when she fell short of her quota, and would watch as the guards would take his mother for their own amusement as Quetesh would watch. He found out later that his mother was protecting him from them, and had offered up her own body to keep them off him. He remembered how Quetesh would sometimes speak to him, saying his mother was a good slave to keep him alive to mine her Naquadah. She would speak slowly and smile, as if she was a surrogate mother to him. She knew he would try and break thru to save his mother. But the guards would only knock him unconscious, only to be waken to mine again, and his mother, even in her sickened state, would tell him to remember her when she died. That they had each other for now, that the body was only a vessel, and that they needed each other to stay alive. Everytime Quetesh would visit the mines, she instructed her guards to keep them alive, that a dead slave was of no value. She would often give the slaves a speech, to entertain her use of power.

_You are all responsible for each other. Your loved ones deaths are on your heads. I keep you alive to serve your God. If one of you dies, then it is your will, not mine. Their blood and death is on your hands alone. Serve me, not yourselves. This is food enough for your worthless lives. I give you what you need the most; hope._

Quetesh's words burned into his mind. Burned until he could stomach no more of herself patronizing existence. When his mother died, Quetesh came to him and exacted the same words to him.

_If you ha__d protected your mother better;__s__he would not have died. You were her only hope. Now you will be responsible for your qu__ota and hers. Learn well slave; t__he price you pay for not serving me will be death. Pray that you stay alive long enough to see my glor__ious__ reign. _

He crushed the metal plate that was on his desk. He remembered how they threw his mother's dead body in the corner of the mine and let it rot. The stench was unbearable, but it was a reminder to all that slaved in the mines that Quetesh could do anything she wanted, even leave them to their own stench and despair. Kraco never forgot how he watched his mother's body rot, until her skin fell off, leaving nothing but skeletal remains. Quetesh never returned to the mines after that. Most believing she could not stand the smell of such death, and that she made her point clear. As he became older he realized that Quetesh had stripped the mine clean of Naquadah, and she left the last of the inhabitants to starve and die. She left no food, water or anything that could be used to survive. When a slave ship landed on the planet looking for slaves. Kraco demonstrated a rare cruelty towards the other slaves and the Captain took him on as his right hand to control the others. When the Captain died in a slave trade gone bad, Kraco assumed the position and the ship. He never looked back and the only thing he did do as Captain of this new found slave ship was finally bury his mother in the mines and sealed it shut. From that time on, he swore to find Quetesh if she was still alive and make an example of her. When he found out that a race called the Tau'ri had wiped the existence of most of the Gou'ald out he stopped looking and assumed that Quetesh was dead or fled for her life. He remembered her face and would burned it in his memory for a lifetime. When he saw her land on his planet he immediately had her separated and found out that she was associated with these strangers somehow. He would make her pay slowly as she did his mother. He would suck the life out of her weakened state. He knew somehow she was not as strong as he remembered. But he did not care. He had her aboard the most powerful slave ship in the galaxy and he would remember her words from long ago.

* * *

A/N: Short, but all will be revealed. Feedback and reviews are welcomed. 


	4. Chapter 4

**WARNING: ADULT SITUATIONS AND SEXUAL ASSAULT CONTENT.

* * *

**

The small girl sat in her cell, especially made for holding her. Her clan had been tortured to reveal her knowledge of constructing an ancient weapon. As much as her race understood her knowledge, they revered her for having such knowledge, yet they kept their distance from the small girl, knowing that she could leave them defenseless if provoked. She often stayed alone, kept to herself, mumbled to herself in an ancient language that even her own clan did not understand. But they also knew she was quite dangerous if provoked. She had demonstrated her power in rare display, when her people were attacked. The slaver that came was intrigued by her power, since it wiped out half his men. When no one could inform him how she came of this power, he enslaved what was left oh her race, and it was very few. Time passed and they were kept alive, barely. She noticed she was fed a little more than the others, but she ate very little and pushed the food to the side to her clan, so they could eat what was left. They were grateful but still kept their distance from her. As days passed, the interrogations continued, but nothing. But something peeked the small girl's interest when a dark haired woman was dragged thru the corridors, beaten and bloodied. She sensed something that was long forgotten. Something ancient only resonant in a few born in her galaxy. She would watch for the dark haired women again.

Teal'c, Sam, and Mitchell had finally slept after watching Vala for a few hours. They saw no reason to watch her being humiliated any more than sleeping on the cold floor. Daniel had still said nothing during this entire time. Sometime earlier that night, all four members were zatted by a Gou'ald weapon and stripped down to their underwear and then restrained once again. They could tell they were also injected again too. They awoke when they heard footsteps once again. They noticed Vala was missing again, and suspected the worse. Once again they dragged Vala behind them and dropped her to the floor. They could tell she was beaten again and they could tell this one was worse. Once again, slaves put two bowls in front of Vala and left. The lead man had stood watch and the guards brought in rags and a container of water. Once they left, another slave brought in a bowl of something and gave it to the lead man. Once again he spoke to Vala in a low tone and then deposited the bowl that was given to him on the floor. Then he turned to her friends.

"This snake will feed you and clean you. Dirty slaves can't be viewed as valuable." He turned to Vala on the floor.

"Eat your food slave. Then feed and wash them. Then we'll be back so you can feed the rest of the slaves; _slave_." Then he left smiling evilly at her friends before he left.

Vala's hands were bleeding and she barely looked up at her friends. With her bleeding hands she scooped up the food from the floor and ate it. Even though she said nothing, her friends could see she would not risk their lives and fall weakened and not feed them. Right now they could only depend on Vala to keep them alive. It was tearing them up inside and even though Daniel would not say anything; Sam knew he could not be that heartless. She knew he had to be feeling a lot of guilt towards Vala right now, but for some reason, he would not say a word.

As Vala ate slowly, she finally drew herself up, and grabbed both bowls and limped towards Mitchell. Her face was covered by her hair again as she gently fed Mitchell.

"Vala listen to me. We are going to find a way out of this. We've been in tough spots before and Gen Landry is going to have people looking for us. You've got to hold on. You can't give up. We know that you're being forced to do this. We don't think any less of you for this. If anything we owe you our lives Vala. Please, just hold on. We're going to make it; we're going to make it."

Sam interjected also. Wanting to show how much they cared for her.

"Cam's right Vala. We would not be able to survive without you. We stick together. We don't blame you for what happened. You couldn't have known this would happen. Please hon, please stay strong."

Neither one got a response from Vala. She held her head down the whole time she fed them both. Once she finished with Sam and Mitchell, she limped towards Teal'c and began feeding him too. He also put in his words of encouragement.

"Vala Mol Doran. Col Carter and Col Mitchell are correct. You are one of us and we will not want you to suffer for our lives. We will not blame you for their barbarism towards us. You are a warrior Vala Mol Doran. Brata'c and I would be most proud for your courage and strength of heart. I speak, not only as your teammates, but as your friend. You are strong Vala; they cannot damage your spirit. You have proven this, when Quetesh was taken from your body. No one has survived, without going insane; once a symbiote has been removed it is almost impossible for the host to return to normal. You are the only one that we know of, to do so. Be proud Vala that you have survived and not Quetesh."

Vala looked up at Teal'c and her face was unreadable. She didn't react at all. For the first time since Teal'c has known Vala, he was more afraid for her life than all the others.

When Vala was finished with Teal'c, she moved to Daniel. His face held hers and he ate, watching Vala with such intensity that it was still unnerving to his friends.

"Vala?" Daniel had finally acknowledged her.

"Th…….thank you."

Vala stopped if momentarily to feed Daniel. She continued to feed him and then walked back to the container of water. She still said nothing. She returned with rags and water and began cleaning Daniel first, almost reverently and finished up with Sam last.

"Vala honey. Please, speak to us. Can you speak?" Asked Sam worried.

Vala turned, took the water and laid it aside and limped back to the wall and sat down seemingly staring at nothing. Nothing they said seemed to get thru or maybe they started thinking she had a concussion from all the beatings. Soon the group could hear footsteps again. The guards came in and restrained them all to the wall more securely. Mitchell and all of them struggled, thinking they were injecting them again, but nothing else happened.

The lead man came in and the slaves removed the water and bowls and left. He walked over to Vala, and then motioned two of his men to leave. The other two that remained behind, pulled her up and started punching Vala. Teal'c, Mitchell, Sam and even Daniel began screaming for them to stop. The lead man just watched and said nothing. A few minutes later they stopped and Vala slumped to the ground, moaning in pain. Something in the leaders eyes communicated something that was unexpected by them all. The leader left, and then one of the guards held Vala down. He then forcibly started tearing at her clothes. She struggled but he was too strong, he slapped her hard and she fell, half unconscious. He didn't stop, pulled down his pants and forced himself inside her. The other guard was smiling, waiting for his turn.

Sam couldn't believe what she was witnessing. None of them could. They were outraged, and beyond contempt. Teal'c was growling outwardly, while Mitchell, Sam and this time even Daniel was screaming for help, for Vala. The guards continued to ravage and rape Vala right in front of them. There was nothing, nothing they could do. Sam turned her head, ashamed at what these animals were doing to her friend. It was the most humiliating thing that could happen to a woman or anyone for that manner. Sam knew this was tearing them all apart, seeing this barbaric act forced in the open, not even hiding the fact that they were killing Vala each day, but making them watch.

Mitchell was hollering at the top of his lungs, trying to get them to stop. Cursing them, telling them, he would kill them when he got the chance. Sam could not say anything; her words were caught in her throat, realizing they could do the same to her, at any moment.

"NO, NO; LEAVE HER ALONE. STOP, TAKE ME, TAKE ME. STOP."

Sam finally found her voice, but they continued, enjoying their onslaught of raping Vala. Teal'c was unreadable and was cursing in Gou'ald. Even the guards were a little taken aback for a second, but continued their assault. Daniel was also screaming at the top of his lungs to leave Vala alone. It was scaring him to death that Vala had not even screamed out. He was terrified for her. He could see that she was still physically fighting them, but he knew she had to be weak from all the beatings.

The guards finished with Vala and threw her back against the wall and left. Vala's head was turned towards the wall and she was unmoving. She had folded up into a ball, shaking uncontrollably and saying nothing. Her friends could say nothing. They were still stunned at the brutality of harming Vala. Sam could not contain her tears. She didn't care who saw them. She wanted to see if her friend, comforts her, tell her everything was alright. But the situation at what they just witnessed was far from being alright. She felt like she was the one being assaulted and it was too much for her to bear. Mitchell swore, screaming for help, knowing that they were probably watching and laughing at not being able to help. He attempted to speak to Vala. He didn't know what to say, but he had to try to get thru to her. His throat was dry and hoarse at screaming his obscenities. He had called the guards every curse word known to man and still he felt helpless.

"Va……..Vala? Vala? His words trailed off. He lost what he was going to say next. Never had he seen such horror done to his teammates, his friend.

Teal'c watched Vala's shaking form, and continued to curse in Gou'ald. His wrist where bleeding from trying to tear his restraints off the wall. He wouldn't stop pulling on them and his friends didn't stop him or say anything. He was only doing in action what they all wanted. To be free, to hurt her aggressors and hold onto Vala to keep her safe, keep her warm. Daniel stopped screaming once they finished. He just starred at Vala, watching her being raped like that had snapped something inside him. He remembered all the times he shouted at her, told her to go away, told her that she was still a thief and her abilities were superficial. He had been through losing a wife, dying and ascending and coming back. He thought that nothing was more hurtful than someone he trusted betraying him, using him for their own selfish means to gain his knowledge and use it against some innocent culture. But this was different. He was being kept alive by the means of forcing another person to carry the burden of his survival. All of them were. He could take no more; he had to do something before they all would die. He had to find a way to get through to who ever was doing this to Vala.

"Vala?...Vala? Listen to me. You can't die. I……. I'm not afraid to say what's been eating at me. I need you Vala. I need you to stay alive so I can marry you. You mean everything to me and more. I won't let you die. None of us will. I care too much about what happens to you and I'm scared you'll stop fighting. I'm scared that they will make you responsible for our deaths and no one will know what sacrifices your going thru. I've loved you from the first time I saw you. I wanted to hurt you, like everyone hurt me. I was scarred Vala. Do you hear me? I was scared to love again, I was afraid of you, because you made me feel alive and it scarred the Hell out of me. Now I'm scared of losing you forever. Don't stop fighting Vala. Don't stop loving us. We'll survive, we'll get out of this, we always have. But I need you Vala to stay alive. I need to be with you and love you for who you are, not what I thought you should be." Daniel turned to Mitchell.

"Marry us Cam. Marry us now. I want to be Vala's husband. You're our Commander and you can marry us, here and now."

Teal'c stopped struggling after hearing Daniel's confession. Sam and Mitchell finally understood Daniels silence. Mitchell didn't hesitate.

"In front of these witnesses, I hereby by the powers of SGC and the United States Air Force and the State of Colorado, pronounce you man and wife."

They all looked towards Vala to see if there was any response. Finally, they saw movement and she crawled with her head down towards Daniel. Her clothes ripped, torn, bloody and dirty, and yet she still continued to crawl towards Daniel. When she finally reached him, she held onto his restrained leg and laid her head upon it and then passed out. Daniel witnessing this act cried for his new wife. Teal'c is the only one that stayed stoic. Sam cried, and Mitchell held back his tears, but swore he would see those responsible had just forfeited their lives

* * *

A/N: This is going to be one of those darkest moments in Vala's life. Reviews and feedback are welcomed. 


	5. Chapter 5

Vala still had not moved since Daniel put a rush on marrying her. The team was hearing footsteps coming towards them once again. They all feared the worst, that the guards had come back to assault Vala again. Daniels stomach was in knots as well as the rest of his friends, and they braced themselves for what was to eventually come. Daniel thought; _hadn't__ she been through enough? Why __can't__ they just leave her __alone?__ Why not just kill us and be done with it? Is she dies;__ then__ I'm dying with her. She's not dying alone. We all will__ die with her,__ if this keeps up.__ Please don't hurt her anymore, please._

Sam, Teal'c and Mitchell all looked up, anticipating more torture was in store for Vala. They couldn't fathom Vala taking much more of this onslaught of debasing her any further, not to mention she was not eating as well as they were, but only from what they threw on the ground. They all had one thought, but it wasn't conveying to whoever was causing Vala this much pain. The lead man walked in with more guards. They grabbed Vala up, while Daniel tried in vain to move to help her, to fight, to do anything, but they were all helpless as puppets on a string. One of the guards slapped Vala; Daniel went nuts shouting obscenities.

"Leave her alone you bastards. Why don't you pick on someone who can fight back? I bet you feel like real men, hurting a helpless woman. Why don't you bring that over here?" Daniel was trying to draw their attention away from Vala.

The lead man and guards ignored him, as well as the rest of them, cursing at them. "Wake up slave. You have others to feed. You are caretaker for other slaves. You cannot rest until your task is done." This time the lead man slapped her. Vala was moaning, from the hit. Daniel could see her slightly open her eye, the other one was still swollen shut. Vala looked up slightly, barely standing without the guards help.

"That's right, wakey, wakey. Take her to the other slaves and make sure she feeds them also. If she drops one morsel of food, make her eat it." They practically dragged Vala away, her clothes barely staying on her.

"Keep it up people. Everytime you complain, she takes your punishment. Chew on that for awhile." The lead man smiled and walked out, with the rest of his guards following.

"AAAAAhhhhhhhhhhh." Daniel screamed in frustration.

"Daniel, Daniel, you have to think about Vala." Said Sam. She too was frustrated at not being able to help. "We have to think about Vala and her well being. All we are doing is making it easy for them to hurt her. We're all angry…………….

"No, no, no one knows what she's going through. She doesn't even speak. She doesn't even speak." Daniel shook his head as if wanting this nightmare to go away.

"Listen to me Jackson. We can't change what's already happened. We know what we have to do, but you've got to stay focused. If they wanted Vala dead, and us, then we would be dead already. Someone is playing with her and we are just thrown in her face to amuse them. You have to survive while there's a chance to save her."

Daniel understood what Mitchell was saying, but it didn't help. Not for him to see his wife treated like this. Daniel shook his head and said nothing. Sam and Mitchell already knew he felt defeated, but they also knew they were trained to endure torture, but this was an added twist. Daniel noticed that Teal'c was silent. When he looked over to his friend, it almost scarred him to see a look he had never seen before. Deadly silent rage.

The guards had thrown Vala into a water stall and turned on the water. It was cold to Vala's skin and even though she felt like it were a thousand needles piercing her skin. She welcomed the numbness and a chance to wash, even though she barely knew where she was. Her mind was awash with memories of torture when Quetesh was removed and other horrific incidents she had tucked away in her sub conscious. But she understood one thing that propelled her to survive. She couldn't let her friends die for her. She had to continue in her fuzzed up mind, that she have to assure her friends stayed alive no matter what. She could care less about her own life and care less about why this was happening to her. She had given up on who was doing this to her, when she had tortured so many, so long ago. She could hear voices, whether in her own mind, or someone saying something to get her attention.

"Hurry up slave. You're clean enough. Get her out of there and have the others fed. Take her back to the cell after she's finished. I have other matters to attend to."

The guards understood and retrieved Vala from her makeshift wash and pushed her to feed the other slaves, including the girl locked in a special cell. Vala finally limped from slave to slave. It wasn't many, maybe 20 – 30 slaves. But she could barely hold the bowls, and when she did drop any food, they made her lap up what was on the floor. When she came to the small girl in the cell, they pushed her in and closed the door. The commander made it very clear that she was to be well taken care of, and now they used Vala to accomplish that task. Vala was practically prostrated on the ground in front of the girl. The girl moved to help Vala sit up. The girl cocked her head as Vala could only sit up against the wall to hold the bowl. One of the guards threw in a shirt to the girl. The girl understood and slowly removed Vala's wet and torn clothes and helped her into the dry shirt. Vala moaned at the bruises that had been made all over her body and the warmth from the dry shirt was a small comfort. The girl took the bowl from Vala and began to eat. She fed Vala some of it and one of the guards moved to stop her, but they remembered that this small prisoner was not to be harmed; so they watched but said nothing.

Vala was weak, but still managed to look up at the small girl, trying to convey her thanks for helping her. "I am Taika. You must eat. They will not harm me if you eat."

Vala took the food, saying nothing. She knew she was being watched and didn't want the girl to suffer if they came in to attack her. Vala could not move her eye away from the girl, but she ate the food in silence. The girl watched Vala intently and took the wet clothes and wiped her mouth and Vala's brow. Vala couldn't even smile, but her face shown her appreciation for the gesture from the little girl. Vala looked as if she was seeing something old and ancient in the girl's eyes. But the girl only continued to feed Vala.

"You are stronger than they are. They will find out the truth." Said Taika.

Vala barely registered what Taika was saying. Soon, they were interrupted by the guards and Vala was taken from the girl's cell and thrown to the floor. She was dragged once again to the cell of her friends. Before leaving Vala in the cell, again there were bowls of food, waiting for her friends so that she could feed them. But this time two of the guards pulled her up again. They started punching her and slapping her around. When Vala fell to the floor she was bleeding from her mouth and nose. Her friends wanted to say something, but they had been warned that if they said anything, they would harm Vala. They left, once again leaving the doors open. Daniel knew this had to be some sort of trick to get them to escape or Vala to leave them. It was just a matter of time what they would do to stop this madness.

Commander Kraco was watching from his quarters everything that had transpired. He watched Vala being raped, beaten, and her friends yelling to save her; and even the so futile effort from one of them to marry her to protect her. But the one thing that interested him the most was the communication between the girl and Vala. The girl had said nothing since being taken as a slave with her race, but this was the first time she had said a word. He had planned on toying with Quetesh for as long as he wanted, but he also had an agenda to make a profit and gain certain powers within his reach. He had been informed that the prisoners he held were enemies to his clientele. He was informed this was the elite SG1 and somehow Quetesh was a part of this crew. They had made considerable enemies across the galaxy, especially the Ori. But the girl was going to make him rich beyond his expectations. He had been contacted by this Orici, and wanted SG1 delivered to her, and a Gou'ald by the name of Ba'al wanting to reward Kraco special compensation for his capture of this special cargo. But Kraco knew when he had a good thing. And he was holding all the cards. No one knew where he was, and certainly he realized neither did their people, know where SG1 was. He was good at gaining loyalty amongst his crew as well as letting them enjoy the spoils of his cargo and the fortune they amassed. Slaving was still profitable and he was the best. There were no competitors, he made sure of that. He was the best of the best and well equipped with superior weaponry to handle anyone who antagonized him or felt they were not worthy of his slaving efforts. Most steered clear of cheating him, knowing he was not a fool and those who did think he was one, were easily eliminated. But he found security in knowing what to look for in slaves and what to compensate himself for long and dangerous hauls. But in the recesses of his mind, he had a debt to pay, for all his troubles that started in a mine, with his mother. That he could never forgive. His mother was his world and that was so brutally taken away from him by Quetesh. He had nightmares about his mother's torture for as long as he could remember and was beaten, when this was considered weak by the previous Captain. This made him hard, mean, emotionless and distant himself from any emotional contact. He relished in the fact he had nothing to lose by someone using his family against him and made sure he used Quetesh's tactics in motivating slaves to do what they were told or die a painful death.

He watched more as Vala slowly and painfully fed her friends to keep them alive. What disturbed him slightly was that Quetesh never said a word during all the beatings and humiliations. He wanted to break her and nothing in her face or demeanor showed any. He decided that there needed to be a personal touch in making this snake bend to his will. Quetesh would remember he thought of what she did to him and his mother. She would beg for her life in the end and he would make her associates watch.

* * *

A/N: I plan to work on this one all day. The muses are attacking with a vengeance. So look for more chapters sometime today. 


	6. Chapter 6

Vala was exhausted, weak and in constant pain. But she continued to tirelessly keep her friends alive another day. She kept that mantra to herself daily, but it was becoming difficult with so little to eat or drink to sustain her strength. She unconsciously lay at Daniels feet, trying to hold onto some semblance that she was aware of Daniels presence. She remembered Daniel wanting to marry her. She remembered that he said something about loving her, or maybe it was a dream she thought. She could barely think straight anymore. Her mind wondered to why she was in this place, why these people were in the cell with her. It was becoming difficult to maintain staying awake. She seemed to think she was there for some crime she committed, but couldn't remember what it was. She could hear voices again, but tried to ignore them. Someone kept calling her, telling her that she needed to stay alive, needed to be strong. These words meant something to her, but she just didn't register for what reason. She wanted to sleep, to just have a moments rest to gather her thoughts. She was always on edge, thinking they're coming for her, coming for her. She felt cold, sticky, and dirty. Something terrible happened to her, she surmised in her mind, but she refused to acknowledge what. Always someone was pulling at her, hitting her. She wanted to make it all stop, if she just could sleep for awhile. Just sleep.

Vala could hear footsteps coming down the hallway. The footsteps seemed to be everywhere and nowhere but in her head. She cringed and moved away from Daniel and crawled over near the wall. Too many thoughts were going thru Daniels mind and Sam, Mitchell and Teal'c were just as restless as he was. Each of them gave each other looks of coming up with a plan to stop Vala's pain. As the footsteps stopped, Daniel and the rest looked up. In the doorway was a tall man, rigid in stature, and an unreadable face. He walked over to each member and looked them in the eyes, making sure they saw who he was. He slowly walked over to Vala and starred, not moving, just starring. This unnerved Daniel.

_Don't touch her. Please don't touch her. I'll kill you, you son of a bitch. Leave her alone. What do you want with her?_

"Do you remember me snake? Do you remember how you made others suffer to satisfy your need for power? How does it feel to be at the other end of the stick? How does it feel for someone you love watch, as you suffer over and over and over, without end? How does it feel to be raped and beaten and no one cares." Hmmm. Answer snake."

"LEAVE HER ALONE. WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS TO HER?" Screamed Daniel. As soon as he opened his mouth, Daniel realized he had just condemned Vala for more attacks. He wish he could take it back, but he couldn't watch Vala, being berated from this new threat.

"Because I can." Sneered Kraco. He looked back at Vala and kicked her in the stomach. Vala groaned in pain, and curled up into a ball as self preservation called upon her, trying to protect her mid section.

"Who I am, is no consequence to you. But I'm going to make Quetesh remember who I am and what she did. She is responsible for who I am, and now, I thank her for it. Otherwise I would not have the pleasure of catching her and watching her die slowly."

"Quetesh? This is about Quetesh? Now Daniel understood why they called Vala a snake.

"This is Vala. She was a host to Quetesh. The Gou'ald symbiote took over her body. She is free of Quetesh; she is no longer under her control. You have to stop this. She was an innocent victim." Stated Daniel.

"He's right." Interjected Sam. "Vala is no longer Quetesh. Your anger towards Vala is misplaced. Please stop this."

"You can't punish her for what Quetesh was controlling her to do. It's too late for past blame. Vala survived after the Tokra removed Quetesh. She has paid that price, when her own people tried to kill her. There's no need to torture her." Mitchell was trying to make a plea to stop this man from hurting Vala any further. Teal'c's muscles flinched, but he said nothing, only starring the man down.

Kraco was unmoving in his manner. He waved one of the guards over and whispered something in his ear. The guard left immediately. Something was up. They could all feel it. Four guards returned and two men in black coverall outfits followed them with a table in tow. There were straps on the table and they pushed it inside the cell. The guards grabbed Vala and placed her on the table, on her stomach. They strapped her tightly on the table and one of the two men placed a ball gag in Vala's mouth. He then strapped her head sideways, looking towards Daniel and her friends. They brought in another table with a machine which looked like to electrodes suspended at the sides. After securing Vala, the guards left and Kraco and the two men stayed. Kraco went to the corner as Vala tried to struggle to get free. Vala realized that something terrible was about to happen to her and her friends were made to watch.

"Proceed." Stated Kraco.

The machine lit up, with the electrode spears humming in sync. The first man was operating the machine while the other cut away Vala's back garment. He exposed her back and made sure she was secure to the table. He looked over to Kraco and he bowed his head in a yes manner. He then took one of the rods and began going down Vala's back. Vala could feel searing heat going down her back and she screamed, but the gag in her mouth controlled the sound. The rods where opening up Vala's back like a hot buttered knife. The rod was piercing all the way to her spine. It looked as if they were searching for something.

Daniel was going nuts trying to break free. He was shouting to stop and the rest were doing the same. Again Teal'c was bleeding, trying to break free of his restraints. They could smell the flesh on Vala's back burning and the hissing sound of heat on flesh. Vala was in agony. She was struggling for them to stop, but she was held tight. The only thing Vala could do was cry and finally she passed out from the pain. Kraco seemed to be taking the events without a flinch. Finally the two men fooled with the controls of the machine and took the other rod and sealed her back up, leaving a nasty red scar down Vala's back. When the men where finished, they started to unstrap Vala. Kraco intervened and stopped them. He made them leave Vala as she was.

Kraco bent down and looked at Vala and then back at Daniel. "I guess you were right. Quetesh is no longer attached to her. No matter; someone has to pay for her crimes against me and all the others. I will make sure she doesn't suffer too long. Maybe Quetesh should of picked a stronger host." Kraco left the room and left Vala strapped to the table.

"Vala? Oh God, Vala?" Daniel had the look of a crazy man. He was shaking all over, trying to get a response from Vala. Nothing, Vala had not moved since passing out. "Oh God Vala; please, please stay with me. Please, you can't die like this."

Sam was beyond words after seeing such senseless torture. She could only stare at her friend and weep. Never had she seen such senseless torture, directed at one single person. Mitchell was livid. He was supposed to protect those he was in charge of. Now he hung his head down, contemplating their escape. It looked hopeless, but he was in charge. He had to do something. He knew this may have very well killed Vala. Teal'c continued to stay silent. Now he would work on ripping his restraints from the wall, no matter how much he bled.


	7. Chapter 7

Kraco entered his quarters and stood looking at his surroundings. He stepped over to his desk and stood starring at seemingly nothing. Then he threw whatever he could get his hands on across the room. He was angry at the thought he finally had Quetesh and now she was dead. His thoughts were leaning to killing every slave, except one.

_That bitch;__d__ead, and not at my hands. I don't even have any __remnants__ to hang on my wall. __I promised,__ I promised you mother__ Quetesh would pay for your humility. You died protecting me, and I couldn't protect you. This is not fair. I don't want the host. I want that bitch who murdered you. I want my revenge. _

Kraco was still throwing things nonstop in his quarters. He felt betrayed for not having Quetesh in his hands. He wanted to torture the snake until she begged for mercy and then some. The memories were burned away for so long and now, nothing. All he had was a woman who was Quetesh's host. He finally sat down in his chair. He calmed himself, knowing that being enraged would not satiate his deep feeling for revenge. After all, he still had valuable cargo that would fetch him a million Crenda's, the members of the elite SG1 was wanted by several high bidders and he was still Commander of his ship. He could do many things, but business is business he thought.

_Now is not the time for childish memories. I have an agenda to take care of. But if I can't have Quetesh, then she must have some memory of killing millions in her stead. I'll make her remember what Quetesh did to my mother. I'll pull them from her head, layer to layer. _

Kraco summoned his second in command. He had two experts on board that could extract information from anyone or anything. He had used them in the past to gain information from slaves, on their strongholds, fortunes and new weapon technology. This had served him well, knowing that a client could renege on an agreement, and would be left holding slaves worth nothing. At least he would use that information, and sell it as a bonus for a little more profit.

"Yes Sir, what it your command?" His second in command looked around slightly seeing items broken on the floor. He dare not ask why.

"Give the new captives the antidote for them enzymes. I have something else in mind for them. Lock the cell behind them and then release them in the cell. Then send for Cryer and Mein. I have need of their services."

"What about the Gou'ald Sir?" He was almost hesitant to ask.

"Let them tend to her for now. Leave water, food and some rags. I want to get the rest of the slaves ready for transport and to sell. But leave the little one alone. I want to see her reaction when her clan is sold."

"Yes Sir, immediately.

Kraco sat back and contemplated his next move. It was time to make a profit and soon he would make this host pay for Quetesh's crimes.

Her friends watched Vala, still strapped to the table. They had said nothing to wake Vala, knowing she would be in excruciating pain or even dead. They couldn't tell. They heard footsteps again, and a chill went up Daniels spine. The lead man entered with several guards and retracted the restraints back into the wall. The guards each had a syringe and injected all four members and left. Several slaves entered carrying water, food and old rags. The slaves placed everything on the floor and left.

"Since this snake can no longer feed you. My Commander has been merciful and has given you the antidote, for now. This time the lead man backed out he shut the door and locked it without a word. He then pushed a control in his hand and it released Daniel, Sam, Mitchell and Teal'c from their restraints. He left Vala to their ministrations.

They were confused by them being released but Daniel and the rest immediately and carefully unstrapped Vala.

"God, Vala. Easy Daniel, easy. She's still has a pulse. Lay her down gently. Cam I need that water and those rags." Said Sam. "Daniel, I'll need you and Teal'c to hold her steady."

"Vala, please Vala, wake up hon. I need to see you. Please wake up." Daniel was more terrified than he had been in his life. He gently stroked back her hair from her face. Vala hadn't moved, even with Sam placing cool water on her lasered burn.

"Sam, what's wrong. She hasn't even moved." Said Mitchell.

"I can only think about trauma. The burn to her spine is lasered shut. It was clean, so I don't think there will be any infection. She's badly beaten up, and weak. Hand me some water for her to drink."

"Sam? Sam is she going to……………………

"Don't say it Daniel. Vala has fought this long. We can't give up on her, not now."

"I wonder what game they're playing this time. It's not like them to just let us go and leave Vala alone." Mitchell didn't trust the last guy that had Vala opened up like a banana peel.

"I don't care why." Said Daniel in distress. "We have to get her out of here. She can't take much more of this abuse."

"We will make it Daniel Jackson. I swear to kill all that touched Vala. All of them." Teal'c had finally spoken and his friends were not surprised at his admission. They had never seen Teal'c so angry.

"She's cold Sam. Are there enough rags to cover her? Asked Daniel.

"No, we need to give her body warmth. We can each hold her and rub her arms and legs to get some circulation going. Cam I need you to help me with her to get some water down. Daniel you are going have to get comfortable and keep her warm. God I wish I had a med kit."

"You're doing all you can for her Sam. I appreciate what all of you are doing for her. She took care of us. It's our turn." Stated Daniel with misty eyes. Sam understood what he meant and they all took special care of making Vala comfortable against Daniel.

Daniel was careful with her back against his. Sam had informed him, as long as he didn't jostle her too much, and as long as she was unconscious, she would not feel anything for awhile. Sam wanted to keep a close watch on her pulse. She noticed that Vala was dehydrated and forced what water she could down her mouth. Vala spitted some of the water up, but still she lay unconscious in Daniel's arms.

"Col Mitchell, I wish to speak to you alone, if I may." Teal'c motioned him to the corner of the cell, while Sam saw to Vala.

"I wish for you to understand, what I must do to protect Vala as well as everyone else. I have made a blood oath to all those that have caused Vala harm. I will not stop killing these devils, until I am released from my vow."

Mitchell wanted to question what Teal'c meant. But after seeing one of him team tortured so much. And seeing Vala laying on the floor, close to death and his team all in distress. He could only concur that they must escape with every means possible to them.

"Teal'c as your leader, I can only tell you, what not to do and follow my orders. But no one should have to go through what Vala has been through, regardless of their past. You do what you have to do. No questions asked. I'll back you up, no matter what happens."

Teal'c bowed his head in acknowledgment. Then his bleeding arms, he took his hand and smeared blood on his forehead symbol. He took another some more blood and smeared it on Mitchells head. He would not do this for Sam and Daniel. They had to remain innocent of what he was about to do.

Daniel was holding onto Vala, like his lifeline. He was saying words to her that he thought would never come in his lifetime again. Sam just sat beside him, holding onto Vala arms trying to warm them up.

"I love you Vala. For all it's worth, I love you with all my heart. I don't want to go on without you. I can't. You mean too much to me. I'll shout it to the world and whoever wants to hear. My life was nothing until you came along, and suddenly life was worth meaning again. I was barely a human, until you captured my heart. Don't leave me in this world Vala. Don't leave without me. I can't stand to lose a love one again. I too scared to live without you. You're my wife now; I promise I'll give you anything you want. Anything, if you just wake up, just stay alive for me, please Vala. Please stay with……………….

Daniel started crying in front of his friends. He didn't care anymore. He didn't care if they thought of him as being weak and stupid. He wanted Vala back. He wanted to tell her things he had forgotten to say. He wanted to make love to her and forget the world around them and go away so no one could hurt her ever again. He rocked her slowly, kissing her forehead, trying to show he was there with her. Sam looked into his eyes and saw the pain of losing someone he loved again. It hit her to the core. Her tears were falling silently down her face. She finally understood why Daniel had kept himself bottled up all these years, not allowing anyone to get emotionally near him. She put her head on his shoulders and hugged him lightly and she hugged Vala a little closer also.

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

Vala had receded into her sub-conscious to her painful surroundings. Quetesh had taught her a valuable lesson in escaping when she went on her tortures tirades. She felt that there was something left undone, something that was important to accomplish. Her mind swirled trying to push the pain away, push it down so that she wouldn't remember the cause of it. She was safe, but the voices were calling her, trying to make her come to the surface. She ignored them, she couldn't trust them. She didn't know what or who to trust, only that it caused her more pain that she could remember. Something was touching her, she could feel warmth against her skin, but not sure she wanted to acknowledge it. She wanted to embrace the warmth and voice calling to her. There were several voices she thought she recognized, but they all seemed meaningless, so far away. She wanted comfort from anywhere she could get it, and staying away from the voices seemed to be her consolation. By the voices seemed to want something from her. They wanted her to come out, be with them, and wrap herself in their comfort.

Daniel was startled awake. He thought her heard a moan coming from Vala. He wanted to see her open her eyes, so he would be the first one to tell her that she's safe. Vala moaned again, and Daniel tried to sit up, trying not to jostle her back. Suddenly Vala arched up off her back, moaning in excruciating pain. Vala felt like her body was on fire, from head to toe. It was blinding searing pain, and it seemed to go on forever.

"Oh, God, Sam. She's awake; she can feel the pain in her back. Can't we do anything?"

Vala's moans were increasing; she didn't want to feel this. She felt like she wanted to die, to stop the agony.

"AAAAAAAAhhhhhhhhhh. Mel a Khek, Mel a Khekkkkkkkkk. Vala screamed.

"What's she saying Daniel?" Asked Mitchell.

"Death, she wants death. She calls for death."

"Shhh, shhhhh, it's going to be alright Vala. It's going to be alright."

"I don't have any pain killers Daniel. Cam; I'm afraid if you ask for help, they'll take her away." Said Sam, also concerned there was no relief for Vala's pain.

Daniel felt a small panic rising in his voice. "We have to do something Sam. Can we knock her out or something?"

"There's not much we can do."

"Daniel Jackson, give her to me." Stated Teal'c.

Daniel was confused about Teal'c intent.

"Do not worry Daniel Jackson. I will try to calm her."

Teal'c gently gathered Vala in his arm and held her like a precious gift. He was careful not to touch her back roughly. He went to the corner of their cell and sat, rocking her gently and saying soothing words. Daniel, Sam and Mitchell watched with amazement how tender Teal'c was with Vala. She seemed like a small child in his strong muscular arms. They could see that her moans were growing softer, she was struggling less. At first they thought Teal'c was singing, but further listening showed he was speaking in Gou'ald in a melodic voice only. Soon Vala stopped moaning all together and Teal'c motioned with his head for them to join him.

"She is unconscious once more Daniel Jackson. I will hold her to keep her warm and calm."

Teal'c pulled his T-shirt over his head and placed it on Vala's body. Daniel marveled at how protective Teal'c was towards Vala. He had known this man for over 9 years and the few times that he had seen such gentleness and protectiveness, was Teal'c seeing his son Rya'c again and Teal'c seeing him return from being ascended. Sam and Mitchell watched as they too wanted to escape and release their friend from this terrible nightmare.

Daniel sat down in front of Teal'c, watching his wife, and relieved that she was not conscious to feel what they had done to her. He hadn't had time to process his own emotions towards Vala, but more concerned at making sure she had some sort of rest. Sam and Mitchell had sat down behind Daniel, placing a hand each on his shoulder. Comforting him, that they were in this together and he and Vala were not alone.

Kraco's second in command had prepared the rest of the slaves to be sold of Taika's clan. The small girl watched as her clan was taken from underground and loaded on one of the slaver ships, never to be seen again. Kraco watched from his quarters if there was any reaction like the first time to protect her clan. Taika watched, but she never responded. This was curious to Kraco, since seeing her powers only once. He would have to think of another way to make her show them.

Kraco was never one to have slaves and not know why there was such a high price for obtaining them. When he was offered a million Crenda, he was most curious for the reason why. He found out from torturing Taika's people, that they were _Atonieks,_ a lost civilization that was legendary for their technology which gave them unprecedented speed and strength. They could produce _Armbands_ that released a virus into the wearer and modified the host body, eventually increasing their strength, stamina and durability. The _Antonieks_ were thought to be extinct, until Kraco arrived on their planet and saw Taika reveal its powers and then destroyed the armband. Kraco thought if he enslaved these _Atonieks_, then the girl would be forced to create such a weapon. His tactics had not worked, until seeing the girl communicate to who he thought was Quetesh.

Kraco was interrupted from his thoughts when his second in command interrupted.

"Sir, Cryer and Mein have arrived. They are waiting for your instructions."

"Have them meet me in the slave holding areas. I have a special prisoner that needs their attention."

"Understood Sir."

Kraco was smiling to himself. If he couldn't have Quetesh, then he would make the host go insane from remembering her crimes. To him, Vala was still the face that burned in his memory. The face that ordered her men to rape and beat his mother. The face that caused him countless nightmares. He would witness her beg for mercy and make her friends watch.

Kraco had his guards enter and before SG1 could react, he zatted every member. They lay unconscious and were returned to their restraints. Cryer and Mein were obscure scientist that were used quite often by Kraco for extracting vital information from his slaves, without the physical means he had used in the past. He found that slaves that were not beaten for their information, sold for his asking price. He figured his slave cargo was damaged merchandise and sought other means to further his profits.

Cryer rolled in a bed, which also had straps, and the guards restrained Vala to the bed. Vala was still unconscious and was not aware of what was taking place. Mein rolled in a case like computer, which emanated a holographic screen, when switched on. Both men attached wires to Vala's heart, and forehead. Mein placed a mouth piece in Vala's mouth that would keep her from biting down on her tongue, should she become convulsive. It was known to happen during long sessions, depending on the victim. Kraco watched intently as both men prepared the machine for full activation.

"How far do you want to probe her mind Commander?" Asked Mein.

"I want her to remember everything that Quetesh has done in her lifetime as host." Stated Kraco.

"If the time period is extensive, then she may not recover fully to tell you what you want to know."

Kraco looked at both men menacingly. "I said everything."

"As you wish Commander." Nodding to Cryer, they both began.

Daniel, Sam, Mitchell and Teal'c were still unconscious when both men began. Kraco watched the screen as Vala's body jerked upwards as if being electrocuted.

Vala couldn't move, she once again felt as if her whole body was numb. She tried to cry out, but her screams were muffled. She could feel her mind being taken back to a past that was long forgotten. The machine pushed to the back of her mind, pulling memories to the surface. The screen showed when Quetesh took over Vala's body and they saw thru Vala's eyes, what Quetesh had ordered. There was a young boy crying and then a taller young man about Vala's age, on their knees, being forced to look at her. Vala was trying to shake the memory from her head. She could feel the moment all over again, playing out in her mind as if she was there that very moment. This was unbearable to her. She was reliving the first moment Quetesh orchestrated her control over the host. Kraco could see in Vala's eyes the fear and shame of what was happening on the screen. His heart was racing faster at the expense of seeing her in fear.

Daniel awoke first from the stunning and then the rest were keenly aware they were restrained again. They could see the mystery man standing near Vala, strapped to the bed. Daniel immediately was trying to break free, as well as Teal'c.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO HER? STOP, THIS IS NOT QUETESH. STOP HURTING HER." Daniel shouted.

"You don't have to do this." Mitchell and Sam both interjected.

"Hear me Ha'shak, I am Jaffa, and friend to those you hold prisoner. She is no longer a Gou'ald and therefore not a threat to anyone. I will take her place if you wish to harm her further. I am Shol'va, a traitor to the System Lords and I carry a large price on my head. She is of no consequence to you and not valuable to anyone."

His friends knew exactly what Teal'c was doing. Giving his life for Vala's. Kraco sneered and kept his back to Teal'c and the others.

"I'm not interested in who wants you Jaffa. I could kill you and be done with you all. I want you to see Quetesh's crimes. She is the face that terrorized thousands. She is the hand that tortured innocent people, children, mother, and whole families for the sake of bowing to her will. See for yourselves what her hand was capable of. See the blood that will never wash off."

"Continue." Ordered Kraco.

The screen continued to unfold the two figures at Quetesh's feet. The small boy was shaking physically and the young man was forced to kneel, but held his head up stoically. They could see Quetesh walk from her throne and approach the boy. They could only see Quetesh's hands, but saw Vala's reflection in mirrors around the room. Slowly she descended and lifted the boys head to look at her. Then her friends saw a cruel smile form in the reflection. Quetesh used her hand device into the boys mind and he keeled over, dead. She then approached the young man, who said something they could not make out, but he threw a necklace at Quetesh. Vala then used the hand device again and probed into his heart. The man obviously screamed and his face contorted in pain. He also fell dead.

Vala was struggling, trying not to relive that moment. Trying to forget and not let her friends see what Quetesh was capable of. Daniel was shouting again.

"THAT'S NOT VALA. SHE WAS BEING CONTROLLED. SHE IS NOT RESPONSIBLE FOR THEIR DEATHS."

"Oh, she was responsible. It's her face they saw before they died terrified and alone. It's her face and hand that did the evil deed. It's her face they saw in their nightmares. You cannot erase was has been done to countless others. So one has to atone for such evil"

Kraco turned to the two men and watched Vala's tears roll down her cheeks, arching still from the pain of knowing he was tearing through her mind.

"Increase the extraction, at full capacity. I want to see everything."

The machine started slicing through her memories at a furious speed. Vala arched even more at the memories being pulled without stopping. Daniel could see Quetesh's tortures from children to innocent men and women. Whole villages enslaved to mine Naquadah. Then Kraco had Mein stop at one particular scene that was extremely disturbing.

Quetesh had sent guards in to restrain a women, who looked half dead. They pushed a small boy aside and held him while they attacked his mother brutally. Quetesh simply watched. The scene continued and they could see the boy fighting to save his mother. As they guards finished attacking her, she fell in the corner of the cave. She lay still, not moving. The boy ran over to the woman, crying. Quetesh seem to move closer to the boy and had him forcibly removed and slapped him across the face. The boy fell and wiped his bleeding mouth. He seemed to be listening, and yet showed hate and intense anger in his eyes. Then the guards grabbed the boy and made him dig.

He made the two men stop the memory. Kraco had a face of stone. He watched Vala's face as she stopped arching and was breathing heavily, as the pain from her mind being probed exhausted her. He looked her in the eyes and he could see the fulfillment of deathly fear. He had awakened a silent sleeper, and death was all around her. He had registered the outcome of Quetesh's reign of terror, to her very soul. Vala wanted no more of those memories. She wanted out of the horror of what she had done by Quetesh's hand. She could see the faces of her friends registering shock, and unbelief. Kraco at that moment, had made up his mind, what would happen to Vala next.

TBC

* * *


	9. Chapter 9

He made the two men stop the memory. Kraco had a face of stone. He watched Vala's face as she stopped arching and was breathing heavily, as the pain from her mind exhausted her. He looked her in the eyes and he could see the fulfillment of deathly fear. He had awakened a silent sleeper, and death was all around her. He had registered the outcome of Quetesh's reign of terror, to her very soul. Vala wanted no more of those memories. She wanted out of the horror of what she had done by Quetesh's hand. She could see the faces of her friends registering shock, and unbelief. Kraco at that moment had made up his mind what would happen next to Vala next.

* * *

Kraco now had what he wanted from Vala. But he was not satisfied with just the small amount of memories pulled from Quetesh's former host. He had waited his entire lifetime for a chance to punish Quetesh. He was not going to stop now. 

"Increase the extraction. I want them to see what a monster Quetesh really was. I want them to see this host was just as responsible as Quetesh."

"NOOOOOOO, STOP. SHE IS NOT QUETESH. STOP."

Daniels shouts were nullified by the machine engaging again on Vala's mind. Vala heard the machine start up and the buried memories were drudged up once more. Vala arched even more off the bed. She was sweating profusely, and she felt her mind was being melted away. She was forced to see Quetesh's final onslaught of terror and then; nothing. Her body fell back against the bed, her eyes rolled back into her head and then uncontrolled convulsions started.

"What……….HELP HER. WHAT'S WRONG?" Screamed Daniel. The rest had the same questions.

"Why have the memories stopped?" Demanded Kraco and ignoring Daniel.

"There are no more memories Commander. Her mind cannot process what has been experienced. I'm afraid she may not recover from this session."

"That does not concern me. Finish up here. See my second in Command and you will be compensated. I have no further use for her right now."

"You can't just leave her that way." Daniel continued to argue his point.

"There are other uses for her. An Orici is prepared to take her off my hands. However your fates are in the hands of one very rich Gou'ald.

Kraco turned and left the cell. Cryer and Mein unhooked Vala after her convulsion stopped. They laid her on the floor and left. A guard closed the door and electronically released them from their restraints.

Daniel immediately went over to Vala's non moving form and held her tight.

"Vala? Please, open your eyes hon. Come on, wake up. Don't let this bastard win. I know you're stronger than this. That was not you doing those awful things. Please Vala, wake up. Sam…….

"She unresponsive Daniel. What ever that machine did, it forced Quetesh's memories to the surface. Daniel I don't……………

"No, no; don't say it Sam. She's going to come back to me……….us. I don't care what happens to me, but you have to get Vala out of here before Adria takes her."

Mitchell looked at his team and they were all in agreement. They had to escape, no matter what, to save Vala.

Mitchell kept his voice down, just incase they were being watched. "Teal'c we need to come up with something fast. I'm tired of being pushed around and I'm tired of Vala taking hits for her past."

"Indeed Col Mitchell. I am committed to our escape. We need a diversion."

"Sam; you and Daniel will need to move on our mark. Get ready."

Kraco walked back through the slave corridor with a satisfied smirk on his face. He thought he had finally achieved a victory in breaking Vala. As he walked further; he stopped at Taika's cell. He watched her passive face. He wanted to gloat at selling her people and finally achieving his self proclaimed victory at decimating an enemy. Taika watched him and knew something else was wrong. Taika's inherent self preservation, took over.

Kraco was thrown against the wall, falling unconscious. Within a blur, Taika took out all the guards in the corridor. She grabbed a control and stopped by SG1's cell. She sped into the cell and seemed to materialize in an instant to all those in the cell.

Daniel and his friends flinched, seeing this small girl at their side.

"You must hurry. I am Taika of the _Atoniek_ people. I know of your friend's pain. She must go. I will make a path to follow. You must trust me."

Within in an instant, Taika was gone.

"But they are an extinct race." Said Sam.

Mitchell looked as stunned as everyone else. "Evidently not. There's our distraction people; let's move."

"I will take Vala, Daniel Jackson. I can move faster and not tire." Said Teal'c.

Daniel was slightly reluctant. But saw the wisdom in Teal'c gesture.

"I'll take point. Daniel you and Sam cover the rear. Pick up anything for a weapon."

As Mitchell looked closely down the corridors. He could see several guards unconscious. They took their weapons and proceeded to follow the unconscious guards in the corridor. It was like a trail leading them out of the underground holding.

"I don't care who that girl is. She's making one great path."

They finally came to Kraco's unconscious body. Daniel's fury came full head. He grabbed the man's body and started hitting him in the face, non stop. Mitchell had to grab him to stop.

"Jackson? Jackson? We don't have time for this. We don't know if there are guards coming back. We need to think about Vala."

Daniel was finally pulled from his haze of fury, by the sheer mention of Vala's name. He knew Mitchell was right and certainly his friends didn't given him grievance for wanting to kill the man who had caused Vala so much harm. With one last kick to the man, Daniel moved on.

They found doors to an open field and proceeded to move outside. It was dark, and finding out where they were was a number one priority.

"Where's the girl Cam? Sam asked.

"I don't know, but I can't see a thing. There are some far off lights, but we better keep moving until we find a safe place to hide. I want to put some distance between them and being captured again."

"Indeed."

They stopped to get their bearings. Daniel went back to see how Vala was doing."

"She has not waken Daniel Jackson. We must keep moving and find shelter."

"Keep her safe Teal'c. No matter what." Stated Daniel worried about being captured again. Teal'c understood his friends words.

"Ok, let's move." Said Mitchell. "Sam; I see a grove of trees, that way. If we can find the Stargate, we got a chance to get help and escape."

Before Sam had a chance to answer. Taika showed up.

"Come with me. I do not have much time before I weaken. There is a ship that approaches.'

"What is your name again?" Asked Sam.

"I am Taika. I spoke with your friend. She is a lost one."

"A lost one, what do………..

"I hate to break up your little Pow Wow Sam; but do you know where the Stargate is?"

"I do not know what a Star….gate is. But I have found a ship for you. There were very few of them to defeat. Come you must hurry."

"Your heard the girl people. Let's go." Mitchell noticed the small girl was right. She had found a slaver ship and the guards were out cold. It was small, but doable to escape. Sam immediately took control of the ships computers and started the engines. Teal'c and Daniel found an empty back room. Teal'c allowed Daniel to sit down and passed Vala over to him to hold. Taika sat on the floor next to Daniel. Teal'c then went up front with Mitchell and Sam. Sam had control of the ship and lifted off. Sam and Teal'c tried to get a fix on where they were and find the nearest allied galaxy. They still had no way to communicate to Gen Landry where they were, but Sam set about rewiring the consul for that purpose.

Daniel was holding Vala, trying to keep her warm. They still had only their T shirts, and underwear. There clothing was taken from them on the planet.

"Please Vala. Wake up. You're safe now. No one will harm you ever again. Please sweetheart……….please.'

"She is your mate? Asked Taika.

"Yes; she's my wife. I………I haven't had time to thank you for saving us. How………..how do you know Vala?

"She is a lost one. She came to feed me. I knew who she was. I had to help. She would do the same for me."

"Thank you." Daniel took the small girls hand in his and kissed the back of her hand.

"She must be found now. I am weak. I must replenish my source. You need to sleep."

"I can't sleep until I know she's alright."

The little girl was yawning. "She will not be lost anymore."

Daniel didn't understand what the small girl was saying about Vala. He wanted to ask more, but she was fast asleep. He looked to Vala and hugged her to him.

"I promise sweetheart. I promise to let nothing happen to you ever again." Daniel just continued to hold Vala close.

Kraco woke up with a jerk. His jaw and face were bloody. He looked around confused at first and looked towards the cell in front of him. It was empty.

"No, Nooooooooo. Where is she? WHERE IS SHE?"

Some of the guards were waking up. Kraco grabbed the nearest guard and shook him.

"FIND HER. FIND THAT GIRL, OR I'LL HAVE EVERYONE SHOT."

Kraco shoved the man hard against the walls, growling in anger.

"Yes Commander."

"She has to be here. Find my Second and have him report to me, NOW."

Kraco was furious. He had been caught off guard by a small girl. A million Crenda possibly lost to him, and a powerful weapon escaping him. He thought what he would do when he found her.

_At least I have my sweet revenge for Quetesh. Wait…………._

Kraco raced down the corridor to his prized prisoner. When he found the doors to the cell wide open, he raced inside. It was empty. He started kicking the unconscious guards and firing his weapon at the first poor guard to approach him. The guard fell dead.

"GET THIS STRAIGHT YOU INCOMPENT LARGS. THE PRISONER AND SLAVE GIRL ARE MISSING. FIND THEM OR I'LL HAVE YOU ALL TAKEN AND FLAYED. 50,000 CRENDAS FOR WHO FINDS THEM FIRST. I WANT THEM ALIVE, ESPECIALLY THE SNAKE QUETESH AND THE GIRL…….. NOW MOVE."

"Commander; what are your orders?" Stated his second in command, who arrived none to soon.

"Tear this base apart. I want them found. Check every parsec of this planet. I don't care how long it takes. I want them brought back alive; TODAY. I want Quetesh and the girl. The rest I'm going to set an example for any slave that thinks they can escape me. Bring Quetesh and the girl to me personally. Understood?"

"Yes Commander."

_No one takes me for a fool. All of you will wish you were dead after I'm done with you. All of you._

TBC


	10. Chapter 10

"She is a lost one. She came to feed me. I knew who she was. I had to help. She would do the same for me."

"Thank you." Daniel took the small girls hand in his and kissed the back of her hand.

"She must be found now. I am weak. I must replenish my source. You need to sleep."

"I can't sleep until I know she's alright."

The little girl was yawning. "She will not be lost anymore."

Daniel didn't understand what the small girl was saying about Vala. He wanted to ask more, but she was fast asleep. He looked to Vala and hugged her to him.

"I promise Vala. I promise to let nothing happen to you ever again." Daniel just continued to hold her close.

* * *

The second in command was walking into Kraco's quarters to report his findings. He knew Kraco was not a man patient with bad news, and he had bad news.

"You have the girl and Quetesh?" Asked Kraco coldly.

"No Commander, but a ship is missing. I believe the prisoners are on board that ship. The guards have been dealt with; permanently. I have your ship ready and waiting to follow. Also and Ori ship is sending a transmission on a certain cargo."

Kraco now had to protect his reputation. An Ori ship was going to reward him for capturing Quetesh and now he had nothing.

"I will speak with the ship. Have my ship ready to go as soon as I finish this transaction."

The second left, appreciating the interruption. This gave Kraco a distraction in his opinion, than killing his men.

Kraco prepared to answer. "This is the Orici. Prepare to transfer your prisoner and I will gladly transfer your compensation. This will complete our transaction as agreed."

"There has been a change in plans Orici. There is another bidder. It seems your prisoner is part of an elite organization that wants them more than you do.'

"How dare you break our agreement. You will pay for your treachery."

Kraco half smiled at the Orici's threat. He immediately left for his ship and launched. His second was there to command the ship."

"We are attempting to locate the ship now Commander. They will not get far."

"Make sure we find them. There is a……………….

As Kraco was communicating with his ships, he received a frantic transmission from his base planet that they were being attacked and then nothing.

"Get them back on the screen. Who's attacking?" Kraco was calm, but his second could see his commander seething.

"Sir, from my readings. The base has been obliterated. There………there's nothing left."

Kraco was in a dangerous dead calm. "By whom?"

"The Ori ship Commander."

The second saw the most terrifying look he had ever seen on Kraco's face. Kraco sat back down in his chair, while his crew watched to see his reaction. Now Kraco had a new reason to find Quetesh and the small girl. Vala had cost him a large amount of his men, ships, base and now his patience. Kraco wanted to make no mistake that he was in Command and out for blood. This host had cost him dearly and it was no mistake who he had blamed.

Kraco stood up from his command chair. Walked towards the screen and turned slowly towards his second. His second saw the coldest stare he had ever seen from his commander. It ran a cold chill down his spine. He had only seen that look one other time. Torturing Quetesh and now.

"100 thousand Crenda's for the capture of the snake Quetesh, and the girl. The other prisoners……….kill them."

**STOLEN SLAVER SHIP**

Sam was working on communications, while Teal'c worked on keeping the slaver ship hidden. Mitchell kept an eye on Daniel, Vala and Takia; especially Vala. Mitchell was grateful for the small mysterious girls help. But he knew his team was worried about Vala's condition. He noticed Daniel had tried to wake Vala and she still had not responded. After everything she went through, he wanted badly to see this quirky woman open her eyes and say something, as Vala would put it; Wonko. Mitchell had come to appreciate Vala's enthusiasm, as he would put it and her zest for life in any given situation. Moral was always important in any outfit and certainly their missions were often dangerous and demoralizing. Mitchell thought about those moments he would sit for hours after a mission filling out endless reports, and Vala would pop in and plop down on in a chair in his office, munching on blue Jell-O and start talking about all sort of things. Whether he was listening or not, Vala made the time pleasant and less stressful. From then on, Vala was his box of lucky charms. Mitchell knelt down next to Daniel.

"How's our Princess doing?"

"She's still out. I can't wake her. We need to get help for her soon Cam."

"I know buddy. Working on it."

"How's the girl?"

"Tired, I think. She keeps saying Vala is a lost one. I didn't have a chance to question her."

"Well, this little lady sure saved us. I'm going to check with Sam and see how she's doing with communications. Hang in there Jackson. We'll get help."

Mitchell put his hand on Vala's forehead. "Hurry up Princess and come back to us. We miss you."

Daniel appreciated the sentiment behind Mitchell's words, as he left. Taika was yawning and waking up. Daniel wanted to ask more questions about Taika's earlier remarks about Vala. He thought maybe it would help Vala in some way. Help him understand why this had to happen to Vala at all.

"She is still sleeping" Asked Taika.

"I…I'm afraid for her. She didn't deserve this. She's been thru so much. Why did this have to happen to her?"

"My people once thought that our weapons solidified our future. Instead; it only excelled our death."

"We evolved, by using our gifts for destruction and gain, instead of insuring our gifts for future generations."

Daniel was trying to keep Vala warm, while intrigued about Taika's people. "What has Vala have to do with your people?"

"Nothing and everything."

Daniel was confused and a bit frustrated at Taika's answer. He was already stressed. He was the one that figured out the riddles of ancient text and now it was like pulling teeth to get a straight answer.

"Do you know of the Alterans and of Origin?" Asked Taika.

Daniel started holding on to Vala unconsciously at the mention of Origin.

"Yes; up close and personal. The Alterans are the Ancients." Said Daniel. "But I'm curious. You barely look old enough to know about their existence."

"I am not what I seem. Always there are those who see only what is outside, not what is inside. I am the same as the Alterans, but young as Origin. We have known of the war between such powerful beings since its conception over Millennia. The Origin had commissioned our weapons to fight, they said, against evil amongst the Alterans. We were deceived by Origin. The Alterans were of a great and peaceful race. When we refused to make any weapons for Origin, they betrayed us and tried to punish us, by introducing a virus among our people. The Alterans tried to save us, but only a few survived. They helped us to evolve the virus into a smaller weapon to help defeat Origin. But our race was weak from the virus and our weapons were only effective for a short period against Origin."

"Yes, we experienced these armbands and used them against the Gou'ald. They sapped our energy after using them."

"Yes, this was the one of the effects of the virus induced weapon. But the virus also harmed us in other ways. My people were no longer able procreate and I was the last child."

"I…….I'm sorry. We discovered the Atonieks died out, but it was a mystery, why." Said Daniel, feeling sympathetic towards the small girl.

"I am the last now and only have limited resources to regenerate such power. But, we were given hope by the Alterans. They said that there would be a bridge between the Alterans and Origin. There would be a child raised amongst the stars, that will be lost to her people and cursed at being found. That the lost child will have a child born of evil and a child born of good. The evil child will be destroyed by the good child. But the lost child must endure to the end. She would be a gift to the universe altered by the Alterans to protect her, for she would be part of the four great races and must endure such evil until she is saved."

TBC


	11. Chapter 11

"I am the last now and only have limited resources to regenerate such power. But, we were given hope by the Alterans. They said that there would be a bridge between the Alterans and Origin. There would be a child raised amongst the stars that will be lost to her people and cursed at being found. That the lost child will have a child born of evil and one of good. The evil child will be destroyed by the good child. But the lost child must endure to the end. She would be a gift to the universe altered by the Alterans to protect her, for she would be part of the four great races and must endure such evil until she is saved."

* * *

Daniel listened to the words of Taika. He understood that Taika meant Vala, but wanted more insight on how to help Vala or why she was the lost child. 

"Taika, you said that the lost child, meaning Vala, must endure evil until she is saved. What do you mean by that? How is that going to help Vala?"

"The Alterans always had a plan in case Origin became to powerful. The Lost one would be born amongst the humans in a hidden galaxy. The Alteran gene is a weapon, and would be revealed in time. Origin found out about the lost one and sent out searchers that would recognize the gene of the Alterans and made sure they would destroy the lost one. However power begets power. The searchers found that the lost one, may be of some use to them one day."

"The Gou'ald, were the searchers weren't they?" Asked Daniel.

"Yes; the Alterans could do nothing without upsetting the balance of the universe. The lost one has suffered much, has she not?" Asked Takia.

"Ye….yes. She has." Daniel new only a glimpse of what Vala had went through from the Gou'ald Quetesh. But it didn't make it easier for him to understand why Vala had to suffer.

"But, if the Gou'ald knew of the Ancient gene? Of what use could they use of Vala?

"They were patient. The Gou'ald could not evolve outside of using a host. They could not ascend. Only a few Gou'ald knew of the lost one's existence. They thought they could use the lost one and demand what they wanted by keeping her hidden. As the Gou'ald were defeated, the lost one was lost again. Some of the Alterians wanted to interfere and stop the Lost one from suffering alone. But they were punished and banished to another plane of existence. But the banished Alterans left clues to help defeat Origin if the Lost one could not survive. Origin could not find her, until she was discovered by accident on Celestis. When Origin realized who she was, they sought her out and impregnated her in hoping of having a weapon against the Alterans."

"We have found some of these clues, but have yet to piece what they may lead to. But, again, why Vala?

"She has survived thru many trials that would have killed others. The lost one went beyond the Alterans expectations. The banished Alterans watched as she was beaten, stoned, raped, and used for others evil purposes. She had no choice in her life, but her inner spirit refused to be diminished."

"I know." Said Daniel, knowing what Taika was speaking. "When I first encountered Vala, I felt such life from her. She was intelligent, cunning and the most beautiful woman I had ever seen since my first wife Sha're. I………I didn't want to feel anything for anyone for a long time and it bothered me that this woman had did that, without even trying. When she did finally come back, it was after treasure of course, but I had put up so many walls, that I didn't want to be close to anyone, except my friends. She continued to pursue me and it felt annoying that she was always after me. But now I know it was me that wanted her, but could not tell her what I felt. We never knew what her past was like, or we just never asked unless it garnered trouble. She was so unusual, so out there, that I never took her serious. The pain she has went thru. The fact that a machine revealed how Quetesh's used her for her own evil ends. Then…………. The torture."

"You must help her back my friend. She was a gift to your people, and used until there was no more that she could give." Said Taika.

"But how do we…..how do I get her back?" They…………they hurt her so much." Daniel shed his silent tears, holding Vala so close.

"She needs all of your strength and faith in her. She has been _lost _for a very long time. You need to find what is best in you that you would even give your life up for her. She has given to others against her will for so long, that her spirit has been damaged."

"But how? Asked Daniel as if searching for an instant cure.

"You will figure this out in time. All of your friends will."

"Will……….will she survive?"

Taika yawned again. Trying to conserve her energy. "That is up to her. If the Origin and others seek her out. They will eventually kill her, but you can give her most what she has needed to survive. You can give her hope for the future."

Now Daniel really was confused. He wanted to ask more question of Taika, but she was asleep once more. As Daniel looked at Vala, he thought of Taika's words of Vala being used all her life. No choices in her growing up, no choices in having a family of her own. No choice in supposedly saving the universe. To him she was still being used.

_Why can't they just leave her alone? The Alterans, the Gou'ald, the Ori. Everyone wants a piece of her, and Kraco certainly took the biggest. Why is she the one that had to take on the responsibility of saving the Universe? Why must she have this baby to fight Adria? What can I possibly give her that would make her happy? What must I do to bring her back?_

Daniel was shaken from his thoughts by Teal'c. "Daniel Jackson, has Vala awaken yet?"

"No Teal'c. I'm scared for her. Taika mentioned she was a lost one and that Vala has been used all her life for others to control or better their life at her expense. They keep taking more of her all the time and she has nothing to fight back with. How does she come back from this Teal'c? How?" Daniel hung his head trying to control his anger.

Teal'c knew that Daniels anger was his concern for Vala as all of them wanted to help Vala come back.

"Did Vala ever mention that she helped me with a problem that had no solution of resolving itself? Stated Teal'c.

"Huh, Ah, no. What did she do.?"

"I could not meditate for several days. I even concealed it from you, Col Carter and Col Mitchell. I was most distressed. I was not accustomed at asking for help for something that was, as you say, personal. I am a warrior and warriors do not ask for help."

"What did she do?"

"If this is ever mentioned Daniel Jackson, I would have to kill you."

"OKayyyy.

"She…………she tickled me."

Daniel tried not to smile at his friend's obvious embarrassment of the solution.

"And this tickling thing helped you how?"

"It took my mind off what was bothering me. I could continue my meditation."

"Oh." Daniel smiled, but knew better than to take it farther.

"Vala will come back to us. She will come back to you. I have faith in her."

Teal'c placed his forehead briefly to Daniel, took Vala's hand, placed it in his strong ones, placed her hand on his forehead, and sat down to meditate in prayer.

TBC


	12. Chapter 12

Sam finally had communications wired that she could try and contact an allied planet and have them try to contact Gen Landry, so they could give their location coordinates and be rescued. Sam remembered Takia speaking about a ship in the area. It didn't sound like the ship was friendly. Once she informed Mitchell that she had sent out a coded message she left him to watch the console. Teal'c eventually came back to assist Sam. Since escaping, Sam wanted to check on Vala. She knew with the limited medical equipment on board the ship, she could be of little help. But being a woman, Sam felt even more disturbed by the events of brutality directed at Vala. When Vala was raped; she wanted to heave her insides at the sickening attacks, wondering if that was going to happen to her. The fact that they made them witness Vala's humiliation in such a manner, still sickened her to the core. Sam had felt such rage at not being able to help her friend, and Vala was too weak to even to defend herself. Sam was a special ops officer. Trained in advanced hand to hand combat, weaponry and concealment. Because of the dangers of her job, she was expected to protect, maim, and kill if she had to. But it was eating away at her, killing someone in cold blood to protect Vala, but that was what Sam was feeling right now. After Teal'c and Mitchell kept watch. She went back to see Vala and Daniel.

She could see Daniel holding onto Vala, trying to keep her warm. She saw Taika too, but sleeping soundly against Daniel. She could see Daniel whispering to Vala, while holding her tight. Sam knelt down to eye level with Daniel. She placed a hand on Vala's head to check for any fever. Vala felt slightly warm, but that could have been from Daniels body heat, keeping her warm. She stroked Vala's forehead, trying to reassure herself that Vala was going to be ok. But she knew in reality, Vala was far from ever being alright.

Daniel watched Sam briefly, knowing she was worried too.

"She hasn't moved or wakens since leaving the planet Sam. I want her to wake up so badly. I………I have so much to say to her."

Sam placed a hand over Daniels. "I've fixed the communications console and put out a coded message for help. We're going to get her help Daniel. I promise, we are not going to let anything happen to Vala again."

Sam raised Daniel's chin to look at him directly. "I promise you Daniel. I will kill anyone who try's to take Vala. Do you understand?"

Daniel looked at Sam and saw something he never saw before. Sam's hatred of what Vala went thru and understandbly her own fear of being raped. Daniel squeezed Sam's hand. He understood more than ever what Sam was frightened for. Sam placed her hand on Vala's forehead, pulling back her hair over her head.

"I promise you Vala. I promise, I'll never let anyone touch you like that again; ever. You know I need you to help me dress up. How am I supposed to do that if you don't help me? Who's going to make me laugh at all the men and their insecurities, huh? Who's going to make me feel better, when I think I'm going crazy and can't figure out an equation? Who gives me the strength to make my day a little better each day with that smile, because they believe in me? Who's going to see me as I really am, when I'm not being Col Carter, superwoman, and just a girlfriend to watch movies, eat ice cream and make popcorn?"

Sam was wiping away her tears and running nose, when she looked up at Daniel. She hadn't realized that she was rambling.

"No one's going to hurt her like that again Daniel. We aren't going to let them, are we?"

Daniel watched his surrogate sister release her frustration on what happened, and appreciated that everyone wanted what he wanted. A chance to save Vala.

* * *

A/N: I know it's short, but my muses have been overworked. So taking a break for today. And a longer chapter tommorrow. Reviews and feedback are welcomed. 


	13. Chapter 13

This host had cost him dearly and it was no mistake who he had blamed.

Kraco stood up from his command chair. Walked towards the screen and turned slowly towards his second. His second saw the coldest stare he had ever seen from his commander. It ran a cold chill down his spine. He had only seen that look one other time. Torturing Quetesh and now.

"100 thousand Crenda's for the capture of the snake Quetesh, and the girl. The other prisoners……….kill them."

* * *

Kraco watched from his command chair, any sign of the missing ship. He knew his men were a little weary of his decision making lately. They knew he kept special tabs on certain prisoners while on the planet, and tortured one without mercy. They had known him to usually rid himself of any cargo that didn't fetch a fair price and torture was done by outsiders. But word had spread among his men that a certain woman amongst the well guarded prisoners, was tortured than any other in his hold. They came to the conclusion that there was some personal vendetta involved with this woman. 

The crew had been thinking of the 100 thousand Crenda's Kraco offered for the escaped prisoners, something that had never happed to their Commander. But they had also heard he shot one of their own. Something that Kraco never had happen in the past. His Second in Command had noticed the angry mood shift of the crew recently in trusting Kraco. But Kraco had not noticed such insignificant matters amongst his men. He had one thought and one path to carry out. He wanted to capture Quetesh's host and the girl; nothing else mattered. He would follow their ship to hell and back if he had to, and damn the consequences.

"Commander; we have detected one of our ships, that has changed transmission codes. We tried to hail it and there was no answer." Said his Second.

Kraco's hands tightened around his chair. "How close are we to pursuing them?"

"Not far Sir. We can intercept them, and place a tracking beam on them. It was not one of our faster ships."

_I know it's you; you whore. I know you're all on that ship. _

"Proceed Second. Do not lose them. Your life may depend on it."

The second understood Kraco's warning. He intended to make good capturing the stolen ship.

Kraco ignored his surroundings. He didn't notice that his men caught his threat.

_You can't escape me host. You will never escape me. You made me lose everything, now nothing matters, except your deaths. At least the price for the girl is one consolation to regain my reputation. _

**STOLEN SLAVER SHIP**

"Sam, what's wrong?" Asked Mitchell. Mitchell had noticed Sam started messing with the controls furiously. Sam had noticed the sensors going off that another ship was in the area. It was three times the size of their small ship.

"There's another ship pursuing us, and its gaining ground. This ship doesn't move very fast. I have a bad feeling about this Cam."

"Can you out maneuver them Sam?'

"I'll try. The Hyper drive is off line. I didn't think we would need it this soon."

"Do what you can Sam. We can't afford to be captured." Both Sam and Teal'c understood his concern more for Vala, than themselves.

"Teal'c? Do we have enough weapons to fight our way out?"

"I assure you Col Mitchell it would not matter. If we are to die; I will take as many with me before I would allow them to hurt any of you"

Sam and Mitchell had the same thought. They would take out whoever was following them if they boarded. They all read Sam's mind. She would make sure there would be a self destruct plan if they were backed into a corner.

"Sam, you and Teal'c do whatever you have to and evade that ship. I'm going to talk to Jackson and the girl."

Sam worked on rigging the ship, while Teal'c kept a close eye on the gaining ship. He was tense only in regards to them being captured again and tortured for information. He knew maybe he and his teammates might survive; but not Vala. She had gone thru too much. She would not make it.

"Jackson, Jackson, wake up. We have a problem." Stated Mitchell.

"Wha……what's going on?"

"We got a ship on our tail. We don't know who it is. Taika, wake up. We may need your help."

"I am awake. Have we arrived somewhere safe?"

"Sorry Taika. Our trip has been interrupted by another ship pursuing us. I need to know if you can help in any way?"

"My abilities are still regenerating. It takes a lot out of me. I could be of no help right now, but I will once I've regained by strength."

Daniel looked at Vala, still unconscious. But his anxiety about Vala being tortured again, made him fear for her life.

"We can't let them take this ship Cam. I won't let anyone hurt Vala. She won't survive any more torture."

Mitchell put his hand on Daniels shoulder. "We won't. I promise you that. Sam will make sure nothing will happen to any of us in that way."

Daniel could see in Mitchell's eyes, he meant business. What ever Sam was planning, it meant no one was being taken prisoner.

"Keep our princess well hidden." Cam put his hand on Vala's forehead. "Taika stick with Daniel and Vala. If it comes down to it. We have a final plan."

Taika also understood Mitchell's words. She also contemplated a long hidden plan with the Alterans. Mitchell returned to the Command center, while Daniel held onto Vala a little tighter.

"I won't let them hurt you Vala. I love you, I love you. Nothing else matters than keeping you safe; nothing."

Daniel kissed Vala on the lips. Vala was still so pale and thin. It scared him to think she may never know how much he loved her and how much Sam, Mitchell and Teal'c, loved her also. She was more now than just his wife, a comrade, even more than a friend. She was everything he had always wanted. Someone strong, intelligent, funny and weird. He hated to admit it, but he loved her quirkiness and her ability to make him smile, no matter what the circumstances. He often had to hold back his smile, just to let her know he didn't find her funny, but he did. But what made him respect her more than anything, was her ability to survive against unspeakable odds. She had survived being a host to Quetesh. Survived being tortured by her own people. Survived on her own by stealing, lying, cheating, anything that allowed her one more day of life. Anything but the torture, the beatings, the rapes. He realized from the visions from the machine, that Vala was the most remarkable women he had ever met.

Taika watched with concerned eyes for the lost one. She had lived a very long time to see the lost one found and now she would need every ounce of her gift to make sure she stayed alive. It was her fate to protect that which could not protect themselves. That was her fate.

**COMMAND CENTER**

"Teal'c, Sam, what's the situation?" Asked Mitchell, not wanting to hear the worst.

"There still gaining. We've had no hail from them, so I can assume they are hostile."

"Indeed Col Mitchell. We have tried to out maneuver them, but they seemed determined to pursue us." Stated Teal'c.

"CRAP."

"What's wrong Sam?" Mitchell knew Sam didn't curse, unless more problems were stacking up.

"Damn; there's another ship approaching from the opposite direction."

"What?"

"She is correct Col Mitchell. There is a vessel of equal size, approaching, fast."

"Sam, maybe we can play chicken. Head towards the first ship. Let's see who will chicken out first and maybe we can introduce them to each other."

"What is chicken?" Asked Teal'c being curious of earthism.

"It means we are going to head straight for the first ship and move close enough to maneuver out of the way just in time for them to collide and we escape free and clear."

"I do not understand where the chicken comes in Col Mitchell?"

"Trust me, I'll tell you later, but right now, we need to move or be captured. Sam let me in there. I need to do this manually. Give me all the power boost you can Sam."

"Right; I'm on it."

**KRACO'S SHIP**

"Commander. There is another ship approaching fast. They are about to intercept on these same coordinates."

"Do not let them take that ship." Kraco was furious. Nothing would dare stop him from taking what was his. "Fire on them and blow them out of the sky. I want that Snake back and child at all cost; _FIRE_."

Kraco's ship started firing across the bow of the stolen slaver ship, at the unknown ship. The alternate ship never returned fire. It continued on it's course to intercept the smaller slaver ship.

"SIR, THE STOLEN SHIP IS HEADING TOWARDS US. AT THAT SPEED IT WILL HIT US HEAD ON." Shouted the second.

"OUT MENEUVER THEM. I WANT THEM ALIVE. I DON'T CARE WHAT YOU MISERABLE BASTARD'S DO. CAPTURE THAT SHIP."

Kraco's second saw the men grumble at being treated like slaves. He was beginning to tire of Kraco's reckless actions, since loosing his entire base. What disturbed him the most, was Kraco didn't care if his men lived or died, knowing that a ship was more interested in committing suicide than be captured.

**STOLEN SLAVE SHIP**

"Cam, you're cutting this pretty close." Stated Sam. She knew Mitchell's flying prowess was as good as hers and O'Neill. She trusted his actions, just not sure about whether the slave ship could handle any quick maneuvers in a crunch.

"Indeed."

"I know, I know. But, if this is going to work. I've got to get as close as humanly possible. I don't want to even give them a small chance to catch us."

Sam had boosted the engines about 30 percent to give Mitchell enough power to dodge out of the way of both ships pursuing them. Daniel had confidence in his friends that they would do, what they had to do, to save them. Being chased by one ship that probably was their kidnappers, and then another for some unknown reason, didn't put the odds in their favor. Taika realizing Daniel was worried smiled back at him. Daniel smiled a half smile, knowing Taika was trying to reassure him that things will be alright.

"There is a plan Daniel Jackson. There is always a plan. The Alterans always had a plan." Said Taika.

"I hope so Taika." Daniel let out a small breathe. "For all our sakes."

Without warning, Kraco was beamed from his ship, while his second in command and men were left feeling angry and betrayed.

On the stolen slaver ship, Mitchell, Sam, Daniel, Teal'c, Vala and Taika were all beamed from their ship. Minutes later, the stolen ship and Kraco's personal ship, collided and exploded in space. There were no survivors on Kraco's ship.

**UNKNOWN SHIP**

Kraco was disoriented. He looked around to see he was in some sort of cell. He was furious. The last think he remembered seeing was the stolen ship fast approaching his. He started shouting to no one, or anyone that could tell him where he was. There was no response. Even his weapons were gone from his side. Kraco realized who ever beamed him out, had plans for him later. He decided to conserve his energy, until he met his enemy. He breathed to calm himself and then walked over to a corner and sat down. He would wait and then make his move. If given the chance; he would escape or kill those who would deny him his revenge.

**ANOTHER PART OF THE UNKNOWN SHIP**

Mitchell was the first to stir. He looked around and saw that all of them were in a cell, except Vala. Sam, Teal'c, Taika, and finally Daniel stirred. Daniel immediately noticed Vala was missing.

"Oh God, No. VALA?...VALA?" WHERE IS SHE? GOD NO; PLEASE DON'T LET THEM HURT HER………. VALA?"

"Daniel calm down. We don't know if it's the same people. We don't even know where we are? Said Sam. She too was worried about Vala. Thinking about what could be happening to Vala was unnerving her.

"I………I'm scared for her Sam." Daniel had a huge lump in his throat, not knowing where Vala was. He could only think about her being safe and prayed they were not torturing her again as before on the planet.

Mitchell interjected. "First is everyone ok? Taika; are you alright?"

"Yes……..I think so. Do you know where we are Col Mitchell?"

"No, but I bet they're watching us, who ever they are. Teal'c you and Sam ok."

"I am unharmed Col Mitchell. But I am concerned for Vala's well being."

"Me to big guy, me too. Jackson we're going to get her back. At least were not restrained. Who ever beamed us out, knew what was going to happen."

"Col, I think we were ringed out. There was a flash before we ended up here. Who ever did this, made sure we stayed together. But Daniel's right Col. We need to find out what's happened to Vala."

"She's got to be alright Sam. She……………

Daniel couldn't help it. He slid down the wall, almost overcome with anxiety. He held his head in his hands, trying to stay calm, thinking the worst, but trying not to. Sam sat beside him with her arms around Daniel. She knew he was more frightened now, than back on the planet. Taika, got up and walked over and sat with Daniel also. She pulled his head out of his hands and looked at him with confident eyes.

"The lost one will survive. She has always survived. She has all of you. There is no greater power than the power of love. We will find her, she is only lost for a short while. You will see…….you will see." Taika smiled, knowing that it was a single moment of hope, but she would give this to him freely. Daniel understood the wisdom in the small child's eyes and only could shake his head.

Before anyone could say anything the outer doors opened and 4 guards entered. All of SG1 and Taika stood up. Their eyes went wide with anger and Daniel was held back by Mitchell and Teal'c. He knew, they all knew who was coming.

"Which one of you should I kill first? What happened to my mother?"

TBC

* * *

A/N: I finally put my muse to rest. I have those twist coming. Feedback and reviews are welcomed. I dedicate this chapter to Acer Sigma . 


	14. Chapter 14

"The lost one will survive. She has always survived. She has all of you. There is no greater power than the power of love. We will find her, she is only lost for a short while. You will see…….you will see." Taika smiled, knowing that it was a single moment of hope, but she would give this to him freely. Daniel understood the wisdom in the small child's eyes and only could shake his head.

Before anyone could say anything the outer doors opened and 4 guards entered. All of SG1 and Taika stood up. Their eyes went wide with anger and Daniel was held back by Mitchell and Teal'c. He knew, they all knew who was coming.

"Which one of you should I kill first? What happened to my mother?"

* * *

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE WITH VALA? YOU BETTER NOT HURT HER ADRIA. I'LL KILL YOU."

Mitchell was trying to calm Daniel down. It was not going to help if Daniel was dead, and right now he was risking his life by antagonizing Adria.

"JACKSON? JACKSON? Calm down. If you're dead and Vala is safe, then you're not helping her."

Daniel, breathing hard, realized that Mitchell was right. But it didn't make him assured that Vala was alright. Sam tried to speak to Adria hoping to give Daniel a chance to collect his thoughts. She knew he was scared about Vala and lashing out.

"You know we would never harm Vala, Adria. We were kidnapped and Vala was tortured by our captors. We never found out why. We only know what he looks like. We were trying to escape them, when you beamed us here. We're Vala's friend and we are worried about her. She wasn't doing so well."

"She's telling the truth Adria. I'm her husband now. We want to take care of her. Please……….please let me see her." Asked Daniel.

Adria listened to what Daniel and his friends were saying. She realized they were telling the truth, since she could read minds. But she sensed one person should could not penetrate. The small girl.

"Maybe, but I need to find the truth from my mother. Only then if I decide, will I allow her to be seen by you Dr. Jackson. You better hope I can save my mother. She was already near death." Adria starred through the cell at the girl. She said nothing, but knew the child was watching her.

"We can't harm you Adria." Said Mitchell. "If you have any one to blame, then go back to the planet where we escaped. I'm sure you'll find proof of what happened."

"I will make that assumption after healing my mother. She did not respond to my earlier attempts."

Upon hearing that Vala was not completely healed, Daniel was even more distressed. "I don't beg Adria. You know this is difficult for all of us. Vala is my wife now, and I ask for her. Please help her." Daniel pleaded.

Adria looked one more time past SG1 to the girl. Takia remained silent and watched with scanning eyes. It unnerved Adria that this small girl, looked as if she had know her all her life. Adria made sure she showed no weakness in front of the girl, and was slightly confused by her outer form, but decided to take care of one problem at a time.

"Keep watch of them. I will return shortly. Someone will answer for what happened to my mother. I swear it. She is the mother of the Orici. No one is allowed to harm my mother but me."

Adria left the guards outside the outer doors and returned to see Vala.

"She has to help her Sam; she has to." Daniel had watched the outer doors close, without turning around to his friends. He kept his eyes glued for Adria's return.

Sam stood behind Daniel and put her hand on his shoulder. "We'll get her back Daniel. Adria is not going to harm Vala, not like our kidnappers. The bastard that harmed Vala should count his blessings that Adria doesn't find him."

Daniel shook his head slightly in acknowledgement of her words. Mitchell and then Teal'c all came up behind Daniel and placed their hands on both his shoulders also.

"At least she's safe with Adria; Jackson. Sam's right. She's in better hands. All we can do is wait and hope Adria keeps her word."

"Indeed Daniel Jackson. We must be here when Vala returns to us. We must not give up hope."

Daniel hung his head down in an exhausted manner. Sam was the only one that could see his tears. Mitchell noticed that Takia, was silent through the whole exchange. He walked over to the small, but wise girl.

"Takia, you've been silent the whole time. Are you ok?"

Takia shook her head, yes in response. "That is the lost ones daughter?"

"Yes, her name is Adria. The Ori somehow impregnated Vala and Adria is the spawn of their crusade to take over the universe."

"I see." Mitchell, Teal'c and Sam turned to watch Takia's reaction. Daniel continued to stare at the entrance.

"Can you help us escape from this prison?" Asked Sam.

Takia watched Daniel and then turned to sit down in the cell corner, saying nothing. She then looked up and then at them. "What I must do will take time. The woman Adria is a mere child to evil. She is easily impressed by her surroundings. Origin has deceived her well. She cannot be turned. It is too late to save her. We must wait and see what she will do next. I fear……….

"What's wrong Takia? Mitchell noticed Takia seemed to be slightly secretive about forthcoming information.

"I fear what the child may do, before her time. She is death."

Daniel turned around at Taika's words. Mitchell, Sam and Teal'c could only contemplate what they already knew about Adria. Taika watched Daniel with trepidation. She would have to wait to reveal what she must do.

**PRIVATE CHAMBER**** ON THE ORI SHIP**

Adria returned to the private quarters she had Vala placed in. She did not want anyone to see how difficult it was to penetrate Vala's mind. It had taken a great deal of concentration to delve thru layers of blockage of her mind. Adria could only probe to certain facts that happened to her mother. To her, it was if her mother was no longer there or at least fighting to stop anyone from getting in. Adria had healed the internal injuries, the cuts, bruises and damage to her back. But Adria needed to know how or why she received such treatment. She wanted facts and she was only being sentimental in helping Vala. After all this was the mother of the Orici and she believed that this gave Vala some protection. She resented that her mother rejected Origin, and would side against her for the Tau'ri way of life. She felt abandoned, but she was not dwelling on those sometimes emotional bonds with her mother. She generally liked Vala, but knew no concept of love. She wanted her mother to stand with her, spreading Origin and wiping out all evil in the universe. How could any daughter want anything else, other than show a united partnership?

Vala had not moved since she had been placed in the room. Adria had her servants clean and wash Vala after trying to heal her completely. The state, in which Vala was brought in, made Adria more curious than protective. Vala was still pale and thin, but she was breathing better. She was barely alive and upon further examination, Adria knew something more had happened to her mother. Adria walked closer to Vala's bedside. She placed her hand on her forehead and began again to probe for her mother.

"What are you hiding from me mother? Why were you barely alive, when I captured you?" I want to know mother. Open your mind to me."

As Adria probed Vala's mind, Vala tried to remain hidden in the recesses of her mind.

_Leave me alone. Go away. No more, please no more. I don't want anyone here. Please no more. I killed those people. They trusted me my whole life and I took theirs. Leave me alone, I don't want to be here anymore._

_Let me in mother. You know you cannot deny me. I will find out who did this to you and punish them, severely. I must know what happened to you. What are you hiding?_

_Stop, please. No voices, no voices. __I can't trust the voices. You're burning up my mind. Let go of me. Let go._

_Stop it mother. This is nonsense. I'm not going to harm you. I am your daughter. You must trust me. I only want to help you._

_You know nothing. I am not your mother. You are going to hurt me, like all the rest. No one cares. I don't want to live. I can't live. Stop, don't go there. I don't want to go there. Stop……………_

_Your hiding something from me mother. I will protect you. Stop this at once._

_I will find out mother. I will find out who has done this to the mother of the Orici. _

_They're all__ trying to kill me. __I can't take this anymore. I want out. I __………………I can't listen to you. You are them. Stop…………stop._

_Don't fight me mother. I can feel your mind. Why are you protecting your __abusers?__ Give yourself over to me. I am stronger mother. _

_Noooooooooo………………stoppppppppppppp._

_Yes, yes, show me what has happened. __Show me what has happened._

_Stoppppppppppppppp…………………….please, no more. Please………………..stopppppppppppp. _

_Yes mother. Stop fighting. Stop fighting. Your friends wait for you. They need you. They have done this to you._

_Noooooooooo. They…………….they……………must live. Help them…………………help them……………..must give them food……………..must live…………..must live………….._

_Why must they live mother? Why must they live?_

_Die…………….they will die…………………..can't let them die………………._

_Why mother? Why must they live? Why must they………………………………..Why are you feeding them. Disgusting Tau'ri. Why are they dependent on you?_

_Must live……………..my life for their life. Noooooooooooo…………………voices……………always the voice. Stop calling me…………stop._

_Open your mind to me mother. Why are they…………………………_

Adria was thrown off her mother's mind. Adria fell exhausted to the floor. Adria concentrated to clean her mind. Vala was strong, but she knew from what she probed; Vala was terrified. Adria realized there were images in her mother's mind that showed her mother being beaten, feeding her Tau'ri friends. She couldn't comprehend the images that swirled in her mother's mind. She had only been able to glimpse at her mother's tortured soul. It unnerved her a bit that her mother would not give in so easily to her probing. Adria would not be put off. She wanted some answers and she would return to the source of those images. She once again moved to Vala's bedside. She unwittingly stroked her mother's forehead. Vala was sweating and her eyes seemed to be in a state of rapid movement.

"I will get to the bottom of your distress mother. You are hiding something quite dangerous. We will try later, won't we?"

Adria became even more determined to solve this riddle. No one had ever stopped her mind probe. But she knew that something strange was happening to her mother. She turned and left the chambers. She wanted answers and she knew how to get them.

* * *

TBC 


	15. Chapter 15

"I will get to the bottom of your distress mother. You are hiding something quite dangerous. We will try later, won't we?"

Adria became even more determined to solve this riddle. No one had ever stopped her mind probe. But she knew that something strange was happening to her mother. She turned and left the chambers. She wanted answers and she knew how to get them.

* * *

Adria had returned to SG1's cell. When she entered, Daniel was the first one to greet her thru the barrier. 

"Where's Vala, Adria? Is she alright? Did you heal her? Asked Daniel, frustrated at not seeing Vala.

"Now that you are married to my mother Dr. Jackson. I want answers, and I want them from someone that's not as emotional as you are."

Daniel looked confused at Adria's request. All of them looked confused in the cell, except Takia. She continued to watch Adria, without saying anything. Adria knew of her presence, but something told her to be very careful of this girl.

Adria threw the men to the wall with her mind abilities. Takia remained still. Adria started to probe Sam's mind. The men could not move. Sam's head shot back as she began to show Adria images in her head. She revealed through her eyes, what transpired while captured.

_Open your mind to me Col Carter. Show me what happened to my mother. Why is she feeding you?__ What is my mother __hiding from_

Sam felt like her mind was going thru a picture show. She relived the pain of seeing Vala forced to feed them to keep them alive. She watched the beatings that Vala received and then Vala eating from the floor for her only food. She watched as Vala cleaned them, and then Vala beaten again in front of her. Then the guards that attacked her and then raped Vala over and over. Sam was gasping from the probe from Adria. Sam was physically shaking and crying, but Adria was relentless, she wanted to know everything. Adria then saw thru Sam's mind, where they continued to beat her mother. She watched thru Sam's mind, where they strapped Vala to a table. The men proceeded to cut open Vala's back as if they were searching for something. She could see her mother struggling to get free, but she was tortured further and then passed out. She could see Sam looking at Dr. Jackson as he was shouting something to the men in the room. Adria stopped the probing. She was growing tired, but didn't show it to the prisoners.

Sam collapsed to the floor unconscious. Adria had drained Sam to the point of exhaustion. Adria's last vestige of strength, released Daniel and his friends from the wall. Mitchell, Daniel and Teal'c moved to Sam's side.

"What did you do to her? Stated Mitchell.

"She has shown me what has happened to my mother. Why did you allow her to be violated?"

"VIOLATED?" Daniel was furious that Adria treated Vala's rape so frivolously. Daniel ran against the enclosement between him and Adria.

"Vala was raped by those damn monsters. They never even gave a reason. They just tortured her and made her feed us to keep us alive. She was beaten within an inch of her life. You act like it was a picnic for her."

"I don't answer to you Dr. Jackson. My mother was weak minded. If she was with me, this would have never happened." Adria stated with disdain for Jackson and his friends. "She cares so much for you Tau'ri and yet she was the one that was not protected. She is still protecting you. Obviously she cares more about you than she does about what I want."

"YOU SELFISH BITCH. SHE HAD NO CHOICE. SOMEONE WANTED TO TORTURE HER FOR THEIR OWN PLEASURE. SHE WAS FORCED TO KEEP US ALIVE."

Adria's eye immediately glowed and she became angry. Mitchell and Teal'c tried to reach Daniel before he went too far. Adria had Daniel, Mitchell and Teal'c in a strangling choke. Adria was still weak, but she had enough energy that she could inflict injury.

Takia spoke up suddenly. "Stop this child of the lost one."

Adria immediately let go of SG1. She turned to watch the child.

"Who are you?" Adria was annoyed that she was interrupted. However her effort to harm SG1 drained her more than she was showing.

"That is not your concern. You can either help your mother or not. She does not deserve this from her own child."

Adria tried to probe Takia's mind, but she was too weak. "This is not over Dr. Jackson. My mother will suffer because of your insolence."

Daniel tried to say something, but was still trying to recover from being choked.

_Oh God. Wha…………..what have I done? Vala, please don't let her hurt Vala._

Sam was finally stirring. Her head was pounding and she was a bit disoriented. She put her hand to her head trying to sense where she was. She blinked twice and someone was standing over her.

"Col Carter, are you alright?" It was Teal'c. He was the first one to recover from Adria's choking session.

"I……….I think so. For a two year old, she has quite a knack for persuasion." Said Sam.

"Indeed."

Sam noticed that Takia had crawled over to Daniel and Mitchell. Daniel was shaking his head, realizing that he let his anger get the best of him. He looked at Mitchell and Takia.

"Oh God Takia. I forgot who I was dealing with. I……….I just wanted Vala to be alright. I let her get to me. She…… she might hurt Vala because of what I said to her."

Takia turned Daniel's face to her. "You were only concerned for the lost one. Her child thinks only of herself. She does not know what it feels like to have someone care about her. She only furthers her own means for destruction."

Mitchell interjected. "If it wasn't for you Takia, we would have been dead."

"No, she wants something more than killing you. She wants to know why her mother loves all of you and not feel the same way about her."

"You………you mean she's jealous?" Asked Sam.

"She is the lost child of the lost one. She is lost on what she wants, and afraid of what she needs. Origin is using her as they have used the lost one."

"But Takia; I pushed Adria about her lack of concern of what happened to Vala. I don't know what Adria will do to her." Added Daniel. He realized that Adria is capable of harming Vala for no good reason, if other than get back at him.

"We will pray that she does not harm her. There are many lives at play here. I can only be ready for what may come."

Again Taika was being cryptic. But she realized her time for action may be too late.

**VALA'S CHAMBERS**

Adria had returned to Vala's chambers. She walked over to her bedside and watched Vala asleep. Adria was still weak and was angry that she could not probe her mother's mind further. As Adria watched her mother, a Prior entered the chambers.

"What is it Prior?"

"We have the Commander of the slaver ship we destroyed. What is your will Orici of this prisoner?"

"I will deal with him later. I have important matters to deal with."

"Yes Orici, but he would be a valuable ally to spread the will of Ori." Said the Prior.

"You are wise Prior. Then make it so. Have him prepared, then I will give him his first task."

"As you wish Orici." The Prior bowed then left Adria alone.

Adria continued to stare at her mother. She knew something wasn't right. The small girl was not afraid of her, which made her weary and troubled. Adria could not even penetrate her mind and she certainly was not affected by her powers as and Orici.

_What di__d the girl say? The lost one? She called me the child of the lost one. Why would she call me that?__ I am Orici, I am not lost. No__ she called my mother the lost one. I can s__ens__e she is ancient. Why is this child here? Why is she not affected by me?_

Adria wanted answers and she seemed to be asking herself more. She knew inertly that this child had something to do with her mother. After a long stare at Vala, Adria decided to return to her own personal chambers to meditate and regain her strength. She decided that her mission was still important, and one more added to her mission would further the Ori.

**SLAVERS CELL**

The Prior entered the outer doors to Kraco's cell. Kraco refused to stand up and only sneered at his captor. The Prior spoke.

"You shall do the bidding of the Orici. She is being merciful and will instruct you for further use. For now, you shall become as one with the Ori. Hallow are the Ori."

Kraco's eyes became wide as the Prior raised his staff and pointed it towards him. Kraco felt a seering pain thru his chest. He felt himself being pulled from his body and then an awerness of Origin. When he opened his eyes, he had the knowledge of Origin. His eyes were white globes and he stepped forward , face to face with the Prior.

"Hallow are the Ori." Spoke Kraco.

"Report to the Command center Prior. You will keep your name. Only I and the Orici will know of it. Serve as New Commander for the Orici."

"Yes Prior. Hallow are the Ori." Kraco was given a staff by one of the guards and reported to his new position.

* * *

A/N: Possibly another chapter tonight. Mwhaahaha. I know, I am so bad. heheheh. Reviews and feedbacks are welcomed. 


	16. Chapter 16

Kraco's eyes became wide as the Prior raised his staff and pointed it towards him. Kraco felt a searing pain thru his chest. He felt himself being pulled from his body and then an awareness of Origin. When he opened his eyes, he had the knowledge of Origin. His eyes were white globes and he stepped forward, face to face with the Prior.

"Hallow are the Ori." Spoke Kraco.

"Report to the Command center Prior. You will keep your name. Only I and the Orici will know of it. Serve as New Commander for the Orici."

"Yes prior. Hallow are the Ori." Kraco was given a staff by one of the guards and reported to his new position.

* * *

Vala was drawn to a place that made no sense. She didn't hear the voices anymore. There was no pain, no pain, no pain. But there was something she had to do. It was important for some reason. She must do it or something bad was going to happen. She was drawn to do something, but didn't know why.

_I can't stop. They need me. They need me. Must go to them. Must go. _

Vala didn't know why, but she had to go. She had a task to complete. She was driven to wake or she felt she failed in her care. Vala's eyes suddenly opened and she stared at the ceiling. Nothing seemed familiar, nothing made sense. She sat up and threw her legs around the bed to stand. She felt drawn to complete her task. She needed to see them. She must keep them alive. This continued to drive her on. She had to go. Nothing was going to stop her. Vala walked over to the doors. They opened up to a hallway; there was no one to stop her. She needed to find them. They would die if she didn't. Find them, her mind kept telling her. Find them or they will die. Vala walked down a corridor, she heard voices in the hallway. Something told her to hide. She backed into a room, not noticing where she was at, not knowing why she was here. She felt her back stiffen. She felt as if someone was watching and had their hand around her heart, squeezing the life out it.

"YOU?"

Vala felt her body being lifted from the ground and thrown against the wall. She felt intense pain slash across her abdomen and then her chest. She was lifted once again in the air and thrown against one wall and then another.

_The pain. No, not the pain. _

Vala's mind was trying to wrap her mind around escape. She tried to scream out, but nothing came out. She tried to see who her attacker was, but they were relentless tossing her around like a rag doll.

"YOU ABOMINATION. WHY ARE YOU HERE?"

Vala recognized the voice. The voice always meant pain. Always pain. Blood was pouring from her nose and abdomen. She tried to put her hands in front of her for self protection, but they were burned with a blast. It threw her against the wall again and she slid down, barely conscious of what was happening next. She felt herself slipping away in her mind again. She wanted no more.

_Noooooooo. Please, no more. I must save them. The pain, please stop. Stopppppppp._

"YOU WILL NOT ESCAPE ME THIS TIME, SNAKE. I WILL CRUSH YOU."

Kraco never noticed someone else entered the room.

"PRIOR. WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS?"

Adria walked into the room with her own Prior. She was livid at the new Kraco Prior.

"Orici; I was merely disposing of this snake. My enlightenment has revealed a traitor among the Ori. She is Quetesh hiding amongst us. I only sought to punish her Orici."

Adria's Prior stepped in between Adria and Kraco/Prior.

"You dare touch the mother of the Orici; BLASPHEMY."

Kraco immediately stepped back in terror. Adria's eyes glowed to a hot red. She threw Kraco against the wall and pinned him there. She walked over to Vala who was barely alive. She placed her hand on Vala and her wounds began to heal. Vala was still unconscious. Adria stood up and summoned the guards in the room.

"Take my mother to her chambers. I will be there shortly. Let no one enter her quarters."

The guards nodded and immediately and carefully carried Vala back to her chambers. Adria turned to her private Prior. Kraco realized he had made a grave error. A terrible error.

After speaking to her Prior, Adria left and decided to see Vala. The Prior turned to Kraco/Prior.

"You have committed a crime against the Orici. The Orici's mother will reveal all that has been and will be. You are no longer in the service of the Orici. You will be returned as a slave."

The Prior turned his staff on Kraco. Kraco felt like his insides were on fire. He fell from the wall and he was returned to his mortal state. Kraco tried to get up, but his arms and legs would not move. He felt himself being picked up on both sides and being dragged away.

"Place him in the cell with the other prisoners. The Orici will shall deal with him at a later time."

**VALA'S CHAMBERS**

Adria entered Vala's chambers, determined to find out why this now slave was determined to kill her. Adria walked over to the bed where Vala lay and began to probe her mind.

_No more games mother. Why did this prisoner want to kill you? Open your mind to me mother. I will no longer tolerate your resistance._

_Open your mind, open your mind._

_NO, Stop. Pain, pain. Noooooooooooo. You keep me from them. They need me. Stopppppppppp._

_Stop resisting mother. Let me see through your eyes._

Adria suddenly was seeing what looked like guards, beating her, punching her. She didn't feel the pain, but could see the faces and the room Vala was in. She could see Vala fall to the floor and the guards continue to grab at her. Then she saw one of the guards pull his pants down. She saw him laughing and hitting Vala. Then she saw guard pull out of her mother and another guard attack and penetrated her viscously. She sped up her mothers mind and saw another event. She saw Dr. Jackson, screaming and then crying. She was most curious as to why. She could see that Vala was crawling slowly towards Dr. Jackson, and then blackness. She sped through Vala's mind, wanting to see more of what Vala was hiding. She saw Vala being dragged and beaten again, then thrown in the cell with the little girl. The girl was speaking to her, feeding her. Something about the girl gave Vala peace. Adria sped on thru Vala's mind. She saw her placed on a table and strapped down. Two men were working at some device. There was a third man, but his face was obscured slightly from the men. Vala was faced towards her friends. They were shouting, except the Jaffa. Then blackness again. Adria was tired of seeing Vala tortured and wanted to know why.

_No, leave me alone. Nooooooooooo. Nooooooo, I can't, save them, save them. Too much, too much. _

_Stop resisting again mother. I only want the truth. Who is doing this to you? I need to know why. You are fighting me for no reason. What are you hiding?_

Adria continued to press Vala's mind and memories. She again was seeing thru Vala's mind. She increased her probing. Vala was opening her eyes and two different men were strapping her down. She could see something placed in her mouth. Vala seemed to be looking around frantically. Then the memories poured through. A boy and then a young man. Then torture and fires. Then Adria saw Vala's memory stopped at a vivid scene of a boy being slapped. She could see the boy was angry and upset. A woman was thrown at his feet and then the boy was slapped. It was like her memory was stuck on this one scene. She could see the boy dig and Vala turned never to see the boy again. Adria sped up Vala's memories again. Vala was struggling and then the man was there again. His face was hidden in the corner. She could see he was smiling after a pause. Then he almost revealed his face when Vala's mind raced through thousands of memories of such evil; even Adria had to admire this Quetesh.

Vala screamed in her mind. _No, stay OUTTTTTTTTTT. _

_No mother. Not this time. You cannot have your way. I am Orici. I am stronger than you. You cannot deny me your mind. _

_Noooooooo. NO……… MORE. _

Adria felt her mother push against her mind. Adria pushed back, until Vala could no longer resist. She allowed all her memories of Quetesh to flood through. Adria couldn't stop the flood. Her mind experienced mass torture, murders; the flow of blood would not stop. Everything Vala had hidden in her subconscious was a like a damn that burst. Adria could not stop the flow of mass memories, and it was burning thru her mind, like molten lava. Vala raised up screaming. The guards came running in at Vala's scream. What they saw stopped them dead in their tracks.

TBC


	17. Chapter 17

Adria felt her mother push against her mind. Adria pushed back, until Vala could no longer resist. She allowed all her memories of Quetesh to flood through. Adria couldn't stop the flood. Her mind experienced mass torture, murders; the flow of blood would not stop. Everything Vala had hidden in her subconscious was a like a damn that burst. Adria could not stop the flow of mass memories, and it was burning thru her mind, like molten lava. Vala raised up screaming. The guards came running in at Vala's scream. What they saw stopped them dead in their tracks.

* * *

The room was covered in flames. From ceiling to floor. Nothing was untouched except the bed Vala was in. Adria was suspended in mid air, and her eyes were red as fire. Nothing was burning, but the flames seem to leap at Vala while she was screaming. The guards now knowing what to do fled at the ominous scene.

Vala continued to scream non stop and the flames tried to leap again at her body. Adria seemed to be in a trance and was encircled by the flame. The flames seemed to have a life of its own and seemed not only to be around Adria, but emanating insider her also. Finally the flames surged forward towards Vala and encircled her also. It lifted her from the bed and entered her body. Vala screamed out as if in agony and started convulsing.

**SG1'S CELL**

The outer doors to SG1's cell opened and in marched the guards dragging an unknown prisoner. Daniel was quick to jump and see if it was Vala being dragged in. They couldn't see the face of the prisoner, due to his head hanging down. The guards pointed their weapons at the prisoners to back them up. Everyone in the cell watched as the guards threw the man in face down. They locked the cell and left.

Mitchell was the first to comment walking over to the unconscious form on the floor.

"Poor Bastard. I guess Adria had plans for him too." As Mitchell and Teal'c went to turn the man over. Shock and then anger ran across their face. Daniel approached the form and saw who it was. Daniel immediately started pummeling the man in the face. For a minute, Sam, Mitchell, Teal'c and even Takia watched as Daniel let go his furry of fist on the man. Teal'c regretting not letting Daniel continues his attack, pulled him back from insane retribution. Both Mitchell and Teal'c had to restrain Daniel from almost killing Kraco.

"JACKSON, JACKSON; STOP." Mitchell shouted. Daniel was furious. He wanted to litterly kill the monster who allowed Vala's attacks.

Teal'c tried to get through to him. "DANIEL JACKSON. YOU MUST STOP. YOU MUST NOT BLOODY YOUR HANDS WITH THIS HA'TAAKA. HIS MURDER MUST NOT BE ON YOUR HANDS."

Daniel had from deep within, knowingly thinking of Vala, mustered incredible strength to get to Kraco.

"DANIEL, DANIEL. Stop, for Vala's sake. Teal'c is right. You can't do this right now. Vala needs you alive. We need answers and we can get them from him. Please Daniel; Vala is going to need you. Please stop." Sam with her soothing words calmed Daniel down. She knew she felt the same way as he did, but she had to reason there must be some reason, this Ha'taaka Teal'c, named him for, vile one, must had some grim reason for allowing Vala such vicious attacks.

Takia watched from her corner at the scene of events in the cell. Unknown to the rest, her eyes, almost black as night, remained rooted to Kraco. Sam knelt down to Kraco, with his bloodied face, not wanting to help him much, while Teal'c and Mitchell restrained Daniel.

"Not that I care Sam, but is he alive?" Asked Mitchell with disdain in his voice.

"Barely. We'll have to wait until he comes around. I hate to say it Col, but we have no choice. We all want answers and for some reason, Adria obviously wants some too."

Mitchell shook his head and sighed. It took every ounce of his being to calm his own anger and tension. All of them wanted a piece of this man, but Sam's reasoning won out.

"Keep that piece of garbage away from me Teal'c. I can't promise I won't try and kill him again." Said Daniel with obvious venom in his voice. Daniel sat down next to Takia, watching, waiting for Kraco to wake up. His thoughts went back to Vala and the vicious attacks perpetrated by this one man. Daniel played in his mind, the involuntary memories that were wrenched from Vala's mind

**FLASHBACK**

"_Increase the extraction. I want them to see what a monster Quetesh really was. I want them to see this host was just as responsible as Quetesh."_

"_NOOOOOOO, STOP. SHE IS NOT QUETESH. STOP."_

Daniel remembered seeing her body convulse, as if she was in intense pain.

**FLASHBACK**

"_What……….HELP HER. WHAT'S WRONG?" Screamed Daniel. The rest had the same questions. _

"_Why have the memories stopped?" Demanded Kraco and ignoring Daniel._

"_There are no more memories Commander. Her mind cannot process what has been experienced. I'm afraid she may not recover from this session."_

"_That does not concern me. Finish up here. See my second in Command and you will be compensated. I have no further use for her right now."_

Taika watched Daniel, knowing he was remembering Vala's attacks. She placed her hand on his shoulder and shook him out of his trance. Daniel could not speak, he just watched Kraco knowing he was on the edge of violence.

Teal'c on the other hand, had not forgotten his blood oath with Mitchell. He guarded the man that he had vowed to kill while imprisoned and he would carry out his self imposed assassin oath to the letter. He could not let Daniel have this on his conscience and live with the guilt of killing in cold blood. Daniel was his friend and he knew he was a good man to the core. But to have his life blemished by this act, and even justified, would destroy him and Vala. He would not let that happen.

Sam and Mitchell knew Daniel had every right to kill this animal, and at this point, they all knew his life or theirs would be short if Adria had her way. But before they would leave this life, they would make sure this man was punished for hurting Vala, one way or the other.

Taika could feel something was wrong. She felt the presence of something of pure evil. She didn't want to alarm her new found friends, but realized that something awful had begun. Something the Alterans had not foreseen. Something that Origin may not be able to control.

**VALA'S CHAMBERS**

Adria's mind seemed to be pushed beyond her limits. Quetesh's memories seemed to have released a deep seeded resentment of Origin for total power by them, not her. The flames seem to want to extinguish Adria's need for power before it blossomed into something even they feared. The flames exploded outwards into the hallway, making Adria's Prior take notice. Vala was still rising above her bed and was being taken down the corridor by the flames. The Prior saw the flames move upward and outward and he tried to stop it. It was his first and last mistake. The flames consumed him as if kindling. His screams died out before there was nothing left but ash against the wall. The flames continued to move about the ship with Vala, in its hold. Vala was only aware that she was being carried and the flames within her pushed to control her, burning not of heat, but of pain, to force her to submit to their will.

**SG1'S CELL**

Mitchell, Teal'c and Sam could hear running through the corridors. Daniel was barely aware of his surrounding. His eyes were on the man that he considered a beast, not worthy of being shot to put him out of his misery.

"Hey, something's up." Stated Mitchell. Sam and Teal'c concurred. They could hear several people running and shouting. It sounded like the ship was chaotic and they were running from something.

"Whatever is happening the guards have seemed to have disappeared." Said Sam.

"Indeed."

Taika stood up, watching the doorway. Her eyes were intent on watching what came through.

"Taika? What's wrong?" Asked Daniel, still keeping watch over Kraco.

Taika seemed as if she feared what came through the door.

Taika walked forwards towards the barrier, while everyone watched her move slowly and watch.

"We are in danger. The lost one has lost her way. I fear that the Alterans have lost what was found."

* * *

A/N: TBC. Aren't I a stinker. hehehehe Reviews and Feedback are welcomed. 


	18. Chapter 18

Taika stood up, watching the doorway. Her eyes were intent on watching what came through.

"Taika? What's wrong?" Asked Daniel, still keeping watch over Kraco.

Taika seemed as if she feared what came through the door.

Taika walked forwards towards the barrier, while everyone watched her move slowly and watch.

"We are in danger. The lost one has lost her way. I fear that the Alterans have lost what was found."

* * *

The flames where licking the corridor of the Ori ship. Vala was still constantly fighting for control. The flames pressed into her mind, searching to take complete control. Vala struggled to stay afloat in her mind, but she was loosing the battle. She had nothing to hold onto, to keep her anchored. She felt that nothing was left for her to live for. She had been stripped of everything that made her Vala. Her compassion, intelligence, strength and instincts; gone, being smothered into non existence. The flames carried her down the hall and stopped at a doorway. Vala could not stop the pain from searing her body. It was agonizing to keep fighting, she was slipping away.

**SG1'S CELL**

Taika turned to SG1 and walked towards Daniel.

"Daniel do you truly love your wife?" Asked Taika.

Daniel was confused at why she asked that question. Mitchell, Sam and Teal'c were also confused at her questioning Daniel at something so personal.

"Yes……….I love Vala with all my heart. I can't see my life without her."

"Then your love must sustain you both. The lost one is no longer who she is. You must hold onto that love Daniel Jackson. You must hold on."

The doors of outside cell melted away and flames spread to the ceilings. SG1, Taika all moved to back of the cell, not knowing what to expect. Teal'c with a grunt pulled Kraco's unconscious body to the back with them. What came through the outer door shocked all of them except Taika.

It was Vala, encircled by the flames of Ori.

Daniel moved to be closer to Vala. Taika reached out quickly to stop him.

"No Daniel. You must be very careful. If the lost one is there, the flames are concealing her, controlling her. It may lash out. Be very careful.

Vala's body floated down to floor. Her eyes were as burning flames. Daniel walked closer, trying to speak to her.

"Daniel be careful." Said Sam.

Mitchell and Teal'c watched closely at Vala as Daniel approached Vala.

"Vala? Vala it's me, Daniel. Do you recognize me?"

Vala said nothing. The flames licked at the barrier between Daniel and went for Taika. Taika raised her hand and the flames stopped temporarily. Vala rose off the ground, and the flames stopped. Vala's eyes went white and the flames seemed to turn and go after Kraco. The flames reached out and threw Daniel and the rest against the wall. The flames grabbed Kraco and held him in the air. Kraco at the time seemed to pick the wrong time to awaken.

"Wha………where. Where am…………I. What?

The voice that emanated from Vala was not hers, but sounded hoarse and menacing.

"AWAKEN TO YOUR DEATH. YOU SHALL BE THE FIRST TO SERVE AS AN EXAMPLE FOR THE NEW ORDER OF ORIGIN."

"Noooo, no. I……..I'm not with them. No……….

Before Kraco could say another word, the flames pulled him into their fire. The flames entered through his eyes and mouth. Kraco screamed in horror what was happening to him. His insides began to burn and boil from the inside. Blood was flowing now from his mouth, ears and eyes. Vala and the flames moved towards his almost consumed body. Kraco tried to scream, but there was nothing to scream. The flames allowed him to feel every sensation of pain imaginable. Vala and the flames continued to hold him mid air, while he struggled against death.

"HALLOWED ARE THE ORI."

Kraco tried to scream one last time, before he felt himself being burned alive. His entire body was consumed by fire and dropped to the ground. It was so instantaneous; SG1 only had time to gasp at the horrific scene.

"Taika, what's happening to Vala? Daniel had to admit he was frightened for Vala and his friends. After seeing Kraco die in a horrible way, he was worried if Vala was really lost.

"She has lost her way. The flames have stripped her of who she is. It wants to control her. Her child has broken free of its hold. I can feel her power growing. Origin seeks to take the lost one. We may be too late."

"Can't you do anything Taika? Asked Mitchell. He was worried if Vala was that far gone, they could be next.

"I need to get past her. There is something I must do first." Said Taika.

"Get past her? Are you out of your mind? Did you see what she did to that bastard? Not that I was wishing him a fond farewell, but she's not all there anymore." Stated Mitchell.

"Indeed."

"No; you can't say that. They are using her, like everything in Vala's life has been. Always using her. This needs to stop."

"DANIEL! Sam screamed watching Daniel run towards the flames.

"YOU CAN'T HAVE HER. SHE DOESN'T NEED YOU. GIVE HER BACK TO US. I LOVE HER. SHE'S MY WIFE. DON'T HURT HER. I LOVE YOU VALA. DON'T LET THEM TAKE YOU FROM ME. YOU DON'T NEED THEM. THEY NEED YOU…………

Daniel was grabbed by the flames. He was pulled into the flames. Yet the flames did not inflict any pain. Daniel felt like he was being watched.

"Daniel?"

"Vala?"

TBC


	19. Chapter 19

"YOU CAN'T HAVE HER. SHE DOESN'T NEED YOU. GIVE HER BACK TO US. I LOVE HER. SHE'S MY WIFE. DON'T HURT HER. I LOVE YOU VALA. DON'T LET THEM TAKE YOU FROM ME. YOU DON'T NEED THEM. THEY NEED YOU…………

Daniel was grabbed by the flames. He was pulled into the flames. Yet the flames did not inflict any pain. Daniel felt like he was being watched.

"Daniel?"

"Vala?"

* * *

"Vala it's me; Daniel. Don't let them take you from me. You're stronger than them. You've survived Quetesh, stoning from your own people. I need you, I love you. We all do. Listen to your own heart Vala. Don't let them take our love for you away. I love you, I love you Vala, and the Ori don't." 

Vala's eyes came into focus slightly and the door of the cell came open. Taika took advantage for a second and spoke before she left.

"Escape from here." Said Taika. "I don't know how long the lost one will stay with him. I must go and infect what's been allowed to grow. Farewell my friends. I must go now."

Before anyone could answer. Taika left with blinding speed. The flames let go of Vala and followed Taika. Vala fell to the floor unconscious. Daniel picked her up in his arms. He looked panicked.

Sam immediately was at Daniel side. Mitchell and Teal'c knelt down beside him. Sam felt for a pulse.

"She's alive Daniel. She's alive. We need to go. Taika is diverting the flames to her. I don't know what will happen, but I don't think we'll see her again." Stated Sam.

"We need to find and escape pod and leave. Teal'c grab Vala. Daniel, Daniel? I need you to focus so we can get Vala safely out of here. Taika has given the Ori a distraction." Said Mitchell.

"Why can't they just leave her alone?" Why does she have to suffer so much? Daniel was crying and trying to compose himself.

"Daniel Jackson. I will take Vala. I will not let any harm come to her. We must take this opportunity to leave."

Daniel looked at Teal'c and knew he was Vala's own personal Champion. He looked at Sam and Mitchell and both of them nodded their heads that they understood his pain in seeing Vala used and hurt again.

"Let's move people. Sam, we need to grab whatever weapons we can. Let's take advantage of the ciaos and work our way thru the ship."

"Daniel, I need your help. We need to move fast." Said Sam.

Daniel nodded and looked back to Vala and caressed her forehead. He bent down and kissed her. "Stay with us Vala. We won't abandon you, we promise. We promise baby."

Mitchell peeked his head around the corner where the doors melted away. Sam would cover his back as Daniel and Teal'c would bring up the rear. Mitchell could see bodies strewn out the ship, burned or ash on the walls. Gruesome as it looked Mitchell needed to concentrate on getting his people out safely. Mitchell found Jaffa staffs in tact and handed one to Sam and Daniel. Daniel took the rear of Teal'c to protect his back and Mitchell and Sam took point. The ship felt like it was on fire and all of them moved with stealth, staying out of the way of fleeing slaves or any one else for that matter. They had to find an escape pod and soon.

Taika moved thru the Ori ship, with unspeakable speed. She had found the command center unmanned and no Prior. The flames had tried to sweep behind her, but Taika was faster than they could keep up. Taika knew her use for what the Alterans meant was at hand. She had to protect the lost one. Her purpose had been altered when Adria had pressed into Vala's mind. She had become more dangerous than expected. Taika knew what she had to do.

Taika entered the chamber that still had Adria in a trance. Her eyes where white and cold. Adria's head immediately looked to Taika. Taika moved swiftly in front of Adria.

"I KNOW WHO YOU ARE. YOU ARE NO CHILD OF THE TAU'RI. I WILL DESTROY YOU. I AM MORE THAN ORIGIN. I AM ORICI. I WILL DESTROY YOU."

Taika approached Adria with black eyes. Her appearance was that of a child, but Adria could now see in her eyes how ancient she really was.

"You have seen with the eyes on an evil one child of the lost one. You have taken on the memories to make them your own. You are not who you presume to be."

"I AM ORICI. ORIGIN NO LONGER CAN CONTAIN WHO I AM OR WHAT THEY WANT ME TO BE."

"Origin will do what it needs to do to survive. To subjugate all those who oppose them. Origin will not stop their greed for power. The lost one is the only hope for the final battle of good and evil. You just want power. Evil is evil. There is no fine line in this path that you choose. You use the memories to justify that you exist, that your thirst for blood is justified. These are the memories of a long dead race. You took what was not yours to take. The lost one was never to reveal those memories. It would have destroyed her. She did not remember such evil."

"SHE WAS WEAK. THEY HAVE SUCH POWER. THEY HAVE EMPOWERED ME. I CANNOT BE DEFEATED."

"Your defeat is not in the _now_, it is in the _when. _You cannot be allowed to exist for the _now._ Your flames of Origin come for me. They will find me as they will you."

"LET THE FLAMES OR ORIGIN DO MY BIDDING. I WILL NOT BE DENIED MY EXISTANCE."

"Then so be it." Taika stood her ground. Adria waited. She waited for the flames.

**ORI CORRIDOR**

Sam found and unlocked the doorways to an open bay. They hid waiting for the opportunity to steal a pod. When the flames erupted thru the ship, they had no time to wait. The flames were consuming everything in site. Mitchell moved and shot any Jaffa that tried to attack and they all moved swiftly to escape to the pod. Daniel kept watch on Teal'c and Vala. Once they opened the pod entrance, Sam took the controls, while Mitchell watched to make sure no one else tried to attack. Teal'c laid Vala in the back and joined Sam in the navigator's chair. Mitchell joined them and Sam lifted off as the flames licked at the back off the pod. They were now free from the Ori Ship. Daniel took Vala into his arms and held her. He watched her eyes flutter a little and called out her name.

"Vala, Vala please open your eyes. Please speak to me. I love you. I can't live without you. Come back to us. Your safe again. Your safe."

**CHAMBER**

The doors began to melt in the chambers. The flames now consumed the room. Adria held out her hand as if to summon the very flames to herself. Taika reached out her hand to summon the flames to her.

"You will be at an end one day child of the lost one. You have made a grave mistake. You have sealed your own fate."

Adria looked back at Taika with unmoving eyes.

"AND YOU HAVE SEALED YOURS."

Taika and Adria both drew at the flames. It stalled and then attacked them both. It circled Adria first and then Taika. Taika's eyes grew harder and darker as Adria's grew whiter. They're clothes burned as they both stood their ground. The flames licked at their flesh trying to consume their bodies and drive them to their death. The flames began to turn white hot. Melting everything in the room. The heat became as thousand infernos, unleashed upon the two opposing forms.

The flames where about to consume both Adria and Taika, but the flames where changing, changing to a blue form. Adria's eyes grew wider and whiter and a surprised look entered her face.

"You see child of the lost one. I am a virus. Your Origin infected me and my people long before you were born. I am the only one left for this purpose. Now I will return the injustice upon my people. You will not return until the child of the lost is ready to fight you."

"NOOOO, I AM THE CHILD. YOU HAVE SAID SO. I CANNOT DEFEAT MYSELF. YOU ARE WRONG. STOP. WHAT………WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"

"Taking you away where you cannot return until it is time. The Alterans have found the lost one. You have used her for the last time. You are an abomination to the universe. Origin will pay for their evil upon us all."

"NOOOOOOOOO. I AM OR…………………….

Taika's form blew apart and nothing was left but a blue light. Her light changed the flames blue, increasing and consuming the fire through out the Ori ship. It moved like liquid fire. Leaving nothing alive in its path. It consumed Adria and she screamed in agony. The flame that encircled her turned as blue as the fire that ran through the ship.

**ORI POD**

Sam was moving fast, away from the Ori ship. They all could see thru the viewer that the ship seemed to be on fire. But as they moved away, they saw the ship was engulfed with a blue flame. At first Sam, Teal'c and Mitchell thought the ship was going to pursue them. But they saw the Ori ship blow parts out in space. It was being consumed from the inside out. As they watched waiting to see what happens next, the ship imploded and then exploded right before their eyes. The blue flames that they watched consume the ship, opened a portal and shot through it. The Portal closed and then nothing.

"What the hell? Sam is that what I think I saw?" Said Mitchell almost with glee in his voice.

"I…..I think so. Do you thing Taika has anything to do with this?"

"Indeed. Her appearance was that of a child. But I sensed she was much more and old and wiser than we were lead to believe." Said Teal'c.

"She saved our bacon more than once. I…….I'm going to miss her. I wish we could have saved her." Mitchell said with regret.

Sam interjected. "I think this was what she was meant to do. I think she was the Alterans secret weapon."

"But she said Vala was the lost one Sam. What do you think she meant by that?"

"She said the Alterans had a plan. What ever it was, had Vala involved. We may never know why Vala was caught in the middle." Mitchell sighed knowing that Vala was still unconscious.

"How's Daniel and Vala doing? Asked Sam.

"I think they need their time together Sam. We've all been thru a lot. But Vala…….Vala going to need some time to heal. Can you find a map to home Sam, using the Ori ship computers?"

"I'm already on it. I've sent a coded message to our allies to see if we can be picked up by the Deadulis."

"Good; Teal'c check for any food supplies; I'm hungry." Stated Mitchell.

Teal'c nodded and watched a bemused Sam smile and shake her head at Mitchell's always rumbling stomach.

Daniel held Vala close, hoping upon hope to see Vala wake.

Vala moaned and spoke with barely a voice. "Dan………Daniel?"

"I'm her Vala. Please wake up. You're safe sweetheart, your safe with me."

Vala coughed slightly as her eyes barely fluttered open.

"So………..so, _cough, cough……… _so tir……..tired."

Daniel couldn't hold back his tears at hearing Vala's voice again. He pulled her into a hug, trying not to hurt her. He didn't know if the Ori flames had did any internal damage.

_Sniff, sniff. _Daniel was trying to contain his tears."It's ok; you can sleep now. I'm just so glad you're alright. I……..we were all worried about you. You don't have to speak now. Just get some rest, ok."

"Lo……love you." _Cough, cough. _

"I love you too Vala. I always have. Go to sleep. I'll be here when you wake again. Sleep baby, sleep."

Daniel's voice was like a lullaby. Vala was so exhausted, she could barely speak or hold her eyes open. When Daniel watched Vala finally fall asleep. He prayed that Vala would get through all the terrible ordeals that had been placed upon her. He had fought hard to get thru to her on the Ori ship and he vowed to himself, that he would fight even harder, to keep her safe.

**UKNOWN CHARTERED SHIP**

"Sir we've picked up a coded transmission in this quadrant."

"Can you locate where it's coming from?"

"Yes Sir. It will take an hour to intercept. It seems to be an Ori transmission."

"Good, keep me posted when we can intercept. I will return soon."

"Yes Sir."

The Commander moved thru ship with haste. He knew this information was important only to him and one other."

As he entered the room, the man seated was in deep thought. He was headed to a slave planet for some valuable cargo."

"We have picked up a coded message from an Ori ship. What can intercept them in one hour."

"Good Commander. Keep me posted and keep trying to contact Kraco. We continue on our course, unless something else more valuable is to be obtained."

The Commander bowed as the man stood up from his chair.

"As you wish Lord Ba'al."

* * *

A/N: Ok I admit it, baby sounds better LL. Yes, I know I keep torturing some people. Feedback and reviews are welcomed. 


	20. Chapter 20

"We have picked up a coded message from an Ori ship. We can intercept them in one hour."

"Good Commander. Keep me posted and keep trying to contact Kraco. We continue on our course, unless something else more valuable is to be obtained."

The Commander bowed as the man stood up from his chair.

"As you wish Lord Ba'al."

* * *

Teal'c, Mitchell and Sam took a breather while Daniel held on to Vala. The Ori pod had enough fresh clothes on board and uniforms that they all changed into to stay warm. Sam switched places with Daniel to change Vala into some warm clothes finally. They all said nothing while changing and the silence was understood, knowing they still where not out of the woods until they were all safe and sound on the Deadulis. When Daniel was finished, he settled back down on the benches and held on to Vala with thankfully some blankets to keep Vala covered and warm. 

They had all remembered how Vala was beaten and kept them alive by feeding them and kept them clean, while she took the brunt of violent brutality. It would be an unshaken bond between all of them and especially Vala. Vala had taken all the pain and suffering to keep them alive, and they would never forget those vivid memories. Each in their own way they have vowed to protect Vala, even if it meant their own death in doing so. There bond would never be shaken, it was cemented in her blood and shame. Only they would know what happened to Vala and any reports would reflect that Vala saved them all at the expense of her own life. They had made up their minds, that such acts of brutal rape and beatings would be known only to them. Gen Landry and Dr. Lam they realized would be the only ones to truly know what happened, unofficially. It would be up to Vala if she ever revealed it to anyone else. Somehow they knew she would never do so or ever speak of such atrocities ever again unless to them.

Unknown to SG1, Taika had indeed saved their lives. But the Alterans deep seated plan for the defeat of Origin was yet to be revealed. Taika's people had been wiped out by a virus introduced to them by Origin for their betrayal to the Alterans. The Alterans rescued Taika and what was left of her culture and used the virus to their own needs. Their plan was to hide one of their own amongst the galaxy and one day to finally defeat Origin. Taika had witnessed the finding of the lost one. For thousands of years, the lost one remained hidden and then lost several times. Taika would become one of their seekers, other than the Gou'ald. After the Gou'ald's treachery, her purpose was to protect the hidden one until time would come to defeat Origin. However, the event of Adria being born thru the Origin was a way to diffuse the Alterans plan of destruction for them by using Adria to defeat and destroy their Ancestors and take over the galaxies by spreading Origin. Taika however knew the Alterans did not anticipate the child of the lost one to be so powerful, so soon. Adria had taken Vala's hidden memories and used them to create her own persona of terror. Vala was never meant to remember Quetesh's horrific reign or she would have lost her sanity, as all host have done in the past.

Kraco's machine had only tapped into a small portion of Vala's memory of what Quetesh really was. Vala had protected herself long ago, against remembering anything close to the blood that Quetesh had spilled in slavery to her whim. Taika realized that Vala would remember her own memories of enough torture and certainly Kraco's had only added his own to her cache of pain.

Taika had no other choice but to neutralize Adria and use her virus infected body to infect the flames of Origin before they became too powerful through Adria. Adria had to be dealt with, and it would be by the Alterans ultimate plan to defeat Origin and the spread of evil amongst the stars. Taika would make her sacrifice by sending Adria a million light years away from the known galaxies and away from the lost one. The flames of Origin and Adria would only be able to return when the lost one had passed on her Ancient gene and it would mature in another.

**ORI POD**

Sam and put the pod on auto pilot and left the ships sensors on to detect any enemy or friendly ships in the area. They were all worried about Vala. Daniel kept a vigil with hardly any sleep. All of them had stayed mostly awake and tired, but Vala had done for more for them. Teal'c, Mitchell and Sam had joined Daniel in the back of the pod, to look in on Vala. Daniel informed them that Vala had spoken briefly and recognized him for a few moments and she went back to sleep. They could not remember Daniel looking more worried than he did now. They sat in silence, listening to the hum of the pod engines and keeping their eyes on the control panels. But they wanted to be there if Vala had awakened again.

Daniel held Vala tenderly and close. He was trying to convey all his love in his warm hold on Vala. Sam, Teal'c and Mitchell has just sat close to Daniel, knowing he only wanted to keep her safe. But they wanted to be close too. Vala began to stir.

"Nooooooo, noooooo. Can………can't die. Th…….they…….need……….need…..me." Vala started flailing her arms around. Daniel held her arms down. Making sure she would not hurt herself or him.

"Shhh, shhhhhhhh. It's ok Vala. I'm here. We're all here. Sam, Teal'c and Cam. We're here baby. Don't fight. We're alive, were alright. We're alright." Daniel continued to speak softly to reassure Vala she was safe. She finally calmed down and slowly opened her eye."

The first person she saw in focus once more was Daniel.

"Dan………Daniel?"

"Yes baby, I'm here, I'm here."

Daniel bent down and kissed her tenderly on the lips.

"Hey Princess." You scared us there for awhile; you ok?" Said Mitchell with concern.

Vala only looked his way and nodded. "You……..you're all……….safe?" Vala face was contorted in fear. Her mind was still foggy and she only vaguely remembered being strapped down and her mind on fire.

Mitchell responded smiling that she was still concerned about them. "Yes Princess; you made that possible. You took care of us and kept us alive."

Sam interjected and put her hand on Vala's forehead. "Hey, do you need anything? Are you thirsty or hungry?" Sam had realized they all had hardly eaten any food, but Vala must have been very weak from the lack of it.

Daniel appreciated that Sam was thinking of Vala's physically well being, as well as her mental state. Vala turned to look at Sam. Vala conveyed to Sam, thru her eyes, the physical violation that terrifies every woman pressed upon them against their will. Vala took hold of Sam's hand and held them tight. No words needed to be said between the two women. They knew instinctively the pain of that humiliation. The men watched silently as the two women completed a wordless bond. Sam patted Vala's hand in acknowledgement and sat up to find some food and water.

Vala watched Sam walk away and her eyes fell upon Teal'c. He scooted closer soVala could see him. Vala reached out her hand and placed her hand on Teal'c's face. Teal'c was stoic, until Vala had touched him. Teal'c bowed and spoke in the softest voice his friends had ever heard him speak.

"Nanb'tu'qua? (How are you?).

Vala understood his concern, and yet somehow she remembered his voice, the musical sound of his voice. The one that did not cause pain. Vala replied in kind.

"Lul…..lullaby. Lullaby." Vala eyes began to tear up.

Teal'c knew now, that Vala had heard him when she was in pain, and had soothed her with a Jaffa lullaby. Only Teal'c and Vala knew what it meant. That would be their bond.

Teal'c covered her hand on his face, and took his other hand and covered her forehead. Still speaking softly, Teal'c bowed his head a said a prayer for Vala. Before anyone could see the misting in his eyes, he abruptly left, but gently removed Vala's hands and placed them in Daniel's before doing so.

Mitchell bowed his head, knowing that Teal'c had become emotional, said nothing, and allowed the stoic man his quiet dignity and compassion.

"Princess, you get well." Said Mitchell. "When we get home. I'm going to have mom whip up a special cherry pie, just the way you like it, ok." Mitchell remembered his reunion in his hometown, and how Vala charmed his father and mother. But she was especially fond of his mother's homemade cherry pie. She couldn't get enough of it. And he appreciated how his parents treated Vala, a stranger, like one of the family. That was his bond to Vala.

"Jackson; take care of our girl. She was our sunshine, when things were darkest. We'll get home soon Princess; I promise." Mitchell patted Vala's hand and smiled at Daniel and left.

Daniel had never felt so thankful for his friendship, with these special people. They had shown Vala in their own personal way, how much she had meant to them. Vala even in her weak state had never felt so close to anyone in this way, until now. She had finally found the love she had long been desperate for and hid in her smile and laughter to protect her from being vulnerable.

Daniel held onto Vala and kissed her sweetly. Vala looked into his eyes, and saw such love and devotion, it overwhelmed her and she instinctively snuggled into Daniel's shoulders.

"Dan…Daniel?"

"Yes, hon?"

"Are……….are we……….we really married?" Vala asked hoping this was not a dream.

"Yes; we're husband and wife. Nothing will separate me from you, ever again; nothing."

Vala said nothing for a moment, wanting her marriage to Daniel to sink in, and hugging him to her, to make sure he was real.

"So…….can I pick……………pick our honeymoon?"

Daniel smiled to himself, and held her tighter.

"Any place you want Vala. Any place you want."

Vala sighed briefly and slowly fell back into a safe slumber, knowing Daniel was indeed hers, forever.

TBC

* * *

A/N: I was going to make this a two parter. But, I have to go to sleep sometimes. Feedback and reviews are most welcomed. 


	21. Chapter 21

Ba'al's personal ship was in the orbit where Kraco was to meet him with an exchange of cargo. His Prime had reported directly to Ba'al after several attempts to contact the famous known Slaver went unanswered. The commander of his Ha'tak vessel had noticed some slight debree in space and thought perhaps; Kraco's ship had been destroyed. He knew his Lord and Prime would not be happy.

"I hope you have better news from the last time Prime Gatus. I do tire of such incompetence." Stated Ba'al with disappointment in his voice.

"Our contact Lord Ba'al for the cargo has also disappeared. Kraco is never late for exchange of goods or profit. Our Commander believes his ship may have been destroyed. My last transmission from our informant sent a message that the Ori were in the area."

Ba'al began stroking his beard. He always had a habit of doing so, when thinking.

"Now why would an Ori ship be in this part of the galaxy? I wonder if Kraco did a double cross with the Ori and blown out of the stars?"

"My Lord if I may speak boldly."

"You may."

"Kraco was no fool my lord. He would have found a way to contact us if he was still alive. He had prime cargo and he would not dare cross you."

"That is true, but if he is dead, then what of his precious cargo? I'm most curious to wonder if that cargo had not been taken."

Just then Prime Graco received new information on a ship in the area of Ori design from his communication device from his Commander of the ship.

"My Lord, our vessel has scanned an Ori pod in the vicinity. Shall I have ready a tracker beam to capture the ship into our hold?"

"Most interesting. Yes, do so Prime. Let me know when you have this ship on board. I want to know what happened in this area."

"Yes my Lord."

"Ba'al sat back down to contemplate his lost cargo. The Ori were a formidable foe, but it never stopped him from being the last he thought of his kind to gain precious information, if it meant defeating the Taur'i. Ba'al believed himself the last of the Gou'ald System Lords and his shaky ally's with the Lucian Alliance was for his own gain than theirs.

**ORI POD**

Sam had heard the alarms go off on the pod that they were being scanned. Teal'c and Mitchell were resting, while Daniel and Vala were taking some time to rest also.

"What's wrong Sam?" Asked Mitchell.

"We are being scanned. It shows there is another large ship in the area."

"Indeed. Could it be another Ori ship, looking for Adria, Col Carter?"

"I don't know Teal'c. If it is, then we need to outrun it, or hide. We don't have that much in weapons on the ship, only side arms." Stated Sam.

"Damn; just when you think the woods are clear of the big bad Wolf. Sam, take evasive maneuvers. I'll tell Jackson to brace himself." Stated Mitchell.

"Ok, Teal'c. I need you to monitor that ships location. I have a feeling it's going to be bumpy ride."

"As you wish Col Carter." Teal'c monitored the ship and knew it was bigger than their pod. What worried him, if slightly noticeable to Sam that Teal'c kept looking back to Daniel and Vala.

"Jackson, Jackson, wake up."

"Huh, wha………what's wrong, Vala?"

"No, Sam said there is another ship in the area. She's going to try and outrun it. It may be another Ori ship, but at this point be prepared for anything. How's Vala doing anyway?"

"Still sleep. She needs the rest. I just hope this is not another mess we're ending up in. The Ori would be pissed if they found out Adria is gone."

"Well, buckle yourselves in. It's going to be a bumpy ride. If I know Sam, she's going to put the metal to the peddle."

Daniel looked down into Vala's face. She was a little stronger after eating, but she still looked pale. She seemed to being in REM sleep, but Daniel could tell she may have been having nightmares. He reached down to kiss her forehead and braced to wait, what would happen next.

Sam knew they couldn't hyper jump. The pod was meant for close proximity in lieu of a planet landing, not continuous space travel. The sensors were showing the ship was moving fast towards them, while she tried to out maneuver it. When the ship finally came in to view, they all knew that out running the ship would be impossible.

"A Ha'tak." Teal'c sneered at who may be on that ship."

"Ba'al." The all announced at once.

"That nut case on the planet mentioned something about Ba'al wanting us."

They all felt the pod shake. They were being pulled into the much larger ship. Teal'c had already prepared to fight his way thru what he knew where lots of guards. Mitchell had done the same thing. But he was worried about his team too.

"Sam, put out a distress call again. If the Deadilus or our allies catch this message. Let them know we are in danger of being captured by Ba'al in this quadrant. Maybe they can track his ship."

"What about us Col. Ba'al is not going to let us go easily, if he has us for a prize. He knows SGC will try and retrieve us. And………I'm worried about Vala. If he finds her here too…………..

"I know Sam, I know. We'll have to play it by ear. We know how sadistic Ba'al is, but we have no other choice but to surrender."

"Col Mitchell. I do not believe surrender to be our best option." Said Teal'c disappointed in being captured without a fight.

"Look, we have limited options here. We can surrender and stay alive until we can escape or be rescued or die trying to protect Vala. Which she has already been thru enough. I don't like this anymore than you do, but we must survive either way."

"Know this Col Mitchell. My blood Oath still stands. I will carry it out without mercy. I will obey your command Col Mitchell. When the time comes, I will be ready."

"Thanks Teal'c. I know I can count on you and Sam. Jackson has enough to worry about. He's not going to like this, but this is the only way right now."

"Let me speak to him Col Mitchell." Stated Teal'c.

"Ok big guy. I know he'll listen, coming from you."

Daniel could see Teal'c heading back to see him. His face expressionless. It worried Daniel. He was pretty good at reading Teal'c, but he could tell this was going to be bad news.

"Daniel Jackson, how is Vala?"

"She's still sleep. Something of what we all need. But that's not why you're here, is it?"

"You are correct. We are being taken in by a Ha'tak ship. We believe it to be Ba'als primary ship."

"No, no we can't let them find Vala. It's too risky. We have to fight them off." Daniel knew Vala had a history with Ba'al, and he remembered Vala's torturer stated something about Ba'al wanting them for slaves.

"Calm down Daniel Jackson. Col Mitchell has surmised that we must survive, not for just us, but for Vala's sake. Col Carter has sent a message to our allies of our location and believes we will be rescued or escape. I have taken a Blood Oath Daniel Jackson. I will kill anyone that will harm Vala or anyone I care about. That is my Oath and I will carry it out swiftly. But you must think of Vala. If we fight then we will not all survive. Do you wish to leave Vala a widow?"

Daniel didn't like the ideal of someone hurting Vala is he was not there to protect her. At least if it's Ba'al they knew their chances and Ba'al was mostly after information or at least he hoped he was.

"No, no I don't. I don't like it Teal'c, but……..but if they hurt Vala, you're not the only one to protect her."

"Understood. We must make ready to be boarded. Remember Daniel Jackson. Vala's survival must be our responsibility now. She has already done hers."

Teal'c put his hand on Daniel's shoulder to reassure him; then he placed his hand on Vala's forehead. He left to join his teammates and prepared for Ba'al.

TBC


	22. Chapter 22

Daniel didn't like the ideal of someone hurting Vala is he was not there to protect her. At least if it's Ba'al they knew their chances and Ba'al was mostly after information or at least he hoped he was.

"No, no I don't. I don't like it Teal'c, but……..but if they hurt Vala, you're not the only one to protect her."

"Understood. We must make ready to be boarded. Remember Daniel Jackson. Vala's survival must be our responsibility now. She has already done hers."

Teal'c put his hand on Daniel's shoulder to reassure him; then he placed his hand on Vala's forehead. He left to join his teammates and prepared for Ba'al.

* * *

The Ori pod was gathered in the Ha'tak bay and met by Prime Graco and several guards. Daniel decided to carry Vala, as they were escorted to their holding area. Ba'al was immediately notified when it was discovered it was SG1 and Vala Mol Doran. Ba'al immediately went to interrogate them.

"Well, well, well if it isn't the elite SG1 in my care. This is most interesting. How is it that you are all in an Ori Pod?" Asked Ba'al with sarcasm in his voice.

"Why are you here in this quadrant Ba'al? Asked Mitchell with the same sarcasm. He didn't want to give Ba'al any undue information. Sam and Teal'c stayed close to Daniel and Vala and watched protectively.

"Now, Col Mitchell, that's my business. It seems there are some of you that are misplaced. Is one your own ill Col Mitchell? It seems Dr. Jackson has a keen interest about Vala Mol Doran."

Daniel was trying to keep his anger in check. It was no use of him becoming upset and drawing attention to Vala.

Sam interjected to calm the atmosphere. "Ah, Vala fell ill on our last mission. Seems that our host had other ideas in our negotiations."

"And what negotiations would that be Col Carter? It's not every day SG1 picks up an Ori pod." Stated Ba'al with obvious curiosity.

"We were attacked on a peaceful planet. Negotiations went sour and our host did not seem too pleased at treating us well. Course you wouldn't know anything about that would you Ba'al old pal?" Stated Mitchell.

Ba'al kept watch on Vala and Daniel. But he noticed that Teal'c didn't move or say anything. But the look on his face said volumes. His face was unreadable and he could tell Teal'c was being protective.

"Col Mitchell; you honor your predecessor, General O'Neill. He was always, how do you say, non informative and vague."

"Well, takes one, to know one, ah, Ba'al."

Ba'al moved to watch Daniel, he noticed he never stopped holding onto Vala. He would of thought by now, that Daniel would have placed Vala on the floor, not keep her close.

"I tell you what Col Mitchell. Since you are not forthcoming in information, then I will have to extract it another way."

Ba'al motioned his guards over. They zatted all of them in the holding cell. All of them fell to the floor.

"Take Vala to my personal quarters. I will personally interrogate her. They're all hiding something and I want to know why they are here." Stated Ba'al.

"Yes My Lord. What about SG1?"

"I will deal with them in my own time. See that they do not escape."

"Yes my Lord." Stated Graco.

"Wait, bring Dr. Jackson too. Have him restrained in my quarters. I want to see his reaction to one of his team members interrogated personally by me."

Graco nodded his head and the guards dragged Daniel and Vala to Ba'al's private room. Vala was strapped to an upright table and her head held in place. Daniel was bound and two very strong guards had him strapped in a chair. Ba'al entered a few moments later and walked over to Vala. He grabbed her face to see if she was coming around. After seeing she was not consciouos, he put on his Gou'ald hand device. At close range, the device can subdue an enemy when placed over their head, inducing a sort of trance; this effect can extended to torture or kill the victim. Sometimes the hand device is used to put lies in the victim's head that can be used purely for the service of the Goa'uld. He knew Vala from being a host to Quetesh and he did enjoy her insatiable taste for sex, along with her beauty. But he also knew of Quetesh's taste for blood and often would exact mass executions and torture if she was not obeyed. But he admired Quetesh more for her cunningness and guile. She often would stand up to the System Lords and as much as they tried to rid her of her supply of Naquadah, she was always one step ahead of them and always escaped.

But now he had Vala and he wanted the weakest link. Right now, he considered her SG1's link to why they were in Kraco's last known position. Daniel was unconscious, but something woke him from his sub conscious. It sounded like screams. He shook his head to waken from the zatting, and it was screams he heard before. It was Vala's.

Ba'al continued to probe Vala's mind. He wanted to inflict enough pain to let her know she was his to toy with. Vala struggled aimlessly trying to run from the pain, but it was too intense for her do anything. She could feel the device pounding through the last couple of days being tortured. The intense pain of the beatings, rape and then Ba'al felt something in her mind he couldn't quite understand. He could see Kraco inflicting pain upon Vala, and then something relevant caught his mind.

"STOP, STOP HURTING HER. SHE'S BEEN THRU ENOUGH. PLEASE STOP."

Daniel shouted loudly, but Ba'al either didn't hear, or didn't care. Daniel was struggling with his bonds in the chair, trying to desperately get loose to stop Ba'al's torture. One of the guards hit Daniel across the face for interrupting his Lord Ba'al from his interrogations. Daniel didn't care; he needed to save Vala.

"Ba'al? Ba'al? I'll tell you anything you want, but please stop this. She won't survive, and then you won't have anything."

Ba'al stopped and turned to Daniel. He never moved away from Vala, but was curious about what Daniel was offering.

"I saw something Dr. Jackson in Vala's mind. The slaver Kraco was instrumental to your capture. Why was he so interesting in torturing Vala so much?"

"We……we don't know. Is that was that bastards name was?" Daniel was still angry that he didn't know why that mad man went after Vala. Now he knew his disgusting name.

"For your information Dr. Jackson, yes, I was here to retrieve all of you in his keep. But he never mentioned he had Quetesh's pet. There had to be a reason he didn't want me to know that. He was obviously obsessed with making Vala pay for something."

Angrily speaking. "I told you. We don't know and he never said why. He tortured Vala to keep us alive and made sure she payed for that. It's a mute point; he's dead. He won't be making that mistake again. Just………just leave Vala alone. She's done nothing to you."

"I could care less why he's dead, but I've known Vala for quite some time. Not only was she Quetesh's little host, but she knows of hidden troves of valuable Naquadah. Quetesh may be dead, but her memories are still with Vala. I want to know where they are hidden. Quetesh was no fool. She often hid treasures of Naquadah for her own use one day and Vala has that information in her head, and I play on extracting it."

Ba'al smiled an evil smile and returned to probing Vala's mind. Ba'al dug deeper this time and he could hear Daniel objecting to his further torturing of Vala.

Vala felt like her mind being burned once again and she could feel a consciousness overtaking her. Daniel couldn't see, but he could tell Vala was struggling hard to stop Ba'al.

_Now where are those Naquadah deposits my __dear?__ I know you have Quetesh's memories. Where are her memories? Your hiding from me, but I will find them. _

_Noooooooooo. Where is Daniel? Don't hurt __him;__ please I don't want you to hurt them. They will die again. Where is Daniel? Daniellllllll._

_Stop this. What…………….who is this Taika girl. Why……….why is she with you. TELL ME._

_Noooooooooo. Daniel……….Daniel……………Daniel._

_Where are Quetesh's __memories?__ You know you cannot hide from me. __I will kill all of them if you don't tell me what I want to know. TELL ME._

Teal'c, Sam and Mitchell could hear Vala's screams from their holding cell. Teal'c became obsessed with escaping and finding his friends. He started pounding at the force field surrounding their holding cell. The guards warned him they would Zat him again if he didn't stop. He refused, and continued to pound at the force field. Sam and Mitchell did not want to interfere, knowing what state of mind Teal'c was in. They watched the guards as they Zatted him. He fell to the floor and Sam and Mitchell ran to aid him. Sam shook her head, knowing he was trying to get out to help Vala, but they knew they would find a way to escape again. Both Sam and Mitchell looked at each other and understood that this was not going to happen again. They formulated a plan and they knew Ba'al liked information.

Ba'al probing continued to exude continuous pain throughout Vala's body. He could see that Kraco was extracting Quetesh's memories and then blackness. He probed on, not caring if it was killing Vala. He needed Naquadah to enforce his presence in the galaxy once again. The Ori had kept him at bay, while planets that he knew carried the Naquadah were enslaved or destroyed. It put a big hole in his plan to sub vent their authority. He figured if he had SG1 as prisoners, he could negotiate a release by threatening to kill earth's saviors by blackmailing their government with payment of all the Naquadah he needed. Now he held them prisoner, but finding Vala with them was a bonus. He could blackmail earth for Naquadah and find out Quetesh's enormous supply of it. He believed he was holding all the cards.

Ba'al's guards had knocked Daniel unconscious again as he was working his bonds loose, determined to stop Ba'al at his own expense. But sub consciously, Daniel could hear Vala's screams, the pain across her face made him more determined to stay awake. He moaned and the guards started to hit him again, when Ba'al made them stop. Daniel was coming around again and Ba'al wanted to make Daniel squirm a bit. Daniel could see Vala was screaming again and he struggled so hard with his bonds he was bleeding from his wrist.

Ba'al backed off the probing and walked over to his throne like chair in his chambers. He smiled that smirk of his and Daniel knew he was savoring his torture of Vala and making him watch.

"I see Dr. Jackson that Vala holds a memory of many things, including you two being together. Pity; she could of done much better as my Queen."

Daniel kept his eyes on Vala. She was bleeding from her nose and ears. Daniel had experienced the hand device himself and he knew the intense pain it could cause and he knew it could kill if the Gou'ald that wielded it desired so. He had to bide time to convince Ba'al that torturing Vala would only make her insane.

"Look Ba'al. What do you want? That maniac tortured Vala for days until we escaped. We were captured by Adria and she………….

Ba'al jumped up from his chair and walked towards Daniel. That let on to Daniel, that Ba'al was either afraid of Adria or didn't want any part of the Ori right now.

"What has Vala to do with the Orici? We all know she spawned that creature. How did you escape from her?"

"We………we had a little help." Daniel wanted to draw as much time away from Vala to keep Ba'al distracted with his information.

Ba'al searched his thoughts of what he had seen in Vala's mind. "Who is the little girl Taika? I saw it in Vala's mind. What has she to do with Vala and all of SG1' elite?"

"She was that bastard's worse nightmare. She's the one that saved us. She put a rather big hammer in his plans to enslave us."

Ba'al turned to look at Vala. Daniel knew Ba'al liked to process all information and use it to wield against his enemy.

Ba'al stared coldly at Daniel and his eyes flashed red. "How is it that the Orici is not around to save her dear mother? I thought the two where semi enemies. Adria would not let you or her mothers go so easily."

"Maybe you should ask Adria." Daniel knew as soon as he mentioned Adria, that Ba'al may use that to keep Vala alive and use it against Adria if he came across her.

"I'll tell you what Dr. Jackson. I have a feeling that your precious Vala would hate to see you, say injured. But there's more to what you say. I'm no fool Dr. Jackson. Something happened out here and it obviously had something to do with Vala. There is ship debris all around us and you escaped in an Ori Pod is too coincidental. I will find out Dr. Jackson and I bet that Vala knows more than she keeps hidden."

Ba'al walked over to one of his guards and had him summon his Prime Graco. Ba'al intended to use all his resources to get what he wanted and he was going to use anything to get it.

"You know Dr. Jackson. I miss having a Queen at my side. I don't know what I was thinking. I was too harsh on Vala."

Ba'al walked over to Vala's shaking form and caressed her cheek with his hand device. He looked back at Daniel to make sure he was watching him.

"Yes, yes. I've been going at this in my old ways. After all this is the 21st Century and I sometimes forget these are new times and requires new and old techniques mixed together."

Just then Graco entered with a cylinder with a cloak draped over it. Ba'al took the cylinder and laid it on the table close to Vala. Daniels eyes went wide knowing what the cylinder possibly held.

"Prime; bring the rest of SG1 to my chambers under heavy guard. I want them all to see that I'm a generous man. I want them to see that it's trifle to play with my patients. Bring them all now, bound. Let's see how they respond to their new Queen."

"Yes My Lord." Answered Graco.

Ba'al smiled as his Prime left to retrieve SG1. As he left Ba'al turned his attention back to the covered cylinder. He pulled it off in an almost ceremonial manner. Inside was what Daniel feared the most for Vala. Inside the cylinder was a symbiote snake waiting for a new host; Vala.

* * *

A/N: I had to reconstruct a lot of this chapter. I lost a lot of information when my new computer was installed. Well I retrieved everything else, but forgot to save this chapter. So enjoy. Feedback and reviews are welcomed. 


	23. Chapter 23

"Prime; bring the rest of SG1 to my chambers under heavy guard. I want them all to see that I'm a generous man. I want them to see that its trifle to play with my patients. Bring them all now, bound. Let's see how they respond to their new Queen."

"Yes My Lord." Answered Graco.

Ba'al smiled as his Prime left to retrieve SG1. As he left Ba'al turned his attention back to the covered cylinder. He pulled it off in an almost ceremonial manner. Inside was what Daniel feared the most for Vala. Inside the cylinder was a symbiote snake waiting for a new host; Vala

* * *

Under heavy guard, the rest of SG1 was marched into Baal's chambers and forced to kneel in his presence tied to one another. Prime Graco wanted to make sure if one of the prisoners tried to escape then all three would perish together. Teal'c, Sam and Mitchell looked over to see Vala strapped to an upright table, bleeding from her mouth, nose and ears. Teal'c nearly tore his bonds trying to get to Ba'al. He was almost Zatted, but Ba'al had raised his hand to stop his Prime, wanting such reaction from the strong Jaffa. Sam and Mitchell knew Ba'al had tortured Vala with his hand device he was still wearing, and Daniel was watching Ba'al, still trying to break free. 

"Ah SG1; I'm so glad you could join us for this suradipious ceremony. I always wanted to capture my enemy's reactions to my most talented ways of persuasion."

Daniel was still struggling to break free. SG1 had no clue to what Ba'al was up to. Ba'al had used his body to block what was sitting on the table, so he could see the faces of Mitchell, Sam and Teal'c. He had already managed to scare Daniel, now he was reveling in taunting them more by threatening Vala. He moved away from the table and immediately they understood what Ba'al was about to do.

"You can't be serious Ba'al. You can't do this." Mitchell stated in anger. He knew Ba'al was sadistic but to make them watch was sick. He was terrified to what was going to happen to Vala, but he had to maintain some semblance of calm.

"Why are you doing this? She can't take being a host again. This will kill her." Stated Sam, struggling to break free.

"None of you are in any position to instruct me as what I can and cannot do. Look around SG1. You are in my hands; I can ransom you off to your organization. They will pay dearly to get you back and you Col Carter and Dr. Jackson are my guarantee that I succeed."

Teal'c stared Ba'al down. His eyes held his and to make him understand, he was about to make a grave mistake.

"You sick Bastard. Vala has done nothing to you. If you want me, then take me. Don't make Vala a host. I'm more valuable as a host, than Vala. You can let everyone go and I'll stay, there's no need to hurt her." Daniel was practically begging to be switched. He knew Ba'al had no intention of leaving them all alive after making his deal.

"But that's the beauty of it Dr. Jackson. I have all your assurances that to keep Vala alive; you will obey my every whim. It get's lonely at the top and Vala as my Queen would keep my bed nice and warm."

Daniel became even more volatile and angrier at Ba'al obvious attempt to taunt Daniel. "Certainly you know the Orici would be more than interested in getting her mother back. How delicious to have Vala working for me as a spy."

Daniel interjected. "Adria would detect a Gou'ald in a second. You know she would kill Vala."

"I know." Ba'al smiled evilly. "What do you Tau'ri say; ah, to kill two birds with one stone? Yes, to have all my cake and eat it too. You SG1 have been a pain in my side for too long. I think this will finally put an end to your little group."

"Please, please Ba'al. Don't do this." Begged Daniel. "She's………….she's been thru too much. I know you saw her mind. This will kill her. Please…………she's………….she's my wife."

Daniel was becoming desperate. He thought maybe that Ba'al would place his sadistic interest in him, and leave Vala alone. Ba'al simply laughed at him and shook his head. He turned quickly to the cylinder with the swimming symbiote. He pulled his sleeve up and reached in to grab the squirming creature. He held it up to Vala's face to slowly have the SG1 team react to what he was about to do.

"Wake up Vala." He taunted. "Wake up to be my new Queen." Vala could not move. She vaguely heard Ba'al voice and she was in so much pain, it didn't matter to her. She knew this voice was again the cause of new pain. She could hear several voices and some she believed she recognized. She didn't want to wake from this painful nightmare.

Ba'al hit Vala across the face hard and being immobilized, made the pain for Vala even worse. Sam, Mitchell and especially Daniel struggled even harder at this scene of terror. Then Teal'c spoke, making everyone in the room take notice.

"HEAR ME WHO ARE ALL ENEMIES TO MY FRIENDS. I HAVE TAKEN A BLOOD OATH AND HAVE SWORN TO KILL ALL WITHOUT MERCY. YOU ARE ALL DEAD MEN IN MY EYES AND MY WRATH HAS NO BOUNDERIES. YOU WILL ALL DIE AT MY HANDS, NOW AND FOREVER."

The guards knew of Teal'c and his fighting talent and ruthelessness in battle. But even they knew when a Jaffa takes a Blood Oath, it means no stopping him until anyone and everything is dead. This even made Prime Graco take notice of the true nobility and loyalty to his friends. But being First Prime to a System Lord such as Ba'al, he could not tolerate such insolence. Graco hit Teal'c hard against the back of his neck. Teal'c did not even flinch. This make Graco back up a little and his guards took notice.

"Prime, let him spout all he wants. It won't make any difference. You can throw him out the first air lock once I'm finished with my demonstration. He is no significance to me. I'm sure the Tau'ri could care less if one more Jaffa dies."

"Now where was before I was so rudely interrupted? Ah yes." Ba'al's eyes glowed and he began speaking in the monotone voice of the ancient Gou'ald.

Vala was moaning, and her eyes fluttered slightly and she tried to focus on the voices that she recognized. She could hear a shout from someone that commanded attention. She wanted to hear that voice again. She wanted to know what was happening to her and where she was. Vala opened her eyes slowly and painfully. She could barely move her head, but the hairs on the back of her neck made her realize something was wrong. She could hear a squeal, something eerily familiar.

"That's right My Queen. Open your eyes to your Lord and Master."

"NO, NO. STOP BA'AL. DON'T DO THIS. I SWEAR IF YOU TOUCH HER, I'LL KILL YOU. ALL OF YOU." Daniel eyes were glazed with anger and fear. Even his teammates had never heard Daniel so threatening and desperate.

Vala latched on to the voice she believed that was soothing, even though it sounded loudly. She opened her eyes to the direction of the voice. As her eyes focused, she could only see Sam, Teal'c and Mitchell into view. She could not move her head sideways in either direction. Ba'al had her head strapped down also.

"Yes Vala, it's your faithful friends wanting you to come out and play. You do hear how anxious she wants to enter you, like I will soon. Yes, open your eyes and see what I have for you."

Vala felt panicked when Ba'al stepped into her peripheral view. She could finally see what was making her terrified. Ba'al was holding a symbiote snake. Her heart started to race, and she was sweating. Her voice caught in her throat and she struggled aimlessly. She could see the evil smile on Ba'al's face, knowing she was about to become a host again. Then she heard Daniels voice in the distance, trying to comfort her about what was going to happen. Daniel was speaking directly to her and didn't care who heard him.

"Vala……….Vala, I love you. Nothing in this universe will ever change that. We are husband and wife and nothing can separate us, in life or death. You are mine to hold and love and no other. Hang on my love. Hang on to that piece that they cannot have. Our love is stronger than they could ever realize. They can take your body, your mind. But not your spirit of love, not your spirit to love your friends and family. We are your family Vala and nothing will ever stop us from loving you. You are the best thing to happen in my life and I will find you. I will traverse this universe to find you and bring you back to me. I will always love you. Ba'al can never take that away from us. Fight Vala; fight to come back to us who love you. Fight to come back to me. I love you Vala. I love you."

Sam, Teal'c and Mitchell felt as Daniel felt. They loved Vala in their own special way and they knew no matter what happened. They were all together for at least this one final moment, before it all ended.

"Oh, how touching Dr. Jackson, but futile. She will be mine, heart, soul and her body. And I will enjoy her beautiful body over and over again. Love is a plaything that you Tau'ri believe will save you in the end. How pathetic. Now, enough interruptions. Time to embark on a new venture, as my Queen."

As Ba'al forcibly turned Vala's head to make entrance of the symbiote. Daniels words seem to resonate inside her mind. She didn't struggle, but accepted what Daniel was conveying. Something emerged inside her. Something that had remained dormant and now was alive inside Vala, surging upwards. She felt the fear dissipate and felt her anger rise from all the emotions that she had yet to reveal. Suddenly Vala forcibly jerked her head and began to seize up. It was rising thru her throat and her eyes became focused on her friends and Daniel. What let loose was the worst sound anyone had ever heard from a human being. A woman that had been used, raped, beaten and now being forced to have her body used by an ambonible creature.

Vala had let loose a scream so loud it even hurt the symbiote. It was a scream of pain, sorrow, and anguish. It was the scream of a thousand wails of over a thousand deaths, buried for centuries to be released upon the world to know they were captured and tortured and no one to hear them scream.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH, AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH, AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH."

Everyone in the room had never heard such an inhuman sound; such inhuman pain. The entire Ha'Tak ship heard her screams. They could not fathom what Ba'al had unleashed. It was terrifying. Ba'al's ears were taking the brunt of the screams and the guards tried to cover their ears at the bestial sound. Then Vala stopped as if she was spent or dead. What happened next made them all freeze. A flame, a blue flame was emitting off Vala's body. It started out slow and then built to almost a blinding light. The flame shot from Vala's body and seared the symbiote into smoking dust. Ba'al let go of the symbiote as soon as it caught fire. Then it went after Ba'al. The blue flame entered his mouth and eyes and his guttural scream was heard through the room as his guards tried to get near him, the flames burnt through them as well. Prime Graco ducked out the way of the flames and tried to fire his staff weapon. But he was stopped abruptly when, Teal'c grabbed him and the staff and thru him across the floor. Teal'c aimed the staff at Graco and fired burning holes into him without mercy. The flames somehow melted SG1's bonds and they were free to fight. Daniel was now free and all of them fought the remaining guards in the room. Teal'c was now unleashed and he raised the staff and went after every Jaffa in the room. Sam had grabbed and kicked one of the guards and rendered him unconscious, while Mitchell and Teal'c fought their captors in hand to hand combat.

The blue flame was burning Ba'al inside and out. His screams went unheeded as the blue flames encircled him and held him in mid air as he screamed in agony. Daniel looked up to see what was happening and he could see Vala's eyes were clear, like blue water. He tried to go near her, but was stopped by some kind of force field emitting from Vala. Ba'al was struggling trying to get free, but the flames were consuming him slowly, making him die painfully and without mercy. As Daniel watched and tried to get near Vala, he heard running coming towards the chambers. He turned to see several guards enter, but Teal'c had leaped in front of Daniel and rushed all the guards. He landed on top of them and stomped, punched and fired on all of them with blind fury. They were trying to rush him, but Teal'c seemed to have inhuman speed in shooting them. He swung the staff like a club and was beating them all without stopping. Daniel knew that Teal'c Blood Oath he had sworn was now full blown.

Daniel could not get near Vala, so he turned his attentions on fighting the rest of the guards. Sam and Mitchell found their own staff weapons to fire and let loose with all pent up fury. They were tired of being captured and abused and when Ba'al had threatened one of their own, all gloves were off.

Vala's flame had finally consumed what was left of Ba'al and now the flames shot thru the room, incinerating all of Ba'al guards and somehow protecting SG1. It flashed thru the corridors, picking up speed as it consumed and incinerated everyone in league with Ba'al. It moved thru the ship like a snake after its prey. It struck without warning, burning thru passage ways, and smothering any screams that were heard and then snuffed out in an instant. Sam, Mitchell and Daniel could hear the screams all thru the ship and stopped moving to see where Teal'c was. When they caught sight of him, he was immobile. He wanted to finish the job he started, but was robbed of his killing spree by the blue flames. Teal'c was breathing hard in the hallway and turned to his friends, who nodded their heads in approval of what he had sworn., even if it meant losing his life. He walked back towards his friends and reentered the chamber where everything had started. They looked up and could see the blue flame covering the walls, the ceiling, and the floors. Yet, they were unharmed and the flames gave off an eerie glow as the sounds of the screaming on the ship died down.

They looked towards Vala and the flames slowly retracted like a being drawn to an abyss towards Vala. Vala was still strapped to the table and her eyes began to close. The flames had disappeared into Vala's body and Vala's head arched slightly and she passed out. Daniel immediately ran to the table and following behind Daniel, the rest of them unfastened the straps holding down Vala. Daniel grabbed Vala's slowly falling forward body and laid her down on the floor gently. Sam had grabbed a covering from somewhere and covered Vala's shaking body. Daniel just held her and could see she was still bleeding, even more from her mouth and nose. They were all pretty confused and in awe of the blue flames that came from Vala and seeing what was left of Ba'al made them shake a little at how the flames had killed Ba'al in the same fashion as Kraco.

Mitchell interrupted the eerie silence and reigned in his command. "Sam, see if you can find a medical kit and Teal'c go see if we are alone again. I have a funny feeling that we have this ship all to ourselves."

Both his teammates understood and went quickly to task. Daniel was silently crying, while holding and speaking to Vala.

"Come on baby, open your eyes. You saved us again; you have to wake up to see. Please Vala, please wake up." Daniel was now openly crying for Vala. He held his wife as to give her strength to open her eyes.

Sam came back with a med kit probably made for use on the battlefield. Ba'al would not tolerate an injured soldier on board his ship. Sam administered a shot to Vala that read the equivalent to Morphine. Sam opened up Vala's eyes to see if they were reactive to light. Nothing happened.

"Daniel, Daniel? She's going into shock. Keep her warm and near you." DANIEL?"

Daniel looked up at Sam and nodded his head that he understood. He finally sat down with Vala on his lap and covered her even more to keep her warm. No words could tell him how thankful Sam was there to help. Mitchell pulled Sam away from them and to the side.

"Sam I don't know what just happened here, but I know we need to get her out of here or back to headquarters. She looks worse off now than she did before."

"I know Cam, I know. Let me help Teal'c and see if I can contact the Deadulis. Hopefully we won't have any of Ba'al's guards to deal with. I can have the ship in Hyperspace and we can go home."

"Do it Sam. I'm tired and hungry and Vala needs our help. We are not going to let her die. Get going."

Sam nodded and knelt down at Daniel's side one more time and placed her hand on his shoulder. "We're going home Daniel. She's going to be alright. I just know it."

Daniel never took his eyes off Vala and Sam understood why he didn't answer back. She left to find the command center.

Mitchell had seen some odd things in the last couple of days and a lot of pain and suffering was administered towards Vala. He looked down and Daniel and Vala and had seen them all go thru so much and now he had to put his team back together to go home and watch over them as their friend and commander. Daniel was now rocking Vala gently in his arms. He had seen his wife beaten, raped, consumed by fire and almost a host once again. And now once again, she lays in his arm oblivious to what has happened and made to suffer in silence. The screams he heard from her had resounded to his very core. Those were screams of dying women, crying out one last time as if she was in eternal pain. He had been terrified that he would lose her right before his eyes and there was nothing he could do about it. Yet Vala was still alive and he had vowed to keep her safe. Now all he felt was helpless to help her.

"She……….she has to be alright Cam. I can't………..I can't live without her. She's my whole…………….

Daniel couldn't continue. He choked up with tears for his wife and bent over and held her tight to him. Daniel couldn't see it, but Mitchell silently wiped away his tears for this battered woman he called his friend.

Teal'c had found the command center and sent out a message that they were coming home. He met no resistance, as all of Ba'al's crew were dead and the remnants left behind were the smoldering uniforms left behind in the flames wake. Sam had joined him a few minutes later and both could not understand why the flames came from Vala. They both thanked their own God for saving them once again and both had their thoughts on getting Vala back home. They had all seen her go through horrific pain and torture and the scream that was heard coming from Vala, made both their hairs stand on end. It was unnerving and disturbing all at once and the only thing that gave them hope that Vala would live was their love for their friend and her strength to endure.

When the Ha'tak arrived in the Milky Way galaxy. They were met by the Deadulis about to fire on the enemy ship. But once Sam sent them a code only recognizable to SGC, the ship stood down and they were transported to the Deaudulis and headed back to base. When the crew saw the infamous SG1, they wanted to congratulate them on capturing a Ha'tak known to be Ba'al's lead ship. But the mood of SG1 was solemn and silent. Daniel carried Vala all the way to the infirmary and Mitchell, Sam and Teal'c would only reveal that they would only speak to Gen Landry when they returned. When they arrived all four members had carried Vala thru the gate on a stretcher. They would not let even the Med team come near them until Dr. Lam motioned them to the infirmary. Not a word was spoken to anyone while they carried Vala almost ceremoniously to the infirmary. Daniel placed Vala gently on the bed and sat back to let Carolyn administrate to Vala.

Teal'c, Sam and Mitchell waited outside but would not let any of the med team touch them. Gen Landry had arrived in the infirmary and Mitchell motioned to him that they would debrief the General as soon as they found out how Vala was doing. The General knew this was not the normal protocol for finding out what happened on a mission, but he understood this was like a family and they preferred to keep it within their circle. Teal'c and Sam stayed in the waiting room, while Mitchell wanted to see the Gen privately in his office. He explained in detail what had happened on the planet, the slavers kidnapping them and him marrying Daniel and Vala for obvious reasons. He explained that Vala had went thru horrific torture to keep them alive and didn't want Woosley to know about Vala's suffering several times at an unknown enemy and then at Adria and Ba'al hands. After hearing what Mitchell was reporting, he understood that certain information had to be left out. As far as the General was concerned. They were on a mission of peace and the mission went sour and their kidnappers were killed as SG1 escaped. The rape and beatings would only be known only to SG1, him and Dr. Lam for obvious medical reason, but even he would inform Carolyn that Vala's torture was to be a private matter and classified.

Dr. Lam had informed the team that Vala had a severe concussion and internal swelling. After Carolyn administered IV's, saline fluids, a blood drip and put Vala on oxygen. Vala was placed in a drug induced Coma for her recovery. Dr. Lam demanded that the rest of SG1 be examined for their own injuries. They all silently were treated and Mitchell insisted Vala have a larger room of her own. Carolyn didn't know why, and the General informed her earlier to give SG1 anything they wanted, but she found out later why the request. After the team was released to rest in their own quarters. They returned to sleep in the same room Vala was recovering from. They all laid out sleeping bags on the floor to sleep in her room. Sam had a laptop to keep her busy, Cam a book and Teal'c brought meditating candles to pray. Daniel was given a sleeping bag by his friends as he kept a silent vigil watching Vala. All of them never moved from Vala's room for 2 days. Everyone thought it odd that SG1 was so protective of one of their own, and especially Vala; but that made the whole base respect SG1 even more and respect their privacy.

Daniel had finally fallen asleep after Dr. Lam checked Vala's vitals. The whole team had rotated eating and sleeping to keep their eye on Vala while Daniel slept due to exhaustion, waiting on Vala to wake. He never said a word after returning and they all understood he was spent worrying about Vala. Daniel felt movement from Vala's feet. He placed his glasses back on his head and watched as Vala moaned that she was awakening. Everyone else had been asleep and Teal'c was jolted from his meditation.

Daniel finally spoke. He had to clear his voice after being silent for so long. "Vala?...Vala we're finally home. Please wake up so we can see you. Please baby."

"Hmm…………mmm. Dan………….Dan……………….iel?"

"Yes baby, it's me. We're all here. You………..you saved us. We're safe, you're safe now." Daniels eyes started misting over at seeing his wife trying desperately to open her eyes. He held her hand a little tighter to reassure her that this was all real.

Vala felt like her eyes were so heavy, she could barely move them. She was afraid at first, but felt somehow home, safe from any harming voices. She felt weak though and bit nauseas, but she wanted to see where the soothing voice was coming from. She felt so safe.

"Sa……..safe?" Vala said weakly.

Vala opened her eyes to the happiness of Daniel and the rest. They had all gathered around her bed, so she could see they were all there. She saw Daniel first and a tear rolled down the corner of her left eye. Daniel bent down to kiss it away. He was overjoyed that she could see him.

"Hey Princess, you have to stop scaring us so much. I'm getting grey hairs." Mitchell smiled. He couldn't believe how happy he was to see his little charmer.

"Hey sweetheart; how you feeling? Asked Sam with tears in her eyes. She didn't want to hold back from almost losing another friend.

"So……sore." Vala whispered.

They all smiled at Vala's response. Even in her state of pain, she still managed to make everyone else smile. Vala looked up at Teal'c and she immediately knew somehow that he kept his promise to keep her safe. Vala lifted her hand to Teal'c. He moved around to the other side of the bed. He gently put his arms around her waist and held her. He didn't move or say a word. Teal'c had never shown that type of affection to either of them, but everything Vala wanted to say to him was in her hug. Mitchell, Sam and Daniel were so moved by Teal'c silent confirmation that he cared so dearly about Vala, they just fell silent and put their hands on his back to let them know they all understood. Teal'c finally let go and gently laid Vala back down to the bed. He left to wait outside the room and stood guard stoically outside her room.

"Well we'll let you get some sleep Princess. Welcome back. We'll be right outside if you need us. You and Jackson have some catching up, ok?"

"Gla……….glad all safe."

Sam reached down to kiss Vala on the forehead. She gathered up Vala's hand and held it for awhile and let go. Vala and Sam still had that bond from the ship and Vala smiled slightly. Both Mitchell and Sam waited outside as Daniel turned his attention back to Vala. He sat down next to her and held her, trying not to keep her from resting. When he looked into her eyes and saw the pain of her being so weak.

"I love you Vala. I…………….I almost …………I almost lost you." Daniel took off his glasses and put his hand over his eyes to keep Vala from seeing how upset he was.

"I……..I'm here now. Wi………with you. I'm………………home." She smiled weakly and pulled on Daniels hands. His eyes were becoming red and reached down to kiss her tenderly.

"Ti………..tired. No………no night……….nightmares."

"That's…………..that's good honey. Go to sleep. I'll be here when you wake. We'll be waiting my beautiful wife. I'll be here."

Vala slowly slipped back into a restful slumber. Daniel could see a faint smile and realized his home had always been with Vala. He would wait and tell her what happened. The Blue Flame would be a mystery to them; but he was grateful for this miraculous miracle and his friends and now wife was back safe were they all belonged; Together.

TBC


	24. Chapter 24

Vala slowly slipped back into a restful slumber. Daniel could see a faint smile and realized his home had always been with Vala. He would wait and tell her what happened. The Blue Flame would be a mystery to them; but he was grateful for this miraculous miracle and his friends and now wife, was back safe were they all belonged; Together.

* * *

It was three more days until Vala was well enough to be released from the infirmary. Teal'c, Sam, Mitchell and Daniel had still held their vigil and refused to leave Vala's side for the entire time. When Dr. Lam finally released Vala, she was still stiff for some reason. Dr. Lam found no real physical problem with Vala other than she may have suffered some physical side affects from her reported tortures. Daniel and his friends worked with Vala, like physical therapist to exercise her muscles and Daniel gave her muscle messages. Other than the few thank you's and smiles of appreciation; Vala rarely spoke to them. Even Daniel thought it out of character that Vala didn't speak a lot. She often went to sleep after her exercises and her answers were usually one worded.

After a couple of weeks, Vala wanted to do muscle therapy on her own. She would stay for hours in the base sauna and exercise alone. Every time Daniel tried to talk to her about what happened Vala would say she was tired and just wanted to go to bed. Daniel had given Vala her space and only wanted to please her by giving her time to herself. Daniel in the mean time was making arraignments for Vala to move into his house. Both had stayed on base and Daniel never had the chance to discuss with Vala their living quarters. Both had stayed in either the others room and since Vala often was sleep, he stayed away from forcing himself to sleep with her.

Daniel also discussed making it legal to have Vala as his wife. Mitchell unofficially married them while prisoners, but Daniel wanted to make sure there was no way that Woosley and NID could annul their marriage. After speaking with General Landry, and of course Gen O'Neill, paperwork was submitted and without a hitch there was a marriage certificate produced with full citizenship. Daniel wanted to immediately speak to Vala and tell her the good news. He had kept the whole procedure a secret to surprise her. When he knocked on her room door, he heard a muffled sound.

"Vala?...Vala? Are you in there? I have something to show you."

Daniel felt something was not right. He used his card and opened the door. He found the room dark and cold. The hallway light was the only light filtering in. When he went to turn on the light switch, he found a glob of blankets on the bed. He saw a slight movement and walked over to see if Vala was sleeping. He pulled down the covers and Vala was crying uncontrollably and in a fetal position. He didn't hesitate for a minute. He gathered her up and carried her to the infirmary. On the way there he ran into Sam and Mitchell headed to the mess hall. They immediately were concerned and followed Daniel.

"Daniel; what happened? Asked Sam with concern.

"I don't know Sam. I found her curled up into a fetal position crying. She hasn't said a word. I don't think she even knows I'm carrying her."

"Were right behind you Jackson. Let's see Dr. Lam first. She'll know what to do." Stated Mitchell.

Daniel called out for Dr. Lam and she immediately saw Daniel carrying Vala. She had him place Vala on the infirmary bed and informed them to wait outside she would speak to them later. Daniel was worried sick. He knew that Vala had been sleeping a lot and not talking to him about anything. He waited by the doors impatiently and waited for Carolyn to speak to him.

Sam, Mitchell and Daniel waited patiently for Dr. Lam's diagnosis. In the mean time Teal'c had found out that Vala was taken to the infirmary and Gen Landry had informed Teal'c to have Mitchell inform him of Vala's condition. They all had been concerned at Vala's quite demeanor, and kept their distance to allow her to rest and give Daniel and Vala time together.

"Daniel I've noticed that Vala has been spending time alone, even away from us." Said Sam. "Has she said anything to you about what happened?

Sam didn't want to pry into Daniel's business, but Sam pretty much stated what they were all thinking.

"No, and I really didn't expect her to talk about what happened to her. I don't even know if she remembers what has happened to her. She's been so distant since we came back. I……….I wanted to surprise her today and you guys too with some good news. I received our marriage certificate and full citizenship for Vala. I wanted to celebrate the good news with her and found her crying. I……..I think I'm losing her Sam. I…….I don't know what to do."

"Carolyn will find out what's wrong. You both have all of us here to help. You're not alone Daniel and Vala never will be either." Reassuring Daniel; they all agreed with Sam and waited.

Dr. Lam finally stepped thru the doors and they all stood up with concern to see what was wrong.

"I need to speak to all of you in my office. I want to speak to you all in private." Stated Carolyn.

They looked at one another and Daniel was trying not to think the worst. They all sat down solemnly, not knowing what to expect.

"First I want you to know………

"Daniel please. Call me Daniel."

"Ok, first, I have Vala under light sedation. She's stable and can be released tomorrow. But that's not why I wanted to speak to all of you. I've read all the reports from each of you and the ones that are classified. I need to know what you didn't see that happened to Vala and what happened to her that could induce a mental breakdown."

They all sat back with most of them looking at the floor. This was a personal matter they thought should be discussed with Daniel alone.

"No offense Carolyn, but what can all of us do to help Vala? Asked Mitchell. "I think this is a personal matter for Daniel and Vala."

"Carolyn, what do you mean mental breakdown? Is Vala going to be alright. Please, tell me what's wrong?" Daniel was a little upset that Carolyn was airing something personal, but knew his friends understood.

"I'm saying this to all of you, because it concerns all of you. In the confidential report, it read that all of you witnessed Vala being beaten and raped. It also states that Adria may have tortured Vala and Ba'al tortured her with a Gou'ald hand device. This alone could cause very dangerous mind probing and I'm concerned that Vala's natural defenses have been compromised."

"You mean she's………..she's going insane?" As soon as the word left Daniel's mouth he was frightened of Carolyn's answer.

"I mean Daniel that Vala has suffered in front of her friends. The humiliation that I perceive she suffered has caused her to shutdown. Cut you all off from how she really feels. I think she is so ashamed of what has happened to her that she can't stand to look at any of you."

Sam interjected. "But, she was forced to keep us alive, and was beaten to do so Carolyn. We never blamed her for that. We all saw what happened to her being raped………….

Sam was starting to choke up, knowing that she witnessed Vala's humiliation.

"Have any of you talked about what happened to Vala?" Asked Carolyn.

"No Carolyn, she won't even speak to me." Said Daniel. "I……I thought she just needed time to for……….get."

"No, she has never mentioned what happened to her or I don't even know if she remembers what happened to her." Stated Mitchell.

"Indeed."

"Were any of you with her or witness to what happened to her all the time?"

"Daniel answered with trepidation. "No…….no Carolyn. We………we only were made to see her beaten when she fed us and rap…. raped …………….

Daniel couldn't finish his sentence. He still felt guilty at being helpless to save Vala, as they all did. Daniel could barely hold in his emotions at what Carolyn was conveying.

"From what you all conveyed, Vala has always shown resilience and strength against unspeakable odds. She was a former host to a Gou'ald that relished in blood and terror. Yet Vala remained optimistic on her life and how she wanted to survive. And that's the point. She has always survived with no one to see how she did it or witness the pain she suffered. Now the reports say she was tortured thru some mind machine that revealed her darkest secrets of her whole life. From what you say Col Mitchell in your report, her memories were ripped from her mind against her will and revealed what she kept locked up all those years."

"We……..we all saw thru this machine, her memories of Quetesh. She………she went into convulsions when the memories we believed, were forced. When we escaped she was unconscious for hours. We………..she never came around until she was tortured by Ba'al, at least that we know of." Said Daniel.

"So there were times you witnessed what she went thru and others times you did not; am I correct?" Asked Carolyn.

"Indeed." Vala Mol Doran was mostly in pain from her torture. There were times that she calmed down, but only thru a lullaby or unconsciousness." Stated Teal'c.

"What………what can we do for her Carolyn? I can't lose her this way." Stated Daniel.

"Here's my assessment. Vala has always been a strong person from what I know. The fact she survived Quetesh is proof enough for me. But now, her walls have been forced down and she's been laid bare, especially in front of all of you. I know you're her friends and teammates, but she barely had time to recover from one physical torture to one of a mental attack. I believe every time she sees any of you, she feels shame, humiliation and she doesn't want to be reminded of it everyday. I'm going to suggest something unorthodox."

"Anything Carolyn, please anything to help Vala." Daniel was beside himself.

"Because of the sensitivity of the mission, I can't bring in a psychiatrist. But I want to try something that will draw Vala's emotions out."

"What would that be Dr. Lam? Asked Sam.

"I need Vala to confront all of you at the same time. You trusted Vala with your lives. Now you need to have Vala trust you with hers."

Daniel was pensive and silent as they all were. He was shaking his head at what Carolyn was proposing and everyone was giving thought to Dr. Lam's assessment of a cure for Vala. They all wanted to help and they would do anything for Vala.

"What's wrong Daniel?" Asked Sam.

"I…….I remember when Vala was feeding us, and beaten. She never said one word to us. Even when she was possessed by the Ori flames and the odd Blue Flames. She never said a word. I'm scared Sam. I'm scared we may push her too far."

"Daniel look at me." Dr. Lam wanted everyone's full attention, but especially Daniel.

"I don't want to hurt Vala in any way. But she has lost who or what she was. If we don't do this, you could lose her anyway. I've done this before and it's worked with no dire after affects. But if she shuts down, then we may not be able to bring her back."

They all looked at one another and shook their head in agreement. If ever there was a time to help their friend out, than this was their only best solution.

"Ok Carolyn. When do we begin? And when can I see her?"

"Tomorrow morning Daniel, and you can see her now."

All of them left Carolyn's office and watched Daniel go in to see Vala. They would wait until tomorrow to see how Vala would react to this procedure.

Daniel walked in to see how peacefully Vala was sleeping. Daniel sat down beside her bed and wondered how much more was Vala going to take? She had been thru the worst torture he could imagine and now he was losing her in a most unexpected way; through insanity. He whispered to her not knowing if she could hear him, but he wanted to reassure her, that he was here with her and he would love her, no matter what happened.

"I'm……..I'm scared Vala. I'm scared for you. You've always been strong and I never understood that your smile and playful way, was a way for you to cope with all the horror in your life. I was so wrapped up in my own pain, that I couldn't even see how much you were suffering. I can't see my life without you Vala, I can only see our future. The only thing in my life I care about is you. I want to spend everyday telling you how much I love you and showing it. We are going to get thru this together and all of us want to help. We love you Vala and we are all going to help you, no matter what."

Daniel leaned down to kiss Vala and held her hand until he fell asleep beside her bed.

* * *

A/N: I couldn't stop dreaming about this scene. I finally realized I needed this to continue this story. So feedback and reviews are welcomed. It's not my best but my muse was obsessed about this. 


	25. Chapter 25

"Because of the sensitivity of the mission, I can't bring in a psychiatrist. But I want to try something that will draw Vala's emotions out."

"What would that be Dr. Lam?" Asked Sam.

"I need Vala to confront all of you at the same time. You trusted Vala with your lives. Now you need to have Vala trust you with hers."

* * *

Dr. Lam wanted her session with Vala in comfortable surroundings. She used Daniel's home as a safe haven for Vala and one for all of SG1. Daniel had taken Vala home, still under light sedation and even made a separate bedroom ready for her, just in case she didn't want to share a bed with Daniel yet, due to her memory of being raped. While Vala was still asleep, Dr. Lam had arrived at the household early and soon after Daniel's friends joined them for breakfast. Dr. Lam wanted to set the mood and began to speak about what to expect. 

"Thanks Daniel for the breakfast. I think we all really needed this before we begin."

"No problem Carolyn. What do we have to do to help Vala?" Asked Daniel.

"First I want to thank all of you for giving up your free time to do this. It's important that all of you understand that this is going to be very emotional for Vala, but more important she's going to pick up on you if you're feeling pity for her."

Sam interjected. "How are we to react if she rejects this type of emotional therapy?

"Indeed."

"Yeah Carolyn. How do we know what to say to her without upsetting her?" Stated Mitchell.

"That's what I wanted to speak to you about. Don't be afraid to share your experiences with her. It's going to be difficult for all of you. I mean really difficult. You have already seen her pain and suffering, but she has not seen yours. I'm asking you all to be honest with Vala. Reassure her with your own pain. Everything you say is off the record and confidential. No one is her to judge anyone, only self healing to her and you. But Vala needs to know that you are there for support not to let her relive her pain."

They all sat pensive, taking in what Carolyn was asking them to do. They had been thru to much with Vala and they didn't want to disappoint Carolyn or Daniel.

"Carolyn, what if she rejects all this and sinks deeper into depression?" Daniel was not sure what he wanted to say in the session.

"My experiences in these sessions are to help the victim. In turn others who support the victim also support themselves, and it becomes a healing process for everyone concerned."

"Well, I'm not going to lie guys. I'm………I'm scared for her." Said Daniel. "I want her to know she can say anything to me, whatever is bothering her, she can come to any of us. I……..I don't think she's ever had real friends in her life. I think seeing what we did, just made us feel more protective of her. I hope she realizes that."

"Then we are all in agreement." Stated Carolyn. "I want to get started as soon as possible. Daniel I think if you bring Vala something to eat and we sit with her; we can start. I don't want to give her an opportunity to deny she's in pain. She has to confront her self doubt and all of you about what she's feeling."

**VALA'S BEDROOM **

Vala was hearing voices again; Adria's, Kraco's and Ba'al's. She felt if she was being held down. Unable to move her body as if she was being pressed down, restrained.

_No more games mother. Why did this prisoner want to kill you? Open your mind to me mother. I will no longer tolerate your resistance._

_Open your mind, open your mind._

_NO, Stop. Pain, pain. Noooooooooooo. You keep me from them. They need me. Stopppppppppp._

_Stop resisting mother. Let me see through your eyes._

_No, leave me alone. Nooooooooooo. Nooooooo, I can't, save them, save them. Too much, too much. _

_Stop resisting again mother. I only want the truth. Who is doing this to you? I need to know why. You are fighting me for no reason. What are you hiding?_

_Noooooooo. Please, no more. I must save them. The pain, please stop. Stopppppppp._

* * *

"YOU WILL NOT ESCAPE ME THIS TIME, SNAKE. I WILL CRUSH YOU."

* * *

_That's right My Queen. Open your eyes to your Lord and Master._

_Yes Vala, it's your faithful friends who want to you to come out and play. You do hear how anxious she wants to enter you; like I will soon. Yes, open your eyes and see what I have for you._

* * *

Then she could see faces. Faces of Sam, Teal'c, Mitchell and especially Daniel. She tried to shake the images, all of them. She didn't want this to happen. She didn't want anyone near her, it only caused her pain. The shame of being humiliated, the pain of someone hurting her friends. She couldn't bear the weight of it all anymore. Vala screamed out in her mind, only she didn't know it was her voice that everyone heard, loudly. 

Daniel and his friends heard Vala scream. He immediately ran to her room. Dr. Lam ran behind him and they followed. Daniel opened the door and Vala's screams were one of terror. Daniel grabbed her in his arms and she struggled trying to break free. She was fighting him.

"Shhh, shhhhh. Vala? Vala; it's me, Daniel. I'm here, you're safe. We're at my house, our house. Your home baby. Shhh, shhh.

Vala immediately snapped out of her trance. She blinked several times and focused on everyone in the room. She pulled back from Daniel and put on a brave face.

"Why…..why is everyone here? Asked Vala, uncomfortable with everyone starring.

Daniel looked at Carolyn for answers. She had her bag with her and a sedative ready if Vala needed it.

"Why are you here Dr. Lam? I was in my roon. How did I get here? Where am I anyway?"

**TBC**


	26. Chapter 26

Why…..why is everyone here? Asked Vala, uncomfortable with everyone starring.

Daniel looked at Carolyn for answers. She had her bag with her and a sedative ready if Vala needed it.

"Why are you here Dr. Lam? I was in my room. How did I get here? Where am I anyway?"

* * *

"We are at our house Vala. We're husband and wife now and I wanted to bring you here to be more at home." Said Daniel. 

Vala looked around her surroundings, but was still confused why everyone was watching her.

"Well, that explains where I am, but why is everyone else?" Vala was starting to sound angry.

"Vala; Daniel brought you to the infirmary. He found you crying uncontrollably and I had to sedate you to calm you down. What's the last thing you remember?" Asked Carolyn. She wanted Vala to be reassured at their purpose for being with her.

"I……..I don't remember. I was tired that's all. You didn't have to drug me and then drag me off here."

"Vala I want you to listen to me. You were having a near nervous breakdown. Daniel and your friends were worried about you. No one knows other than us, what happened."

Vala's anxiety was increasing at everyone's intrusion into her life. "I was just tired. Why is everything a medical term to everyone when it comes to me? I'm fine, so everyone can leave now and I can get some rest."

"Vala, Dr. Lam wants to try something to help you. We all do. We…………I think that you've been avoiding us because of what's happened to you. I love you Vala and I want you to trust me that we can help you." Said Daniel.

"Help me? Why does everyone think I need their help? I've been on my own for years and no one was there to help. Now everyone's sorry for poor little Vala. I don't need any help, just everyone leave me alone."

"No Vala. This will make you sick if you allow this to continue. You are already showing signs of depression." Stated Carolyn strongly. "You avoid contact with people. You don't eat properly, because your weight has went down from not eating properly. You are constantly tired, irritable, crying and hiding away. I know the symptoms and you can't deny them anymore."

"Who are you Dr. Lam to tell me how I feel. You have a father who is the Commander. You've had everything handed to you. I don't see how you are even qualified to tell me what's wrong with me. You're Miss Princess in a white coat. When have you had it so hard? Have your starved at one time? Been beaten, raped over and over? Have you killed to survive or be killed? Have you caused the death of thousands at your hand and you could do nothing about it? Who are you to tell me how I feel? GET OUT. ALL OF YOU." Vala turned over into her bed and faced the wall. She drew the covers up to her and stayed silent.

Everyone was surprised at Vala's outburst. Dr. Lam however was experienced to know that victims attack anyone around them to draw attention away from them. She motioned everyone to leave. Daniel reluctantly wanted to leave Vala, but he knew Carolyn must have a good reason to do so. They all stood outside the door, surprised that Vala revealed even more pain.

"I expected that, and you all should too. She's lashing out, drawing away from what's really bothering her. She will do the same to all of you. Vala is very intelligent and resourceful and she will use any information she has on you to push you away."

Daniel was still focusing on what Vala said. "God Carolyn. I………..I never knew she had been raped before. I…………….I hadn't even considered this has been much of her life in pain."

Daniel slid to the floor holding his head. He had been so wrapped up into his own misery; he never considered that someone else could go thru as much or more pain and suffering as he had. Carolyn bent down to console Daniel.

"Daniel, look at me."

Daniel had all been listening to what Carolyn was conveying, but already they had doubts to this kind of therapy working. Daniel tilted his head up. Trying to fathom his own guilt and negligence.

"Daniel, you are all going to have to focus on her pain, not yours. You must stay strong, because she's going to challenge you. She fears what she's never had; love. She has friends, she has you and you all love her, but she can't see how you can love her for what she's done and been thru. She feels she's not worthy of any love. I think she's been abandoned all her life and she's dealt with it the only way she knows how; alone. Don't let her feel that way. Let her know how you all feel about her. This is the first step to her recovery. She already knows what pushes your button. Don't let her get away with that, but use compassion and love to soften the blows."

"But Carolyn, she practically tore your head off. Vala's not stupid. She's going to push and push until we either get angry or she does and ………………..wait. I have an idea." Said Sam. "I want to go in and talk to her first. I think we should do this individually. She may think were ganging up on her. Pushing her into a corner she can't escape."

Carolyn thought for a few moments and she really wanted them to confront Vala as a whole. But this was Vala. An Alien who could outwit them all and make them feel like they were the victim instead of her. But this one on one attention make work too.

"Ok Sam. Let's try this your way and see what happens. I know you can handle her, but this may take longer than all of you expected. I see that now and I'm sorry if this may take up your time from SGC."

Mitchell interjected. "I can take care of that Dr. Lam. If we're all going to help Vala, then we need to give her time and we all have that. I'm sure Gen Landry can agree that this is under special circumstances and I think we are all in agreement. Whatever it takes. We owe Vala our very lives, literally and she never let us down. We aren't either. Like my grandmother use to say. There's no use putting off tomorrow, than taken care of it today."

"Indeed." Teal'c agreed.

They all agreed. Mitchell put in a call and Gen Landry had already put in for them as much leave as they wanted. There were no threats from the Ori, since Adria had disappeared and they had a new Ha'tak ship to explore and any other SG teams could handle whatever came up.

"Ok, Sam; General Landry has cleared the way for us to do this as long as it takes. I'm in and we can wait and sleep overnight her if we have to. Teal'c, we need sleeping bags, food, and whatever is needed to dig in for the night. Jackson; you and Sam do what you have to do with Vala. Dr. Lam how about you. Can the infirmary spare you for awhile?"

"I was committed the moment I walked thru those doors. I'm fine, I just need to make a few phone calls to the infirmary and I'm staying."

Daniel was overwhelmed at the concern and full commitment his friends were making for Vala. He stood up and hugged Sam.

"Don't worry Daniel." Sam reassured him. "She's going to come out of this stronger. And I have a feeling we all are."

Vala was wrestling with her outburst. She felt like she was out of control and being treated like a child. To her, this was something the Tau'ri would go thru, not her. She was a former space pirate, a thief, con artist. She didn't need anyone and certainly everyone pitying her was making her sick. She ran to a room she thought was the bathroom and was happy she did and threw up in the toilet receptacle. Sam entered the room and saw that Vala's bed was empty. She heard a coughing noise coming from a closed door and assumed Vala was sick. She opened the door and Vala was finishing up, heaving her guts out. Sam grabbed a towel and doused it with cold water. She laid the towel on Vala's neck and motioned her to the bedroom. Vala said nothing and climbed into bed, hoping to avoid talking. Sam remembered Carolyn's words about Vala wanting to push them away. She decided to initiate her own way of getting thru to Vala. Sam sat on the floor, with her legs tucked under and watched Vala turn over away from her.

"I don't blame you for hating us Vala. We practically kidnapped you and were all standing around, waiting for you to talk to us. I mean what reason would you have to trust us, huh? Sam paused to see if Vala was listening. Vala didn't move.

"You know I've been with SGC for nearly ten years and nothing to this day still prepares me for what might happen if a mission goes wrong. I try to kid myself that I can take care of myself if anything happens, but………..but I'm kidding myself to think everyone is civil when they capture you. I choke down the fear that one day, I'll be cut off on a mission and they'll never find me someday. It……….it terrifies me that what they did to you, could easily happen and………….and almost did."

Sam saw a slight movement from Vala, but she still faced away from her.

"I know Jack, Teal'c, Daniel and even Cam think they can always come in and save the day. But it's not true when you're alone with an enemy and you see the lust and desire in their eyes. I……….I remember my first earliest mission. I was kidnapped right under SG1's nose and forced to wear clothing and be submissive to their leader. All the women were and he wanted me to mate with him." Sam hung her head down, as she remembered.

"God Vala, I thought I could handle myself, but I was beaten and forced to work like slaves until Jack and Daniel could rescue me. I………I thought at least Teal'c would come running in to save me, but I was on my own. It………….it terrified me to think someone could use my body against my will. All the women there had been beaten all their lives into submission and I would rather die than let that happen."

Sam continued, even knowing that Vala still did not face her. "I finally had to challenge the leader to a fight to save my own life. SG1, because of some stupid custom, could not interfere. If I died, then I would die my own way and no man or women would ever take me without my consent."

Sam took in a deep breath remembering that so long ago mission where she almost died. "Anyway, there were other missions that went wrong and I ended up being the one to either get out on my own or face the possibility of dying away from family and friends. I hated being helpless. I hated that I had to try harder to prove myself and I didn't want anyone to say or see me weak. They always think I have to be the strong one, to think my way out of any situation that comes up. But the truth of the matter is that I'm scared half the time that I'll screw up and get everyone killed. They all think I'm superwomen since I blew up a sun. God, they think I was a God, but I'm not. I………..I try everyday to do what I was born to do and everyday I have to live with myself knowing one day I'll screw up and those around me that I'm close to, will be disappointed."

Vala moved a little, yet stayed under the covers. She still had not said a word. "But you know what scarred me the most Vala. Losing another friend. When Janice died, I …………I could never confide in anyone again about what I felt as a woman. I………..I couldn't. When I saw what they were doing to you Vala, I wanted to kill them all. I could see it in my mind how I was going to do it. I was going to slit everyone one of those bastards throats for what they did to you. I know that's no consolation to what you went thru, but I still would do it today if any one touched you in that way ever again."

Sam was sniffling, remembering what her friend went thru. "I hated myself Vala for now helping you. I don't care what the others felt, but I know……………I know what you felt. You would have taken beatings and torture, but not that. Not the rape." Sam was growing angry at herself. "Those animals, that's what they were, just animals. It sickens me that someone could do that to a human being and live with themselves. It disgust me that they did that to you and I…………….I was helpless to stop it."

Sam was crying openly now. She hadn't admitted how she felt to anyone, until now.

"I hate them now Vala. I wish you could of burned them all the way you took care of that inhuman bastard. They hurt you Vala. No one hurts my friends and gets away with it. You're my friend Vala. You've made me your friend without asking or wanting anything from me but your friendship. Some friend. I couldn't even kill anyone for you. I couldn't even stop them from……………….

"I'm ashamed Vala. I let you down and you almost died. I…………I don't want to lose you Vala. I've lost my father, my mother; Janet. People in my life die and there's nothing I could do about it. I'm…………I'm suppose to save everyone and ……………and all I could do is watch what happened to you. They didn't just rape you Vala, they raped me. Every scream, every touch was what I fear the most and you were there. I hate them Vala for what they done to you. I should hate all men for what they do to women everywhere, but you. You saved us so many times and all we can show you is…………….

Sam continued to cry even harder. Sam somehow instinctively shook herself out of her state to notice Vala had not turned to see her, but her hand was in the air for Sam to grasp it. Sam slowly crawled near Vala's bed and grasped her hand in recognition. No other words were spoken between the two women, but Vala had responded the only way she knew how. She responded to her friend.

**TBC**


	27. Chapter 27

It was several hours before Sam emerged from Vala's room. Everyone else had settled into the kitchen thinking about how to approach Vala. Sam sat down and Daniel offered her a cup of coffee. They could see Sam had been crying and kept silent until Sam was able to speak to them. She finally looked up from her cup of coffee while not taking any sip.

"I think she's taking some time to herself. I…..I don't know if she's ready for anyone else." Sam said slowly.

Dr. Lam needed to know what happened. "Sam? Did she respond to you at all?"

Sam took a minute to respond. "She………she responded only by touch. I…….I let her know how I felt about her and she….she only grabbed my hand."

"Well that's a start. I think she responded the only way she knew how. I think she responded to you first; being a woman."

"I think it helped." Said Sam. "I don't know; if you guys excuse me, I need some air."

"Sam are you alright? Asked Daniel with concern, as the rest also felt Sam was holding back.

"Yes, I think that Vala is the bravest person I've ever met. I just finally realized how much. Let me know if I can do more Carolyn. I'll be outside."

Sam left the table with the understanding that this was not going to be easy. Carolyn wrote down notes and faced all the men.

"Daniel, I want you to go in last. I think Sam's idea of one on one confrontation is a better assessment on how Vala will respond to our therapy."

"Why last Carolyn?" Daniel was anxious to see Vala.

"I think that being her husband will be critical to her recovery. She's not alone anymore and this is new to her and I don't think she knows what to expect from you. It will be difficult enough that she knows you've seen her at her worst."

"Carolyn, I would like to go in next. I want to take her some food." Said Cam.

"I………I forget she hasn't eaten yet." Said Daniel.

"I think that's a good ideal Col Mitchell. You're sort of the new guy around here, besides me, and I think she can identify with that."

"Call me Cam, Dr. Lam."

"Call me Carolyn, well at least here."

"I can do that. Well, Daniel load me up and I'm to bat."

"Col……….Cam? Make sure she understands how you feel and how it relates to how important it is to be on SG1 and be her friend. You may get some feedback from her. Don't let her pull you in to your world. She'll push at you to get you to leave her alone."

Daniel pulled aside Cam. "Cam, just……….just don't let her sink. I think she wants to." Cam understood and nodded his head.

Cam knocked on Vala's door, but didn't get a response. He opened the door and put the food down next to the bed. He could see Vala was turned towards the wall and decided to pull up a chair next to her bed. He searched his mind to figure out what to say. He was surprised when Vala spoke up.

"What do you want Mitchell?"

Cam had never heard Vala speak to him in a last name sense so snidely.

"I wanted to see how you were Princess. I'm worried about you."

"I'm no Princess. Princesses don't end up being someone's whore."

Cam was taken aback by her self loathing. He remembered what Carolyn spoke about Vala attacking him and Daniel's warning about her sinking into despair.

"You are not anyone's whore Vala. No one believes that and I'll tear into anyone who calls you that or anyone else that's my friend."

"Why don't you just leave me alone? I can take care of myself. Obviously you couldn't do that for me."

Cam's anger flared for a second, but now Cam knew Vala was baiting him. And he did feel guilty that he was helpless to help Vala when she needed them all the most.

"Vala………..Vala I know you hate me for not helping you. I know that, yes, you're the one who basically saved our asses. But Vala, that's what I love about you. You never gave up. Even when you were possessed, you protected us, and even with that weird blue flame emitting from you. You still got rid of Ba'al after everything he had done to you. I……..I've never seen such devotion at keeping us alive Vala. I……….I'm……….

"Alive, thank you very much. Now will you just please go."

Cam was about to give up. He figured everything he said to make Vala feel better about herself was not helping.

"Vala I'm the new kid on the block here. Did I ever tell you that I killed thousands of innocent people or that I almost committed suicide?

Cam didn't get a retort response from Vala. He figured he continue and elaborate a little more.

"Everyone expected me to be the hero in the family, like my father. I could do no wrong. I was the wonder boy, the pride of my family. I was the fancy fly boy, with medals and respect from everyone. Everyone knew when I went on a mission; it was completed without a hitch. I was cocky and the woman on the base or off knew what they were getting. Even the Congressman and Dignitary's daughters were not safe from me. I had women galore and was damn proud to be the stud and wear the U.S. uniform. My career was on a high and nothing could stop me."

Cam wrenched his hands, not knowing if this was helping, but he continued.

"Then I went on a mission flying over enemy territory. I was to find a convey carrying enemy fighters. Intelligence said it was confirmed and I was ordered to fire at will. When I did, command contacted me that the Intel was wrong. I had fired on innocent refugees. They were fleeing the enemy and were sent to be ambushed by us, so they could get away using them as a shield. When I was ordered to return to base, I disobeyed and landed my jet near the area. With a chance of being captured and a million dollar jet being confiscated I wanted to find out if I could help. When I found the refugees. There……..there was no one left alive. There was blood and body parts everywhere. I had literally obliterated their bodies into nothing. But these were once women, children, and old people that died. They never put that in the report, because it was their mistake. But it was mine. I'm the one that shot those innocent people; me. I threw up at the sight of them. I've shot the enemy in war time, but never, never have I killed innocent children or women. I was ordered to leave the area and I told them to shove it up their ass."

Cam had a lump in his throat from revealing this memory. Vala had only stirred for a minute.

"They tried to court martial me, but the damage was done. They knew I didn't have a blemish on my records and I think I knew my father had some influence in letting them know it was a big mistake and a low moral decision to pursue this military act. So I was cleared, but it still sickened me. Everyone started treating me different. My friends, Commanders; everyone who knew me believed I made the mistake because I was so quick to shoot and asked questions later. They alienated me from then on. No one wanted to buy me drinks or eat with me. No one wanted to even talk about what happened. Even the men under my command wanted to transfer to another outfit. I was basically disgraced in their eyes, even though I was exonerated, I was a nobody and nobody cared except my parents. But the damage was done."

"Why do you even care Cam? Why should I care?" Vala said weakly.

"Because I was sitting in my room one day, with a 9mm in my mouth waiting to blow my brains out. I couldn't live with what I had done. I was a coward Vala and I couldn't face not being the hero. I wanted to show them, they couldn't push me around and just ignore me. I thought if I was dead for ignoring me, then that would show them."

Cameron just shook his head and what almost could have happened to his life. His eyes started to tear over.

"I didn't even leave a note to my parents. I dressed in my military best and was just going to do it. I didn't think about how this would affect the only people who cared about me, my parents. I was going to do it, until the phone rang. How stupid for a phone call to delay the inevitable. Do you know who it was Vala?"

Vala shook her head and said nothing, still turned towards the wall.

"General Jack O'Neill. He told me he needed me to lead a air strike near area 51 at Anubis's forces. He said Sam was there and he needed someone he trusted to get the job done. Me, the dishonored pilot was needed by the Great Jack O'Neill. He gave me another chance Vala. He didn't care about what happened; he cared about a friend and the people who were laying their life on the line to protect them and this planet. He trusted me Vala of all people. I……couldn't do it after that or I felt guilty and I wanted another chance or I thought I would die in combat and at least die a hero and redeem my name in my parents eyes. But you know what Vala. I almost got my wish. I crashed and figured, hey, this is it. But I woke up alive and in pain. Always the pain. I still wanted to die and couldn't believe I made it. Then everyone congratulated my because I made it. I was back in their good graces again and I couldn't give up. I wanted to live and walk again. And you know why Vala?

He still didn't get a response. "Because someone cared enough to save me and I never forgot how that felt. And you shouldn't either Vala. We don't care about your past. We know you suffered to keep us alive and there was no one there to help you. I'm supposed to protect you Vala and I didn't. I…….I'm sorry and I took a blood Oath with Teal'c, that I would kill anyone and everyone that hurt you. We all care about you Vala and you're not alone in this. I'm no Saint and I don't want to be, because everything that happened in your past doesn't matter to me. You are a brave and capable part of my team. You have proven yourself over and over that your highest priority has been to protect your friends Vala. I've seen you put yourself in harms way to protect us and I've seen where you would rather die than let us get hurt. I'm not going to pretend that I don't know your past and what happened to you, but it's not your fault Vala. None of this has ever been your fault. We need you Vala. You're my sunshine when things are so dark. I was the new guy and I had a choice to keep you off the team or accept you, based on Jackson's recommendation. But I saw more in you Vala that just the so call thief. You were the one who had to prove to me that you were worth staying."

"And?" It was the most positive answer Cam had received from Vala.

"When you sacrificed yourself at Beachhead. You unselfishly put yourself in danger to save the entire planet. You're not even from this planet. No one does that Vala unless they have a good heart. That wasn't Quetesh that was no whore. That was Val Mol Doran and she's my hero now and forever."

Vala said nothing, but she didn't chastise him either. Cam sat and watched Vala for a few moments and decided he could say no more. He confessed his deepest and darkest secret and hoped it would help her. If it didn't, then he didn't know what would.

"Vala, I'm leaving this food for you. Jackson makes a pretty mean omelet. I hope you know, no matter what. I'm your friend and I care a whole lot about you. Nothing will ever dissuade me from that."

Cam finally moved his chair back in place. Looked back at Vala's turned form and left. When Cam shut the door; he never caught that Vala was crying silent tears at his words and his heart.

**TBC**


	28. Chapter 28

It was now way past noon when Mitchell emerged from Vala's room. Sam had returned and Daniel, Teal'c and Carolyn were talking about Vala's mysterious Blue Flame. Carolyn was addressing if there was any danger to them or Vala, when Cam entered the kitchen.

"How……how did it go Cam? Is Vala alright?" Asked Daniel still a little reprehensive about Vala's treatment.

"I don't know Jackson. You were right Dr. …….Carolyn. She did lash out at me a couple of times. She even made me angry a couple of times. But……..but I remembered what you both said. I…….I can only hope that she knows we care about her a lot."

Sam walked back into the room and sat down. She had emerged from her talk with Vala; a different woman. She had such fear that she would one day die alone on some far away planet. But now she knew she had friends in Daniel, Cam, Teal'c, and even Jack. But confessing to Vala about her worst fears had bonded the two women like no other. She had never even spoke to Janet about such fears, but Vala had been thru more than any women she knew and yet her ability to survive while still being beaten and raped, had opened her eyes to what Vala cherished most in life and hers; her friends. To protect her friends, even if it meant sacrificing her life; and that's exactly what Vala had done.

"Cam, did she respond to you? Asked Sam.

"I honestly don't know Sam. I know that…….that she helped me understand something about myself. That I would do anything to protect my friends, all company included."

Daniel sat listening to Sam and Mitchell open up about their friendship, made him feel that his wife was really special to all of them. Teal'c had remained fairly quite once Sam and Mitchell returned to the kitchen. He knew that Teal'c was up next, but he was going over the memories of what brutality Vala had experienced. It still made him choke up to see her in that kind of pain. Even more so that it was still causing her pain. But his thoughts also were on what Taika had said about Vala being the lost one and the pain she must suffer. Carolyn interrupted his thoughts.

"Well let's take a breather. I know Vala probably expects more of this and from what you're telling me, she has quite a positive influence on both of you without saying a word."

Daniel looked down the hall at Vala's room. Wanting her to bound out of her room, looking for something to eat. He knew Vala had a high metabolism and pretty much anything she ate was burned quickly off. But he was remembering other things about Vala also. The way she would barge into his office with an apple in hand and pester him about going out. The way she would curl up her nose when she was trying to decipher a book of artifacts and sigh when she was bored. Her easy demeanor when she was around anyone on base and how she always said hello to everyone, whether on base or off. Her sense of humor and the humorous affect she had on everyone about Tau'ri pop culture. Those were the things Daniel realized he took for granted. The small things that made up Vala and now he missed the most.

"Daniel?...Daniel?" Carolyn was trying to get his attention.

"Daniel Jackson? Are you not well?" Asked Teal'c.

Daniel could not help it. He wanted Vala back the way she was. The way he resented her and hurt her, even unintentionally. Most of his life he had hidden his feeling away after his parents died and when he became an adult, he masked his hurt so those around him until they would eventually give up and leave him alone. Shar'e had been his first real love and when he lost her, the walls grew thicker, impenetrable.

"I need to speak to her Carolyn. It's driving me nuts, seeing her this way. She needs me. I want to tell her how much I love her and how sorry I am. I……..I couldn't protect her and not she thinks she's worthless.

"Daniel I know you want to see her, but it's important that you wait. Give her time to process what everyone is conveying to her without pressuring her. She needs this time to think. It's not always easy to wait on those you love. But the bigger picture is Vala. She's the one that has to respond to all you and what she thinks about herself. I can feel she's a strong individual, but she has always done it alone. This is very hard for her to deal with this type of pain out in the open."

Sam stood up from the table and hugged Daniel. He appreciated Sam's understanding and why he wants to see Vala so badly.

"Daniel, I can tell you this. I'm a richer person because of Vala. I took our friendship for granted. I think we can all say that. We've known each other for ten years and I've never seen you so care about someone so much. We all know you didn't marry Vala out of pity. We weren't even sure if you would ever love again. And we know you didn't marry Vala out of pity. I know she pushed your buttons, but someone had to. I think Vala has liked you from the start. You just didn't know how to return that love again, until now."

Daniel looked at Sam with glazed over eyes. He knew she was right and finally admitting that he was a jerk to Vala didn't make it any easier.

"Why don't we all get something to eat and regroup. Teal'c, I don't know what you're going to say to her, and I know she can't bully you. But, you may be the most difficult person to relate to. You have dealt with the Gou'ald as well as she has. So tread carefully, ok?" Stated Carolyn.

Teal'c nodded, but didn't say a word. It was now nightfall and pretty much everyone was deep in thought. Sam and Mitchell had bedded down for the night as well as Carolyn. Daniel couldn't really sleep, but took a nap. Carolyn had informed him, if he was too tired, it would not help Vala's cause. She would know and attack his resolve. Teal'c had starred at Vala's door all night. It was hard to tell what he was thinking and he never let on that he would visit Vala on his own terms into the night.

**TBC**


	29. Chapter 29

It was now nightfall and pretty much everyone was deep in thought. Sam and Mitchell had bedded down for the night as well as Carolyn. Daniel couldn't really sleep, but took a nap. Carolyn had informed him, if he was too tired, it would not help Vala's cause. She would know and attack his resolve. Teal'c had starred at Vala's door all night. It was hard to tell what he was thinking and he never let on that he would visit Vala on his own terms into the night.

* * *

Teal'c had searched Daniel's house and found what he was looking for. With trained stealth he entered Vala's room. He could see even in the dark that Vala was covered up and facing the wall. He placed two large candles around the room and one center before he sat down to meditate. Vala felt a presence in the room and she could see her shadow dancing on the wall from low lit candlelight. Sleepily she turned to see Teal'c sitting in meditation. She continued to lie in bed, watching, waiting, and knowing that Teal'c would not be moved. Teal'c continued to meditate, but was aware that Vala was now watching him. For the first half hour nothing was said. Both were warriors of patience and silence and neither would give into each other's stubbornness.

"Are you in pain Vala Mol Doran?" Teal'c did not even open his eyes when asking.

"You of all people Teal'c should know how I feel." Vala spoke with little emotion.

"And the same about me Vala. Do you not think I do not know what is behind your anger?"

"Because you have known me as Quetesh and you know what happened to me, I deserved it."

"Are you Quetesh now?"

"You have all seen what I have already known. I killed millions during Quetesh's reign. Not thousands as everyone believes, but millions. I'm swimming in blood that I can never wash off. Now everyone knows what I've done, who I am, how I've lived and why. How can you sit there and be so calm when I've spilled more blood than you?"

Teal'c stilled himself before he answered. He finally opened his eyes and unblinkingly answered Vala.

"Do not pretend that you don't know who I was Vala Mol Doran. I was first prime to Apophis, God of Darkness. As First Prime, my loyalty included killing for his own desires in his name. I relished in killing for him. It was my duty and I pleasured in it. There was no distinction in killing men, women, and children. I have killed thousands Cal Mah. They have lived and died in my dreams over a million times and nothing we say or do can ever erase what we have done Cal Mah."

"We are murders Teal'c. You and I both know it and the Tau'ri are fooling themselves to ever trust us with their lives. How can they love us, trust us, be around us?" We are what they fight against the most."

Vala closed the covers up to her more, trying to ward off the chill she felt under Teal'c scrutiny. Not satisfied that she should even be alive.

"I know you better than anyone could ever know Vala Mol Doran. I have witnessed and served you as Quetesh."

Vala eyes raised and she fell silent.

"I remember when Apophis sent me to acquire Naquadah from one of your mines. He admired your ruthlessness and cunning in supplying him when ever he needed it for his forces. I remember when I arrived you welcomed me and I was witness to your persuasion of motivation. You ordered the murders of thousands in the mine that had tried to rebel against you, and then all of their families. You even invited me to fire at the first victims. There were no more rebellions and Apophis was pleased at your natural abilities for violence and control. You even rewarded my men, by allowing them to rape the women in your service so that they may be touched by the elite of Apophis."

Vala's eyes grew wide with recognition, and she became angry at the realization Teal'c had witness Quetesh's crimes while she was host. She leaped from the bed and tried to attack Teal'c. He caught her arms and held her tight. Vala was lashing out at Teal'c and he knew she needed to vent her anger and fear at something or someone. He held onto her tight as she screamed, cried, kicked and tried to hurt him with all of her strength.

Daniel was startled awake from screams as well as the rest of his household. Daniel immediately recognized the screams as Vala's and ran towards her room. Daniel started pounding on the door and they noticed that Teal'c was missing.

"TEAL'C?... TEAL'C? LET US IN. WHAT'S HAPPENING? WHAT'S WRONG WITH VALA?... TEAL'C."

"YOU MUST LEAVE US BE DANIEL JACKSON. SHE IS IN NO DANGER. I SWEAR AS A JAFFA, I WILL NOT HARM HER OR LET HER BE HARMED. THIS IS MY OATH."

"Daniel, wait." Said Carolyn. "I know you're worried, but I believe Teal'c is letting Vala vent her anger at him and herself. You can't interfere right now. This is a second stage for her. She needs to do this and Teal'c is strong enough for this."

"But……but Vala……….

"Daniel let Teal'c do this his way." Said Sam. "I know the anger she's built up inside her. Trust us on this."

"She's in good hands Jackson. Teal'c is not going to harm her." Interjected Mitchell.

Daniel felt helpless and defeated. He knew enough about the physiological part of the mind and its ability to sometimes shut down and not cope. His own experience at holding in anger was similar to Vala's.

"Ok Carolyn." He sighed. "I'll let Teal'c help her; but I don't have to like it though."

They all led Daniel away and waited for Teal'c to emerge.

Vala felt herself being spent of energy. Teal'c held on like a bulldog, waiting for her body to tire out and give her an outlet for her fears. She finally slumped into his strong and protective arms and he cradled her as before.

"Why Teal'c? Why does this happen to me?" Vala was sobbing into his shirt. "I never wanted this to happen. I don't want to remember. I don't want any of this."

Teal'c held her tight, not wanting her to feel uncomfortable, but trust him.

"Vala Mol Doran; when I was younger, I had a friend such as you, a female named She'la. We were both the children of First Primes and where destined to be friends for life, she was like a sister to me, and had hoped that perhaps one day to be my mate. However one day she disappeared and my father would not mention what happened to her. As I grew older I thought about her often, but becoming a warrior did not allow for such emotions to cloud my mind. Then as time passed I found out what happened to her. Her father was forced to keep the bloodline sacred. He was ordered to mate with his own daughter, by Cronus's decree."

Vala held onto Teal'c this time. He starred at the walls as if looking at scenery in time.

"I could not show any anger or remorse for her lost innocence. I was a Jaffa warrior, the son of a First Prime. It was considered weak to show such emotions for such atrocities. She had a female child by her own father and once the child was born, She'la was sacrificed as proof of her father's loyalty to his God. The child had disappeared soon after and I never questioned her father if the child lived or died. I had lost my childhood friend and could not protect her. I remember one thing Cal Mah. When I last saw her, she sang the song of friendship, the song of a lullaby that has forever been burned into my memory that she existed."

Vala had listened intently to Teal'c and his sorrow at loosing a friend. She held his hand a little tighter.

"That is why Cal Mah that I care so much to what happens to you. I have lost so many of my friends, but she was the first. You remind me so much of her Cal Mah. A child of heart, and strength of spirit. You did not allow Quetesh to take what was yours to keep. You did not allow torture to weaken you or destroy you. All that has been done to you is far more important at a greater truth. We suffer to grow stronger. We suffer to take hold of life and make it precious to all that we hold dear. What happened to you Cal Mah happened and you are still alive, you are still here and you have beaten those who would cause harm to those you love. Your are _Kalash_; One's soul and you have kept it without wanting. I am your eternal friend, brother and protector. You will never have to fear dying alone, or fear not being avenged. I am your most humble servant. You can take comfort that I will keep your spirit in my keep as long as you live. Come back to us Cal Mah, live to fight, live to love, live to find out, what will one day be your destiny."

Vala's eyes had misted over that Teal'c was now her brother in heart and spirit. As she clung to him for strength; Teal'c began to sing the song of friendship. He sung the long ago lullaby that bonded him so long ago to a lost friend, and now bonds him forever to Vala.

**TBC**


	30. Chapter 30

Your are Kalash; One's soul and you have kept it without wanting. I am forever your friend, brother and protector. You will never have to fear dying alone, or being avenged. I am your most humble servant. You can take comfort that I will keep your spirit in my keep as long as you live."

Vala's eyes had misted over that Teal'c was now her brother in heart and spirit. As she clung to him for strength; Teal'c began to sing the song of friendship. He sung the long ago lullaby that bonded him so long ago, and now bonded him with Vala.

* * *

Several hours had passed and Teal'c had watched Vala finally fall asleep. He carried her sleeping form into bed and covered her and continued to keep a watchful eye well into the morning. He gathered up the empty tray of leftover food and finally left once he was satisfied Vala was peacefully sleeping. Everyone was already up early and having breakfast, while Teal'c strode silently into the kitchen and laid down the half eaten tray of food. Daniel was immediately first to question Teal'c. He was a little angry that Vala was screaming while with Teal'c, but he choked down his pride and remembered these session where to help Vala, not him. 

"Teal'c is she alright?"

Teal'c poured himself a cup of juice and sat down at the table with his teammates and Dr. Lam.

"Your wife is now sleeping peacefully Daniel Jackson. I regret that I may have scarred you. I was only attempting to help Vala with her anger."

Daniel only nodded and accepted Teal'c's apology. He sighed and slunk his shoulders in relief. Sam and Mitchell both noticed Daniel's slight agitation and nervousness. Dr. Lam had observed all the members of SG1. She realized that this was a unique set of people. They were sacrificing not only their own personal time to help a friend, but willing to open themselves up to emotional attacks in doing so.

"Teal'c how else did she respond after she released her anger?" Stated Carolyn.

All eyes were on Teal'c. Teal'c took a sip of juice as hey thought carefully how to respond. To him it was a personal bonding moment with Vala and he only wanted to reveal what was best for her.

"Vala Mol Doran is a strong spirit. She is capable of giving a generous amount of herself without harming anyone in the process. I am a better Jaffa for knowing her and I shall be as a brother to her for all eternity."

Mitchell, Sam, Daniel and even Dr. Lam understood how close Teal'c had become to Vala and how deeply he felt about her. Daniel had to smile at Teal'c's answer. It was almost the same exact one he gave Jack, when Jack couldn't speak because of the Ancients download scrambling his speech.

"Carolyn? Do you think I can take her some breakfast? She's only eaten half her food." Asked Daniel.

"How long has she been asleep Teal'c?" Stated Carolyn. She didn't want the session too soon, if Vala had no rest.

"She has been asleep for several hours. I believe she will be hungry after waking."

"I think it will be alright Daniel. But do not force her to open up to you so soon. Everything in good consciousness will come."

Daniel realized the wisdom in Carolyn's words. He wanted to see Vala, his new wife.

Daniel quietly entered Vala's room. He placed her tray of food next to her bed and watched the trace of her body outlined in the blankets. Vala was still asleep, but facing outwardly from the wall. Daniel thought she looked so serene and innocent. But he knew Vala was not innocent to pain and suffering. He quietly pulled up a chair, not to close to Vala's bed, but enough to see her breathe evenly.

_God, look at her. She's been thru hell and she's still here, with me. I don't know if I even deserve her. I've been such an ass to her._

Daniel stayed silent just watching her sleep soundly. To him it's probably was the only restful sleep he's ever seen her take amidst all the torture and pain.

_She's made such an affect on everyone. She's worked hard to be accepted, regardless of my input. All I've ever did to her is berate her for everything she said or did. All because of my own fears. _

Vala moved slightly in bed and Daniel practically held his breathe. She settled back into her position and continued sleeping.

_She's so beautiful. So beautiful. She thinks she's not worth anything anymore. Before this happened, she was the most confident person I ever met, besides Sam. I could I ever hold a candle to her?_

Daniel sat back in his chair, contemplating all the things he wanted to do for Vala. He thought maybe he should have asked Vala about being a citizen of earth, or pre arranging a marriage certificate without her consent. He thought maybe she didn't want to be married to him.

_Have I already over stepped my boundaries? I……..I should of asked her first. I never asked her anything; I always told her. Why couldn't I just ask her anything? Why couldn't I just sit down and talk to her?"_

Daniel was shaken from his thoughts and two pair of grey blue eyes watched him. Saying nothing Vala starred into his face.

"Vala; you're awake. Do……do you need anything?"

Vala said nothing. She continued to stare at Daniel.

Daniel wanted to say so much to Vala, and he thought springing the marriage certificate and citizenship on her would be to presumptuous.

"I……..I wish you would say something Vala. We've barely had time to ourselves, since we've been married."

Daniel was trying to lighten the mood.

"Don't worry Daniel. I won't hold you to this marriage. You only did it out of pity. You don't have to worry, I won't protest." It came out bitter sounding to Daniel and he hated that she thought he didn't love her.

"I didn't marry you out of pity Vala. I…….I did it because I care about you. I love you."

Vala smirked and gave a half laugh. "Please Daniel; when did you start caring about me? This is all my fault remember. I can't always be trusted. That's what you tell me all the time. You're so _Noble_ and _trustworthy_ Daniel. No one would ever think ill of you. The Great Dr. Daniel Jackson married poor Vala out of pity. She was going to die, so I did the _Noble _thing. I married her to make a honest women of her. She must appreciate all the things Dr. Jackson has done for her. She's on SG1 because of Dr. Jackson. She must have slept with him to get where she is. Isn't that what they say Daniel? Dr. Jackson is always saying she's a tease, you can't take her seriously. Why do you listen to Vala? She's not staying anyway. Let's just placate her until she gets what she wants and then we can leave her. Isn't that what you always said Daniel?"

Daniel could see the well hidden mask of Vala's pain. He had caused it, before any of Vala's torture started. He was just as responsible for what people thought of her around the base. His cavalier statements had induced mistrust and now he knew why she thought she was worthless. It finally dawned on him, that there was no deeper pain than allowing others to think of her as he did.

Vala vehemently spoke again. "What's the matter Daniel? No good response to Vala's silly babbling? What possible reason would you have to care about little ole me, huh?

"Stop it Vala." Daniel tried not to sound angry. "You're lashing out at me doesn't keep me from loving you. I do love you. I care what happens to you and no words will stop me from doing that."

Vala turned over towards the wall and covered herself up. "Go away Daniel. You've seen me at my worst. Just leave me to my memories and your faces. Let me be."

Daniel was trying to search for words to say to convince Vala she was better than he could ever be. His voice seem to be stuck in his throat, and he starred at Vala's covered form.

_No, no I won't let her go this easily. She means everything to me, everything._

"I……I hated you when you left me. You left me alone Vala after Beachhead and then you turn up pregnant and married to some Ori worshipper. You came into my life fighting and then leave without a word. You gave me no chance to say goodbye, or even tell you how much I felt about you. What was I suppose to do Vala?"

Without even turning her head to look at Daniel. "Huh, I left you. How pathetic Daniel. Even now you blame me for your unhappiness. It seems there is no pleasing you. Just go away Daniel. Find some other reason to justify your pain in life."

_Daniel realized that what he said, had come out the wrong way. He was the one saddened by her loss._

"I……I didn't mean that I blamed you for my………..my loss."

"Your loss Daniel. I'm sure I can never replace your wife Sha're. I'm sure she was more deserving of you. Me being a thief and damaged goods and all. Who would want to spend their life with me? I'm sure you've made extensive studies comparing my shortcomings to her perfection. I bet she was the model wife for you. I'm sure her dying probably put a real kink in your life."

"Vala, it's not like that. I'm sorry. I'm sorry I made your life at base a living hell. I didn't know what I said to you would be taken seriously. I didn't know people would think those things about you and say it out loud to you or behind your back. You deserve better than me. You deserve to have a life without all this pain and suffering. I've made your life less than it was. But I've changed Vala. I want to show you that I've changed. I want to show you how much I love you and how much I appreciate what you've done for me."

"Yes Daniel, people believe in you. They respect you and hang on your every word. When you said those things about me in public, everyone assumed you knew who or what I was like. Do you know how that made me feel Daniel? I was the butt of everyone's cruel jokes and offset comments. I've had things said about me before Daniel by those I didn't know or would never see again. That was kinder than what you did."

_God, I really hurt her. No wonder she resents me. _

"Vala, I don't deserve you, I know that now. You have had no choice at what happened to you. You were taken as a host before you even had time to enjoy your life. You were subjugated to untold horrors, forced to kill in your own body and watch. You were beaten by your own people, forced to survive on your own and steal to feed yourself or die. Then used by the Ori as an incubator to spawn their own weapon of destruction. Now this happens to you. Forced to keep us all alive, while you took the tortures of a madman, for whatever reason, we'll never know. But Vala, I'm the one that's lucky. You make me feel alive. You don't take crap from me and you keep going. For all that's happened to you. I could never live up to your expectations on what I should be."

"Well thank you for measuring my expectations. I feel so much better now." Vala still felt angry at Daniel's attempt to soften her up. She wanted to be angry at Daniel for seeing her physically attacked. She only vaguely remembered speaking to Daniel and now had a chance to think about what happened to her.

"Why are you fighting me Vala? Daniel was becoming agitated at the attacks. "I'm sorry. What else can I say? I don't think you are worthless; no one does. We care a great deal about you Vala and I wanted to marry you, because I wanted to become the better person. I wanted to change and make you happy for once. How can I prove that to you if you don't want me in your life. I want you in my life Vala. Nothing else matters to me anymore, but you."

Vala said nothing and was quite for a long time. Daniel sat waiting for her to say something, anything that would give him a semblance of hope for their relationship.

"Go away Daniel. You've done enough for me. I can now look forward to a happy life." Vala was being sarcastic and she wanted Daniel to hurt as much as she did.

Daniel was about to lose it, and decided to just leave her alone. He slammed the door and turned and leaned his head against the door. He had allowed Vala to get to him and he was beside himself that he had not helped her at all.

Sam and Carolyn saw Daniel leaning against the door. They approached him, worried that he looked defeated.

"Daniel, what happened? Asked Sam concerned.

He looked at Sam with tears in his eyes. "I'm losing her Sam; I'm losing her."

**TBC **


	31. Chapter 31

Daniel was about to lose it, and decided to just leave her alone. He slammed the door and turned and leaned his head against the door. He had allowed Vala to get to him and he was beside himself that he had not helped her at all.

Sam and Carolyn saw Daniel leaning against the door. They approached him, worried that he looked defeated.

"Daniel, what happened? Asked Sam concerned.

He looked at Sam with tears in his eyes. "I'm losing her Sam. I'm losing her."

* * *

"Come on Daniel, let's go sit down and talk." Motioned Carolyn and Sam. 

Teal'c and Mitchell were in the living room and saw Daniel being led by the girls to the kitchen. They joined them. Sam grabbed Daniel a cup of coffee and Carolyn sat down with a notebook.

"Tell me what exactly happened. What did Vala say or you said?" Asked Carolyn.

Daniel looked at his cup of coffee and starred aimlessly. They all waited to hear what Daniel had to say.

"I………I let her get to me. But…………but she had every right to be angry with me."

Sam interrupted. "What do you mean Daniel?"

"I didn't realize that people were listening to me in the base corridors when I would tell Vala that I didn't take her seriously, or any other snide remark I would make. I………I thought they were harmless. But Vala told me she had heard people say she was a thief or couldn't be trusted, because people trust me. I………I didn't mean anything by it. I didn't think people listened to that kind of stuff."

"God Jackson. How could you be that naive? Daniel and rest turned their attention to Mitchell. "Even I have heard those kind of remarks, because I've heard you berate Vala in the hallway. People hang on your every word Jackson, because you are a renowned archeologist and a member of SG1. People look up to us to set an example, and when they see us say something to one of our teammates, its like law around base."

Daniel was surprised at Mitchell's anger, but he knew he deserved it.

"Look Daniel. We've all known that Vala has had to work hard to be on the team, and even with your recommendation, she had to gain our trust." Said Sam.

"This is true Daniel Jackson. I too had to gain the trust of SGC and personnel on base. However, my plight was not as difficult as Vala's. No one had ever said false notions to my face without repercussions." Stated Teal'c.

"Look Jackson, what I'm trying to say, myself included, that we all came with credentials, before Vala came. We didn't know Vala and we learned to trust her, see how she affected everyone around us. She's quite popular, not just with the male population at base, but the females also. I've never heard her say a unkind word about anyone that includes you. You two may have argued back and forth with each other, but Vala has never publicly humiliated you. You; I can't say you've done the same for Vala."

Daniel was flabbergasted. He never realized that everyone else knew how he dealt with Vala. He now wanted to make up all those moments that he caused her pain, publicly or privately. Daniel hung his head; he felt ashamed, like a flood of dark water was covering him and Vala was going under with him.

"Carolyn? What do I do? She knows what can get to me and I just reacted. She thinks that I married her out of pity and I'm beginning to think I did. I mean, I didn't even ask her about becoming a citizen or whether she wanted to stay married to me."

Carolyn was watching Daniel self evaluate himself. She knew that Vala would eventually vent more at Daniel than the others. But she wanted him to play this out.

"What else did she say?"

"She said that I compared her to Sha're, that I didn't know her. I know a few things about Vala and I have accepted who she is. I want to know her, but how do I do that if she pushes me away."

"Have you ever talked to her Daniel?" Pressed Carolyn. "I mean really sat down and talked to her like a human being and not be judgmental about her past or present?"

"I……….I thought I had." Daniel theorized.

"You need to get to know her Daniel. Forget her past; forget what she's been thru recently. Begin again. Ask her how she feels; what does she want out of life. More importantly listen to her Daniel. Make her see that she is important to you and why. Don't make it all about you. She knows enough about you, now find out what she wants."

"Daniel I think I speak for everyone here." Stated Sam. "She's given us something special. She's given herself to save us countless times, and she's always given us a part of herself all the time. She does that freely without wanting anything from us. We accept her, because she accepts us, the way we are. She never asks anything in return and she doesn't care how smart, how strong or what medals we have. She just accepts us as we are, and loves us anyway. You need to make her feel that you accept her, no matter what."

Daniel understood now more than ever that Vala was trying to prove herself to him all along. He never saw Vala argue with his friends, just him.

"I don't want to lose her guys. I finally realize how much I had loved her from the very beginning. I just didn't realize it until she was in danger. I know it's shallow, but I……..I was afraid of losing her on that planet. I want to make her happy for the rest of her life and I………I need to know how to do that."

"Ask her Daniel. Don't tell her; ask her." Stated Carolyn.

Daniel had renewed strength. His friends and Carolyn had helped him more than they knew. With everyone's reassurance, he headed back to confront Vala. This time, he would listen.

* * *

A/N: Yeah, I know it's short, and I promised this would be the last session, but I'm a little tired, so next one will be in a day. So enjoy. Feedback and reviews are welcomed. 


	32. Chapter 32

"I don't want to lose her guys. I finally realize how much I had loved her from the very beginning. I just didn't realize it until she was in danger. I know it's shallow, but I……..I was afraid of losing her on that planet. I want to make her happy for the rest of her life and I………I need to know how to do that."

"Ask her Daniel. Don't tell her; ask her." Stated Carolyn.

Daniel had renewed strength. His friends and Carolyn had helped him more than they knew. With everyone's reassurance, he headed back to confront Vala. This time, he would listen.

* * *

Vala was tossing and turning in her sleep. Talking to Daniel made her relive some of her torture on the planet with Kraco and his machines. The face that continued to haunt her more than any other was Daniel's. His face she remembered was emotionless, then stuant stares of shame, pity, anger and then one she thought may have been; compassion. Daniel was an enemy, friend, judge and jury all rolled into one. She could never seem to get away from him. It was like she was running from him more than her past. She used to think highly of Daniel, but his remarks would torment her, even in her sleep and he would intensify her anxiety without knowing it.

Daniel entered Vala's room intent to listen to Vala, rather than voice his reasons for wanting her to stay. He could see her tossing, turning, moaning in her sleep. He pulled up his chair to her bed and spoke softly.

"Vala………..Vala, can you hear me? Can I help?"

Vala strained to break from her dream and what was reality. She was startled slightly when she realized it was Daniel again. She went on defense, already tense from her recent bout with him.

"Why do you keep torturing me Daniel? I said I would not protest about being married and you don't have to worry, I don't plan on staying married to you. No strings attached remember."

Daniel could finally hear the fear and pain in her voice. He really wanted to listen.

"I want to know why you want out of this marriage Vala. Please I want to understand how much I hurt you."

Vala eyes grew slightly wide with disbelief. She could have sworn Daniel asked about him hurting her. She almost didn't answer, but it was pulling at her to vent at him. To tell him what type of person he really was.

"You're asking me, what you did to me? Please Daniel; no one tells you anything. It's just mindless gibberish to you. You don't have the heart to listen to me Daniel. It's just nonsense and not worth your time or mine. So why don't you leave me alone."

Daniel kept his cool and tilted his head to understand more of Vala's words thrown at him.

"Yes I do Vala. I want to know how I hurt you and I want to know how I can fix this? Daniel was hoping for her to open up a little at a time. "I didn't realize that I hurt you, by yelling at you in public. I………I can be quite naive when it comes to hurting others. I didn't mean…………..

"That's the problem Daniel. You don't mean to hurt me, but you do and it becomes personal Daniel. I tried everything in my power to please you. I tried to fit into your world of what a good person should be. All it gave me was grief, constant grief. I debased myself for you and I still don't know why."

Daniel was still digesting her words. It hurt that he had hurt her, without even apologizing later. He knew it was just his insecurities, but Vala seemed to be an easy target.

"I hate myself that I did that to you Vala. I………I can't even begin to understand why I did it." He held his own explanation and wanted this to be Vala's time.

"I'll tell you why you did it Daniel. I was an easy target; someone you couldn't stand to tell you off. I saw pass your facade of fear. I could see in your eyes that you were hurting and wouldn't let anyone in. I could see that you were a nice person underneath all those books and dust. I wanted to get to know you and I came back to see you. I don't come back to see anyone, unless I like them and I stayed Daniel. I stayed to get closer to you and know you. I was there to ask questions and see if you and I had something in common. I wanted to be a better person around you Daniel, because you wanted better for others. But not me; all you could do is make yourself feel better by making me feel worse."

Daniel wanted to say he was sorry, but he knew Vala would pick up on it and attack him with her words, but he continued to let her vent.

"I seemed to do that a lot didn't I." Daniel was trying to be humble for her sake.

"I knew others that have done the same to me Daniel. But I was never close to them. I thought you gave me a chance to stay to prove myself to you and the others. Sam, Teal'c, even Mitchell had more respect for me than you. Now you pity me, by marrying me. You can keep your sense of right and wrong. I'm full of it."

"Why did you stay Vala? Why did you need to please me? Why me?"

Vala had a lump in her throat. She didn't want to confess her true feelings, but it was difficult to lie to Daniel to protect herself. Daniel could see the turmoil in her eyes. It was like looking into a whirlpool of doubt and mistrust.

"Why do you think Daniel? Why would I constantly stay around someone who made it constantly clear he didn't want me?"

Now Daniel was in the hot seat. He had been trapped by his own question. He gave the only answer he could honestly state.

"Because you love me."

Vala's sobs caught in her throat. She was feeling all kinds of emotions now that he said it out loud. She fell back against the headboard as if she was ashamed for him to say it. Daniel started to reach for her and she pulled back further against the board.

"I hate you Daniel. You don't know me at all. I was raped and beaten, but you still couldn't talk to me when it was happening. You never said a word. You just stared at me as if it was my fault that you were captured. It was disgust in your eyes. I've never seen that in those I cared about, except Adria, my stepmother. She gave me that same look everytime my father went away. But to see if from you, from someone I admired and even respected. I couldn't take that Daniel. I barely remember what happened to me down there, but you didn't even speak to me when it began. I knew then what I was worth Daniel in your eyes; I was nothing. I was nothing Daniel."

Vala began to cry and turned her head from Daniel. Daniel was in shock. He couldn't believe his own arrogance in what happened. Vala was right, he thought. He had purposely kept his emotions and mouth shut to give the impression he was strong and defiant to his enemy. But he forgot that he only showed his disrespect for Vala and his stupid pride had only induced his thoughtless feelings toward Vala.

He started to shake at her realization and her observation of his actions. Now he was the one that felt like nothing to her.

"Vala listen to me, please. Please listen. I………I was wrong. I thought if I looked like I was not intimidated then maybe they would lash out at me, not you. I forgot about what you might of thought. I really didn't think about what you thought. I knew the guys were mad at me, and I didn't care. But even worse, I didn't care about you. It………….It's the worst thing I could of done to you."

Daniel was shaking his head, trying to search the words to understand what he had done. The pain he caused her every since she stepped off the ramp to SGC. He put his hands over his mouth to keep from throwing up. He felt sick to his stomach. He threw off his glasses and ran to the bathroom and threw up. Vala had heard him run and see him bolt, not from the room, but to the restroom. She was confused at his action. She could hear him wrenching and her natural instincts to take care of someone, even Daniel kicked in. She walked slowly to the bathroom and saw Daniel crying and wrenching at the same time. She reached for a towel and doused it in the sink with cold water. She placed the cold wet towel over his neck as he dry heaved into the toilet. When he finally finished, he wiped his mouth off and stood up to rinse out his mouth. Vala had sat down on the floor watching him, with her back against the wall. Her eyes were red from crying and she watched Daniel slide to the floor by the tub. She watched as he continued to cry into the wet towel.

She couldn't stand it. She wanted to be angry at Daniel, but seeing him, crying for her, depleted her resolve. She wanted to know why, but she could feel her anger slightly rising. She crawled over to Daniel and placed his head in her lap. Daniel couldn't stop himself. He felt all the senseless times he made Vala feel worthless. All the times he could see the pain in her eyes and he ignored it as playful banter, or shady reactions. He had seen it all and just saw it as someone trying to get to him, humiliate him. When all the time it was Vala's raw pain. He realized Sam was right. Vala had given her all to them, all the time and all she wanted was their friendship and trust. He continued to sob in Vala's lap.

"I'm sorry Vala……….I'm so sorry that I did that to you. I was so mean to you. I wanted to hurt you, because others hurt me. I didn't mean it………….I didn't mean it."

Vala begin to see that Daniel really was being honest. She rocked Daniel until he was almost spent.

"Daniel…………..Daniel look at me."

Daniel looked at Vala slightly. He was even ashamed to even look at Vala.

"I can't…………I can't." He was shaking his head, pained by his actions.

"Then listen to me Daniel. Before I met you, no one has ever cared about what happened to me until you and Sam, Teal'c or Mitchell. But you especially made me feel like I could belong to something important, something bigger in life than stealing or being chased for the rest of my life. So I came back. I came back to you Daniel, especially for you. You had the kindest eyes I ever saw and painful ones too. I know you wanted me and don't say you didn't."

Daniel shook his head and said nothing.

"I wanted you Daniel; I wanted you more than life itself, because I could stop running. I could stop trying to find solace in treasures and trinkets. I would make these dangerous deals and wonder if I would be dead or alive the next day or if anyone cared where I was or what I was doing. I had enough pain and suffering to last me a lifetime, but in your eyes I found hope. I found a reason to leave that type of life. I saw in you Tau'ri, the compassion to be genially kind, forgiving and trusting, without asking anything in return. But from you I saw a future. Not a Tau'ri picket fence future with a house and children. But a future to do good and help people against people like me, or those from my past. I've had too much of people hurting one another, but I saw you try and stop those evil forces by fighting them with all your compassion and generosity. But you never extended that hand to me Daniel. You never said that I care what happens to you, or I'm sorry. Not once have you ever said that to me Daniel. I could handle that for awhile, but I thought, maybe he's too busy to notice me, saving the world and all. But it became clearer than ever, how much you despised me. How could I live with knowing that's the way you felt about me Daniel? I put you on a pedestal and I tried to climb up there with you. But you kept pushing me off. Others would climb to your heights, but never me. Why is it that you could never see me as an equal?"

Daniel sat up and wiped his face, afraid of what to say. He starred at Vala for a few moments.

"I………I wanted to push you away. I was afraid to want you. I was afraid to have a life with you. People die around me Vala, and you………….I didn't want to……….to get close to you. So I pushed at you, did everything I could to get you to leave me alone. I know it's no excuse, but I'm so terrified of losing anyone else. It affects me to this day. My parents………………No, no I don't want to go there. This is now, not the past. I …………..I was stupid Vala. I allowed my fear to taint you. I allowed too much to happen to you that I could of stopped. But I know I can never see you as a weak person Vala. I never did, but…………….

"But what Daniel? Tell me what, that you're sorry. That you've changed, that I can trust you not to hurt me anymore."

"Have you ever known my lie to you?" Asked Daniel, still wary of where he stood with Vala.

Vala thought for a second and she knew he was right. "No Daniel, you have never lied to me, but you have never seen fit to be truthful with me either."

Daniel dropped his head slightly and he was caught, by the best.

"Vala I know what all that's happened, I could never make up to you what I caused. But I………I want to start all over again. I want to get to know you all over again. Now from this very beginning. I want to do whatever it takes to win you back, no, I mean for you to trust me. I mean anything. I do love you, whether you believe it or not, it's up to you. I can wait, I can wait for however long you want. No strings attached, for whatever it takes from me. I want us to start from the beginning."

Vala's face held no emotions for him to read. In the back of Daniels mind, he would do anything to get Vala back. Vala looked Daniel in the eyes and physically held her breath for a few seconds and breathed out a sigh before answering Daniel.

"I want a divorce."

**TBC**


	33. Chapter 33

"Vala I know what all that's happened, I could never make up to you what I caused. But I………I want to start all over again. I want to get to know you all over again. Now from this very beginning. I want to do whatever it takes to win you back, no, I mean for you to trust me. I mean anything. I do love you, whether you believe it or not, it's up to you. I can wait; I can wait for however long you want. No strings attached, for whatever it takes from me. I want us to start from the beginning."

Vala's face held no emotions for him to read. In the back of Daniels mind, he would do anything to get Vala back. Vala looked Daniel in the eyes and physically held her breath for a few seconds and breathed out a sigh before answering Daniel.

"I want a divorce."

* * *

Daniel sat up abruptly and starred at Vala. Her request had taken him off guard. He felt slightly light headed as if someone had taken his heart out and sucked the life from him. He shook his head in denial at what he heard. His mouth felt dry and his breathing became labored. He scooted back near the tub as he felt nauseas at not hearing the words, but felt like they were slamming into him like a sledge hammer.

"Di…….di………divorce?" The words stuck in his mouth. He thought he was going to cry, but held it in. He swallowed, trying to coat his throat with moisture. He tried several times to clear his throat, to come to some conclusion of what he just heard.

Vala looked at Daniel without an ounce of emotion. "Yes Daniel. You said anything. Your exact words. You said you would do anything to win me back or for me to trust you. Are you lying?"

Shaking his head. "No, no, I……..I'm not lying. I would never lie to you Vala. But……….but I had………

"But what Daniel? Too big a sacrifice on your part. I told you I never asked to be married. You did this on your own. I was half out of it down on the planet and now I have a chance to think freely of what's happened in those few days. Why can't I have a choice this time, or is that too hard for you to understand?"

Vala controlled her anger and only felt a sense of calm come over her. It's the first time she felt in a position of strength for a long time.

"I had a surprise for you. I…………I…………I had it arranged that ………………..excuse me." Daniel stood up and walked from the bathroom. He walked briskly to the room and out the door. He walked outside his house and sat on the stoop. Sam, Teal'c, Mitchell and Carolyn were confused. They knew something had happened between the two; something dramatic. Carolyn motioned Sam to go to Vala's room and she asked Mitchell to make some fresh coffee.

"Teal'c I need you to sit with Daniel and just see what happens. I'm going to see Vala." Said Carolyn.

Daniel sat at the end of his stoop, starring at nothing. He had to get out of Vala's room. He couldn't breathe and he was becoming dizzy. His world had turned into an emotional bout with himself and now Vala. His head was reeling from the emotional blow dealt, without malice to his ego. He thought that Vala would ask for something simple for him to trust him with, but not this. This was too much; he thought about all the red tape he had Jack and General Landry go thru to give Vala a citizenship. He thought about what they will say, when he tells them, Vala wants a divorce. Teal'c had seen Daniel double over to wrench, and had motioned Mitchell for a wet towel from the kitchen. Daniel never saw Teal'c come up behind him and set beside him as he wrenched over the side into his bushes. When Daniel finally stopped; Teal'c handed him the towel to clean his mouth and sat and said nothing. Daniel sat up and continued to stare into the warm breeze as the sun slowly shown over the shadow of the trees. It glassined across his drive, emanating its rays onto his green grass. He watched as the breeze shook the trees, and then he sank his head into his hands. Teal'c without hesitation put his hands on Daniel's shoulders and watched the sun shine over the trees, as the breeze slightly shook them. Teal'c just sat in silence, waiting for his friend Daniel to recover from whatever pain he was feeling. He waited as long as it would take.

Sam had walked in and found Vala's bed empty. She looked around briefly and headed towards the bathroom. Vala was sitting on the floor, starring at the walls. Not really looking, but just struck dumb by Daniel walking out on her without a word. Sam knelt down beside Vala and put her hand gently on her shoulder, so she wouldn't startle her.

"Vala? Are……….are you alright?"

Vala shook her head slightly to the left and right. "He left Sam." Vala's tears threatened to fall. "I asked him for a divorce and he just got up and left."

Sam hung her head down and sat down beside Vala. She pulled Vala into a hug. "Oh, Vala, I'm so sorry."

Vala continued to stare out at the walls, tears streaming down her face. "I…….I finally told him Sam. I told him what made me angry and why. His face Sam; I remember his face when I was being tortured. He never said a word. Of all the things I could have forgiven Daniel, it's his face of disgust that hurt me the most and then he tells me, he did it to put on a face of defiance. He never once thought about what that meant in my eyes. I felt so ashamed Sam, I told him I felt like nothing to him."

"You're something to him Vala. I know he loves you and I know that we were even mad at him for awhile at not speaking to you. But Vala I don't know if you know this; but each time we escaped, he was the one to hold you, talk to you, other than Teal'c. Daniel sat down and held you every moment he could get. He kept you warm, when you hardly had any clothing and when he saw you being tortured again, by Ba'al, he's the one that asked, no, begged Ba'al to take him and leave you alone. I've never seen him so terrified in his life Vala. Every single moment he couldn't be with you, he broke down and cried. "

"Really Sam?" Vala asked as if a child, looking for approval.

"Yes, hon; he never left your side after coming from the planet and even when Adria took you away, he lost it Vala. He couldn't bear to see any more harm come to you. He cried for you Vala. I've never seen Daniel so open and vulnerable."

Vala let out a sob or relief. This was the first time that she even heard about Daniel holding her, or terrified for her. Carolyn walked in to the bathroom. She was listening behind the door, now wanting to interrupt Sam's revelation to Vala. She knelt down next to Vala also.

"Vala, I don't want to influence you about your decision on what to do about your relationship with Daniel. You know what's best for you. We can't make those decisions for you about what you want and how you handle what's happened to you. But I do know this; you have some very special friends behind you and they are there to help you when you need them or when they need you. But whatever you decide, begin when it's your time to do so."

Vala shook her up and down without saying a word. Sam looked at her to reassure Vala that she was behind her also.

"Sam, I think I want to take a shower. I have some things to think over."

"Ok, kiddo. I'll be right outside. We're all still here if you need us." Said Sam.

"I think I'll be in the kitchen with Col Mitchell. His coffee is too strong for me, and I want to make a fresh pot."

All three women smiled at that. Carolyn and Sam both left, hoping that Vala was feeling a little better, and that she had the strength to join them. Vala leaned into the shower, and turned it on, as hot as she could stand it. She let the tension drain from her body with each trickle of water, washing over her body. She decided to let go of her emotions and let it dissolve down the drain.

Carolyn and Sam joined Cam in the kitchen. True to her word Caroline made a fresh cup of coffee as Sam sat down at the table.

"So, what's going on with our two love birds? Daniel has not moved from his stoop since coming out of Vala's room. Teal'c is with him now."

Sam interjected, letting out a sigh. "Vala asked for a divorce from Daniel."

"Oh." Is all Mitchell could reply.

"There's more to it Cam, but, right now, it's up to them both, whether they want to continue their relationship as a married couple. But, I do believe there has been some progress on Vala's part. She seems to be more comfortable around the rest of you, and she's taking a shower. That's a sign that she's coming to terms about her worth. Otherwise she would stay in bed and give into her depression." Stated Carolyn.

"What about Jackson, Carolyn?" Cam asked.

"This is a big decision for both of them. He's going to have to come to terms about what Vala wants, not what he wants. You're his friends and I know you will be there for the both of them."

Before any of them could say another word. Vala opened the door and walked down the hall towards the kitchen. Caroline, Sam and Mitchell stood still as Vala walked over, poured herself a cup of coffee and sat down. All three looked at each other and then back at Vala.

Vala looked at Sam first, and then bent her head down, as her hands closed around the handle of the cup of steaming coffee.

"Sam, can you tell me where is Daniel?"

"Uh, he's outside on the stoop. Teal'c is with him. I……..I think Daniel needed some air."

Vala breathed in and closed her eyes and then opened them to look over Sam's shoulders to the outside. She stood up and started walking towards the entrance. Sam started to Sam something, but Caroline tugged on Sam's arm to stop her. Sam understood. Some things just needed to be worked out without them.

Teal'c heard the front door open and turned and looked over his shoulder and was surprised to see Vala. He smiled and bowed his head. Daniel had not heard or noticed anyone. His head was still in his hands, oblivious to anything. Teal'c with warrior stealth stood up and put a hand on Vala's shoulders and then went inside. Vala sat beside Daniel, without him even noticing the change. Vala watched Daniel with soft eyes for a few moments, sat the coffee down and gently grabbed his hands. She gently placed the coffee in his hands. Daniel was about to protest and looked up and was shocked to see it was Vala continuing to hand him a cup of coffee.

"Drink it's still warm."

Daniel stared at Vala for the longest time. His eyes were red from silent shed tears. He drank in her face, her eyes and hair. He did so love her hair. Vala believing he needed a little help, gently pushed the cup to his lips and he sipped his coffee, while Vala held onto the cup, not letting go. When he finally stopped drinking, he was afraid to let go of the cup, lest Vala would to. They both sat there, on the stoop, saying nothing, just holding the warm cup of coffee together.

After an hour or so, time seemed to stand still and Vala finally let go of the cup of coffee and turned to look beyond the trees, knowing that Daniel was starring.

"Sam told me that everytime we escaped, you held me to keep me warm."

"Yes." It came out a whisper from Daniel.

"She told me that………that everytime I was taken away, that it terrified you."

"Yes." A little stronger, but now quite above his whisper.

"She told me that you offered your life, to save me from Ba'al."

"Yes."

Vala's eyes were watering, but she held her tears. She said nothing, waiting, as the warm breeze shuffled the leaves in the trees.

With a lump in her throat. "I……….I didn't know that. You……….you never told me that."

Daniel stared at Vala, not really knowing what to say. "I would do it all over again, if it meant saving you from any harm."

Vala held her head down, feeling in the pit of her stomach the courage to speak to him.

"I……….I want us to be friends Daniel. I want you to know who I really am, not………not what you think I should be. I want you to talk to me, not at me. I can be infuriating sometimes, but you can still communicate to me, what you want. I……..I can't read minds you know."

"Yes Vala."

"I want you to love me for me Daniel, not because you believe it's an obligation. I'm not a contract, I'm a person; a good person."

"Yes Vala." Daniel was slightly starting to smile.

Vala slightly titled her head a little looking out towards the trees.

"I like the trees. They sway nicely."

"Yes Vala."

Getting up, Vala grabbed Daniel's cup of coffee.

"I'm getting another cup of coffee, wait here." As Vala opened the door to enter the house. She stood for a moment in the doorway, without turning around.

"I love you too Daniel." She walked in the house without saying another word and closed the door.

* * *

**TBC**


	34. Chapter 34

To the comfort of their friends, Daniel and Vala had decided to stay married and Vala even confessing to loving Daniel decided to stay on base for awhile to get a sense of herself without being pressured from Daniel. On advise from Dr. Lam; Vala continued her talks with Sam, Teal'c and Mitchell for personal reasons and the bond between them remained intact and even closer. They found that Vala had gained back some of her bounce and confidence, but they had noticed something different about her, but couldn't quite place what.

Daniel and Vala had mended some fences between them, but started taking it slow in their relationship. Daniel had started out with dating Vala first, then asking her over for quite dinners and long talks. Daniel actually listened to Vala and her ideals, her dreams, her family or lack there of. He even found out she had a brother once, but refused to tell him what happened to him. He realized it was painful for her to talk about most of her family, but he never pushed the subject. He himself started opening up about his own life, even the sorrowful ones of losing his parents and Shar'e. As time went on; Vala moved into Daniel's house and he even put her on the deed, and made her beneficiary to everything he owned. Vala had thought this was the nicest thing Daniel ever did for her. Vala figured she had nothing to give Daniel, but Daniel disagreed, she had given him more that he thought possible.

As time went on, Daniel and Vala consummated their love and marriage and after 3 years they were able to conceive a child. Daniel thought Vala was the most beautiful woman he ever seen while pregnant. It was Vala's eight month into pregnancy and Daniel had placed himself on leave to watch over Vala for awhile. This was their first child and even though Vala felt no ill effects or morning sickness, she was tired quite often. But Daniel made sure she had need for nothing and waited on her hand and foot. Cam claimed he was house whipped, but Daniel couldn't care less.

SGC had pretty much remained the same, except for a few changes. Mitchell and Dr. Lam had started dating. Sam and Jack had started their own serious relationship and each spent time between Washington D.C. and Colorado. Teal'c had his own relationship off world, but kept it secret, except to Vala. With Adria out of the picture, the Ori did not have the same power they once did. There were no major threats to earth and the other galaxies and missions were relatively peaceful and quite, except for uproars from Ori controlled planets and rebellion that surged throughout these planets without an Orici to back the Priors. The Priors were cast out and their powers were diminished. They fled to unknown parts of the galaxy and unheard from again. Vala and Daniel were on their way to the mess hall to meet with the rest of SG1 when Vala collapsed in serious pain. Vala was rushed to the infirmary and Carolyn met them their. Vala was in labor and in serious trouble when Carolyn decided to do an emergency C section on her. Daniel was beside himself with worry. Sam, Teal'c and Mitchell tried to comfort him and assured him that Vala was in good hands with Carolyn. As Carolyn feverishly worked to save the baby and Vala. A new presence was about to emerge into the galaxy without warning.

Daniel was waiting outside when Carolyn motioned him in to see Vala and now his new born baby girl.

"Carolyn, how are they? Asked Daniel. "Is Vala going to be alright? What happened?"

"Vala is under heavy sedation. She was bleeding internally and I had to deliver the baby by C Section. Your new daughter is 6lbs and 2 oz. and she is doing well. I don't know what happened to Vala and I'm running more tests. But the next 24 hours will be important to her recovery."

"Can I stay with them Carolyn? I don't want to leave Vala alone."

"Sure, I don't see any problem." Carolyn could see the rest of SG1 peering in the door. "And any one else, but visits are going to be limited until she recovers."

Carolyn had no ideal what limited was going to be. Daniel held his daughter for the first time as he bent down to kiss Vala on the forehead. Vala looked pale to him, but peaceful. His memories came back to him, on how Vala was tortured a few years back and it still terrified him to the core, that he would lose Vala one day and never achieve the happiness he craved.

While he held this tiny life in his hands, he sat down and reflected on how his joy of this new life was somewhat diminished by Vala not seeing her daughter being born and not sharing in this special miracle.

"Daniel? Can we come in? Asked Sam.

"Yeah, all of you; come in and take a look at our newest member of SGC."

Sam was the first to hold the baby. "Daniel she's beautiful. She looks like the both of you." Sam could see the joy and the sadness in Daniels eyes. Sam and the rest gathered around Vala's bed.

"How's our Princess and the baby doing Daniel?" Asked Cam.

"Caroline said that she did a C Section because Vala was bleeding internally. I………We have to wait for 24 hours to see some improvement." Daniel was trying to hide his concern slightly.

"Oh Daniel, she has lots of hair and long eye lashes." The baby cooed slightly, still wrapped in a pink blanket. "Vala will be such a proud mother and happy." Stated Sam.

Teal'c chimed in. "Vala will recover Daniel Jackson. I can feel it." Stated Teal'c. Teal'c had placed a hand on Vala's forehead. He had become very close to Vala and stayed true to his word that Vala was like a sister to him.

"We are here for you Daniel." Said Cam. "Whatever you need."

Sam handed the baby back to Daniel. "Thanks guys, I……..I'm going to need all the help we can get." Daniel continued to look at his amazing daughter with Vala's obviously blue gray eyes, and back to Vala. His worry was etched on his face; his tears threatening to break free.

Carolyn finally came in to check on Vala's vitals and the baby.

"Ok, I'm going to break up this visit for now. The baby needs to be fed Daniel, and I want to give Vala a chance to recover."

"We'll be back Daniel." Stated Sam. "We'll be close by." Sam kissed Daniel on the cheek and the rest slipped out of the room worried also about Vala.

As everyone moved out of the room to leave Daniel to watch over Vala; Teal'c returned soon after.

"Daniel Jackson, I will return for first watch. I want to stay with Vala also if this is alright with you."

Daniel was touched by Teal'c big brother attitude to protect and watch over Vala. Daniel began to understand that there was a unique bond between him and Vala.

"Thanks Teal'c. Just let me have a few moments alone, ok."

"Understood."

Daniel watched Teal'c leave and pulled his chair close up to Vala's bed, grasped her hand in his and kissed it gently and whispered softly to her.

"We have a beautiful baby daughter Vala. She has your eyes and beautiful hair sweetheart. I can't wait for you to see her." _Sniff, sniff. _Daniel wiped his face with tears filling his eyes and streaming down his face.

"I want you to wake up Vala. I love you and want you to see how much she needs you. You are going to be a wonderful mother. You are already a wonderful wife and an even better friend. We have such a beautiful family now. I want you to name our beautiful baby and watch you hold her in your arms. I know you'll be alright; you just have to be alright. We've waited so long for this and I can't raise her without you. Please love; come back to us, come back to me. I love you so much."

Daniel rested his head on the bed and he heard the slow beeps from the monitor measure only a small fraction of Vala's heart. He held her hand, willing her to wake up and join in the joy of having a tiny life with his wife.

A battle was raging in the galaxy that the Ancients had not foreseen. An angry, unholy **Red Flame,** was streaking across the outer realms of the galaxy, light years away, but on a steady course to the Milky Way. This **Red Flame** was bent on destruction throughout the galaxy and had taken on a new personification of evil incarnate: Rage, unadulterated Rage.

**TBC**


	35. Chapter 35

"We have a beautiful baby daughter Vala. She has your eyes and beautiful hair sweetheart. I can't wait for you to see her." _Sniff, sniff. _Daniel wiped his face with tears filling his eyes and streaming down his face.

"I want you to wake up Vala. I love you and want you to see how much she needs you. You are going to be a wonderful mother. You are already a wonderful wife and a even better friend. We have such a beautiful family now. I want you to name our beautiful baby and watch you hold her in your arms. I know you'll be alright, you just have to be alright. We've waited so long for this and I can't raise her without you. Please love; come back to us, come back to me. I love you so much."

* * *

Daniel had slept all night, holding Vala's hand, while she was lying still sedated. Teal'c had returned and without disturbing both his friends, slept in his sleeping bag, keeping a watchful eye on them both. Caroline had returned the baby to a small nursery next to Vala's room, to make sure Daniel could keep an eye on the baby and his wife. As they all slept; Vala was emitting a blue glow and there seem to be a small tentacle of blue flame that reached out to the nursery and enveloped the baby. It was so quick and unnoticeable, that the flame retracted back to Vala as quickly as it emitted. 

Vala gasped in her oxygen mask, waking Daniel and Teal'c from their slumber. Her eyes were fluttering, trying to ward off the sedative that was given a day earlier. Vala felt something was missing from her body. She reached up to her stomach to feel for the baby and the form was gone.

"Ba…..by. Whe…….where's baby?" She spoke weakly.

Daniel responded. "Vala, it's alright. Our baby is fine. Can you hear me?"

"Dan…….Daniel? Where is the baby?"

"Our baby girl is next door. Are you strong enough to see her? Do you want me get Carolyn?"

"Ye…..yes. Bo……both."

"Ok, be right back. Teal'c can you stay with her, until I get Carolyn and the baby?"

"I will watch over her."

Daniel wanted to get Carolyn first, to make sure Vala was ok, and then show her the baby. Teal'c caressed Vala's head tenderly, speaking to her softly.

"Are you in painVala?"

"A little; tell me muscles. Is she……..she alright?"

"Yes; you and Daniel Jackson have a very beautiful baby girl. She has your hair and eyes and Daniel's features."

Vala smiled slightly and tried to take her oxygen mask off, but Teal'c would not allow her.

"You must wait for Dr. Lam Vala. She will need to see if you are recovering well."

"Par….party poop?"

Teal'c smiled at his adopted sister. Knowing she was her old self. Vala grabbed his hand as she would a brother; drawing strength and reassurance that she would be alright.

"You will make……..a fine, Un……uncle." Teal'c smiled and bowed at the same time. He relished holding and teaching the baby one day.

Carolyn arrived in the room and asked both men to step out so she could examine Vala.

"Vala your readings are ok, but I had to do an emergency C section on you. You have some stitches and there's no infection. I can adjust the drip so that any pain your feeling will be small and remove the oxygen mask. But do you feel up to holding and feeding your baby?

"Yes Carolyn…….oh yes; please. Please let me hold her."

Carolyn could see the concern and eagerness in Vala's eyes to hold her baby for the first time.

"Ok hon; let me let Daniel back in and you can breast feed her."

Teal'c stayed outside to notify the rest of SG1 that Vala was awake and they could visit a little later.

Daniel entered the room, just as Carolyn was handing the baby to Vala. Vala had streams of silent tears running down her face as she held her daughter for the first time, ever. Carolyn pulled the private drapes and allowed Vala to feed in private.

"I'll be back to check on you both. Just press the nurses button when you're finished. I'll bring the nursery basinet in your room, ok."

"Thank you Carolyn, for everything." Said Daniel.

Vala held her daughter, while Daniel moved closer to the bed to assist her if Vala needed it. Daniel was so overcome with joy at seeing Vala and the baby finally together, his own eyes were tearing up.

"Look Daniel, she's so beautiful." Vala said thru crying tears. Daniel reached up to wipe away her tears of joy.

"I never got to hold Adria. I so wanted to hold her and let her know how much I loved her Daniel. Now look; I'm holding my daughter Daniel. I'm holding her."

Vala laughed out of joy of holding her close and seeing her feed. "I love you so much little one." She looked up at Daniel. "I love you so much Daniel for giving me this wonderful gift." Daniel reached over and gave Vala a loving kiss.

"No, thank you for giving me another chance." They both smiled and Daniel sat back at seeing such love and wonderment from the two people that meant everything in the world to him, as he burned this special moment to memory for the rest of his life.

Vala to Daniel's amazement started humming and the baby finished feeding and was squirming. The small child opened her eyes for the first time, eye to eye. In that moment, in a twinkle of an eye, both mother and daughter had bonded for life. Vala smiled down at her daughter, and Daniel could of sworn he saw the baby smile slightly.

Daniel could see that Vala was tiring, but he couldn't take this moment from her. She looked so radiant and so in love with their daughter.

"Hey, we have to think of a name for her. Got any suggestions?" Asked Daniel.

"I want to name her Erasha. I think Erasha would be a good name."

"Erasha, that sounds beautiful. Is it something from your home planet?'

"No, it's Shar'e backwards with a added twist."

Daniel was touched. Vala had remembered his first wife and felt no animosity or jealousy that his deceased wife was a part of his life at one time. But Vala had thought enough of Daniel to be sentimental and name their child after her.

"I think I love you more now, than I ever thought possible." Daniel reached over again kissed his wife and touched his child with loving care.

"Here, let me take her, you're tired. And she'll be here when you wake up. Get some sleep mommy."

"Oh, please, just a little while longer?"

"Vala your exhausted and still recovering from surgery." Daniel was worried how tired Vala looked and slightly pale.

"No, sleep. Our little girl is already out and well fed. So sleep mommy or I'll call Teal'c."

"Oh, that's hitting below the brotherly belt." Said Vala, while her eyes were failing to stay open.

"Come on little girl. Mommy needs her nap too."

Vala reluctantly gave up her daughter into Daniels arms. Vala gave one final stroke of her daughters hair and fell back into her bed. Vala watched as Daniel sat down and placed his daughter into the infirmary bassinet. He swaddled her tightly into her pink blanket and watched her for a few moments. His eyes fell back on Vala as he watched her sleep peacefully. He couldn't help but smile at his new found family He felt proud of his now family of three and wanted to give them anything and everything possible to make them happy and protected. But this meant more to Daniel than he had realized. He had finally found a sense of peace and serenity in his family; something that had eluded him for so long, for most of his life.

* * *

A/N: Originally I was not going to post this chapter. But my Muse thought this would be important to upcoming trauma to come. heheheh Reviews and feedback are welcomed. 


	36. Chapter 36

Vala reluctantly gave up her daughter into Daniels arms. Vala gave one final stroke of her daughter's hair and fell back into her bed. Vala watched as Daniel sat down and placed his daughter into the infirmary bassinet. He swaddled her tightly into her pink blanket and watched her for a few moments. His eyes fell back on Vala as he watched her sleep peacefully. He couldn't help but smile at his new found family He felt proud of his now family of three and wanted to give them anything and everything possible to make them happy and protected. But this meant more to Daniel than he had realized. He had finally found a sense of peace and serenity in his family; something that had eluded him for so long, for most of his life.

* * *

Teal'c, Sam, Mitchell and most of the staff of SGC, sent flowers, toys, baby clothes and all accessories that went with them to Vala and Daniel to congratulate them on their new arrival. Vala had to stay for a couple of days to recover from her C section surgery and well enough to walk around, that Dr. Lam released both mother and daughter to go home.

Sam, Cam and Teal'c had prepared Daniel's extra guest room and turned it into a nursery for a surprise for Vala. Daniel knew what they were doing, but had no ideal what it would look like until he arrived home with his new family of three. When they arrived with a special baby escort from Gen Landry, the family entered their home with a surprise from SG1 and even Carolyn was involved for the honors. Vala was led down the hall holding the baby and Daniel close beside her, to the special room. Teal'c did the honors and when he opened the door, the entire room was wallpapered in white satin and pink elephants. The basinet was ivory and silk baby sheets and pillows. There were baby dressers and furniture with a large special made rocking chair, which would sit two, with comfortable pillows for support. There were closets stacked with a year supply of baby powder, diapers, lotions and blankets. Some how, Cam had invested in overnight carpenters and plumbers that added a changing bathroom, equipped with baby sinks and all sorts of attachments, so the baby could be easily changed and washed in the same room. Teal'c had added special touches of his Jaffa culture on the walls, with colorful clothes and blankets. Sam of course picked the colors of the room and installed special monitoring devices with remote control and automatic baby rocker for the crib, so mom and dad could watch and take time for themselves without disturbing the baby. Jack had sent his love and some special presents along with Sam. There was a Teddy bear that looked old, but clean, but Sam had understood where it came from and Daniel appreciated the sentimentality that was attached with the gift. Vala was overwhelmed with tears of joy, and Daniel hugged each of his friends for this very special gift.

When the excitement died down and everyone left so the new family could have some privacy. Daniel joined Vala in nursery and Vala was finishing up feeding Eresha her late meal. Daniel bent down sitting on the floor in front of Vala and watched the beauty of Vala feeding their daughter. Once she burped her one last time; Vala gently laid Eresha in her new bed and watched in amazement, the tiny fragile baby and sighed at having a child with Daniel. Vala sat on the floor with Daniel settling into his arms, happy and content watching their daughter settle into sleep.

**ANOTHER GALAXY **

"My Lord, the last known coordinates are of the Milky Way Galaxy. The ship resides there."

"Any readings of Ba'al?"

"No My Lord. If our readings are accurate, we can trace the ship and access the ships recording on board."

"Find it and I want to know how earth commandeered one of our Ha'tak's."

"Yes My Lord."

"I want to know if SG1 had anything to do with this. If they did, then they will pay."

"Yes My Lord."

* * *

A/N: Short but it's all in the plan. hehehehe Reviews and feedback are welcomed. 


	37. Chapter 37

After checking on Eresha and checking all the monitors, which Daniel greatly appreciated, Vala and Daniel finally slept in their own bed. Daniel was thankful that there were two adjoining doors to the nursery with entrance to their room and the bathroom. Daniel left the door slightly ajar, just in case Eresha awoke in the middle of the night. Vala was exhausted, but wouldn't admit it, but she slank happily down and went to sleep as soon as her head hit the pillow. As both parents were in a deep sleep; a blue glow emitted from Vala once again, and a flame like tendril, made its way into the nursery.

It was still dark outside and Vala was suddenly awakened, by what she thought was voices in her head. She sleepily shrugged it off and wanted to check on the baby. Daniel was still sleep, and holding onto Vala. So she slowly entangled herself from Daniel, smiling, knowing how much Daniel loved her and wanted her close. Vala placed her robe on and closed the door to the nursery. She didn't want to disturb Daniel if Eresha was up for a little feeding. When Vala neared the crib, she saw the blankets first before she saw Eresha. When she pulled the covers down, her eyes widened with shock and surprise.

"No, no, not again. Please no, not this." Vala backed herself into the corner of the nursery.

Daniel heard a voice thru the monitor and shook the sleep from his eyes. He noticed Vala was missing and thought she may be talking to the baby while feeding her. He felt something was odd, that he heard Vala's voice in distress. When he entered, Vala was on the floor in the corner, shaking her head back and forth. Daniel immediately thought she may be having a nightmare, and then he heard a tiny voice.

"Da da, Da da. Momma, momma."

Daniel eyes went from shock to terror. He knew what now why Vala was shaking her head in disbelief. Eresha had grown to be a 3 year old overnight. This was the same acceleration that Adria had, while with the Ori. Eresha was holding out her hand and arms, like she wanted to be held. Daniel could see Vala was frightened of her own child.

"Vala……….Vala listen to me. This may not be the same as Adria. Please, baby, listen to me. She's calling for us. The Ori are no more. This has to be something different."

"No, no Daniel. That can't be our child." Vala was shaking and cowering in the corner. She did want to see her child this size overnight. She was reliving her nightmare about Adria.

"Ok, stay………..stay right here. I'm going to go over to her. I don't think this is the same. Just call it a gut feeling, ok."

Vala shrunk from Daniel's embrace and was scared that Vala wanted nothing to do with the child. He had no choice but to see to Eresha.

"Da………da. Momma. Want momma." Eresha was holding out her arms for Daniel.

Daniel slowly stepped over to the crib and wanted to desperately believe this was not an Ori trick. He picked Eresha up and she held onto Daniel as a loving child would. Daniel looked her over and could see or feel anything but love from the child.

Looking at his frightened wife. "Vala?...Vala?...come on baby, I need you to listen to me. Let's call Carolyn and have her meet us at the infirmary on base. She can check Eresha out and then we can sort things out."

"No, no Daniel. She's part of their plan. They don't have Adria anymore, now they making me relive this all over again."

"Vala, listen to me."

"Momma, momma." Eresha was reaching out for Vala. She was confused why her mother would not hold her.

"Vala, remember Taika? Vala barely registered what Daniel was saying. "I remember Taika saying something about; there would be a bridge between the Alterans and Origin. There would be a child raised amongst the stars that will be lost to her people and cursed at being found. That the lost child will have a child born of evil and a child born of good. The evil child will be destroyed by the good child."

"I….I don't remember much about Taika." Vala was still apprehensive about holding her daughter.

"I believe that this is what Taika was talking about. That you being the lost child will one day have a child of good. A prophecy amongst the Alterans. I think maybe Adria is not completely gone then. I think Eshera is the good child."

Vala remembered Daniel mentioning something about a prophecy and that she was some kind of weapon to be used against the Ori. But she thought that since Adria had been destroyed, she would not have to deal with anymore Ori.

"Vala, please baby, take her for a minute. I………I don't think she is dangerous. Let me just call Carolyn and we can go. She needs you hon……….please, I need you."

"Momma, momma, need, momma."

Vala was trying not be frightened of her own daughter. She starred at the child and noticed that she didn't have the same glowing or scary eyes Adria had when aboard the Ori ship. She reluctantly took Eshera from Daniel. The little girl wrapped her arms around Vala's neck and her apprehension melted. She could not deny being a mother and being called momma by this child, was soothing her worries and fears.

"Ok Daniel, call Carolyn, but they're not taking her from us. She's our child and I don't want any crazy experiments on her."

"I understand, second thought; maybe I should contact Cam first and then ask Carolyn to come over here."

"Yes Daniel. I don't want her scarred of anyone until we find out what's going on."

"Ok, then, I'll be right back. You mind your mother young lady, ok?

"Dadda, luv momma."

"Yes I do munchkin, I'll be back." Daniel looked at his wife and knew she couldn't deny her love anymore, for the child. But he wanted to make sure she was safe.

Daniel left to contact Carolyn, but he had to remind himself, if SGC or IOA found out about this, they may put Vala and Eshera in isolation and take their child. Daniel couldn't handle that his family would be taken away from him, so he used the radio's that were used for emergency to contact his team. Lucky Carolyn was over at Mitchell's and once he got over the initial surprise, he handed the radio to Carolyn. He explained what happened and both Carolyn and Cam were on their way to the Jackson home. Mitchell on the way, contacted Sam and Teal'c. He reserved contacting Gen Landry just yet.

Daniel returned to the nursery and was pleased to see Vala was holding Eshera in her lap on the rocking chair. Eshera was fast asleep, while Vala was rocking her. Daniel noticed that Vala still had a look of worry on her face. He must have realized that Vala was thinking the same way, about the IOA, or NID taking Eshera away from them. They already knew that Vala and Daniel had a baby. But if they see how her age has accelerated, they would believe she may be a threat of the Ori returning, through Eshera.

With a quiver in her voice. "Daniel, you can't let them take her away from us. She needs me and I……….I need her. I never got to hold Adria like this and it scares me that those maniacs will try and use her or lock her up in some lab."

"I know baby, I know. Carolyn is coming here, and Mitchell is contacting Sam and Teal'c. I think it best we contact Gen Landry later and see what our options are. I just want to make sure Eshera is alright."

"They can't take my baby. I'll run away with her if they try and hurt her. I'll fight them Daniel. You know I will. They'll think she's evil, and try to kill her. I don't sense any evil from her Daniel. I was wrong to think otherwise."

Daniel sat down in the chair next to Vala and rubbed Eshera's back. He smiled trying to reassure Vala that things were going to be alright.

"Nothing's going to happen to her Vala. I promise you that. No one is going to harm my family."

_God, please don't let them hurt my daughter. Vala has been thru so much. She wouldn't survive another child being taken away from her. Please let me protect my family._

Daniel pulled Vala and Eshera into his arms, holding these two precious gifts of love, and he thought about what Taika had said about Vala being the lost one and having a child. He knew there was more to this prophecy, but didn't want to think about it right now. His only priority right now, was his wife and daughter and nothing else mattered.

**TBC**


	38. Chapter 38

"They can't take my baby. I'll run away with her if they try and hurt her. I'll fight them Daniel. You know I will. They'll think she's evil, and try to kill her. I don't sense any evil from her Daniel. I was wrong to think otherwise."

"Nothing's going to happen to her Vala. I promise you that. No one is going to harm my family.

_God, please don't let them hurt my daughter. Vala has been thru so much. She wouldn't survive another child being taken away from her. Please let me protect my family_.

Daniel pulled Vala and Eshera into his arms, holding these two precious gifts of love and he thought about what Taika had said about Vala being the lost one and having a child. He knew there was more to this prophecy, but didn't want to think about it right now. His only priority right now, was his wife and daughter, and nothing else mattered.

* * *

Ba'al had systematically placed his clones throughout the galaxies to avoid his own capture and used them to gather Intel about the Tau'ri and the Ori. Adria wanted the Gou'ald eradicated by implying they were the true Gods to be worshipped. Ba'al only sensed that Adria wanted to wipe him out only to prove that Origin was the true faith to worship. Something Adria wanted to prove, but the underlying truth was, she didn't want to share power. 

Ba'al had Intel that Adria was missing and Origin and the Priors lost power thru out the known galaxies. Knowing this, Ba'al had all his clones dominate the rebelling planets that were subjugated to Origin and take over any Naquadah mines and enforce his growing army of slaves and worshippers. When one of his clones sent message that he was enroute to pick up the infamous SG1, the clone never reported back, that they were in his custody and awaiting orders for Ba'al's instructions. Ba'al had figured out that if one of his Ha'tak ships was in the Milky Way, then SG1 had gained control of the ship somehow and could break his codes of what he was now up to.

He wanted to gain control of the galaxies again, and the Lucian Alliance could be become a useful ally. But SG1 would have to be dealt with or eliminated or his return to power would be all but diminished soon. He had to find a way to stick a thorn in their side. He loved to use the Tau'ri euphemism's. He would have to find a way to get to SG1 and use whatever he could to destroy them.

**THE JACKSON HOME**

Dr. Lam was busy examining Eshera for any child defects or any abnormalities. Vala and Daniel waited nervously for Carolyn's assessment of their daughter. Daniel held onto Vala to reassure her that things would be alright. But Daniel could see in her eyes, she was terrified that the IOA and NID would get wind of Eshera's excelled growth. To Vala this was a nightmare being repeated in Adria's stead. Never being the mother she wanted to be, never holding her child long enough to bond, play, teach her all the things a child should learn to be happy. Adria had turned out to be another's child, a child of the Ori. But this child was hers and Daniel's. Their child to love and protect, their child to laugh and cry. Their child, not the child of a prophecy.

Teal'c, Sam and Mitchell had arrived a half hour later. They waited in the kitchen, knowing Daniel and Vala had to be terrified of the repercussions of having possibly another Adria, especially being the child of Vala.

Carolyn looked up from finishing her exam and Eshera and shook her head at the child's growth spurt. She smiled at Eshera and the child smiled back.

"Momma……..momma." Vala heard her child calling her, and waited no time taking her from Carolyn.

Daniel knew that Vala was not being overprotective or paranoid, but explaining this new development to everyone would be assuring that Eshera would be taken from them.

"Well Carolyn, is she ok?" Asked Daniel.

"Daniel, I can't find anything physically wrong with Eshera other than the accelerated growth. That in itself is unusual, but from Vala's records, her genes where altered by the Ori and this could very well be the same instance. But I would have to do some psychological test to make sure and I would have to inform Gen Landry of this new development of Eshera."

"No Daniel; I don't want them to take her away from us. The will, you know they will. IOA will have her watched and want her locked up to see if she's a threat to earth. I won't let that happen, ever."

Daniel moved over next to Vala. She looked terrified. "Maybe we can work something out Vala. Let's just wait to see what Gen Landry will say. He's aware of what Woosley would do, and I'm sure everything will be ok." Daniel really didn't believe what he said, but he had to calm down Vala.

"Carolyn, can we wait before we inform Gen Landry for at least 24 hours. I need to talk to my wife."

Carolyn understood why Daniel and Vala were upset, but being under SGC's policy to report any abnormal occurrences, had deemed her office to officially to report this.

"I can stall for that much time, but I'm sorry, I have to report this. But rest assured, I will do everything in my power to show that Eshera is no threat to national security."

"Thank you Carolyn, I'll tell the others what's going on, if you don't mind."

Carolyn nodded her head and left. She informed Mitchell, Sam and Teal'c that Daniel would inform them of their decision about their daughter.

Vala could barely listen to Daniel. She was scared of someone taking away their daughter. They're only hope for happiness. Vala was holding Eshera and crying at the same time.

"No Daniel, no. I won't take her in to see Gen Landry. He'll………he will have to report this to Woosley and they'll take her from us. Why……….why does this happen to me, to us, to Eshera? I'll take her away from all this. I don't care; I won't let them have her."

"Shhh, shhhh, I won't let them take her from us Vala, I promise. But they will find out. I'm going to talk to Mitchell and let him know that we can't stay here. The less they know, the less the are opt to be in trouble. We can't let them destroy their lives for us."

"Please Daniel. Let's take her away from this. I know people that can hide us. Please Daniel."

Daniel knew Vala's pleading was tearing him apart. But he had to stay rational for Vala. He wanted to smooth things over with his friends and make sure they would not be accused of helping them run away. Vala was right, in his mind. Woosley would win and take their daughter. He could not live with almost losing Vala and now his daughter too.

"I'll be right back and we'll start packing. No one will know where we are and that's better for Cam and the rest."

Vala nodded her head, she understood. Eshera was becoming sleepy and she wanted to give her something to eat, before they left. But she had to do something first.

Daniel rounded to the kitchen. Sam, Teal'c and Mitchell had made themselves coffee and were sitting, waiting for him.

"Hey guys, I need to talk to you and I don't think you're going to like it." Stated Daniel.

Sam was worried as the rest, even though they all tried to hide it.

"What's wrong Daniel? Is something wrong with Eshera or Vala?" Said Sam.

"No, yes, It's complicated."

"Spit it out Jackson. If it concerns you and Vala we want to know."

"Indeed."

"Ok, Eshera has grown overnight. She's the size of a 2 – 3 year old and Vala is afraid that they will take Eshera away from us, if Woosley finds out. I don't want to say anymore, mainly this may get you guys into trouble. I only know that she's not like Adria, but it's scarring Vala to death. I'm afraid I believe that IOA will take her away from us and I can't let that happen."

"But people are going to notice Daniel." Said Sam. "You can't hide that from Gen Landry and Carolyn has to say something to him. Plus we'll be there for you and Vala. We are not going to let anything happen to Eshera either."

"Indeed. Eshera and Vala are family as well as you Daniel Jackson. I am prepared to protect all of you, regardless of the consequences."

Daniel smiled and put his hand on Teal'c's shoulder. "Look, I know all of you would put your lives on the line for all of us and then some. But I can't ask you to do this and I can't say what will happen. But I do know, that I'm not letting anyone hurt or take my family away."

Teal'c turned his head to hear a noise outside. Then they all heard the distinct sound of a vehicle starting. Daniel immediately ran towards the front entrance of his house and followed close behind by the rest. He saw Vala in the front seat driving off in their car with Eshera strapped into the child car seat. He ran after the vehicle.

"VALA………VALA…………VALA; STOP. DON'T DO THIS, DON'T DO THIS."

Daniel couldn't keep up. His heart was racing, knowing Vala had did this because she was afraid. Daniel ran back to his friends car hoping to follow her.

"Daniel, Vala sabotaged our cars. She knew we would follow her and Sam found a note and her transmitter." Vala had cut out her locator to keep SGC from tracking her movements.

Daniel was breathing hard and tried to clear his head to read what the note might say.

Dear Daniel,

I can't let them take my daughter from me again, and I can't let them destroy your life, because you are on the run with us. I'm so sorry my darling. I'm not going to let what happened to Adria, happen to Eshera. I will contact you when it's safe to do so, and do not try to find us. I love you all and we will be ok. I love you with all my heart Daniel. I can never repay you for giving me this child, but I will protect her with my life. I love you, I will always love you. I will make sure Eshera will always love you. Goodbye my love, goodbye.

Vala

After reading the note, Daniel fell to his knees and held his head in his hands. He had lost his family anyway. Sam knelt beside him, tried to comfort him. But Sam knew this was tearing Daniel up inside. Mitchell and Teal'c could only stand helpless, as they watched their friend crumble to the ground and cry in anguish of his loss.

**TBC**


	39. Chapter 39

After reading the note, Daniel fell to his knees and held his head in his hands. He had lost his family anyway. Sam knelt beside him, tried to comfort him. But Sam knew this was tearing Daniel up inside. Mitchell and Teal'c could only stand helpless, as they watched their friend crumble to the ground and cry in anguish of his loss.

* * *

Vala had made sure that she was not followed and covered her tracks to eliminate anyone tracing her credit cards. She used the nearest ATM machine to withdraw money near her home, and then used cash for any transactions along the way. She had traveled for hours and Eshera was sleep when she finally arrived at her destination. She found a cabin away from the cities near Antonito. She figured that Daniel would look for her in cities or nearby Hotels. Cabins she found out, kept people away and they were mainly tourist in the off season. 

Vala had finally fed and put Eshera down for sleep. Even at her age of looking like a 3 years, she was still a child or baby to Vala. Vala watched her sleep and then left the room to freshen up in the bathroom. Vala closed the door and slid down to the floor. She had left Daniel a note, but she could feel the internal pain of leaving him to protect her child and not having him there to comfort her. She could see his anguish on his face, as he was running after her in the rear view mirror. It was the most heartbreaking moment to date. She had everything she wanted at this point. A loving husband, loving friends and surrogate brother in Teal'c. A home and a child she could love and raise with Daniel. Now that reality was gone, left behind because of the NID's fear of her children and the need to control others lives.

Vala cried her eyes out, trying not to wake Eshera and feel the emptiness of being alone again, since her days as a former host to Quetesh had forced her to become a space pirate. Her world had been turned upside down and she couldn't blame Eshera for that. She blamed herself and the Ori. She was just a child and needed her mother, but she also needed her father. Daniel was her whole life now, and Eshera was just a special part of that. After wiping her tears from her face, Vala finally picked herself up off the floor, washed her face and decided she was to physically and mentally exhausted to think. She slipped into bed alongside Eshera, and held her close. She immediately fell asleep, wishing upon hope that there was some other way to keep Eshera safe.

As Vala and Eshera slept, once again and ethereal tentacle of blue crept from Vala to Eshera. The whole inside of the cabin was aglow with a blue hue, unbeknownst to Vala, and Eshera was being affected in more ways than one.

Sam had finally guided Daniel back into the house. Cam had contacted Carolyn to return to the Jackson household. He believed that Daniel was in shock. He had not said a word since Vala had left with Eshera. They were all worried about Daniel, but even more about Vala and her actions. There concern was valid, since they knew Woosley would have to be involved if Eshera was seen as being a threat to National Security. Vala had a hard time with Woosley before, since he found out that Adria was the Orici and Vala's child. It took Gen Landry and Gen O'Neill to vouch, per Daniel, that Vala was an enemy towards the Ori and would be instrumental in help fighting them. After proving her worth and fighting alongside SG1, she had proved to Woosley where her loyalties lay. Cam had to contact Gen Landry about the situation, since Vala was a member of an elite and secretive organization.

"Daniel……..Daniel, talk to us. Where would Vala go, or what would she do to protect Eshera? Sam asked.

Sam was trying to snap Daniel out of his despair. She couldn't let him sink to closing himself off, not now.

Daniel shook his head. "Why Sam; why didn't she trust me to take care of her and Eshera? She knew what we had to do, and I was prepared to run for the rest of my life to protect them. Why Sam, why?"

Sam, Teal'c and Cam were at least happy that Daniel was speaking to them now.

"She was trying to protect you Daniel as she always has. But this must have been too frightening for her, especially knowing that Adria was Ms Evil incarnate and we know Daniel, Woosley would interfere."

"She left with my daughter Sam. We would have figured something out. I can't live without her and Eshera. They're my whole life."

"We'll find them Jackson. She's not going to travel too far with a child. Eshera would be to tired and they have to stop and fuel along the way. If I know Vala, she won't use your credit cards, but use probably cash. I'll contact our Intel office and have her credit card traced to the last point of use."

"That a good ideal Cam." Said Sam.

"Daniel Jackson. Is not your vehicle equipped with the latest on board emergency and GPS computer?"

Daniel, Sam and Cam all looked up, thinking finally, a lead.

Daniel rose off the couch. "Yes, yeah, Sam can you hack into their computer and trace her last position with the transponder?"

"I'm on it, where's your laptop? Daniel motioned Sam to his office. They all followed and Sam began typing away. Everyone there had top Security clearance throughout the systems and Sam was the highest. After some hacking into Daniels GPS system in his car, Sam was able to locate the last point or stop Vala made.

Something had awaken Vala. Her body felt like she had ran a marathon. She saw Eshera was bundled up in the blankets and could barely see her head. She pulled the covers off and Vala fell off the bed in shock.

**TBC**


	40. Chapter 40

**ANOTHER GALAXY **

"My Lord, the last known coordinates are of the Milky Way Galaxy. The ship resides there."

"Any readings of Ba'al?"

"No My Lord. If our readings are accurate, we can trace the ship and access the ships recording on board."

"Find it and I want to know how earth commandeered one of our Ha'tak's."

"Yes My Lord."

"I want to know if SG1 had anything to do with this. If they did, then they will pay."

"Yes My Lord."

* * *

**BA'AL'S PRESENT SHIP**

"My Lord, we are able to locate the Hatak ship. We are now uploading all readings and recordings from the ships logs."

"Display what you have Prime. I wish to see what happened." Ba'al waited for the images to appear and sat back watching, trying to figure out how could one of his prime ships be captured.

Ba'al reared up on his chair with peaked interest. What he could see was Vala Mol Doran strapped to slate and being probed by one of his clone Ba'al's. He could see that this clone was extracting possible information, when the scanners showed that Daniel Jackson was being forced to watch. Ba'al smiled at the interrogations of his clone and could not see anything unusual from his own experience at torturing his enemies. Then he could see the rest of SG1 being brought in to watch also. Ba'al smiled at the ever present threat and found it amusing that the scenes switched to Daniel Jackson begging for Vala's life and then beaten to silence his insolence. Then the scene switched to the clone producing a symbiote, meant for Vala. Ba'al sat back with his head raised, ready for what would happen next.

_Hmm, I'm not displeased at what my clone is attempting. Still, it seems he had everything under __control_

* * *

"You sick Bastard. Vala has done nothing to you. If you want me, then take me. Don't make Vala a host. I'm more valuable as a host, than Vala. You can let everyone go and I'll stay, there's no need to hurt her."

"But that's the beauty of it Dr. Jackson. I have all your assurances that to keep Vala alive; you will obey my every whim. It get's lonely at the top and Vala as my Queen would keep my bed nice and warm."

* * *

Ba'al noticed that Daniel Jackson was becoming more and more agitated. This made Ba'al smile at such threats by his clone.

* * *

"Certainly you know the Orici would be more than interested in getting her mother back. How delicious to have Vala working for me as a spy."

Daniel interjected. "Adria would detect a Gou'ald in a second. You know she would kill Vala."

"I know." Ba'al smiled evilly. "What do you Tau'ri say; ah, to kill two birds with one stone? Yes, to have all my cake and eat it too. You SG1 have been a pain in my side for too long. I think this will finally put an end to your little group."

"Please, please Ba'al. Don't do this." Begged Daniel. "She's………….she's been thru too much. I know you saw her mind. This will kill her. Please…………she's………….she's my wife."

"Wake up Vala." He taunted. "Wake up to be my new Queen." 

Teal'c had interrupted his proceedings. 

"HEAR ME WHO ARE ALL ENEMIES TO MY FRIENDS. I HAVE TAKEN A BLOOD OATH AND HAVE SWORN TO KILL ALL WITHOUT MERCY. YOU ARE ALL DEAD MEN IN MY EYES AND MY WRATH HAS NO BOUNDERIES. YOU WILL ALL DIE AT MY HANDS, NOW AND FOREVER.

" That's right My Queen. Open your eyes to your Lord and Master."

"NO, NO. STOP BA'AL. DON'T DO THIS. I SWEAR IF YOU TOUCH HER, I'LL KILL YOU. ALL OF YOU." 

Ba'al could see Daniel Jackson, yelling futilely at his clone. 

"Yes Vala, it's your faithful friends wanting you to come out and play. You do hear how anxious she wants to enter you, like I will soon. Yes, open your eyes and see what I have for you."

"Vala……….Vala, I love you. Nothing in this universe will ever change that. We are husband and wife and nothing can separate us, in life or death. You are mine to hold and love and no other. Hang on my love. Hang on to that piece that they cannot have. Our love is stronger than they could ever realize. They can take your body, your mind. But not your spirit of love, not your spirit to love your friends and family. We are your family Vala and nothing will ever stop us from loving you. You are the best thing to happen in my life and I will find you. I will traverse this universe to find you and bring you back to me. I will always love you. Ba'al can never take that away from us. Fight Vala; fight to come back to us who love you. Fight to come back to me. I love you Vala. I love you."

"Oh, how touching Dr. Jackson, but futile. She will be mine, heart, soul and her body. And I will enjoy her beautiful body over and over again. Love is a plaything that you Tau'ri believe will save you in the end. How pathetic. Now, enough interruptions. Time to embark on a new venture, as my Queen."

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH, AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH, AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH."

* * *

Ba'al was practically salivating at the turn of events concerning Vala and the rest of SG1. He continued to watch with intense interest, as the recording played out and the Prime watched. Both Ba'al and the Prime raised their heads in a surprise as they saw a blue flame, emitting from Vala.

* * *

A flame, a blue flame was emitting off Vala's body. It started out slow and then built to almost a blinding light. The flame shot from Vala's body and seared the symbiote into smoking dust. Ba'al let go of the symbiote as soon as it caught fire. Then it went after Ba'al. The blue flame entered his mouth and eyes and his guttural scream was heard through the room as his guards tried to get near him, the flames burnt through them as well. Prime Graco ducked out the way of the flames and tried to fire his staff weapon.

* * *

Ba'al stood up and the Prime watched in anger as they saw what played out from the eerie blue flames consuming the Ba'al Clone and the rest of his crew and the actions of SG1 played out.

* * *

The flames somehow melted SG1's bonds and they were free to fight. Daniel was now free and all of them fought the remaining guards in the room. Teal'c was now unleashed and he raised the staff and went after every Jaffa in the room. Sam had grabbed and kicked one of the guards and rendered him unconscious, while Mitchell and Teal'c fought their captors in hand to hand combat.

The blue flame was burning Ba'al inside and out. His screams went unheeded as the blue flames encircled him and held him in mid air as he screamed in agony.

Ba'al was struggling trying to get free, but the flames were consuming him slowly, making him die painfully and without mercy. Teal'c had leaped in front of Daniel and rushed all the guards. He landed on top of them and stomped, punched and fired on all of them with blind fury. They were trying to rush him, but Teal'c seemed to have inhuman speed in shooting them. He swung the staff like a club and was beating them all without stopping. 

Vala's flame had finally consumed what was left of Ba'al and now the flames shot thru the room, incinerating all of Ba'al guards and somehow protecting SG1. It flashed thru the corridors, picking up speed as it consumed and incinerated everyone in league with Ba'al. It moved thru the ship like a snake after its prey. It struck without warning, burning thru passage ways, and smothering any screams that were heard and then snuffed out in an instant. 

SG1 was unharmed and the flames gave off an eerie glow as the sounds of the screaming on the ship died down.

* * *

"ENOUGH." The screen stopped the events of the Hatak and the now dead clone and his men. Ba'al was angry not so much of his clone dying, but of SG1 and Vala Mol Doran defeating the entire ship, with this unknown power of the blue flame.

"PRIME."

"Yes, Lord Ba'al?"

"Find Vala Mol Doran and beam her here to me. Do whatever you have to, but find her, locate anyone who is close to her and beam them to my ship. I will make her and the rest of SG1 pay for their destruction."

"Yes Lord Ba'al."

Ba'al sat back contemplating what he would do, once he had Vala on board. He wanted to find out about this hidden power emitting from her. He had to have it. 

_If she is capable of doing that much damage to an entire ship. Then I need to have her power for myself or control her to gain power throughout the galaxies. With the Ori out of commission, this would be the exact leverage I need to control the __**Lucian**__**Alliance**__ and destroy what is rightfully mine for the taking. I must have her at my side. SG1 will pay for their intrusion into my plans._

**TBC**


	41. Chapter 41

"Daniel Jackson. Is not your vehicle equipped with the latest on board emergency and GPS computer?"

Daniel, Sam and Cam all looked up, thinking finally, a lead.

Daniel rose off the couch. "Yes, yeah, Sam can you hack into their computer and trace her last position with the transponder?"

"I'm on it, where's your laptop? Daniel motioned Sam to his office. They all followed and Sam began typing away. Everyone there had top Security clearance throughout the systems and Sam was the highest. After some hacking into Daniels GPS system in his car, Sam was able to locate the last point or stop Vala made.

Something had awaken Vala. Her body felt like she had ran a marathon. She saw Eshera was bundled up in the blankets and could barely see her head. She pulled the covers off and Vala fell off the bed in shock.

* * *

"Momma, momma what's wrong? Did I wake you? Momma, please, momma what's wrong?"

Vala could only stare at her daughter, who now looked like a 12 yearl old. To her it was a repeat of Adria's growth and the beginning of her worst nightmare. Eshera moved to be near her mother and looked at her hands to see that they were bigger.

"Momma, wha……what's happened to me?"

Vala's paternal instincts took over. She stood up on her knees and hugged her daughter.

"It's alright darling; it's alright. It's that your special, that's all. There's nothing wrong with you and don't you ever think that there is, ok."

Eshera hugged her mother, knowing that her mother would never lie to her. "Is daddy going to be mad?"

"No Darling, daddy could never be mad at you. Me on the other hand."

"Huh?"

"Nothing darling. Come on, let's get cleaned up. We can have some breakfast and be on our way. I need to explain some things to you, but it will be ok."

"Ok momma, I…….I might need some help. I……..I never had to clean myself up before."

Tickling Eshera, on the way to the bathroom. "Well young lady we are going to start with your nose and work our way around, not come on. No dirty girls in my family."

"Mommaaaaaa."

"Even though Vala thought about Adria, she at least had Eshera with her and could hold and love her. Not something she was able to do with Adria; ever.

* * *

Daniel was sitting in the front seat of Cam's SUV, contemplating on what to say to Vala about running away. He was angry and worried at the same time. He could understand Vala's fears, if the NID got wind that Eshera had grown over night. It would not only be Eshera they would take, it would also give Woosley a reason to take Vala away and study her. The NID would believe that Vala and Eshera would be another threat to earth, like Adria. His whole world would fall apart, just because they wanted a child and now Vala took it upon herself to make this decision without consulting him.

Sam, Mitchell and Teal'c could see that Daniel was in deep thought, and they knew what his concerns were; his family and the NID. Sam was able to pinpoint exactly where Vala had stopped last from Daniel's GPS system. The problem would be, once they showed up, would Vala run again. They wanted to help and couldn't be sure if General Landry could pull enough strings to keep Eshera and Vala from the hands of Woosley. Surely they knew Vala would either fight for her child or end up in worse trouble or Daniel would run with them. They knew Daniel finally had the family he always wanted and it wasn't exactly the perfect family; but he had a daughter he loved and Vala, who he nearly lost forever, was his whole life.

"Daniel, we're almost near Antonito. From what I researched, there are only a few hotels and some cabins for off season tourist. Knowing Vala, she would want to be inconspicuous as much as possible." Said Sam.

Daniel was still silent. He was still in deep thought and was trying to come up with the words to convince Vala to stop running.

"Daniel Jackson, maybe I can intercede for you. She will listen to me, I am most convincing."

"Huh…….oh, thanks Teal'c. But this is between Vala and me. I'm……..I'm more scared for both of them, than me. I want to be angry, but I'm……….I'm scared, for them being taken away from me."

"Daniel, we're going to do everything in our power to help. We've been thru too much to give up now. Vala will listen to you, once she sees that it's too dangerous running; she will listen to you Daniel." Stated Sam.

"Look Jackson; Vala is smart, but first lets get there and make sure they're alright. We'll tackle one problem at a time."

"Yeah; I just want to see them, that's all. I know this has to remind Vala of Adria. She's running scared. I know she wants so much to just have a little bit of normalcy in raising Eshera. But……….I'm her husband. She should have discussed this with me first."

Sam knew Daniel was frustrated. "She loves you Daniel, you know that. She cared enough not to involve you, and I'm not saying it's the best decision she made. But she was doing what she's always done; protect you, protect us."

"I……..I know Sam. I……..I miss them. I miss them a lot." Daniel looked out the side window, hoping to find some answers to what may be the worst nightmare for his family.

**BA'AL'S CLOAKED SHIP**

Ba'al's Prime was not able to track Vala, but he was able to locate SG1 and where they were going.

"My Lord Ba'al. We can not trace Vala Mol Doran, but we have located SG1. They are headed for an unknown destination. As soon as they are stopped, we can beam down to capture them."

Ba'al stood up; displeased about not finding Vala, but he thought he could still use SG1 for his own amusement and torture them to the whereabouts of Vala Mol Doran.

"Proceed in tracking them." Ba'al was already thinking of what he had in store for his soon captured guest.

"Yes Lord."

**CABIN**

"Momma, why am I so big and where's daddy?

"Inquisitive aren't we darling. Well you mother is probably not like other mothers. You're just special that's all. Does……..does this frighten you?"

"No, not as long as I'm with you momma. What about daddy? Will he still love me?"

Vala understood that even though Eshera looked 12 years old, she still had the onset of a 3 -5 year old. She didn't care though; as long as she was safe here with Eshera, then they would have a chance to disappear from the NID. Vala's only regret was not telling Daniel where they were. She could only think of how he must think she betrayed him, taking off without telling him where she was going.

"Your father loves you very much. He could never want anything more that having you as a daughter, no matter what you looked like darling."

"Then were he momma?"

Vala didn't want to lie to her daughter, but she had to protect her from the unknown.

"We'll see him soon enough darling. Right now let's get some breakfast and then we can decide on some new clothes for you. You've already outgrown your clothes already. You kids grow up so fast."

"Momma, new clothes?" Eshera was excited. She didn't even think about clothes until her mother mentioned it.

"Yep, they have to have a descent mall around here, somewhere." Vala mused.

Mitchell pulled up a few yards away from the cabin. "Daniel look, there's your car. What do you want to do?" Asked Sam.

"We are here for you and Vala, Daniel Jackson."

"Ditto Jackson."

"Let me talk to her alone. If you guys can stay close. Make sure that Vala doesn't leave if I can't convince her to stay."

"You got it Jackson." Mitchell stated.

Daniel still was afraid that Vala would bolt as soon as she saw him. He was hoping that he would know what to say to her. He knew that being angry would not be the best course, not with Vala. Each step towards the cabin made his heart beat faster. He wanted more than anything to reassure his wife that they could work anything out. He was also worried at making a scene in front of his daughter. He thought even though she may seem like a 3 year old in size, she still would be affected by any argument by her parents. As Daniel approached the cabin, Vala and Eshera came out without noticing Daniel coming towards them. Eshera saw Daniel first and ran towards him.

"DADDY!

Daniel was surprised and in shock at how big Eshera was. At first he didn't recognize her, until she was close enough to him. Vala stood frozen in place to see Daniel.

"Daddy I've missed you. Momma told me we would see you soon. We're going to buy some new clothes for me. Can you come daddy, please?"

Daniel hugged Eshera "You've grown, sweetie. I almost didn't recognize you."

Vala was still staring, not wanting to move or face Daniel.

"Do……do you still love me daddy?"

Daniel thought it was a little strange, why his daughter asked such a question. He knew Vala would not tell her that he wouldn't love her, but he hoped he would get an explanation, and soon.

"I will always love you honey. You're my daughter and I love you and your mother with all my heart."

Vala heard his words and her breathe caught in her throat. She started towards Daniel, when a platform dropped in front of Vala.

Four Jaffa warriors appeared, plus Ba'al's Prime. He immediately recognized Vala Mol Doran and Daniel. The girl was a mystery, but now since he had Vala in sight, he grabbed her and then disappeared back to Ba'als ship.

"Noooooooo." Daniel had shouted and Sam, Teal'c and Mitchell came running.

"Momma, momma." Eshera ran towards the platform, but her mother was gone.

Daniel rushed towards the platform to activate it, but it shut down and nothing happened.

"Daddy? Daddy? Where's momma?"

**BA'AL'S SHIP**

Vala was struggling when Ba'al walked into the room. She tried to put up a stoic front, facing Ba'al.

Ba'al stroked her face with one finger, while imitating a mock smile.

"Prepare her in my very private chambers. Make sure she stays sedated, until I'm ready for her." Vala snapped her head away from Ba'al's touch.

"You have something I want Vala, and I think we need to reacquaint ourselves, for old times sake. TAKE HER."

**TBC**


	42. Chapter 42

BA'AL'S SHIP

**BA'AL'S SHIP**

Vala was struggling when Ba'al walked into the room. She tried to put up a stoic front, facing Ba'al.

Ba'al stroked her face with one finger, while imitating a mock smile.

"Prepare her in my very private chambers. Make sure she stays sedated, until I'm ready for her." Vala snapped her head away from Ba'al's touch.

"You have something I want Vala, and I think we need to reacquaint ourselves, for old times sake. TAKE HER."

* * *

Ba'al replayed the scenes from the Hatak ship in his mind. The Blue Flames that emitted from Vala, seemed to attack the clone Ba'al, and the Jaffa only on board. He wanted to find out why and control this power for his own purpose. Vala Mol Doran had become more valuable to him than taking on SG1 or the Lucian Alliance. He himself did not want to be on the receiving end of that power if something went wrong. But Ba'al had no symbiote to invade Vala's body, but he knew quite a bit about experimental and mind controlling drugs. But he wanted to have a little fun with Vala and probe her mind as to where this power came from.

He had one of his slaves administer a powerful drug that caused Vala to convulse at first, but she began to feel the intense, searing pain. The drug also had a very high suggestive effect. Ba'al would present himself as a protector and her pain at his suggestion would subside, if only by his touch alone. This made Vala dependent on Ba'al, unless he had her sedated. She could never tell the difference when he was torturing her, and then soothe her for a response to his constant questions.

Ba'al had physically beat her, stabbed and punched her; probed her mind to his satisfaction and revived her in his personal sarcophagus. He used his favorite knives on her and made her cry out until he would pull them out of her roughly, intensifying the pain. Vala would cry out in agony, until his hand would soothe her, telling her she was safe with him; only him. He would do this for several days, stop, and then start all over again. But the questions would always be the same. She had no idea what he was speaking of. Vala was only aware of the Blue Flame due to Daniel telling her it saved their lives on the Ori and Hatak ship.

_Where did you get the Blue Flame? How does it work? You can trust me. I can stop the pain. Just tell me how do the Flames work?_

"Do……don't know. Ma……..make it stop……..please……..please." Vala was begging, and the pain intensified every time he stopped the questioning.

Ba'al was enjoying making Vala beg, and break her until she was nothing more than a begging slave. It was something he had become skilled at for hundreds of years. He wanted to break Vala, and depend on him for everything. He had lost one of his ships, but he wanted his place back in the galaxy as the most powerful system Lord, since Anubis. With the Ori out of the way, he only needed one single strike to establish his power, and the Blue Flame presented an opportunity to expel that strike decisively.

"I'm going to leave you now my dear. You must understand, I am the only one to stop the pain. I will return to help you, but for now, I must go away. The people I took you from, they are the cause for your pain. They made this happen to you. Dr. Jackson, Col Mitchell, Col Carter and the Jaffa Teal'c. They are your enemy; I'm here to save you, that's why I'm the only one to stop your pain. Remember, they are the cause for your pain. You must concentrate on punishing them for causing this much pain."

"The………they caused my………..my pain? Vala could hardly breathe from the non stop pain. It was driving her mad, and Ba'al had given her something to intensify her rage. He was hoping to use Vala's powers against his enemies and especially SG1. If he could get her to destroy them, then he could use her to destroy anyone or anything he wanted at his mere suggestion.

"Yes, concentrate on them my friend. I saved you and they will attempt to give you more pain. We must punish them for all the pain they have caused you. I'm going to bring them here. You and I will make them all pay for your pain."

"Yes…………the pain. Please………..please………pun………punish them. Punish them."

Ba'al smiled to himself. Not only was he torturing Vala without her knowledge, he was going to strike a major blow to eliminating SG1.

**SGC HEADQUARTERS**

Since Vala was taken by a Gou'ald enemy. Col Mitchell had no choice but to report this information to Gen Landry. He was not in the least, happy at SG1's decision to keep this information to themselves. He was angry enough to reprimand Col Mitchell and Mitchell gladly took the blame for his team. But there was another problem pressing General Landry. Everyone was in the briefing room, knowing that everything had hit the fan.

"Why keep this from me Col Mitchell? If anything I was more in a position to help and could of least stave off any interference from outside interference. Now you have given me no choice. Ba'al has latterly given IOA the power to take your daughter Dr. Jackson. Vala is an important member of this team and organization. Not to mention her being the mother of the Ori, yet to be determined if they are destroyed, but now Vala has birthed another child with the same growing properties as the Orici and regardless if she has any special powers or not, the IOA thinks she is a danger to earth. My hands are tied and all because you didn't trust my position."

Daniel stood up, pounding on the table hard with his fist, protesting what was about to happen to his daughter.

"Gen Landry, this is my family your talking about. Vala was scared that this would happen anyway. She was protecting our child and me. She only was doing what any mother would do for her child when they may be threatened. How were we supposed to know that Ba'al was going to kidnap her? She has been through enough and I'm terrified what they're doing to her now. Screw the IOA and their sense of national security. They've always wanted to put Vala away and she's done nothing but protect us and earth. My daughter doesn't deserve to be put away for just being born. The only sacrifice that's being done here is Vala's life. What about her life; did they put that into their equation?"

Sam and Teal'c pulled Daniel down to his seat. They knew he was terrified for Vala and now Eshera. They were all frightened for Daniel's family, it was exactly what he feared for Eshera and now Vala was taken and there were no leads or anything being done to find her.

"You don't seem to understand Dr. Jackson. It's out of my hands now. Eshera will be taken to a secure facility by the IOA and watched. She will be cared for until they deem it necessary to release her. I'm trying to do everything in my power to get her back to you and find Vala. But I have my orders from the President himself. Your daughter is considered a threat and Vala is to be detained once she is found."

The General knew his people would not like what was happening and hoped they got the message that they were on their own.

**TBC**


	43. Chapter 43

"Gen Landry, this is my family you're talking about. Vala was scared that this would happen anyway. She was protecting our child and me. She only was doing what any mother would do for her child when they may be threatened. How were we supposed to know that Ba'al was going to kidnap her? She has been through enough and I'm terrified what they're doing to her now. Screw the IOA and their sense of national security. They've always wanted to put Vala away and she's done nothing but protect us and earth. My daughter doesn't deserve to be put away for just being born. The only sacrifice that's being done her is Vala's life. What about her, did they put that into their equation?"

"You don't seem to understand Dr. Jackson. It's out of my hands now. Eshera will be taken to a secure facility by the IOA and watched. She will be cared for until they deem it necessary to release her. I'm trying to do everything in my power to get her back to you and find Vala. But I have my orders from the President himself. Your daughter is considered a threat and Vala is to be detained once she is found."

The General knew his people would not like what was happening and hoped they got the message that they were on their own.

* * *

**SGC HEADQUARTERS**

Daniel could hear the cries of his daughter down the corridor. Mr. Woosley, being informed of another child being born to Vala Mol Doran, seized the child and ordered her placed in a cell on base, until IOA her transported to Area 51.

Eshera was struggling in the hands of the guards. "Noooo………stop……….daddy, daddy. Leave me alone. Momma, momma. I don't want to go with you……please stop.

Daniel immediately ran to her aid, with SG1 close behind. The guards raised their weapons while holding onto Eshera.

Daniel was furious. "LET GO OF MY DAUGHER YOU BASTARDS."

"Back off Dr. Jackson. I have complete authority to take your daughter into custody. She was hidden from us and the IOA consider her a threat, as was the Orici." Stated Woosley.

Daniel pressed his position. "She is no Orici, she's a child. We hid her for the same reason that you're doing now. Arresting her for nothing, for believing that she is dangerous. I'm not letting you take my child." Daniel reached across the guards to take his daughter.

Mitchell, Sam and Teal'c caught up to Daniel finally. Teal'c grabbed Daniel and pulled him back.

"Jackson, we have other recourses. You heard General Landry. This is out of his hands. Don't make it worse for Eshera." Said Mitchell. "We know she's safe, and we need to find Vala. This is not going to help her situation if you're locked up."

"My daughter……..

Sam interrupted. "Daniel I'll stay here and keep an eye on Eshera; to make sure nothing happens. You need to find Vala to clear this up."

Eshera was crying, not understanding why she was being taken away from her father, and confused as to why her mother was taken. "Daddy…….don't let them take me please. What have I done? Momma? Momma?"

Daniel tried calming his daughter down. "It's alright baby, it's alright. I'm not going to let anything happen to you. I promise baby. Your Aunt Sam is going to be here with you. I have to find your mother, do you understand? She may be in danger, but I need you safe."

"Then take me with you. I want momma; she needs me daddy, she needs me. Eshera was trying to pull free of the guards.

"I warn you Dr. Jackson." Woosley interrupted. "Any attempts to take your child by force, will result in your immediate arrest. I'm being patient and it's wearing thin right now."

"Wait, my daughter. Let me speak to her. I just need a minute with her. She's scared and she's not going anywhere Woosley."

"Where's the harm Woosley? We know you have a child in custody. I think it's safe for her father to speak to her just a few minutes." Stated Mitchell.

Woosley knew Mitchell and his team was watching, as well as the personnel in the hallways hearing Eshera scream. It made him look bad for taking a child and he was not falling into such an embarrassing trap. Woosley agreed and Daniel hugged his daughter, pulled her aside to speak to her.

"Look honey, I know this is all strange, but I need you safe right now. I have to find were some very bad men took your mother. I promise, I'm going to get her back and we can all be together again.. Don't be afraid, your mother and I love you very much, and you have Teal'c, Mitchell and Aunt Sam to watch over you. I know I'm asking a lot of you right now; but I need you to be brave."

"But daddy; maybe I can help. I……..I don't know, but I know she's hurting right now. She needs us daddy. She's really hurting and I want to help."

Daniel was confused. "How………how do you know?

"I just do daddy. I…….I can help find her. If they don't let me; I'll take us away. I can do that daddy, I can."

Woosley thought Daniel had enough time with his daughter. He moved to take Eshera.

"Times up Dr. Jackson. Your daughter may be a child, but that was a threat. Some child you have there."

Daniel stood up, pushing Woosley away from grabbing his daughter. A scuffle ensued and the guards and SG1 became embroiled in a fight. Weapons were drawn by the guards and amongst the confusion, Eshera screamed. No one noticed the blue flame and glow that emitted from Eshera.

"Wha………..what the? Daniel looked around confused.

Daniel, Mitchell, Teal'c, Sam and Eshera were all transported back to the cabin in Antonito.

**TBC**


	44. Chapter 44

"I just do daddy. I……..I can help find her. It they don't let me help you, I'll take us away. I can do that daddy. I can."

Woosley thought Daniel had enough time with his daughter. He moved in to take Eshera.

"Times up Dr. Jackson. Your daughter may be a child, but that was a threat. Some child you have there."

Daniel stood up, pushing Woosley away from grabbing his daughter. A scuffle ensued and the guards and SG1 became embroiled in a fight. Weapons were drawn by the guards and amongst the confusion Eshera screamed. No one noticed the blue flame and glow that emitted from Eshera.

"Wha……….what the? Daniel looked around confused.

Mitchell, Teal'c, Sam and Eshera were all transported back to the cabin at Antonito.

* * *

**BA'AL'S SHIP**

Vala's world was filled with constant pain and misery. She couldn't remember where or who she was at the moment and could not focus her memories. Her face was pale, her skin clammy, sweaty and her eyes felt sore from constant shaking and crying. Her mind continued to swirl, trying to focus on anything that would give her hope of stopping the pain, the agony of it all, the screams and cries of no relief. The tall dark man was the only one who understood. He was the only one that stopped her pain, who cared enough to punish those who would cause her such hurt. She looked forward to his visits, his soothing voice, and his gentle hands. Vala was told that she had to remain strapped to the pallet or she would hurt herself. She believed him, trusted him, and had no doubt of his intentions. He would keep her safe, always keep her safe.

Ba'al had made sure that Vala was continuously drugged. Each injection would intensify her pain to unbearable levels. He knew Vala had a strong spirit. He knew this was why Quetesh chose her for a host and sometimes when he visited Quetesh, their lovemaking was intense and spirited. He would come to Vala, reassuring her that the pain was SG1's fault. That he would guide her to her destiny to destroy those that would do the same to others, if she didn't use her power. He kept her in the dark, even in his chambers. This would induce confusion, frustration and estrangement; but would allow him to comfort her, keeping her dependent on him only. He wanted to control her, mold her to his will, until her power of the Blue Flames would be his to command.

Ba'al walked into his private chambers. He commanded his lights at a low illumination. He could see the upright prone body of Vala and her head slumped over in unconsciousness. He strode slowly up to her, touching her face and lifted it.

"You must wake up now, dear one. I am here to soothe your anguish and pain for just a little while."

Vala could feel the pain leave her body. She knew he was there, but her vision was cloudy from her tears of pain. His smooth hands washed over her, and the feel released her from her internal hell.

"Pl…….please stay." Pleaded Vala.

"I can only stay for a little while. My hope is to find your tormentors. It takes time and as soon as I find them, I will bring them to justice, just for you my dear; unless………

"Un…….unless?" Vala weakly responded.

"You have a power my dear. I can help you, guide you to destroy those who would harm you; harm me. Only I can stop your pain, and if those cause pain to me, then your pain will never cease. Only I can protect you, only I can stop your pain dear lady, only I."

Vala was too weak to understand Ba'al's manipulation. His dominance for wanting power, her power. She could feel the pain surge, everytime his hands left her body. She was addicted to his touch and barely coherent.

"Ye……..yes. Anything; please………what……what ever you want. I…….I will not let……..let them harm………harm you." Vala was shaking, not wanting to lose his touch, to only please him.

Ba'al smiled to himself. He had at least completed his first stage of controlling Vala. Now he could only think of how he was going to release her power to stomp out his enemies. First he would need to destroy SG1 and he knew he could bait SG1 if they knew where Vala was.

"I must leave my dear lady. You must endure and be patient. I will not let them make you suffer to long. We must destroy them and release you from such pain. I must leave you, but concentrate. Concentrate on destroying them. It is your only release."

"Ye……yes release; release." Vala fell into unconsciousness once again, as soon as Ba'al released his touch from Vala. She could no longer bear the intensity of the searing white heat, penetrating her body.

Ba'al darkened his chambers and gave strict instructions to his slaves to administer the drug once he left. He wanted Vala practically begging for his touch, in more ways than one.

As Vala fell deeper into unconsciousness, her subconscious could see images of someone and girl and child. Something was pulling at her or someone. She could feel the child wanting something, calling out as if it was her very soul she wanted. The child was calling out, screaming until she was no longer in danger. Vala felt the need to reach out to the child, but the flames were reaching out in another direction. But what made her shake in her unconsciousness and pain, was the man in glasses. Somehow, she knew the child had a connection to this man in glasses. The image faded, when the pain started again, everything faded.

**SGC HEADQUARTERS**

Woosley was in General Landry's office. He had accused him of transporting them off the base, under strict orders not to interfere.

"Look General, tell me where SG1 and the girl is, or my next call will be to the President."

"Go ahead Woosley. I had nothing to do with them disappearing. I'm as baffled and worried as to where they are, unlike you; I want to find them safe and sound."

"You have no right…………

General Landry's red phone rang, which was a direct line to the President.

"Yes, yes he's here. It would be my pleasure General."

Woosley's face contorted in confusion as he grabbed the phone.

"Woosley here, Mr. President. I was just…….

"Save the introductions Woosley. This is General O'Neill. The President and I were having a little, _chat_. He's seems to think that you losing an entire SG1 team and a small child; kinda loses one's confidence in you." Stated Jack, smiling on the other end in the Oval office.

"I…I don't need to explain myself to you. The President has author……

"Now, see there's the thing Woosley. I'm now the authority in charge. You see the President remembers how many times my former team has saved this planet and others and if I'm right Vala has saved earth twice from an Ori invasion. How many times have you saved the world Woosley?"

There was a long pause on Woosley's end of the phone, while Gen Landry sat back in his chair, looking quite comfortable that Jack was now in charge.

"Hello…..Woosley? I didn't quite hear a response to that question." Jack was smiling a gleeful smirk on the other end of the phone.

Woosley knew the General had him right where he wanted him. No defense. "None General; I didn't know this was a contest."

"Now did that hurt so bad to admit that? Plus Woosley, were you or anyone hurt from this disappearance?"

"No, but……..

"Well there ya go. So anyway; you will be reporting back to Washington and General Landry has the task of finding what you lost. I know you will serve the President in supporting his decision to turn current events into finding his elite team, Vala Mol Doran and her daughter over to SGC."

"I will be returning at once I presume?" Woosley responded sarcastically.

"Why yes Mr. Woosley. As soon as you can get your Ass…ets back here. Oh, by the way; the President would like a word with you when you return. He wants to know how a small girl was supposedly a threat to National Security."

Woosley knew Jack was rubbing his failure in his face. He figured now, the situation was in O'Neill lap and now he would be held responsible if anything happened that involved Vala's daughter or the SGC.

"Is there anything else General O'Neill?"

"Nope, that's pretty much it. The President and I will be waiting for your return. Now if you please, I would like to speak to General Landry."

Woosley handed Gen Landry the phone and left his office, not even excusing himself.

"Thanks Jack. We'll find them, all of them. We still have feelers out there from our allies that have some leads on Ba'al's whereabouts. As far as what happened to SG1 and Vala's daughter still remains a mystery."

"If I know my old team Hank, they will try and contact you as soon as possible. Vala and Eshera are the one's I'm really worried about. Especially Vala. If I know Ba'al; he's going to bait them to find her and I just hope this is not all a trap or _Omen_ for things to come." Said Jack.

"I'll keep you posted Jack. Just keep Woosley off our backs as much as you can."

"That I can do Hank. That I can do. Talk to ya later."

As General Landry hung up the phone; his worries were back on SG1 and Vala Mol Doran. Woosley he thought was right about one thing. He had no idea how Eshera and his elite team disappeared from a high security area, without a trace.

**TBC**


	45. Chapter 45

In the vastness of space, the Priors had been spread across the galaxy on the planets that still feared them and the Ori. But without the power of Origin, their threats were being challenged, as travelers to these planets had spread rumors that the Priors had lost their Orici, along with their powers. The Lucian Alliance had pressed their advantage while they could, and on these Ori held planets; the Priors were either exposed or killed. The surviving Priors however did find a planet that they could congregate to, and held themselves in prostration, waiting for a sign of the Orici's return. They believed they were being tested as one of the faithful, from the book of Origin. Some of the Priors had returned to their normal selves, believing that they were either not worthy or their eyes had been opened and mislead and returned to their home planets. Others sided with the Lucian Alliance to make their way home or starve. But those that remained faithful to Origin, waited and waited. They believed that they would be rewarded with _ascension _or that the Orici would one day return and once again, punish the non believers.

Traveling at light speed thru the folds of space was a Red Flame that consumed anything and everything in its path. The Red Flame was contained to an uncharted galaxy, if only temporarily and its means to return was guided by vengeance. It seemed to have a consciousness of its own, tearing and ripping thru galaxies to return to one particular place in time. The Milky Way held its destiny and the Red Flame would wreak havoc on all those that opposed it or her. Its mission was to seek out the Blue Flame that had pushed her farther than she thought possible to lost regions unknown. The Red and Blue Flame had fought to the very edges of the universe. Both flames were a spectacle of lights, nova like explosions that would have obliterated any nearby or distant planets. The Red Flame was spurned to destroy what had been formed out of evil consciousness, unbidden to the holder of such memories. But the Blue Flames existence was only temporary at best, a protector of the Ancient Ones lineage, given to another to preserve the Four Great Races. But being limited, the Blue Flame emitted by Taika, had lost its battle on the further regions of space. Overtaken by the Red Flame that knew no boundaries for evil; that was taken over by a new ominous spirit. One that had been untapped in a region of one's mind for so long, that its release was unfathomable. Now it possessed the Red Flame and spurred it on for new blood, new victims and a new life that was denied for hundreds of years, both entwined to wreak havoc across the cosmos. Its bearing was unstoppable and the Ancients descendents would pay for their interference.

Eshera had thought of the last place she was happy at with her mother. Unknown to her, the Blue Flame had fulfilled her wish.

"Wha…….how. Eshera did….did you do this honey?"

"I…..I don't know daddy. I just wanted to be back were mother and I were having fun. We were going to have a day together daddy."

"Eshera…………

Daniel turned to his friends, not knowing what to say to his daughter. Sam came over to Eshera and Daniel.

"Eshera; I know you don't understand what happened here. And we're all a little baffled on how this happened. But we're not going to let anything happen to you or your father. We want to find your mother and make sure you're a family again."

"Eshera, that bad man, will not bother you as long as we're with you. We'll straighten out everything, so don't worry your pretty little head about what happened."

"Indeed; but I noticed there was a familiar Blue Flame emitting from my godchild as was from Vala aboard the Ha'tak ship."

"Blue Flame Teal'c? Do…..do you think Eshera inherited that from Vala? Asked Daniel.

"Indeed; I believe Eshera may be showing early signs of such a gift."

Eshera clapped with enthusiasm. "I'm your godchild Uncle Teal'c?"

"Yes Eshera; your mother is my adopted sister, therefore I am responsible for your safety and care when your mother and father are absent."

"Then Sam is my Aunt and Uncle Cam are my guardians too?"

"Yep." Said Daniel. "They are family honey, and you can count on them, whenever you're in trouble or they'll be there when it counts."

"Are we going to find mommy, daddy?"

"Yes, honey, we are. But what did you mean you could help find your mother?"

"I……I just feel she's hurting daddy. I know mommy's in trouble. Can't we save her?"

"We're going to do everything in our power to find and save your mother, honey."

Daniel gave Eshera a hug. He noticed she was yawning. Daniel looked towards the cabins.

"Guys, why don't we call it a day? We can rent a couple of cabins and sleep and decide later what to do next. Eshera looks pretty tired."

"That's the best idea you've had in a long time Jackson." Stated Cam.

"Indeed.

"Why don't we girls share a cabin Eshera, and the guys can have one to their selves."

"Yay Aunt Sam. I……..I wish mommy was here. She would have liked us girls being together."

"Yeah, she would have. Don't worry, we'll find her."

"Well, I'm going to bum a ride and see if we can get some food or pizza." Cam was looking around. "Teal'c, we should see if it's safe to contact General Landry. I'm sure they're worried or trying to locate us. Well maybe not Woosley, but he doesn't count."

"Indeed Col Mitchell. We may want to commandeer other clothing and covering."

"Always thinking ahead Teal'c. Jackson make sure we secure some cabins. Get settled in; I have a feeling its going to be a long night."

As Mitchell and Teal'c went on their task. Daniel watched Sam and Eshera sitting together talking. Daniel headed towards the office, but his mind was on Vala. He had tried not to show his fear to Eshera and the others. But he wanted his wife back safe and sharing their life with their daughter. He knew Ba'al was probably torturing Vala and he knew if Ba'al ever found out about Eshera, he would lose them both. Daniel was not about to give into Woosley, Ba'al are anyone else when it comes to his family. He had a family of his own now, and he and Vala had went through too much pain and sorrow for someone to snatch it out from underneath them. He had made a promise to himself when Vala came to an understanding about how much he loved her. He believed in their vows when Vala said she loved and cherished him, but especially the part about protecting one another. It was a vow that was sacred to him and but more sacred in honoring it. He remembered losing Shar'e and the being able to protect her. But Vala had saved him more times than he cared to count at the expense of almost losing her life. He never wanted to see Vala go through that hell again, ever.

**TBC**


	46. Chapter 46

He had made a promise to himself when Vala came to an understanding about how much he loved her. He believed in their vows when Vala said she loved and cherished him, but especially the part about protecting one another. It was a vow that was sacred to him and but more sacred in honoring it. He remembered losing Shar'e and the being able to protect her. But Vala had saved him more times than he cared to count at the expense of almost losing her life. He never wanted to see Vala go through that hell again, ever.

* * *

Daniel sat outside the cabin, waiting for Mitchell and Teal'c to return. The sun was setting as he sat by the man made lake, looking out into the heavens thinking and worrying about Vala. His heart ached to hold and talk to her again. Before she was beamed away at the cabin, he could see in Vala's eyes, the hurt and pain of leaving him, and yet the onset of love and forgiveness was evident, when Eshera took hold of him as Vala watched.

As much as he was worried about Vala, he didn't really know what to say to his own daughter about what was happening to her. He didn't know what to say to her as a parent either. Having a child was still new to him and having an alien child was even more of a concern to him. He remembered before Sha're died, she was pregnant with Harsesis child; Shifu. The child was not really his, but he was considered a stepfather. It was a loss opportunity on both sides. Sha're died, having no wife to love and no child to hold. Vala became the unexpected link that made absolute sense in his life. He knew that from seeing Eshera change in so little time, was at first disturbing, but more so to Vala. She was going thru the same horrible realization that her child may be the same as Adria, and never have the opportunity to love a child as a mother should. Then the second unexpected growth to a 12 year old child was anything but settling. But now, Eshera sat inside the cabin, wanting her mother, wanting to be close to her father and he had no answers for her. He hated feeling helpless, he hated that Vala was taken from him again and being used for Ba'al's tortures amusement, and he hated not having the time to spend with his daughter as a father should.

Daniel sat silent, given his thoughts of worry and frustration. But the one thing he would not do, would give up on finding Vala and protecting Eshera.

**SAM'S CABIN**

Sam for the lack of few items; settled Eshera into bed, waiting on Cam and Teal'c to bring back food and hopefully transportation. Sam watched as Eshera as she had the exuberance of Vala and the steadfast patience of Daniel. Vala was her friend and seeing her daughter only propelled her more to protect her as if she was her child also.

As Sam was in deep thought, Eshera was curious. "Aunt Sam?"

"Yeah honey."

"Why am I like this; I mean growing so much?"

Sam knew this was a conversation best suited for Vala to explain, but she felt compelled to soothe the child.

"Well to tell the truth, we really don't know. But it doesn't change anything about how your father or mother feels about you. They both love you very much. We all do, and that will never change no matter how much you do."

Eshera smiled at Sam, knowing inheritently that Sam was being honest.

Eshera was looking down at her hands, wrenching them like Sam noticed Vala would do when she was upset.

"I…….I miss my mother Aunt Sam. I know something's wrong and daddy's worried about her."

"Eshera your father can explain better about, who took your mother, but what I want to know is how do you feel right now about what happened earlier with Mr. Woosley?"

"You mean the mean man that tried to take me away?"

"Yes honey. Are you worried he may try and take you away again?"

"I…….I'm not scarred as long as I'm with daddy and you guys. But I think he was afraid of me and I don't know why."

Sam wanted so much to explain the events around Vala and why Woosley wanted to lock Eshera up. But she believed it was better for Daniel or Vala to explain better.

"Well, some people fear what they don't understand. And in that fear they do more harm to that person than try and understand them or that it's a gift to be different."

"I understand; like me." Eshera eyes had shown a maturity that Sam could not fathom.

"Yes, like you, like your mother and father, like all of us. We are all unique in our own way, but we choose to be happy that we are, than rather being afraid."

"Aunt Sam, what's my mother like? I mean, am I like her or daddy?"

Sam had to laugh and smile at describing Daniel and Vala to their own daughter.

"Wellllll, your mother is one the strongest woman I know. She would give up her own life to protect you, your father, all of us. She's funny, smart, creative and fun. She can make you smile on the worst day and be there when you need her most. Your father is the same way. He can be a bit or a nerd sometimes, and don't you tell him that either."

Eshera had to smile at Sam description of her father. It made her feel safe and feel a little closer to her parents.

"Your father is passionate about his work and the people around him. He like your mother; would give his life to protect his family, friends or anyone that would harm another without provocation. He has such love for you and your mother, that it affects us all. You are our family and there is nothing that we wouldn't do for you, your mother and father in protecting you."

Eshera reached over and hugged Sam. She felt as if she had the most wonderful that anyone could ever have. Sam was a bit teary, thinking of Cassie as her own daughter, and now Eshera in the same way in Vala's absence.

Eshera pulled back and sat back, thinking.

"What's wrong Eshera?"

"I…..I don't know Aunt Sam. I…….I just feel like there's something I'm suppose to do, but I don't know what."

"Don't worry about that honey. We are here now and the most important thing is for you not to worry, and think about your mother and father. We'll do the worrying for you, ok."

"Ok." Eshera looked tired and tucked herself into bed. She only wanted to see her mother again, and hope her father could find her.

Sam gave thought to Vala and Eshera sharing the Blue Flame. She remembered what Taika had said about the Lost One and the suffering that Vala would suffer as well as the good child, versus the bad child. Sam couldn't imagine that Adria would come back or that this child would have to fight against her own sister. The bigger question in Sam's mind concerned Vala. She remembers the torture Vala went through, and how she barely survived each encounter. Her thought went out to Daniel and she wondered how her friend was handling this all over again and would Vala survive Ba'al's menacing tortures, while trying to protect Eshera.

**TBC**


	47. Chapter 47

Sam gave thought to Vala and Eshera sharing the Blue Flame. She remembered what Taika had said about the Lost One and the suffering that Vala would suffer as well as the good child, versus the bad child. Sam couldn't imagine that Adria would come back or that this child would have to fight against her own sister. The bigger question in Sam's mind concerned Vala. She remembers the torture Vala went through, and how she barely survived each encounter. Her thought went out to Daniel and she wondered how her friend was handling this all over again and would Vala survive Ba'al's menacing tortures, while trying to protect Eshera.

* * *

Daniel set aside his own personal needs and decided to speak to his daughter. He needed to reassure Eshera that they were going to find Vala and tell her everything is going to be alright. He had to believe that they would, or could keep his hopes high for not only Eshera, but for himself.

Daniel entered the cabin and saw that Sam was sitting in the outer room reading.

"Hey Sam."

"Hey Daniel; Eshera is asleep. I guess it's been a long day for all of us."

Daniel sat down on the nearby couch, sighing about the current events. "I……I've been trying to think of a way to speak to Eshera Sam, about Vala. It's like everytime we think everything is going fine, something, or someone takes Vala away from me. And then Woosley comes in and tries to take away our daughter. I'm tired of my family being someone else's punching bag. I'm tired of not being able to help my wife and she ends up paying for something someone wants from her or us."

Daniel hit his hand on the table in front of him. Sam realized Daniel was only venting his frustrations of missing his wife, and his child being threatened. It was an emotion that all of them felt, but Daniel conveyed it outwardly. Sam walked over to Daniel and put a comforting arm around him.

"Daniel we all know what you're going through. We know you're going to do everything possible to get Vala back and protect Eshera. I know you're frustrated at not knowing what's happening to Vala and we share that pain. But I know this Daniel; you love Vala and Eshera very much. Eshera is special and I believe one day we will find out why. But right now Daniel, you have a wonderful daughter in there who loves you very much. She cares about her mother and could help find her, but she also needs her father to reassure her that one day all of you will be reunited and nothing is going to stop you from caring about her and finding her mother."

Daniel appreciated Sam's common sense and wisdom in knowing what just to say to know he's not alone in protecting his family.

"Thanks Sam, you're a true friend; not just to me, but to Vala and my daughter. All of you are. I'm glad you're here now. I…….I don't think I could handle this alone."

Sam smiled back. "You know Teal'c, Cam, and I will always be here for you and Vala, no matter what. Why don't you let Eshera sleep and you rest up on the couch and I'll wait on Teal'c and Cam to get back?"

Daniel blew out a tiring breathe. "You know Sam; that sounds like a good idea. I am tired and I wouldn't be any good to Eshera either."

"Well that's settled; I'll check on you two later. We'll find Vala, Daniel. We never leave anyone behind, always remember that."

Daniel stretched himself out on the couch and almost immediately went to sleep. Sam checked on Eshera and then quietly left. As Sam left, she remembered Vala's fight to come back from her despair and depression after being viciously tortured. She remembered how after all the pain and suffering Vala suffered, she still survived to have another child, where she could have been so injured she would have been barren. But most of all, Sam remembered how Vala and her had connected as sisters in arms. Fighting to survive the onslaught of constant danger, to come out whole, because they had each other. Because Vala finally realized that her friends, Teal'c, Cam, Daniel and her would be there to help pick up the pieces if she fell apart again. And right now, her friendship meant extending her help to Vala's family, which she gladly would do until Vala was found.

**BA'AL'S SHIP**

Ba'al sat watching Vala unconscious in his private quarters. It gave him a sense of power, that he could control Vala at a mere touch. He kept her drugged to the point that half the time Vala could no longer determine where or who she was. He wasn't quite sure how he could get Vala to invoke the Blue Flame, but he had vast experience in physiological torture. He contemplated his plan to lure SG1 in the open so he could use Vala to show her power and thus eliminate SG1 once and for all by one of their own. This would leave Vala an outcast of SGC and make her co-dependent on him for solace.

Ba'al smiled as he walked over to Vala, still strapped to the steel pallet. He caressed her sweaty face and swept her hair from her downward head. He lifted up her chin and looked with steel eye amusement at the helplessness he had created. He summoned a couple of slaves to unstrap Vala and clean and dress her in proper attire and then return her to his bed. Once the slaves returned Vala to his private bed chambers; he himself administered a small amount of the drug to give her the proper amount of pain to control her.

Vala's eyes were shut, but her body arched of pain. Vala was too weak to move and she felt a presence move next to her. Ba'al had disrobed himself and lay next to Vala. He placed his hand upon her face and down her cheek. Vala immediately felt the pain dissipate from her body.

"I'm here Vala, no one can hurt you. I'm here to help. Do you feel any pain?" Ba'al spoke in a soothing voice

Vala was shaking, wanting more of Ba'al's touch, so no pain could surface.

"No……no, not while you are here." Vala opened her eyes and saw Ba'al's look of concern.

"I want to help you capture those that caused you this misery. I can't stand to see you in pain, even for a little while. I can't offer much, but I can soothe your pain for a little while. May I hold you?"

Vala had silent tears streaming down her face. She didn't want to feel the anguish of not being touched by Ba'al.

"Ple……please." Vala begged. "I want you to hold me forever. Please, touch me and stop the pain. I will do anything to stop the pain."

Ba'al pressed his advantage and caressed Vala even more across her body.

"Tonight, you shall feel no pain. I shall hold you and make love to you. It's the least I can do for you, until our time to destroy your enemy."

Vala gave herself and body over to Ba'al. "Yes, please make love to me. You are my savior and I will punish those who would harm you. Let me feel your touch. Stop the pain ; if only for a moment."

Ba'al smiled to himself. He knew that the last visage of Vala being herself was now gone. He could now mold Vala to his will and take her anytime he wanted to his bed. He relished in the thought of having his power returned to him thru the one person that could destroy SG1. Vala Mol Doran.

**TBC**


	48. Chapter 48

Daniel stretched himself out on the couch and almost immediately went to sleep. Sam checked on Eshera and then quietly left. As Sam left, she remembered Vala's fight to come back from her despair and depression after being viciously tortured. She remembered how after all the pain and suffering Vala suffered, she still survived to have another child, where she could have been so injured she would have been barren. But most of all, Sam remembered how Vala and her had connected as sisters in arms. Fighting to survive the onslaught of constant danger to come out whole, because they had each other. Because Vala finally realized that her friends, Teal'c, Cam, Daniel and her would be there to help pick up the pieces if she fell apart again. And right now, her friendship meant extending her help to Vala's family, which she gladly would do until Vala was found.

* * *

Sam had watched Mitchell and Teal'c pull up in a used car. Both men were headed for her and Eshera's cabin and Sam stopped them.

"Hey Sam; I had enough cash on me to buy a car. I didn't want to use my credit card so anyone could trace us. I even contacted Gen Landry from a borrowed cell phone, just to make sure any phone calls were not traced. Turns out that Jack's in control now and General Landry and is making sure Woosley stays out of our hair." Stated Mitchell.

"Well that's some good news. Now we don't have to worry about Eshera being taken."

"Well we can relax a little; let's eat. I know everyone is hungry." Entertained Mitchell.

"Indeed."

"Well Daniel and Eshera are asleep. I think I'll bunk with you guys, eat and turn in. I'm running on fumes."

"Well, maybe it's for the best. It's been a long day and this will give Jackson a breather. Now we only need to concentrate on finding Vala. It's better to start fresh in the morning."

"Indeed Col Mitchell. I believe Ba'al is trying to let us sweat it out, by using Vala as bait. His agenda is never simple in terms of power."

"I agree Teal'c, but Vala is the one suffering. I can't stand not knowing what he is up to with Vala. I know Daniel is worried sick about her and now Eshera believes her mother is in pain. I think she may be able to help in someway, but, I'm not really sure what the Blue Flame even works for her or if she understands what's happening to her. I mean she's 12 years old in less than a month."

"I have to admit Sam, that it's pretty weird about that Blue Flame, even when it came from Vala. We don't even know if Eshera can control it or if Vala passed it on, but I do know this. We need to get her back and find out what Ba'al is up to."

The rest of SG1 went back to their cabin; ate and then turned in for the night. They all had thoughts surrounding Vala, Eshera and Daniel. Their prayers were for Vala's safe return and that Ba'al would show his hand soon.

**BA'AL'S SHIP**

Ba'al had finally enslaved Vala's body and mind. He had used his drug to subdue her body and now he needed to set his plan for SG1's destruction into action. But he also needed to pull the Lucian Alliance into his trap. He wanted Vala to use her power to destroy them all, leaving a huge power vacuum that he would immediately fill. He had enough of his Ba'al clones ready to take over at moments notice and what ever surviving Gou'ald that may be in the galaxy he would eliminate them also. No better opportunity had presented itself after the Ori lost their Orici, and no other power he believed in his own arrogance, was as intelligent as he was to pull it off.

Vala was placed back in restraints on the pallet and drugged as usual. Again the pain rendered her unconscious and helpless. Ba'al need no longer, to delay his plans.

"Prime."

"Yes My Lord."

"Contact the leaders of the Lucian Alliance. Tell them that I have a powerful weapon to demonstrate and it includes a demonstration on eliminating SG1. Tell them I also have one of their common enemies, Vala Mol Doran as my prisoner. Tell them I will gladly turn her over to them for 200 million quads of Naquadah and SG1 is thrown in for free."

The Prior smiled at his master's gift for taunting his enemies. "Yes my Lord. Shall I make preparations to bring SG1 closer to our destination?"

"Yes; I want them to know that their precious team member is most anxious to see them. Set our course to the outer crest of the Milky Way. There is a planet there that will set well with my plans. From our spies, there are a few remaining Priors that I wish to eliminate."

"As you wish My Lord."

As Ba'al watched his Prime leave; he walked slowly over to Vala once again. He lifted her face, pale and sweaty from the drug.

"Soon my dear. Soon all will be in place. A small test of your power is eminent. I must be sure that you will perform for me and only me. I believe a test is in order."

Ba'al summoned his guards to bring him a slave. The slave was tied to two posts in his room and the guards ordered to leave. Ba'al shook Vala awake with his touch.

"Vala my dear. I have one of those despicable traitors aboard. He is one of them that have caused you this pain. He tried to attack me Vala. Please; you must help me punish him. Release your power and I will keep you safe."

Vala weakly looked up and shivered at the touch of Ba'al's caresses. Again his touch relieved her of the searing pain, coursing through her body. Ba'al turned her head so she was looking directly at the slave. At the sound of his voice and words, something stirred inside Vala. She felt her body arch and her mind began to burn with anger, fear, and release. The frustration of being left to endure immeasurable pain without any relief, except by the touch of this one man that cared enough to ease her torture. Her eyes could only see an enemy of this kind man. She needed him, wanted him to stay safe and she needed an outlet to let go.

Again Ba'al enticed her to use what was so evident in her eyes, the release of her internal pain. With every word touch and release of his hand, it drove her mad. Intense white pain and then soothing touches, caresses. She could not contain it. It surged thru her body. Ba'al once again removed his touch from her face, her body.

Ba'al could see a Blue Flame reflecting in her eyes. She was glowing for a brief moment of an ethereal Blue Flame and then something happened that was not expected. The flames in Vala's eyes turned white and then Black. The Black Flames shot out from her eyes, her body and reached towards the slave. It encircled the slave as if it was taunting him, burning him slowly with a slow burn and then entered his body as if it was fueled by his screams. It incinerated him within a few minutes and nothing but ash was left on the floor. The Black Flame re-entered Vala and she fell unconscious.

Ba'al was astonished at the unexpected turn of the Blue Flame to Black. His guards barged in expecting their Lord and Master to be in trouble. When they entered they saw that there was no harm to him. They looked towards the post and saw black smoldering ash.

"My Lord? Asked a Guard. "What is your wish?"

"Good, you arrived just in time to have someone clean up this mess. Do it quickly and leave my chambers."

The guards bowed and several slaves entered at the eerie scene, but dare not question Lord Ba'al's private torture sessions. Soon Ba'al's chambers were empty except for him and Vala's unconscious state. He grabbed her face once again cautiously first and then firmer.

"Unexpected my Dear Vala. Most unexpected and quite satisfactory. You have given me new hope in destroying my enemies."

Ba'al moved closer to Vala and breathed in her scent. He had also become attached to his new play thing, his weapon of destruction. He kissed her forehead as if rewarding a child for doing a job well done.

"I have many plans for you Vala. So many plans. Opportunity awaits us my Dear Vala. Opportunity awaits."

**TBC**


	49. Chapter 49

Again Ba'al enticed her to use what was so evident in her eyes, the release of her internal pain. With every word touch and release of his hand, it drove her mad. Intense white pain and then soothing touches, caresses. She could not contain it. It surged thru her body. Ba'al once again removed his touch from her face, her body.

Ba'al could see a Blue Flame reflecting in her eyes. She was glowing for a brief moment of an ethereal Blue Flame and then something happened that was not expected. The flames in Vala's eyes turned white and then Black. The Black Flames shot out from her eyes, her body and reached towards the slave. It encircled the slave as if it was taunting him, burning him slowly with a slow burn and then entered his body as if it was fueled by his screams. It incinerated him within a few minutes and nothing but ash was left on the floor. The Black Flame re-entered Vala and she fell unconscious.

Ba'al moved closer to Vala and breathed in her scent. He had also become attached to his new play thing, his weapon of destruction. He kissed her forehead as if rewarding a child for doing a job well done.

"I have many plans for you Vala. So many plans. Opportunity awaits us my Dear Vala. Opportunity awaits."

* * *

**RECAP:**

While visiting an unknown planet searching for Naquadah, SG1 is captured by Kraco and held prisoner as slaves, while Vala is brutally tortured and forced to keep her teammates alive or die. Daniel is forced to realize how much he loves Vala and marries her in a makeshift ceremony, thinking Vala would die any moment and is performed by Col Mitchell while prisoners. While still a slave, Vala has her submerged memories of Quetesh ripped from her deep subconscious by Kraco's machines. Kraco was a slave that Quetesh long ago made an enemy of as a child and now and adult, commands the most elite slave ships in the galaxy. Vala along the way unknowingly befriends a child named Taika on the planet and the child turns out to be a lost clan that recognizes Vala as being a lost one, an ancient genetic child of the Ancients. With Taika's help, SG1 escapes with a seriously injured Vala in one of Kraco's slave ships. SG1 vows to protect Vala no matter what happens, as they cross the galaxy trying to return to earth. While trying to escape Kraco pursuing ship, another ship pursues SG1 and beams them aboard wile Kraco's ship collides with his stolen one. Kraco is the only survivor of his crew and held prisoner among the mystery ship somewhere inside along with SG1. The ship turns out to be the Ori's and Adria now has captured SG1, Kraco and now Vala. While captive, Adria heals Vala, but probes Vala's mind and drives her to point that Vala wants to die. As Adria continues to probe Vala's mind, the prisoner Kraco is not revealed as being Vala and SG1's torturers, but is made a Prior by one of Adria's Priors to help in spreading Origin. Adria not content in probing Vala's mind tries to probe SG1's minds to gain information on how her mother was tortured.

Meanwhile, Vala awakes confused, looking for her friends, still thinking she has to protect them from the slavers. She hides and is found by the new Kraco Prior. Kraco tries to kill Vala and is stopped by Adria's Prior. Kraco is punished for attacking the mother of the Orici and returned to normal state. He is thrown in a cell with SG1 and Daniel nearly kills him with his bare hands. He is stopped by his friends, knowing that Daniel would regret killing in cold blood, but his anger towards Kraco will not go away. Vala is returned to Adria's care and healed, but Adria continues the probing. Something unusual happens and a Blue Flame is released from Vala as she suspends Adria in mid air.

Vala being possessed by this Supernatural Blue Flame goes on the hunt for victims and comes across Kraco and SG1. The Blue Flames incinerate Kraco and he dies a horrible death. The Blue Flames emitting from Vala goes for Daniel. Somehow Daniel gets thru and Vala stops before she kills Daniel and the rest. Taika realizes it her time to interfere and realizes that Vala, being the lost one has lost her way. Taika informs SG1 that she must stop Adria and SG1 realizes they will never see Taika again. Taika confronts Adria and she too has not become an evil Red Flame that has taken the memories of Quetesh from Vala and has been entwined with her own as Orici. Taika now must confront Adria as the evil child that Vala has been prophesied to birth as well as revealing another benevolent child that will one day defeat Adria. SG1 takes an unconscious Vala and escapes in an Ori pod. As they escape, SG1 holds a vigil over Vala and Daniel reaffirms his love for Vala still unconscious. As they set in a course for earth once again; Sam, Teal'c and Mitchell are witness to a Blue Flame consuming the Ori ship and two Flames both Blue and Red are entwined in a battle and disappear out of sight. SG1 believes they are safe for now, but as fate turns, SG1 and Vala are captured by a Ba'al copy. Once again Vala is subjected to mind torture and Ba'al dangles Vala like a piece of meat to SG1 to gain information about SGC and his lost slave ship, unknown to him, was destroyed by the Ori. When Ba'al finally threatens to make Vala a host and Daniel pleads for him to be taken instead, Vala once again, unknowingly unleashes the Blue Flame once again on Ba'al and his entire crew. Ba'al also is consumed by the ominous Blue Flame and dies horribly as SG1 fights for their lives. Daniel and SG1 once again have hold of Ba'al's Ha'tak ship and head for home with Vala's still and unconscious form.

SG1 finally arrives back on earth and SGC. Vala is placed in the infirmary for days and recovers physically, but not mentally. Vala has a mental breakdown and Dr. Lam informs the team and Daniel that Vala has been laid bare and her walls of protection have been compromised in front of them. Vala cannot stand to look at her friends, knowing they were witness to her torture and rape. With unorthodox methods, each team member, alone with Vala reveal their darkest secrets and gain her trust. Daniel is given the chance to speak to Vala finally and she rejects his attempts to reconcile, and their rushed marriage. Daniel is devastated when Vala ask for a divorce and leaves, not knowing what his future with Vala will be. Sam intercedes and informs Vala that Daniel held her and broke down to the point of crying for her, whenever she was unconscious and injured. With this new knowledge, Vala finally speaks to Daniel and they take their relationship slowly and meaningfully. Daniel and Vala rediscover their love and finally Vala accepts being married to Daniel and moves into their home. After 3 quite years as a married couple, they finally have a child and name her Eshera. However things change drastically for the Jackson family. Eshera has an accelerated growth spurt to a 3 year old, and Vala rejects her own child, believing that her birth of Adria is repeating itself and that the child may be evil. Soon her mother instincts take over and she and Daniel accept the child, when Eshera wants Vala to hold her. As SG1 is contacted, and Dr. Lam examines Eshera; she informs the Jacksons and SG1 she must report this phenomenon to General Landry. Daniel and Vala are frightened for their daughter, knowing that NID or IOA might step in and take their child, believing she may be an Ori threat.

Vala frightened that her child would be used for experiments, takes Eshera to safety without telling Daniel. Daniel is heartbroken and SG1 begins their search for Vala and Eshera. When they finally find Vala and Eshera, there is almost a reconciliation, when a new threat beams Vala to another Ha'tak ship, it's the real Ba'al. In the mean time SG1 is briefing Gen Landry of what happened to Vala and Mr. Woosley of the IOA begins to take Eshera into custody for a threat to National Security. There is a struggle between Woosley and Daniel and Eshera screams. Without anyone noticing except Teal'c, Eshera emits a small Blue Flame and is transported back to the cabin where Vala and Eshera were found. Everyone is confused on how Eshera managed such a power, but are too tired to understand how she managed such a feat, but retire to begin a plan to find and rescue Vala. The entire team and Daniel are worried to death about Vala, but Eshera informs them that she can tell her mother is in pain and can possibly help.

Ba'al finds the Ha'tak records and the recording device reveals Vala's hidden Blue Flame that destroyed his clone Ba'al. With this new knowledge, Ba'al gives Vala a drug that keeps her in constant pain, unless Ba'al touches her. He uses this torture to gain Vala's trust and bend her so that he reveals that SG1 is the cause for her pain and that she must destroy them to stop the pain. Vala is so susceptible to his ministrations that she can no longer remember who or why she is in so much pain. Ba'al successfully uses her to kill a slave thus control her reactions when he needs her to perform. But the Blue Flames that once emitted from Vala to save her friends has now turned to a Black Flame. To Ba'al this is an advantage he will exploit. He commands his Prime to set up a meeting with SG1, and invites the Lucian Alliance to reveal a new weapon to destroy SG1. Ba'al also knows of where the last of the exiled Priors reside and want to wipe SG1, the Lucian Alliance leaders and the Priors out, using Vala as his new weapon to control the galaxy. Ba'al's plan is now in motion and now Vala is at his mercy, not remembering anything about her life with Daniel or Eshera. But Vala unknowingly has dreams of faces she cannot recognize. This may be Daniel or Eshera's only hope of getting thru to her or Vala may end of killing her friends and her own family.

* * *

A/N: Someone had asked me why there were so many chapters and what really is the base of my story? So I decided to give a little preview of events and continue my next installment next chapter.


	50. Chapter 50

Again Ba'al enticed her to use what was so evident in her eyes, the release of her internal pain. With every word touch and release of his hand, it drove her mad. Intense white pain and then soothing touches, and caresses. She could not contain it. It surged thru her body. Ba'al once again removed his touch from her face, her body.

Ba'al could see a Blue Flame reflecting in her eyes. She was glowing for a brief moment of an ethereal Blue Flame and then something happened that was not expected. The flames in Vala's eyes turned white and then Black. The Black Flames shot out from her eyes, her body and reached towards the slave. It encircled the slave as if it was taunting him, burning him slowly with a slow burn and then entered his body as if it was fueled by his screams. It incinerated him within a few minutes and nothing but ash was left on the floor. The Black Flame re-entered Vala and she fell unconscious.

Ba'al moved closer to Vala and breathed in her scent. He had also become attached to his new play thing, his weapon of destruction. He kissed her forehead as if rewarding a child for doing a job well done.

"I have many plans for you Vala. So many plans. Opportunity awaits us my Dear Vala. Opportunity awaits."

* * *

Vala was kept alone, for how long she could not remember. There was no relief insight and her savior had not come to relieve her of such misery. Her mind wondered to small images of people or events, she was not sure of anything right now. It seemed that her mind swirled around seeing death, flesh burning, screams and flames a consonant in every image, except one. She could see images while in her pain induced fog of several people surrounding her, a man with glasses speaking to her, then a woman or maybe a child. Vala was not sure of what was real or maybe nightmares of those who caused her this pain. Her eyelids were heavy laden, her throat soar from screaming and no one to answer her call. Her head was pounding so hard, it felt like it would explode from just moving. Her tears streaked her face, as if they were symbols of her internal turmoil. Something inside her was eating at her, as if trying to come to life on its own. She could still hear screams of unbearable torments of herself, she wasn't sure or maybe others. Her body was so cold and there was nothing to cover her shaking body. Sweat rolled off her body, like unstoppable rivers. She knew only one single thought that came to her mind, regardless of the images. She wanted revenge for those who have caused her this unbearable life. She could not hold it in any longer. She screamed in desperation, she screamed to release what was left of her soul, her life, her mind. She screamed, she screamed, and screamed.

**SAM'S CABIN**

Eshera awoke abruptly feeling as if she was falling off a cliff. Something didn't feel right and she instinctively knew it was her mother. She rushed to the outer room and saw Daniel sleeping on the couch.

"Dad? Daddy, wake up. It's mother, its mother. She's in pain. We have to help her."

Daniel was having his own nightmares, seeing Vala tortured again. "Wha…..what? Eshera; what's wrong? Daniel sat up, concerned at his daughters worried face.

"Its mother, she's……….something's wrong daddy. She's………she's sad, she's…………lost daddy. She's lost."

"Come on, let's go get everyone else and see if we can figure some things out."

As Daniel and Eshera were headed out, Sam, Teal'c and Mitchell were on their way to see them both.

"Jackson, we were on our way to see you both. We've just been contacted by General Landry. Seems Ba'al wants us to meet alone on a desolate planet called PX419. He claims that he wants to trade Vala for his Ha'tak ship. The Deadulus is on its way to pick us up." Stated Mitchell.

Sam could see that Eshera was upset about something. She walked over to her. "Eshera; what's wrong honey?"

"It's mother. She's in pain. Something is wrong and I can feel that she's lost."

Daniel could feel the fear well up inside himself at the prospect of Vala being alone and tortured. He knew he needed to remain calm around his daughter if only to give the impression they would all find her mother.

"Eshera honey. We are going to find your mother and what ever you are feeling about your mother well help her anyway we can. You can go with us on the ship, but you need to stay on the Deadulus. It's too dangerous and I don't want you getting hurt."

"But daddy I can………..

"No honey. If you were ever hurt, your mother and I would never forgive ourselves for not protecting you. Ba'al does not know about you and we want to keep it that way. He could use you against us or your mother. This man would do anything to gain an advantage to hurt your mother and we don't want that, do we?"

Eshera understood her fathers concern and she looked around to Sam, Teal'c and Mitchell.

"Eshera, your father is correct. Your mother is my adopted sister and I along with your father agree. We do not want you hurt in any way and I have sworn to protect you, your mother and all here with my life." Teal'c stated.

Eshera smiled at some many people who loved her, and mother and father.

"I understand Uncle Teal'c. But I still want to help. When we have mother back, I want to help her. She's in so much pain daddy." Looking at her father.

"I believe you sweetheart. I believe you. Let's go, we can talk later after we eat something aboard the ship."

Eshera was hungry from not eating the previous night. But she would wait until she was aboard her first ship. Daniel looked at his friends and knew they all were thinking the same thing. If Eshera felt that Vala was in pain, then it was a sure bet that Ba'al had tortured Vala for information. But the bigger question would be; why would Ba'al allow Vala to leave on a desolate planet?

"Teal'c can you take Eshera to the pick up point? I want to speak to Sam and Mitchell."

"Oh yes Uncle Teal'c. You can tell me about my mother on the way."

"It will be my pleasure young Eshera."

Teal'c knew that Daniel did not want to reveal anything to Eshera that would scare her. Eshera grabbed Teal'c's hand and both went outside. Daniel waited a few minutes and turned towards Sam and Mitchell.

"Something stinks about this whole trade business." Said Daniel. "We know Ba'al to well and his methods of trying to gain information." Daniel sat down on the couch, looking exhausted and worried. "I…….I can't stand not knowing what's happened to Vala. Eshera must sense something's happened to her." Daniel put his hands over his face, trying desperately to hold back his tears.

Sam sat down beside him, while Mitchell stood watching. "Daniel, we're all worried sick about Vala and we all agree that something is up about this whole meeting."

Mitchell interjected. "Jackson, we always go in with a back up plan. We know this is way too easy for Ba'al to just give up Vala and not want something in return. He could easily kidnap us or worse and then we would be back in the same boat that Ba'al's clone had us in."

Daniel looked up at Mitchell remembering that horrible moment when Vala almost became a host. It sent shivers down his spine that this Ba'al could have already done the same to Vala.

"I…….I can't lose her again guys. She's my life and now with Eshera." Daniel shook his head as if he was shaking a nightmare off. "I want my wife back and I want our family back. I'm not going to sit back and let anyone use my wife anymore. I'm tired of everyone beating up on my family."

Sam understood Daniels frustration and fears. Sam was more worried as to what shape that Vala may be in. The clone Ba'al had probed Vala's mind before and this Ba'al she knew would probably do worse. But now they had Eshera to worry about. If Ba'al thru probing found out that Vala and Daniel had a child and know what she was capable of; he would exploit Eshera and force Vala and Daniel to submit to his threats.

"Daniel, we go in with our eyes and ears open. The first chance that we can grab and tag Vala and be beamed back aboard the Deadulus is our priority. Ba'al doesn't get to jerk us around and use Vala for bait." Mitchell stated with conviction.

Daniel sighed, relieved that Eshera was with Teal'c and couldn't see how angry and terrified he was for Vala.

"Ok; let's do this." Daniel stood up with determination in his eyes. "Make no mistake guys. I'll kill Ba'al at the first chance I get if it means getting Vala back. No one hurts my wife and get away with it, no one."

Sam and Mitchell were not surprised at Daniels conviction. They all had seen Daniel and Vala go thru too much heartache to be together and now they both finally had a child to love of their own. There was no mistake in what they had to do to get Vala back and they were all prepared to meet its price.

As Teal'c waited for his friends, Eshera was curious as to how her mother became an adopted sister.

"Uncle Teal'c, how did my mother become your adopted sister?"

Teal'c smiled at Eshera's traits of her mother being curious. "Your mother had saved us many times on many missions little one. Her bravery is beyond reproach. However, your mother was badly injured on the last one." Teal'c was being careful to leave out the brutal attacks on Vala.

Eshera's eyes shut up, somehow knowing Teal'c was holding back something.

"She was lost after she recovered and he told her of a lost friend that reminded me of her. Your mother understood and came back to us. That is when she became my adopted sister."

"Lost Uncle Teal'c?" Eshera was confused, knowing that her mother felt lost now.

"Yes little one. Your mother's spirit was in pain. She had been thru so much harm that she was no longer herself."

"So you helped her Uncle Teal'c?"

"No little one. Your mother found the strength to find herself once again."

Eshera sat for a moment, reflecting on what Teal'c has said about her mother.

"Uncle Teal'c?"

"Yes little one?"

"Why do you call me little one? I mean, you can see that I'm not little anymore."

Teal'c smiled at Eshera's obvious observation of herself. "Because I can see that you are your mother in so many ways. You have the strength, the heart and spirit of both parents. It is small now, but I feel you will grow to be a great warrior like your mother."

Eshera moved to hug Teal'c. "I'm glad you're my Uncle, Uncle Teal'c. My mother has a great protector and brother."

**TBC**


	51. Chapter 51

The Deadulas had picked up SG1 and Eshera and headed for the planet PX419 for their meeting with Ba'al and to rescue Vala. Eshera had settled in after anxiously touring the ship. Mitchell, Teal'c and Sam had an alternate plan, knowing that Ba'al was a dangerous Gou'ald. They knew that there had to be an alternate reason for meeting on the planet other than releasing Vala. Daniel had been pre occupied with Eshera and how much she looked like Vala more each time he saw her. Her eyes were blue grey, and her hair was black as night. Her features were slender and tall like Vala's, but Eshera had a hint of himself in how she curled up her mouth when she looked as if she was figuring out a diagram. Daniel had concerns that Eshera may be too connected to her mother. If she could sense Vala in pain, then Ba'al could use that to his advantage and do anything he wanted to Vala. He was determined to keep Eshera safe and save Vala from anymore torture.

**LUCIAN ALLIANCE SHIP**

Since Netan the Alliance leader had disappeared, Aneteo the second in command was now the new leader of the Lucian Alliance. When Ba'al contacted him, he was more than anxious to destroy SG1, knowing they were a thorn in Netan's side. He had no illusions that SG1 would eventually try and cripple his operations for attaining Naquadah and his profitable operations. Not to mention Vala Mol Doran was a very wanted criminal in their eyes, dues to a shipment of Naquadah disappearing while she was a partner. Ba'al had traded vast amounts of the precious Naquadah for slaves and he had been increasingly stingy on his supply lately. Aneteo surmised that Ba'al wanted to gloat that he destroyed SG1 and captured Vala Mol Doran and make a killing in trade agreements, by knocking out their main threat in the galaxy. Vala was just a bonus for Aneteo as a trophy to solidify his leadership amongst the other Alliance Commanders. There was always a challenge among the Alliance, but Aneteo had humiliated Netan several times while he was leader; that SG1 made him look like a fool as well as the Alliance. Having Vala Mol Doran would solidify his stature once and for all.

"Commander how long until we reach this accursed planet? Ordered Aneteo.

"Not long Leader. We approach within the hour."

"Good; I intend to watch this demonstration of Ba'al's weapon and have Vala Mol Doran finally in our hands. I expect to trade a lot more often with Ba'al once SG1 is eliminated. This will be a glorious day for the Alliance."

"I will make ready our other ships Leader. They will await word when you arrive and see our enemy destroyed."

"Then you are dismissed Commander. Make ready my personal craft and a few of my guards. I want to be prepared for anything, unlike our previous leader."

**PLANET PX419**

The remaining Priors had sensed the oncoming presence of ships landing on the planet. There had been hidden hideaways on the planet unknown to the unsuspecting visitors. The Priors that had fled to this corner of the galaxy believed that their Orici would return to them someday. With the little power they had left, they had survived, but the unexpected visitors to this planet made them cautious. The Priors watched in hiding and waited to see what these non believers plans were.

**THE DEADULUS**

"Alright everyone, Ba'al's ship has arrived and we're picking up signatures of other ships in the area. I suspect they're cloaked." Stated Mitchell.

"I knew we couldn't trust Ba'al." Stated Daniel. "I just want to know where Vala is?" Eshera was standing next to Daniel on the command center.

"Hold on Daniel." Sam knew Daniel was worried about Vala. But they had to stick to their plan. "We have our own backup. If anything happens we have our own ace in the hole. We're going to get Vala back. We don't leave anyone behind, remember."

"Indeed Daniel Jackson. We will retrieve Vala at cost to Ba'al."

Eshera walked over to the command center viewing window. Daniel and the rest watched with apprehension of Eshera's manor. She seemed to be watching for something. Daniel walked over and knelt down beside her wondering what was wrong.

"Momma's here daddy. But she's not."

Daniel looked back at his friends first, now quite sure what Eshera meant.

"What to you mean honey?" Asked Daniel. He felt something sick in his stomach stir.

"She……..she's in pain daddy. I think………I think she needs me daddy. She needs me."

"Eshera, we can't take you down to the planet. It's too dangerous. We'll get your mother back; I promise."

"No…….no, something's wrong daddy. You can't go down there alone. It's not safe. Please you have to take me with you."

"Eshera listen to me. If something goes wrong, then Uncle Teal'c and everyone else will take care of you. We don't know what will happen down there and I need to keep you safe; for your mothers sake. I…….can't afford to lose you if……….

"Please be carefully daddy. Nothing is what it seems." Eshera turned back looking out at space and Ba'al's ship.

Daniel kissed Eshera on the head and was more determined than ever to have Vala back. He heeded Eshera's warning and with the threat of hidden ships, he just hoped that getting Vala back would not cost more than they were ready to sacrifice."

**BA'AL'S SHIP**

Ba'al sat watching out the command center as if he was a master Maestro conducting a symphony. The pieces were falling into place and the players were center stage. He smiled to himself knowing he had left Vala in constant pain without any relief or visits from himself. He wanted to intensify her hate and pain, so all he need do is make her suffer until his touch would relieve her from her abyss. To him it was essentially perfect to have such a weapon at his disposal. He had bided his time, while the Tau'ri fought the Ori. He had traded to the Lucian Alliance to gain more slaves and amass an army. But more important was his goal to control the galaxy once again as the Ultimate System Lord. All that had become possible, due to a single discovery of an ominous power that now he could only control. Everything was within his grasp, he thought, and all he had to do was unleash it. Unleash Vala Mol Doran to the universe.

**TBC**


	52. Chapter 52

**BA'AL'S SHIP**

Ba'al sat watching out the command center as if he was a master Maestro conducting a symphony. The pieces were falling into place and the players were center stage. He smiled to himself knowing he had left Vala in constant pain without any relief or visits from himself. He wanted to intensify her hate and pain, so all he need do is make her suffer until his touch would relieve her from her abyss. To him it was essentially perfect to have such a weapon at his disposal. He had bided his time, while the Tau'ri fought the Ori. He had traded to the Lucian Alliance to gain more slaves and amass an army. But more important was his goal to control the galaxy once again as the Ultimate System Lord. All that had become possible, due to a single discovery of an ominous power that now he could only control. Everything was within his grasp, he thought, and all he had to do was unleash it. Unleash Vala Mol Doran to the universe.

* * *

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­

The last visage of Vala was slowly seeping away. Her mind swayed with constant images of her savior touching, speaking and caressing her. She had not felt his touch in a long time, and her physical and mental pain had somehow increased. Vala had no knowledge that Ba'al had increased the dosage of the drug induced pain enhancer and it was slowly driving her mad. This was Ba'al's intent and he wanted to savior using her dark power at the appropriate time. Ba'al wanted Vala at her most dangerous and to do that he kept himself away from her until his meeting with SG1 and the Lucian Alliance was at hand. Her mind was swirling with other images also. Ones that invoked desperate images of others suffering at her hand because of their torture of her. Dark demons were at play and in Vala's mind, and she had drawn up more horrors that were side effects of the drug. Something that Ba'al was proficiently aware of. He had known that with the induced pain enhancer, Vala would have psychotic illusions, loss of appetite, sweats, throbbing joints, blurred vision as the drug continued to be administered. The longer the drug was introduced into the blood stream, the more addictive it would become. Vala had become addicted, not only to the drug, but also to Ba'al.

Ba'al had rung down with his Prime and four other Jaffa guards. Vala was strapped to a mobile bed that sat upright. He wanted to see SG1's first reaction to seeing one of their own, incapacitated, and helpless to rescue. As he waited for SG1, the Lucian Alliance Commander and his few men arrived early as Ba'al had instructed.

Aneteo arrived, hesitant and cautious to Ba'al apparent meeting to destroy SG1. He immediately noticed Vala's unconscious form and moved past Ba'al. Aneteo wanted to see the traitor to the Alliance. Aneteo was about to lift Vala's face, when Ba'al stopped him immediately. Aneteo's men raised their weapons towards Ba'al, whose own men raised theirs.

"I'm sorry Commander, but no one is allowed to touch my prize just yet. There will be enough time to examine our transaction. Please be patient. SG1 will arrive soon enough. Please hide yourself and watch from a distance. You will be rewarded soon enough and our trouble with elite SG1 will be removed." Stated Ba'al.

"I hope you can deliver Lord Ba'al. The Lucian Alliance has waited a long time to eliminate this enemy and capture Vala Mol Doran. Both have been, rather unpleasant to deal with." Aneteo took one last look at Vala, salivating what he would do with her, once he had her on board his ship. "Lower your weapons, we have a show to watch." Aneteo turned and his men followed to wait out Ba'al's little show.

Ba'al walked up close to Vala, breathing and touching her hair. He would not touch her until it was time for her to perform. He knew he was within reach to a common goal. His motto now would be; use them before they use you. Ba'al looked out towards the mountain regime. In the distance Ba'al was aware of the other occupants who had yet to reveal themselves. But Ba'al always made it a point to know who and what he was dealing with. Through his own spy network, he knew that there were a few Priors left that waited on this desolate planet for their Orici. He had information that Adria was destroyed and he wanted to wipe out any enemy, regardless if they were leaderless. He could almost smell his victory, but he was patient. If one thing he knew is that SG1 would only comply with his request if they only had a backup plan. He had fought this enemy all to well and he knew, SG1 always had a way of escaping him as much as he did them. He had his own plans in place, just incase something went wrong.

**ON BOARD THE DEADULUS**

Eshera watched her father and his team gear up, while preoccupied with what would transpire if her father did not return with her mother. Daniel had reassured her, that he would return with or without Vala and he would make sure she is well taken care of. Eshera could not understand what was happening to her mother, but she felt uneasy about their meeting.

"Daddy, please be careful. All of you please be very careful. Remember daddy, mother is in pain. I feel more of it now."

Daniel looked at Eshera and back at his friends while standing on the ring platform. "Don't worry Eshera, we will be careful." Daniel smiled and a bright light flashed to ring them down to the planet. Eshera ran back to the command center to keep watch.

**PLANET PX491 **

SG1 appeared on the planet and took up a combative stance, looking around the perimeter before walking towards the coordinates that Ba'al had given. Teal'c and Sam took point, while Daniel and Mitchell brought up the rear. They all moved with stealth, knowing Ba'al was not trustworthy and expected any surprises in store. Daniel's heart was racing, anticipating in seeing Vala and what condition she may be in. He knew as well as the rest of his teammates that Ba'al relished in torturing his victims and Vala would be no different. But he also realized as well as the rest that this could be a trap for them also, with Vala being used as bait. Whatever they would find at the meeting place, they would have to be on their toes and be ready to take Vala at all cost. They were not leaving one of their own behind, especially remembering what Vala had been thru over the last few years. It still made him shake with fear, knowing the suffering she endured and Vala had saved them too many times in the past to let her down.

As they moved closer to the area, they could see Ba'al and his guards waiting in place. They also could see Vala strapped to some sort of upright bed. Daniel moved a little more quickly at seeing her obvious unconscious form. Daniel couldn't see Vala's face, which was a major concern. Her face was downcast and her hair covered her face entirely. The fact that she was strapped to a bed with Ba'al looking smug increased his fear and anger. Daniel's emotions were running high. He was angry at Ba'al, but his concern and fright were on Vala. Ba'al's men raised their weapons to stop Daniel and SG1 raised their in defense.

"STOP DR. JACKSON." Ba'al's voice raised in Gou'ald manor, and eyes flashing his warning.

Sam stopped him, before he did something he would regret and endanger their mission to save Vala and escape in tack.

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO HER?" Shouted Daniel. He knew Sam was right in stopping him, but it didn't help matters.

"Why Dr. Jackson, this is an exchange. I have no wish to harm Vala Mol Doran. I couldn't very well get what she doesn't have. But I wanted to give you a present to say, leave me alone for awhile. You help me and I help you."

"Why don't you just give us Vala first and then we can see if it in our best interest to let you alone for awhile." Stated Mitchell, who also was looking at the state of Vala. Teal'c had moved closer to Daniel, watching closely the guards next to Vala. He was ready to take out all of Ba'al's men and grab Vala at Mitchell's signal. Sam also was well aware that Vala could easily be hit in the fray of firing, but she also noticed that Ba'al stayed close to the ring platform. She knew Ba'al could disappear in seconds with Vala and they would never find her.

"Let me demonstrate an action of trust. Let me send my men back to my ship and I will stay near Vala. I certainly would not want my guards to anticipate any misgiving from the elite SG1."

Daniel kept his eyes on Vala, while Mitchell and Ba'al discussed his proposal. In the distance Aenteo and his men watched as Ba'al continued speaking to SG1. He could care less about hearing Ba'al's conversation. All he wanted was SG1 dead and Vala Mol Doran in his bed.

In the distance from the Lucian Alliance, the Priors stayed hidden to witness the non believers. With their powers diminished, they knew they were no match for any confrontation and without their Orici, they had even less power. They would watch and wait for events to unfold. But watching for their Orici would be their test.

Ba'al spoke to his Prime and only he and the guards disappeared, while Vala and Ba'al were left behind. Daniel wanted to move towards Vala, but Sam and Teal'c stayed close to him, holding their position and looking for any trace of treachery from Ba'al.

"Col Mitchell, you misunderstand me. I only want to be left alone. But I have information on where the current Commander Aneteo is located, plus a very large shipment of Naquadah in his possession. It seems he wants Vala here and since he's a pain in my side more than yours, I'm willing to be generous with such information. I'm sure if SG1 was to capture his ship and Aneteo; then I would be in your debt and Vala Mol Doran would be safe from his clutches. I'm sure you can understand what Aneteo would do to Vala if he captured her. I certainly don't need that kind of trouble."

"Why are you being so generous Ba'al? Asked Sam. "It's not in your usual nature to give up such a bargaining chip. Why not keep Vala and betray the Lucian Alliance anyway?"

Sam was stalling and distracting Ba'al so Teal'c could get into place. "Let's just say there were some former negotiations that went sour with the Alliance and they are trying to force my hand. They have more ships, since I lost one recently with valuable cargo. I want to even the odds and keeping Vala would serve no purpose for me, other than you constantly chasing me around the galaxy. Plus Adria is no more and I hold no grudge, except that a few Priors are on this planet and I want to add that as a bonus."

At the same time Vala moaned in pain. Daniel was increasingly becoming agitated. "You never answered my question Ba'al." Daniel stated angrily. "What have you done to Vala?"

"Nothing that you could not cure. She is only slightly unconscious. Let me show you." Ba'al could hear movement behind him. The Alliance came running and firing at SG1 after hearing Ba'al's betrayal. SG1 had to fall back for cover, while Daniel tried to go for Vala. Ba'al had raised his own shield around him and Vala, while watching the interaction of firing between SG1 and Aneteo's men. Now it was time to implement his plan.

Ba'al touched Vala and her mind registered his touch and the searing pain stopped. "Vala…….Vala it is time. Your enemies are here. All those who are firing, you must destroy. They are all the ones who caused you this pain. They have come to capture you again and take you away from me. If they hurt me, then I can no longer take your pain away. I am the only one to protect you from this pain. You must stop them, you must stop them now."

Vala looked up to see firing from both directions. Anger was evident in her eyes that her savior would not stop her pain if they harmed him. Her eyes grew black and Ba'al released his touch. Vala's pent up anger and fear was about to be released. Her body started emitting a Black Flame. She looked towards Aneteo and his men and her head snapped back. The Black Flames reached out first to Aneteo's guards without warning. The screams were terrifying. Aneteo backed up on seeing his men litterly roasted alive. What he saw terrified him to the core. He was confused at where it was coming from, until he looked in the direction of Ba'al. Then he saw Vala; the Black Flame was surrounding her as if in a cocoon. The flames were like tentacles, striking each of his men and consuming them alive without mercy. Daniel and SG1 could not believe their eyes. The firing stopped immediately and they could see Vala almost stiff, as if in a trance and the Black Flames coming from her body, going after the Lucian Alliance with a vengeance. They could see the same thing happening to these men as on board Ba'al clone Ha'tak. But what really confused them, was that the Flame emitting from Vala was _**Black**_.

**THE DEDAULUS COMMAND CENTER**

Eshera moved closer to the view screen, showing the planet. Something was bothering her about her feelings of her mother. She could feel a residual of her pain, but something more. Something strange and terrifying.

"Nooooooo, mother, noooooooo. PLEASE STOP." The Captain and the crew saw Eshera double over, as if she was in pain. One of the crew tried to go near her, and a Blue Flame started emitting from her body. He stepped back and she disappeared from the commander center. The Captain and his crew could only stare at open space where Eshera was lying.

**THE PLANET**

Aneteo is furious and frightened. He starts firing at Vala, while his men are being consumed. He turns toward Ba'al and starts firing at him for his treachery. As he's firing Daniel runs towards Vala. He's not concerned for his safety and hopes he can release her from her straps.

"DANIEL?" Sam shouts at him trying to get his attention as Aneteo fires wildly. Teal'c, Mitchell and Sam start firing at Aneteo to cover Daniel as he runs towards Vala. Sam can feel something is wrong. She notices that Vala is screaming as the Flames emit their deadly tentacles. Ba'al is evilly smiling as Vala's furry pours out thru the Black Flames. He is still protected by his force field, but sees Daniel rushing towards Vala. He gets her attention.

"VALA………the man coming towards you is also trying to harm me. He did this to you. All of them did this to you. Destroy them also before they get to me. They are your enemy."

Vala quickly jerks her head, meeting Daniels gaze. Daniel stops momentarily trying to get thru to Vala.

"Vala……it's me Daniel; your husband. We're here to help you. You can stop protecting us now. Stop this Vala; it's going to be alright." Daniel moved cautiously, trying the same attempt to get thru to Vala as on the ship with the clone Ba'al.

Vala's eyes were cold and black. It took Daniel aback as he realized something was terribly wrong with Vala. Her screams stopped and now she was focused on Daniel and SG1. She could only hear the plea of her savior to protect him. The Black Flames stopped their direction towards Aneteo. Now they were turned full force towards Daniel and SG1. As the Black Flames started towards Daniel and SG1, but Blue Flames surge towards the Black Flame like a wall, stopping the Flames from touching Daniel and SG1.

"Wha…………… Ba'al turned to see a child of 12 emitting a Blue Flame, which literally saved Daniel and SG1. He was furious.

"No, this can't be. Stop them Vala. Save me from them. Save me." Ba'al was trying to urge Vala on to destroy SG1.

Vala's Black Flame intensified to gain hold of Daniel and the rest. Eshera stepped in front of her father and formed a wall of Blue Flame that protected them.

"Mother…………mother stop. It's daddy. Stop or you're going to hurt them. This is wrong, I love you. Don't make me hurt you. Please momma, stop."

"ESHERA?" Daniel shouted. "Eshera; you're going to get hurt. Your mother doesn't know what she's doing. Ba'al must have done something to her."

"No daddy. She's trying to hurt you. I can't let her hurt you or anybody. She's not well. She's in pain daddy. She's in pain." Eshera put out her hand to continue her Blue Flame. She didn't truly understand how she was doing this, but her instincts took over and she realized her mother was going to harm her family.

"MOTHER; NOOOOOOO, STOP. I LOVE YOU, PLEASE." Eshera's pleas must have struck something in Vala. The Black Flames swirled and stopped in mid action. With just that hesitation, Eshera screamed and Vala went limp. So did the Black Flames. SG1, Daniel, Eshera and Vala all disappeared.

"No……..noooooooo." Ba'al was furious. Aneteo was running towards Ba'al, while his weapon fire bounced off Ba'al's shield. Ba'al beamed himself back aboard his ship by remote, while Aneteo threw his weapon at nothing.

"I swear you will pay for your treachery with the Alliance Ba'al; you'll pay with your life." Aneteo beamed back to his ship, cursing Ba'al. His ships immediately started firing upon Ba'al Ha'tak ship. With Ba'al's plans being turned into a disaster without Vala. Ba'al commanded his ship to jump to hyper space. Aneteo and his ships followed in chase. He vowed to send every ship available to him from the Alliance after Ba'al.

**ONBOARD THE DEADULUS**

"Wha……..what the devil? Medical team to the Command center." The Captain shouted as SG1, and an unconscious Vala and Eshera appeared out of nowhere, engulfed in a now faint Blue Flame.

SG1 looked around and realized they were back on the Deadulus. Daniel realizing his surroundings, as well as Mitchell, Sam and Teal'c, rushed towards Eshera and Vala.

"Eshera?...Eshera?" Daniel tried to wake his daughter awake. Sam moved in to help as well as Mitchell. "Oh God, Vala." Daniel moved swiftly to unstrap Vala. Daniel finally had a better look at Vala's face. It was gaunt and pale and she looked as if she was near death.

"No please God; I can't lose them." Daniel was frantically trying to unstrap Vala to hold her. Teal'c was silently helping him. Daniel wanted to hold and caress her to let her know that she was safe with her family. Suddenly Vala's eyes opened in panic and soon the pain hit her like a burning torch to the skin. She started screaming in pain and Daniel was confused by her outburst.

"Shhhh, shhhhh. Vala it's alright, you're safe. Please, please stop screaming; Vala?"

Vala continued to scream uncontrollably and tried to get away from Daniel's touch. She had no ideal where her savior was and could not focus on anything but the searing pain. A medic moves forward with a syringe and Vala passed out.

Dr. White, the head of the Deadulus medical unit on board, examines Vala and Eshera and orders them taken to the infirmary.

"Dr. Jackson, we'll take care of them until we find out what's wrong with them. Please, I need you to let go of your wife."

Daniel didn't want to let go of Vala, and yet he was torn that Eshera was also unconscious. Sam finally moved over and placed her hand on Daniel's shoulders. "Daniel, let the Doctor see to them. They're in good hands; we can head back to earth, please, let go of her Daniel."

Daniel's eyes were watering, desperate to hold onto his emotions right now and see how much Vala needed help. He finally shook his head in recognition of Sam's worried plea. The medical assistants gently lifted Vala from Daniel's arms and place her on a gurney and head to the infirmary with Eshera already headed there, still unconscious. Sam and Daniel followed suit, while Teal'c and Mitchell followed behind. Without hesitation, the Captain Hyper drives the Deadulus to the Milky Way, heading towards earth. He said a silent prayer for SG1 and hoped that their rescue mission was not in vain.

**TBC**


	53. Chapter 53

Daniel didn't want to let go of Vala, and yet he was torn that Eshera was also unconscious. Sam finally moved over and placed her hand on Daniel's shoulders

"Daniel, let the Doctor see to them. They're in good hands; we can head back to earth, please, let go of her Daniel."

Daniel's eyes were watering, desperate to hold onto his emotions right now and see how much Vala needed help. He finally shook his head in recognition of Sam's worried plea. The medical assistants gently lifted Vala from Daniel's arms and place her on a gurney and head to the infirmary with Eshera already headed there, still unconscious. Sam and Daniel followed suit, while Teal'c and Mitchell followed behind. Without hesitation, the Captain Hyper drives the Deadulus to the Milky Way, heading towards earth. He said a silent prayer for SG1 and hoped that their rescue mission was not in vain.

* * *

Vala was tossing and turning in her unconsciousness. She began to sweat profusely once Dr. Lam had her finally under heavy sedation. Once Vala and Eshera were admitted to the infirmary, Dr. Lam examined Eshera and could find no injuries, only that she was exhausted and should only need rest. Vala on the other hand had awakened and started screaming at anyone's touch. Dr. Lam had to order restraints in order to take samples of blood to analyze. She finally had to opt to heavy sedation when she realized Vala could not stand to be touched anywhere on her body, and that she was in constant pain.

Daniel and SG1 stood by waiting for any word on both Eshera and Vala. Daniel could hear Vala's screams thru the outer doors. It broke his heart not knowing what was causing her to scream and not knowing if Eshera was alright. Sam and Teal'c had stood by Daniel, reassuring him that Dr. Lam would do everything in her power to help them. Mitchell in the mean time had reported to Gen Landry that Ba'al had fled, and somehow used Vala as a weapon to try and destroy his team. He also reported that Eshera had somehow saved them all by using the Blue Flame that Vala once emitted. But he had to address the problem of Vala emitting a new Black Flame which was just as dangerous and didn't know how or if they could stop her, if the Flame reappeared again. General Landry decided at best to keep Vala under observation and under heavy guard. Col Mitchell had no choice but to comply.

Back in the infirmary Dr. Lam finally reentered the corridor to speak to Daniel.

"How are they Dr. Lam? Are they going to be alright?" Daniel immediately wanted to be reassured of his family's health.

"Eshera from further examination seems to be only exhausted. She should sleep peacefully." Dr. Lam sighed and hesitated, coming to Vala's case.

"Vala's blood work came back, and she has an unknown drug in her system. I do know that some of the properties in her system cause extreme pain and without the antidote, it's hard to treat her. She can't stand to be touched and she's in constant pain. I can only keep her sedated and for her own safety keep her restrained to her bed. Is there anything else you can tell me on what happened before you rescued her?"

Daniel was speechless at the news on Vala. Sam finally had to answer. "Dr. Lam, we only know that Ba'al had said something to Vala before she emitted some type of Black Flame. Eshera stopped her from hurting us and that's all we know. She began to scream openly when Daniel unstrapped her."

"I thought in the past case she emitted a Blue Flame, not Black?" Dr. Lam asked questionably.

"Indeed Dr. Lam, but some how, Ba'al has altered her gift. Eshera now emits the Blue Flame that saved us. We are unsure as to how Ba'al has manipulated such change in Vala. Is there anything that we can do for her?" Stated Teal'c.

"My only diagnosis is to wait it out. Any patient that has been introduced to some type of drug in their system can usually expel it thru time. However we don't know how long this will be in her system and what side effects it will cause."

Daniel finally was able to respond. "Can……..can I see her and Eshera?"

"Yes, but do not touch her, no matter how much you may want to. Vala is in a sensitive state. Anything can set her off, but Eshera you can sit by her side as long as you want."

"Thank you Dr. Lam." Sam answered for Daniel. Daniel proceeded to see Vala and Eshera.

"I will inform Gen Landry and Col Mitchell of Vala and Eshera's condition Col Carter. I will return to also watch over them all."

Sam understood Teal'c protectiveness over Vala and Eshera, but she also knew Teal'c was seething underneath his stoic facade at what Ba'al had done to Vala. Sam decided to wait until both Mitchell and Teal'c returned to see what course of action they would take next. Ba'al was still out there and he may hold the key to helping Vala, but at this moment the only situation that mattered is whether Daniel would hold up to Vala once again being used and his daughter stopping Vala's attack.

There was a soft glow from the room from the lowered lights. Daniel hated to see Vala restrained, but knew from Dr. Lam's explanation that it was for her own good. To him she still looked pale, gaunt and he could see the sweat dripping off her forehead, neck and arms. He instinctively wanted to wipe away the sweat from her body and had to physically stop himself from wanting to push her wet hair from her face. He loved her so much and it was killing him, not to be able to touch her, to let her know she was safe with him and their daughter. Daniel had mixed emotions right now. He knew that Eshera was fine, but he was worried about what would be her emotional state knowing that she had to stop her mother from killing them. Vala however was his main concern. When Carolyn mentioned that Vala was in constant pain and could not be touched due to some drug introduced in her system, it drew up anger for Vala being purposely used for Ba'al's amusement and whatever else he could torture her with. It stuck in his crawl that he wasn't there to save her, comfort her, and protect her. It always seemed to be the same scenario. Vala gets taken against her will, punished for some past deed as a host or used for others powerful means to control the world. It was getting old and Vala was always the victim.

"I promise Vala, I promise this can't and won't happen again. You are my life and Ba'al will pay for hurting you. I want to hold you and take you in my arms and take the pain away. I want to take you and Eshera away from prying eyes and just have our life as a family again."

Daniel hung his head down, trying desperately not to touch his wife. He remembers her screams when he tried to hold her the fist time. It broke his heart that Vala didn't recognize him, or that she looked haggard, frightened and almost terrified at him holding her. It was like she was looking for someone other than him, he thought. It had bothered him immensely since rescuing Vala and even more bothersome, was the Black Flame seemed to have a life of own, coming from Vala. He remembered how quick the Black Flames attacked the Lucian Alliance's men and how Vala's face seemed contorted even then in pain, while the Black Flames emitted from her body. His thoughts went back to Vala and he heard movement in the back of him. He thought it was Sam or Teal'c coming back to stay with him. He turned to see who it was, and nothing could of prepared him for who was standing behind him. Daniel stood up in surprise and shock.

"AD………ADRIA?"

**TBC**


	54. Chapter 54

"I promise Vala, I promise this can't and won't happen again. You are my life and Ba'al will pay for hurting you. I want to hold you and take you in my arms and take the pain away. I want to take you and Eshera away from prying eyes and just have our life as a family again."

Daniel hung his head down, trying desperately not to touch his wife. He remembers her screams when he tried to hold her the first time. It broke his heart that Vala didn't recognize him, or that she looked haggard, frightened and almost terrified at him holding her. It was like she was looking for someone other than him, he thought. It had bothered him immensely since rescuing Vala and even more bothersome, was the Black Flame seemed to have a life of own, coming from Vala. He remembered how quick the Black Flames attacked the Lucian Alliance's men and how Vala's face seemed contorted even then in pain, while the Black Flames emitted from her body. His thoughts went back to Vala and he heard movement in the back of him. He thought it was Sam or Teal'c coming back to stay with him. He turned to see who it was, and nothing could of prepared him for who was standing behind him. Daniel stood up in surprise and shock.

"AD………ADRIA?"

* * *

Daniel instinctively and protectively moved closer to Vala's bed. He was slightly stunned at the form before him. He immediately went into action. He pushed the base alert button.

"SECURITY, SECURITY. GET IN HERE NOW."

"Wait I……………..

The person before him was trying to get Daniel's attention.

Sam looked thru the outer doors and seen the SF guards rush in with weapons ready. She rushed in behind them trying to find out what was happening.

Down the hall in General Landry's office. "What the hell?" Mitchell stood up as well as Teal'c and General Landry.

Walter's voice rang over the com. "Gen Landry; we have an unauthorized intruder in the infirmary. Personnel lockdown has been initiated and the infirmary has been sealed off.

Landry answered back. "Good Walter, find Dr. Lam and coordinate emergency procedures. I'm headed to the infirmary with Teal'c and Col Mitchell."

"Yes Sir."

**INFIRMARY**

Angrily Daniel pressed his questions, while maintaining a distance to the present threat. **"**What are you doing here Adria? Daniel was thrown a P90 by one of the guards. He pointed his weapon towards the standing form.

"Daniel what ...

Sam reached for the other SF's P90 and raised her weapon seeing Adria in the room, ready to fire and protect Vala if need be. She couldn't understand how Adria just appeared on base without any warnings.

"God, Sam; Eshera, find Eshera."

"I'm on it. She won't get near her. I promise Daniel." Sam ran out to the next room to protect Eshera.

Daniel cocked his P90 weapon. "ANSWER ME ADRIA. YOU'RE NOT GETTING NEAR VALA. I'LL KILL YOU FIRST AND EVERYONE HERE WON'T HESITATE TO STOP YOU."

The form stood, looking perplexed and frightened. Daniel was confused.

"No…….no please. I……………I don't understand. Why………….

Sam came racing back in and Gen Landry, Mitchell and Teal'c joined her in Vala's room.

"Daniel, Eshera is gone. She's not in her room. I can't find Dr. Lam." Sam turned to the shaking form before her, and both Teal'c and Mitchell had grabbed Zat guns on the way. They were all pointing weapons at the body that crumpled to the floor crying.

"What the hell." Stated Mitchell.

Teal'c interjected. "WHERE IS VALA'S DAUGHTER?" Shouted Teal'c. He too had no patience and primed his weapon. "Vala is my adopted sister and Eshera is my adopted niece. I swore to protect them and all here. You will tell us what you have done with Eshera?"

The form looked up and Teal'c could see the form was crying and gave him a pleading look.

"I………..I am _**Eshera**_. Please Uncle Teal'c, help me." She looked towards Daniel pleading also. "Daddy please it's me. Wha………..what's happening to me?"

Teal'c looked closely and stooped down to look in her eyes. He could see she was telling the truth. He put down his weapon and hugged her.

"Teal'c; get away from her. She's lying; she's kidnapped Eshera and trying to kill Vala. I'll kill her, here and now. Step away from here." Daniel was confused at Teal'c's action, not wanting to believe this forms lies.

"Daniel Jackson, this is Eshera. My eyes can see, but my heart knows better. This is your daughter, relinquish your weapons. She is frightened; can you not see thru your heart?"

Sam, Mitchell and Gen Landry all looked at Teal'c and Daniel. They couldn't fathom Teal'c 's actions either. But they knew enough that Teal'c was not easily fooled or rarely wrong in these types of situations.

"I beseech you once again Daniel Jackson. The woman you see before you may look as Adria does, but this is Eshera. I will stake my life on this."

With those words Daniel could not deny Teal'c's reasoning and logic. Then it dawned on Daniel why Eshera was gone from her bed and realized she was dressed in hospital clothing, which were very short.

"OH MY GOD; Eshera, baby." Sam grabbed a blanket from near Vala's bed and covered Eshera. Dr. Lam also finally joined the crowd.

"Stand down men." Ordered Gen Landry. "Dr. Lam is this Vala's daughter Eshera?"

Dr. Lam was just as confused as everyone else. She was checking on other patients and heard the alarm. "I……….I would have to run some test, but that's the same gown Eshera was wearing. Daniel was still in shock and looked at Vala too. He could only think about what Vala would see and how frightened she may be when she woke up seeing a twin looking like Adria.

"Daddy, please, what's happened to me? Why am I like this? I'm scared." Though she appeared to be in adult form as Adria, Eshera still sounded like a frightened child.

Daniel moved to hold her, now believing Teal'c's instincts. "I………I'm so sorry baby. You look like……….it's ok. Everything is going to be ok. You scared us that's all."

"But why, I was sleeping and woke up. I could feel momma in pain. Is she better yet?"

Dr. Lam interrupted. "Let me run a DNA test. Teal'c can you carry her back to her room. It will take me a few minutes to compare the strands and I'll let everyone know."

"Alright Dr. Lam. I'm sending a guard with you." Said Gen Landry. "Dr. Jackson, let's talk in my office. Col Mitchell have personnel stand down and Col Carter, can you stay with Vala until we have conclusive proof?"

"Yes Sir; Daniel I'll be here with Vala. It's going to be ok."

"I will be with Eshera Daniel Jackson. Nothing will happen to her." Stated Teal'c.

Daniel put a hand on Eshera's arm. "Eshera, I'll be right back. Dr. Lam is going to run a few test. We didn't mean to scare you. Everything is fine, your mother is being looked out for, so don't worry, ok."

"Yes father, I will." Eshera sunk into Teal'c's protective arms. To Daniel she looked more fragile than he realized. He knew this must be scarring her and much as anyone and smiled tentively to reassure his daughter.

Sam sat near Vala's bed, heeding Dr. Lam's warning not to touch her. Teal'c and a guard followed Dr. Lam back to Eshera's room, while Daniel and Col Mitchell followed Gen Landry. Daniel face already contorted in worry for Vala, moved from her room in thought. Mitchell was already thinking what the General might be aware of. If Woosley get's wind of Eshera's growth spurt into an adult, there could be repercussions again to Daniel's family as well as IOA's interference into security matters. Daniel was quite on the way to Gen Landry's office as well. He now realized that Eshera looking like Adria was going to complicate his family situation, than having a twin walking around. He felt a shiver down his spine at the prospect of Vala rejecting Eshera and well aware of what Woosley would do if he found out.

* * *

A/N: TBC later today. I had to interject this in or I would go crazy. More later I promise.


	55. Chapter 55

Vala could hear voices, whether in her head she didn't know or care. At first she heard a soft voice and then shouts, threats. She believed that her savior would come and relieve her of her pain. But she couldn't remember where she was or how much time had passed. She was hot, and she felt like she was being dipped in molten lava.

"Ba'al……….Ba'al, where are you? Why haven't you come?"

Sam was still in Vala's room. She could see Vala tossing and turning and then she thought she heard Vala say something, but it was raspy and barely audible.

"Ba…….Ba'al. Help me; I……..I……..need you. Plea…….please I……..I need………..need your touch."

Sam was flabbergasted, and she thought maybe it was Vala being delirious with fever.

_Why would Vala call out for Ba'al? My God Vala;, what did he do to you?_

**LANDRY'S OFFICE**

Dr. Jackson, as soon as Dr. Lam has her results back, there are matters we have to consider. This brings a whole new problem to light and I don't know if General O'Neill will be able to contain this. If this proves to be Eshera in adult form, then I have to report that there is a new development concerning your daughter.

"This is my family your talking about General. Woosley will have a field day proving that Eshera is a threat and he won't hesitate to take Vala with him to lock up for research." Daniel was contemplating the worst scenario of IOA was involved.

"General O'Neill knows that Vala was rescued, but this is a new development concerning your daughter. I don't want to start making any decisions until I consult Dr. Lam and then Gen O'Neill. But we may need to be concerned about how Eshera may have become an adult overnight and if Ba'al gained any information from Vala."

Col Mitchell interjected. "I think we better come up with a game plan Jackson. If Dr. Lam's test come back conclusive, then we may have a medical way out, by keeping both Vala and Eshera under medical observation."

Daniel seemed to be a little out of it. The more he thought about what happened to Eshera and the Black Flames emitting from Vala, the more he thought about Woosley getting his hands on his family.

"I know we have to be cautious Gen Landry. But I won't sit back and let my family be used or taken by the IOA. Vala has been thru enough pain, and she still is. It's tearing me up inside not being able to help my wife, and now my daughter looks like Adria to boot. I want my family protected against anyone trying to harm them. I……..

Daniel shook his head, and took off his glasses, rubbing his temple, trying to gain control of his emotional state and the strain of current events.

Col Mitchell and General Landry knew Daniel was stressed out. He needed someone to watch his back.

"Gen Landry with your permission, can we discuss this later. I really want to be with my wife right now."

"Of course Dr. Jackson. I'm sorry, let me know if there is any new development with Vala. I'll get back to Dr. Lam later."

Daniel nearly bolted from the office. Gen Landry turned to Mitchell. Col Mitchell, I want to put in a plan to General O'Neill about Dr. Jackson and his family. I know you and your team know how much Vala has suffered, and now this with Eshera, looking like a twin of Adria. We need some help in protecting his family. We can't let them down."

"Understood General. We need to talk to Jack, ASAP."

**INFIRMARY **

"Uncle Teal'c, who is Adria?" Asked Eshera.

Teal'c knew Adria would inevitable come up, but he didn't figure he would be the one she asked. He felt very protective of Daniel and Vala's privacy, but Eshera being his adopted niece, he felt Daniel had enough to worry about knowing Vala was still unconscious. He decided to be straight forward.

"Your mother had saved earth by placing her ship in a Supergate in space. She stopped the Ori from coming to earth, but was transported to another planet where she was taken care of by one of the inhabitants of that planet."

Teal'c decided to leave out Tomin. He thought that was something Vala would explain to her daughter one day.

"The Ori were descendents of the Ancients and were cast out, but they started their own reign across the galaxy to enslave or punish non believers of Origin. Your mother was impregnated by artificial means and thus she had a child. The child was taken from her as a baby before she had a chance to hold her and was later introduced to her in one day at the age of looking 5 or 6 years old. She was called the Orici and instrument to be used by Ori for their evil deeds."

"But why would they pick mother to have this Orici and why was father so frightened of me and scared for mother?"

"Within a day, this Orici child grew into an adult women. She was only a day old. She informed your mother that it was her mission to destroy non believers of Origin and rid the galaxy of those who dare rise against their false teachings. She looks exactly like you Eshera."

"She……..I……I have a sister? Why would she hurt mother?"

"Your mother, father and all of us have fought to stop Adria and her army. Her murderous troops would enslave those or kill innocent people without mercy. Adria did not take to kindly for her mother fighting against her, but she is evil or was."

"Was?" Eshera sat up, curious about more on Adria.

"Your mother, father and I were captured by Adria. We believe Adria tortured your mother for information. But we were saved by a small girl who claimed your mother was a _Lost One. _She claimed that your mother was hidden by the Ancients to one day save the galaxy. That one day there would be a fight for good and evil between the two children of your mother."

"What……what happened to Adria?"

"We do not know; Taika, the small girl who informed us of the prophecy was instrumental in our escape from the Ori ship. We only know that the ship we were captured on, imploded after we escaped. There was a Blue and Red Flame that escaped the ship, but both were entwined and disappeared into space."

Eshera laid back in her bed and was taking in everything Teal'c had relayed to her.

"I guess daddy had every reason to be frightened of me and for mother."

"They care about you deeply Eshera as I and the rest of your adopted family."

"I don't want anyone to be afraid of me Uncle Teal'c. I just want to be with my mother and father. Mother is so in pain. I don't know if I can help her."

"I have faith in you Eshera. Your mother is a very brave and strong women. She will pull thru because we are here for her and your father. You have a gift and someday you will know why, as your mother will. Rest easy little one; I will be here at your side."

Eshera hugged Teal'c as any child would for a favorite Uncle. But now Eshera was in a adult body with the characteristics of a young girl. She had found out more about her parents and why Adria her lost sister, was hated and feared. But her concerns were now on her mother and the pain and need her mother mourned for.

Daniel walked into the room and couldn't help but ache for Vala to wake up and hold her.

"Sam has she……….she……………….

Before Daniel could ask his question Vala pulled against her restraints and opened her eyes and screamed.

"BA'AL………..BA'AL."

**TBC**


	56. Chapter 56

"I know we have to be cautious Gen Landry. But I won't sit back and let my family be used or taken by the IOA. Vala has been thru enough pain, and she still is. It's tearing me up inside not being able to help my wife, and now my daughter looks like Adria to boot. I want my family protected against anyone trying to harm them.

Daniel shook his head, and took off his glasses, rubbing his temple, trying to gain control of his emotional state and the strain of current events.

"Gen Landry with your permission, can we discuss this later. I really want to be with my wife right now."

Col Mitchell, I want to put in a plan to General O'Neill about Dr. Jackson and his family. I know you and your team knows how much Vala has suffered, and now these with Eshera, looking like a twin of Adria. We need some help in protecting his family. We can't let them down."

* * *

Daniel walked into the room and couldn't help but ache for Vala to wake up and hold her.

"Sam has she……….she……………….

Before Daniel could ask his question Vala pulled against her restraints and opened her eyes and screamed.

"BA'AL………..BA'AL."

Daniel couldn't believe his ears. Vala sounded like she needed Ba'al. His mind was trying to wrap his thoughts around what Ba'al may have done to her that would cause his wife to scream out his name.

Vala started screaming from the sheer pain. A nurse rushed in and adjusted Vala's IV drip to sedate her once again. Dr. Lam had left strict instructions with her staff to make sure Vala was comfortable and if she happened to come out of her deep sleep, then to carefully monitor her vitals, but keep her sedated until they could find a antidote for the unknown drug.

"Sam wha…..why would she call for Ba'al? What could he have done to her? Hasn't he already made her suffer enough? I can't stand to see her like this, again Sam. Everyone continues to use my family and I'm tired of it."

Sam knew Daniel was lashing out in anger and frustration about not being there to protect Vala. They all knew to well how much Vala had suffered at the hands of others. Sam sat down next to Daniel with a reassuring hand on his shoulder. She knew he was stressed out from lack of sleep and seeing Vala helplessly in pain, had to way heavy on his mind.

"Daniel I know this is tearing you up inside. We all _care_ about Vala and Eshera and if you don't remember, you too."

Daniel looked up at Sam, knowing how protective she was of him like a brother.

"I can't stand this Sam. I shied away from ever hoping to have a family outside of you guys. Then Vala came along and turned my world upside down. I finally realized what I was missing and she found me. She accepted me for what I was and never asked anything in return. Now I have a wife, a daughter and it seems like, the fates don't want me to enjoy what eluded me for so long."

"Daniel, we all want what you have with Vala and Eshera. But you are the extension of what we want someday. We love Vala and Eshera as much as you do and we care what happens to you Daniel. You can't keep beating yourself up over what may or may not happen to any of us. We all take the risk of being hurt being a part of SGC and our families suffer along with us because of what we do and who we are."

"But Eshera was never a part of this Sam. Vala has lost so much and Eshera was a hope for happiness of raising a child and being a real mother. Now she can't even enjoy that, and it's not Eshera's fault it's the fault of the Ancients. They sit back and watch us suffer while they play God's of the Universe. We exist for their dual pleasures and Vala has been used more than any of us Sam. What gives them the right to play with her life? Look how much she's suffered and they don't care one bit. They've never cared unless it benefited their existence. And this is what this is about; preserving their small legacy so they can one day wipe us out and start all over again. As long as they have Vala in their little genetic club, then they can start all over as many times as they want. No more Sam. I want them to do something about this. I want them to leave Vala alone and let us live our lives or they can all go to _**hell**_."

Daniel sat down in frustration looking at Vala's pale face. Sam had felt the same way about the Ancients, but Daniel had just said it out loud. Sam felt as helpless and Daniel and knowing what Vala had already been thru 3 years ago, just brought back memories of helplessness.

Daniel, I know how you feel and I also know how strong Vala is, and how much she loves you and Eshera. The one thing that has always amazed me about Vala is that she is a survivor. No matter how much anyone has hurt her, she always beats the odds. She beats them all Daniel. No matter what they throw at her, she grows stronger and stronger all the time. We all admire her Daniel and love her. There's no question that we would lay down our lives for her, as much as she would for us. I know this may not help now Daniel, but you have to have faith in her. Vala will get thru this and as long as we are here with her and she's safe. She will get thru this, I know she will."

Daniel had heard Sam's words, but they seem hollow, while looking at Vala. His hope now was that Vala would just open her eyes and look at him to see that she was safe and she was loved. He had only his hope now, nothing else mattered. Nothing but Vala and Eshera.

* * *

Dr. Lam had returned with her lab results. She was about to report to her father about her findings and Daniel, when one of the nurses stopped her and let her know that Eshera was experiencing a severe headache. When she entered her room, Teal'c was holding her, while Dr. Lam was preparing a sedative.

Eshera was holding her head, and looked up as Dr. Lam was about to administer the medication.

"Noooooo, No Uncle Teal'c; I need to see mother. She's in pain, I need to help her. It's her pain I'm feeling. Something is wrong, I can feel it."

Dr. Lam looked towards Teal'c for some type of answer. "I believe Eshera has a link with her mother Dr. Lam. She expressed this type of bond on the Deadulus, before we rescued Vala."

"But how? Asked Dr. Lam.

"I believe the Blue Flame is a gift to protect Eshera and Vala. I do not know why the Flame that emitted from Vala was now Black. But I believe Eshera can help my adopted sister."

"I'm not sure I agree that she can help. But I've seen stranger things happen in this place. Alright as long as Teal'c can assist you. I need to know what you are going to do about helping your mother." Asked Carolyn.

"I think I know, but I need to see my mother first. Uncle Teal'c I may need you to carry me. My head is throbbing."

"I will do what ever you need to help your mother." Teal'c picked up Eshera in his strong arms and headed towards Vala's room, with Dr. Lam following close behind.

Vala was stirring again. Daniel had looked up wanting to touch her hand. But he knew this would cause her pain. He was about to call the nurse to sedate Vala again, when he saw Teal'c carrying Eshera, followed by Dr. Lam.

* * *

"Eshera, what's wrong?" Daniel was concerned, even though he wanted to be assured of his daughters health.

"Eshera said she has felt Vala's pain Daniel Jackson. She has a severe headache, which she said amplifies her mothers." Stated Teal'c.

"Dr. Lam?"

"I'm here to observe Dr. Jackson what Eshera may help with Vala. Rest assured this is Eshera. I was on my way to report to Gen Landry and yourself. Her DNA is a match with you and Vala and what's on record."

"Uncle Teal'c; let me down near mother." Teal'c placed Eshera in the chair next to Vala. Vala was still sweating and tossing and turning, but still under restraints.

"Eshera, you can't touch your mother. It causes her too much pain." Stated Dr. Lam.

"No, I must touch her. Her pain is never going to stop until we find out why. There is something else that has a hold on her."

"Eshera, your mother wakes up screaming in pain. I don't see how you touching her can help." Said Daniel.

"I must father; mother is in so much pain. Something else is torturing her. Please let me try." Eshera's head was still pounding. She felt like her mother was pulling at something that she couldn't identify until she searched her mind.

Everyone looked at Dr. Lam. Dr. Lam was not sure that Eshera could help. But she would move in quick if her patients were in danger.

"Alright, I don't completely approve. But Vala is not improving fast enough. We are sedating her more and more by the hour."

Daniel moved towards Eshera. "Honey, do you really think you can help your mother?"

"I only know that she's in a nightmare father. I can feel it so strongly."

Looking down at Vala's constant moving and coming out of her sedation. Daniel wanted nothing but peace for his wife.

"Go ahead Eshera. But if there is a danger to either of you, then Dr. Lam has to sedate your mother if you can't help."

Eshera nodded her head, even though it was pounding. She looked towards her mother and stretched out her hands and placed them on either side of Vala's tossing head. She held Vala's head still and closed her eyes. Vala did not scream out, but her body arced off the bed, while Eshera somehow entered her mind. At first Daniel was afraid Eshera was hurting Vala, but Teal'c held Daniel back while Eshera continued her mind search.

Eshera saw images of Ba'al and a dark room. She could see her mother struggling and felt her constant pain. Eshera's head shot back, but she continued to hold fast to her mother's memories. She continued to see her mother screaming in agony. Then she could see Ba'al once again, touching her mother all over. She could feel her mother's pain subside, while Ba'al touched her again. She saw her mother in a bed and Ba'al speaking to her. Eshera could feel and hear her mother give in to him.

"_I want to help you capture those that caused you this misery. I can't stand to see you in pain, even for a little while. I can't offer much, but I can soothe your pain for a little while. May I hold you?"_

"_Ple……please." Vala begged. "I want you to hold me forever. Please, touch me and stop the pain. I will do anything to stop the pain."_

"_Tonight, you shall feel no pain. I shall hold you and make love to you. It's the least I can do for you, until our time to destroy your enemy."_

"_Yes, please make love to me. You are my savior and I will punish those who would harm you. Let me feel your touch. I am yours."_

Eshera moved thru the rest of her mothers tortured memories. Then she saw something more disturbing. She saw the Black Flames emit from her mother.

_She was glowing for a brief moment of an ethereal Blue Flame and then something happened that was not expected. The flames in Vala's eyes turned white and then Black. The Black Flames shot out from her eyes, her body and reached towards the slave. It encircled the slave as if it was taunting him, burning him slowly with a slow burn and then entered his body as if it was fueled by his screams. It incinerated him within a few minutes and nothing but ash was left on the floor. The Black Flame re-entered Vala and she fell unconscious_.

It was pure torture that her mother gave in to Ba'al's words. Then Eshera was pushed from her mother's memories.

Eshera let go of her mother as if being burned. She was exhausted and Vala's body fell back to the bed, still sweating, but she was unconscious.

Daniel rushed over, while Teal'c was holding on to Eshera, keeping her from falling.

Eshera was crying, crying for what she had yet to reveal to her father and the rest.

**TBC**


	57. Chapter 57

Eshera moved thru the rest of her mothers tortured memories. Then she saw something more disturbing. She saw the Black Flames emit from her mother.

_She was glowing for a brief moment of an ethereal Blue Flame and then something happened that was not expected. The flames in Vala's eyes turned white and then Black. The Black Flames shot out from her eyes, her body and reached towards the slave. It encircled the slave as if it was taunting him, burning him slowly with a slow burn and then entered his body as if it was fueled by his screams. It incinerated him within a few minutes and nothing but ash was left on the floor. The Black Flame re-entered Vala and she fell unconscious._

It was torture and her mother gave in to Ba'al's words. Then Eshera was pushed from her mother's memories.

Eshera let go of her mother as if being burned. She was exhausted and Vala's body fell back to the bed, still sweating, but she was unconscious.

Daniel rushed over, while Teal'c was holding on to Eshera, keeping her from falling.

Eshera was crying, crying for what she had yet to reveal to her father and the rest.

* * *

In General Landry's office, Col Mitchell had contacted Jack. Col Mitchell explained the situation with Eshera's growth spurt and how Dr. Jackson was near a nervous breakdown worrying about whether the IOA would take his daughter again and lock up Vala for a new event of a Black Flame that now emitted from her very painful body. Col Mitchell was also concerned for Woosley's interference if he found out that Eshera demonstrated a new power to transport at will or at least when her mother is in danger.

Jack was silent for awhile on the other end of the phone. He realized that even though he was in charge for now. It would only be a matter of time that the President would have to relinquish authority back to Woosley due to the evidence of Eshera looking like Adria and Vala being a possible threat, since she tried to attack SG1.

"Jack………Jack, I need to know if we can protect them for awhile. At least sort some things out, until Vala is able to overcome this drug." Asked Mitchell. Gen Landry was listening intently.

"I'm on my way out there. I still have a few markers to call in from several people and the President will at least give me leeway to access the situation. I should be arriving in about a couple of hours. Let me tie up some loose ends and I'll see you then."

"Ok, Jack. We'll await your arrival and I hope you will have some good news when you arrive." Mitchell hung up and contemplated another plan, but would withhold it until it was necessary to reveal his own course of action to protect his people.

**BA'AL'S SHIP **

"My Lord, the Lucian Alliance has met us at every end of the Galaxy. With our ships scattered to the furthest galaxies, we have no reinforcements."

"We will not need them, just yet Prime. The Lucian Alliance is not a threat. They expel their resources of Naquadah and I am the only one who knows the vast amount to power their ships. Soon they will run dry and then they will be running back to me for more. There are other Captains in the Lucian Alliance who would very well replace Aneteo while he chases us. When their supply runs dry, then all eyes will fall to Aneteo for wasting their resource for power. Then we will see who is chased. But in the mean time, we will return to the Milky Way galaxy. I have some business to press there."

"My Lord I know that there is obviously a plan. SG1 now has Vala Mol Doran back. I doubt they will be pleased to see you show up most unwelcome."

"Vala Mol Doran is still under my control. They will practically beg for me to see her. What I'm most impressed with is the child that suddenly appeared to save them. She had a brilliant Blue Flame that blocked the Black Flame. If this child is that powerful, then I need to find out more and find out who she is. Vala is probably almost insane for my touch, and I intend to rub SG1's noses in their apparent rescue. Set a course Prime; I want to arrive as soon as possible."

"As you wish My Lord."

As Ba'al's Prime left. Ba'al ran over the recordings of the events on PX491. Eshera suddenly appeared and he listened close to the words the child was shouting.

"_Mother…………mother stop; It's daddy. Stop or you're going to hurt them. This is wrong, I love you. Don't make me hurt you. Please momma, stop."_

"_No daddy. She's trying to hurt you. I can't let her hurt you or anybody. She's not well. She's in pain daddy. She's in pain." _

"_MOTHER; NOOOOOOO, STOP. I LOVE YOU, PLEASE." _

"So the child is Vala's and Dr. Daniel Jackson's. Most intriguing."

Ba'al gathered his thoughts. He smiled at his obvious plan to take the child and Vala Mol Doran back into his hands. He knew Dr. Jackson would do anything to save his wife and now his child too. Now he had his answer for his next plan.

**SGC INFIRMARY**

Dr. Lam immediately checked Vala's vitals, still concerned at what transpired between Eshera and her mother. Still cautious in touching Vala, Dr. Lam and another nurse joined her to sedate Vala just incase she woke up screaming in pain again. As Dr. Lam worked on Vala, Teal'c and Daniel moved Eshera from the room, followed by Sam. Her face was tucked into Teal'c's shoulder as she hung onto her fathers shoulder trying to steady herself for what her mothers memories had revealed.

"Eshera speak to me, please baby. I'm here, are you in pain?" Asked Daniel. He still worried about the resemblance to Adria becoming a problem, and the fact he was speaking to a child in an adult body. Now all he wanted was to see if his daughter was hurt.

"Eshera your father only cares about there being any harm to you and your mother. Are you alright?" Stated Teal'c. Sam was standing by keeping an eye on Vala as well, while Dr. Lam worked with the monitor and IV.

Eshera was concentrating, while trying to stop crying. "Daddy………mother……..mother………she……….

"Take your time honey." Said Sam. "Just breathe a little, and take your time."

"Ba'al…….Ba'al; he makes mother need him. She can't bare to be without him. He…..he made her kill someone without knowing. She was in agony when the Black Flames appeared."

"Eshera, is……..is your mother going to be ok? Does she know you were in her mind?" Asked Daniel.

"No…….she………she only wants Ba'al. He's the only one that can touch her. She……..he ……….

"He what?" Daniel made Eshera face him. "What did he do to her baby? Did……..did he force himself on your mother?"

Eshera was afraid to answer. She had mixed emotions on what was revealed as far as Ba'al making her mother lay in Ba'al bed. She understood, but was afraid her father would not understand.

"I understand father. No he never forced himself on mother." Eshera was being half truthful and her father believed her not wanting to push her any further. Teal'c as always intuitive felt that Eshera was hiding something.

Dr. Lam came out from Vala's room to check on Eshera and inform the group of Vala's condition.

"I'm afraid Vala is in a _Coma. _With so much pain induced by this unknown drug; Vala has withdrawn unless introduced to different stimuli. I believe that Eshera has actually helped from the sensory of pain, but not the mental capabilities of pain."

"What……what does that mean Carolyn? Daniel felt a lump in his throat.

"Pain is usually a defense system which is usually cured by rest or medication. In this sense she's on overload or was. Vala has the symptoms of Nociception, the onslaught of physical pain without the physicality of injury. But because I believe she has been injected for so long, it's actually causing her nervous system to break down and cause tissue damage."

"Is…….is there anything to stop this damage or what could happen if this continues?" Asked Sam with worry.

"It this continues without a cure or Vala continues to experience acute pain. Then it could lead to inflammatory joints that could spread to her spine, long term depression, long term memory loss and learning capabilities."

Daniel, Eshera, Teal'c and Sam could barely believe what was happening. Daniel heart sunk and knowing Vala could be a vegetable for all the knew. Eshera's efforts, though hopeful, really had no effect, other than knowing what happened to Vala.

"What……….what can we do Carolyn? There must be something we can do." Daniel felt terrified. Once again Vala was a victim, and this time there was nothing they could do to help.

"I'm sorry daddy, uh father. I……..I thought I could help mother."

"It's not your fault honey." Daniel was trying to be strong for his daughter. "Your mother will beat this. I know she will. I……..I just need to be alone with Vala right now." Daniel turned to Dr. Lam. "Can….can I at least hold her hand; I mean will she feel any pain if I touch her?"

"No, she can't feel anything while in a coma. It's safe to say that it may be best until we find a antidote. I'm going to have my people working around the clock Dr. Jackson. Right now, I want Eshera back in bed to rest. I'll check on Vala a little later. You all look like you need some rest. It won't help if you end up a patient either."

"Go on father; Uncle T and Aunt Sam will be with me. Mother needs you right now. She needs to know that you're close. Not that Ba'al person."

Daniel reached over to caress his daughters face and smiled. He didn't care anymore whether she looked like Adria. He only knew she tried to help her mother and at least he could touch Vala to make her aware, if not for her sake, but for his.

**TBC**


	58. Chapter 58

"I'm sorry daddy, uh father. I……..I thought I could help mother."

"It's not your fault honey." Daniel was trying to be strong for his daughter. "Your mother will beat this. I know she will. I……..I just need to be alone with Vala right now." Daniel turned to Dr. Lam. "Can….can I at least hold her hand; I mean will she feel any pain if I touch her?"

"No, she can't feel anything while in a coma. It's safe to say that it may be best until we find an antidote. I'm going to have my people working around the clock Dr. Jackson. Right now, I want Eshera back in bed to rest. I'll check on Vala a little later. You all look like you need some rest. It won't help if you end up a patient either."

"Go on father; Uncle T and Aunt Sam will be with me. Mother needs you right now. She needs to know that you're close. Not that Ba'al person."

Daniel reached over to caress his daughters face and smiled. He didn't care anymore whether she looked like Adria. He only knew she tried to help her mother and at least he could touch Vala to make her aware, if not for her sake, but for his.

* * *

Teal'c and Sam had returned with Adria to her room. She was tired, but alert to what was happening to her mother. Eshera held back the true meaning of why her mother needed Ba'al's apparent touch to stop her pain. She didn't want to see her father in any more pain than he was already, by watching her mother unconscious and he could do nothing to stop her continued failing health.

Eshera said nothing for awhile, while Dr. Lam had her nurse check Eshera for any change in her health, other than being tired. When the nurse left, Eshera turned to both Sam and Teal'c.

"Uncle Teal'c; would you mind if I speak to Aunt Sam alone?"

"Indeed Eshera, I will be checking in with Col Mitchell on your mother's current condition and situation. Have hope little one; your mother is strong and a survivor. She will overcome this as always." Teal'c bowed to both women and left.

Eshera was silent, while adjusting to become more comfortable in her infirmary bed. Sam was curious as to why Eshera wanted to be alone with her.

"Uncle Teal'c rally cares about mother, doesn't he?"

"We all do honey. Your mother has enriched all our live in so many ways. Everyone your mother meets; she has always had a positive effect on them. I don't know if you know how much your mother is loved."

"I……….I think I do. I noticed something about some of the personnel here Aunt Sam."

"You can just call me Sam Eshera. But what did you notice?"

"The way some of the nursing staff looked at me, as if I'm their enemy. Uncle Teal'c told me about……..Adria. How we look exactly alike and how she wanted to destroy the universe."

"Oh, yeah, well it's still strange to get used to, but they'll come around. It's just Adria has threatened your mother and father too. It can be unnerving to have the face of an enemy being our child and yet you are Vala and Daniel's child. We don't think of you that way. You'll grow on us." Sam smiled as Eshera smiled back.

"Sam…………Sam I hid something from father, about mother. It's disturbing to know what this Ba'al really did to her."

"What do you mean, hon?"

"I……….I didn't tell father the whole truth about why…………why mother screams for Ba'al."

Sam sat down by Eshera's bedside. She realize that Eshera really was like her mother in not hurting Daniel's feelings.

"Go on honey."

"I saw in mother's mind, how Ba'al tortured and controlled her." Eshera let out a breath, as if unloading this secret would relieve her of the guilt of misleading her father.

Sam could see the worry in Eshera's eyes. Her body language showed she wasn't prepared to reveal what she was holding back and Sam was a little frightened for her that it was difficult to convey her feelings.

"Ba'al…………Ba'al used his touch to stop mother's pain. He………..he used mother in bed to control her. I guess, I mean, she wanted him to touch her to stop the pain. She only wanted release from the pain. I……..I don't think she knew what was happening to her."

Eshera sat back against the bed, expelling her breath at revealing the real terrible truth.

"Oh no Eshera. You saw that in Vala's mind?"

"Ye……..yes." Eshera held her head down, as if ashamed for lying to her father.

Sam realized now, why Eshera hid this from Daniel. If Daniel ever found out what Ba'al had don't to Vala and why she shouts his name. Daniel would see revenge, leaving Vala and Eshera vulnerable and unprotected. Sam hugged Eshera, knowing that in some ways Eshera was still a young teenager in an adult body. She could feel her shaking from revealing the truth. The fact that Eshera understood her mother's addictive need for Ba'al was astounding of her spirit to protect her parents.

"Eshera, listen to me. I know you are protecting both your parents from any more pain and that shows me how very special your really are."

_So different from Adria. Sam thought__. _

"Right now, I think we should concentrate on your mother getting better. I'll speak to Teal'c and Col Mitchell and how to handle this, but for right now, rest. Get some sleep and will figure this out soon enough."

Eshera shook her head. "Thanks Sam. All I want is mother to get well and father and I to all be together again. I don't understand why I'm like this, but if I can help, I will."

Sam admired the determination of Eshera protecting her family and friends. Sam thought of Daniel as a younger brother, and knew this revelation of Ba'al's control of having sex with Vala to control her would devastate him. Sam made sure Eshera felt comfortable and watched over her until she finally fell asleep. Sam was in deep thought, now that Eshera was relieved of the burden that Sam believed should never be carried by one so young.

_God Vala; when will everyone stop using you? You've given so much of your life to others than was not of your own making. Your love for others affects us all. You would rather die than let someone hurt those around you, and yet they continue to try and break you. I miss you my friend. I miss talking and laughing with you. I miss just sitting down in the mess hall and having a bite of blue Jello; while muddling what our day will begin with. I miss how you expanded on solving a problem outside the usual scientific theories or confinements. Your family is my family and I will do anything to protect them, as you would. _

Sam is startled out of her thoughts and looks up to see a nurse had entered to check on Eshera sleeping. No doubt to report to Dr. Lam.

"I need to step out for a little while." Addressing the nurse. "I will return or someone will be back to sit with her. If you need me or SG1, I'll be in General Landry's office."

"Yes Ma'am."

Sam stood up and removed a strand of hair from Eshera's forehead. She was reminded of Cassie and how her relationship was much like mother and daughter, since Janet Frasier had died. Sam however would treat Eshera much like Cassie and relished that one day, she, Cassie, Vala and Eshera would have girl's night out. Just like she use to do before Janet died.

_I'll be back Eshera. We'll figure this out. Your mother is as strong as you are. I know your mother would be proud of you protecting her._

Sam turned to walk out the door, not knowing how this would effect the rest of her team, knowing the truth of Ba'al's control over Vala.

**TBC**


	59. Chapter 59

Sam stood up and removed a strand of hair from Eshera's forehead. She was reminded of Cassie and how her relationship was much like mother and daughter, since Janet Frasier had died. Sam however would treat Eshera much like Cassie and relished that one day, she, Cassie, Vala and Eshera would have girl's night out. Just like she use to do before Janet died.

_I'll be back Eshera. We'll figure this out. Your mother is as strong as you are. I know your mother would be proud of you protecting her._

Sam turned to walk out the door, not knowing how this would effect the rest of her team, knowing the truth of Ba'al's control over Vala.

* * *

"You can't be serious Sam. Ba'al controls Vala thru touch and sex?" Mitchell was shocked at Sam's revelation of Eshera's mind probe of Vala.

"It's true Cam, Ba'al was controlling her evidently thru some sort of touch torture. It's clear that Vala is still effected by him and the drug. I just don't know if that will help Dr. Lam cure Vala, not to mention I don't think Daniel is going to take this well."

"Indeed Col Carter. Vala is under my personal protection. Ba'al will pay with his life for what he has done to her."

Gen Landry, Sam and Mitchell had similar thoughts, but Teal'c in their mind was Vala's adopted brother and it was his right, if not Daniel's to hand out Ba'al's inevitable punishment.

"Col Carter have you informed Dr. Lam of this information?"

"No Sir, I thought it best to confer with you and the others. I'm not quite sure how Daniel will take this new information."

"Now well; I'm not sure Sam I take this." Interjected Mitchell. "What's our recourse though? I mean, we have no ideal where Ba'al is and Vala is in a coma. I hope that maybe Jack can stave off the IOA for right now. If they get wind of this, no telling what Woosley will do."

"General O'Neill is on his way here?" Sam asked, hiding her enthusiasm.

"Yes Col Carter. He believes he can control the situation with Woosley as long as he knows what are the particulars concerning Vala and Eshera."

"Gen Landry, I would like to get back to Eshera and check on Vala. What are we going to say to Daniel?"

Everyone looked to Gen Landry for any solution. "I think Dr. Jackson is under enough stress right now, with this added to it. Let's concentrate on Vala coming thru this and hoping this illusive Flame that both Vala and Eshera emit is under some kind of control. We have enough to deal with later."

"I will accompany Col Carter to the infirmary Col Mitchell. You will find me there."

"Ok Teal'c; Sam keep me posted. Gen Landry and I will inform Gen O'Neill of what's up when he arrives."

Teal'c though stoic, was seething inside. Once again Vala had been used for some play thing for power; especially by Ba'al once again. No longer was Teal'c going to sit back and let this happen again, ever.

* * *

Eshera could see the images in her dreams. She could see Ba'al touching her mother and her mother screaming in agony. Sweat was pouring off Eshera, unknown to her. She could see her mothers mind, wanting Ba'al everytime he walked into the room. She could feel her mother ache for relief and sometimes never came. She could feel her mother's loneliness and anger build up from no contact and her surroundings seemed always dark, with little contact with anyone.

_Please leave her alone. Why are you hurting my mother? Mother, don't let him do this to you? He's hurting you, he's hurting you._

Eshera's eyes began to glow, her Blue flame starting emitting from her body. The nurses in the other room had not noticed what was going on. The Blue Flame traveled thru the walls to Vala's room. Daniel was laying on his arms asleep, next to his wife's bed. He too, could not notice the Blue Flames coming thru the wall. The flame reached out to Vala's body and entered her mind. It seemed to be in a mystical fight with what was causing Vala pain. Vala silently gasped, still unconscious.

_Mother…….mother, don't let him hurt you. Come back to us, come back to us. I need you mother, I need you. Ba'al is causing you pain, not us. Father and I need you so much. We love you……..we love you. _

Vala's mind searched to find the truth, but nothing was reaching her. She had closed off her mind to nothingness. Eshera's unconscious dreamscape was not penetrating her mother's walls. Unknown to Eshera, Vala had built up immunity from her Quetesh days to stop any harm from penetrating her mind, her memories. But now, nothing could penetrate the pain she had felt from being abandoned by Ba'al.

Eshera was tossing and turning, when a nurse noticed. Which time Teal'c and Sam had entered Eshera's room and saw the Blue flame emitting from her and thru the wall. Teal'c immediately shook Eshera awake.

"ESHERA…………ESHERA…… AWAKEN. ESHERA!

The Blue Flame that tentacled thru the wall retracted and disappeared as soon as Eshera came out of her trance. Confused, but shaking, Teal'c had chanced that Eshera's Flames would not harm him. He was correct while Sam looked on with concern. The nurse had notified Dr. Lam as to Eshera's sweating and nightmare. Sam moved over to the bed next to Eshera.

"Eshera, are you alright? Sam was concerned as well as Teal'c. This was the 3rd time that they were witness to the Blue Flame from Eshera, but the first time to see the Blue flame extend beyond the body in another direction.

"Sa…….Sam. Uncle Teal'c? I…….I was dreaming about mother. I don't know if I can help her." Both Sam and Teal'c looked at each other, confused at what Eshera was saying.

* * *

Jack had arrived on base and was met by Gen Landry and Col Mitchell. "So folks what's been going on, since we last spoke?"

"Jack, Eshera tried some sort of mind meld with Vala to try and help. It seemed to help her from screaming in pain, but eventually Dr. Lam had to induce a coma until we find a cure. However, Eshera revealed later to Col Carter that Vala has an addictive relationship to Ba'al. It seems that he is the only that can stop her pain by touch and well……..he's used sex and that to control her."

"That's not good Hank. Does Daniel know?"

"No, and I've related to Col Mitchell and his team not to give him this news while he's under stress about Vala's condition."

"We hope we can come up with a plan to protect them Jack." Stated Mitchell. "There's one more thing you should know. Eshera looks like Adria, but she's not Adria in a sense of evil."

"Well this keeps getting better and better. Where is everyone anyway?"

"Teal'c and Col Carter are with Eshera in the infirmary. Dr. Jackson is with Vala. I don't think he's going anywhere for right now Jack."

"Well, let me go se them at the infirmary. Hank I spoke with the President; until he gets a full report from me, then Woosley is not a threat."

"Good, in the mean time, I'll be in my office. Col Mitchell, you and Jack keep me posted."

"Fine, well Cam, let's go see our friends."

As Jack and Mitchell made their way to the infirmary. General Landry was about to receive an unusual contact.

* * *

Daniel sheepishly sat up and looked at his wife. He was frustrated that again, he was in a position where he couldn't help Vala. At least he thought to himself that Eshera tried to. He gently placed Vala's hand in his, hoping that she wouldn't wake up and scream at his touch. He knew she was in a coma, but it didn't ease his pain of knowing how ill his wife was.

_I wish I could make it all go away Vala. I wish that nothing would have happened in your life, and I was there to make it better. You don't deserve this kind of pain, or me who barely protects you. _

Daniel sighed, knowing that Vala couldn't hear him, but knew that Dr. Lam was doing everything in her power to help her. He heard the door open and in walked Jack, alone. Mitchell knew how close Daniel was to Jack and decided to give them both space. He decided to venture down to see Eshera and the rest of his team.

Jack placed a hand on Daniel's shoulder. "Mitchell filled me in. Is there any change Daniel?"

Daniel took another breathe, not taking his eyes from Vala. "No."

Daniel tried to ring in his emotions, but somehow he could never hide his pain and frustration from Jack. Jack seem to feel the tension emitting from Daniel's body language. He looked over at Vala and her pale form, knowing this was the one person that had truly made Daniel happy and loved. It also made him angry that Ba'al escaped capture. He would have personally did the Guo'ald in not for his own pleasure, but for revenge for Daniel and Vala.

"Why does this keep happening Jack? Why can't they leave Vala alone? Why do they continue to hurt her?"

"Who Daniel?"

"All of them. The Ancients put this in motion, then the Gou'ald used her. Then the planet we were captured on, Adria, the Ori, and Ba'al. They……….won't leave her alone Jack. I'm sick of it, all of them." Daniel held his head down, not knowing what else to say, while still holding Vala's hand.

Jack could only stand by Daniel and let him vent. He knew that it may take awhile to capture Ba'al, and from what Mitchell had informed him of about Eshera and this Blue and Red flame, he was holding off his own wolves to keep his friends wife and daughter from being locked up and studied.

"She knows Daniel." Daniel looked up at Jack, perplexed. Jack nodded his head towards Vala.

"She knows how much you love her and Eshera. Don't ever think otherwise Daniel. No matter what's happened, that's the one constant that evades all the things that's happened. I know you Daniel, and you could never abandon someone you love and I know you won't with your family. And Vala is the same way. Vala would rather die than let someone hurt you, Eshera, Sam, all of us. I knew when I first met her that she was going to be trouble."

Daniel was still confused at Jack's last remark. Jack looked at his friend with a slight smile.

"I knew she would work her way into your heart and break down those walls that you so brilliantly built up. That was trouble for you Daniel, and I knew she was strong enough to handle you, to care for you. You didn't know it then, but I could see how much she wanted to be with you, and she was one determined lady. I just hoped that one day that you could see the love she had in her eyes when she looked at you, when you weren't watching. It pained me Daniel to see you alone when you had so much passion for life. You've beat death so many times, that sometimes you forgot that others around you float to you like a moth to a fire. You're life Daniel. People see _**life**_ in you when they love you Daniel and Vala is no different. She's the same as you Daniel, only her light burns so bright nothing could douse it. I don't think I've ever met a stronger person across this span of the universe Daniel that one person affects so many people. I believe there's a reason for everything that happens whether good or bad. I know it sounds hollow right now and I know it doesn't help with what you're going thru. But Daniel, I believe Vala is special and I don't mean just in love, but she was meant for something great. Whether the Ancients knew this or it just happened. She's a fighter, her whole being calls for it. I know it doesn't seem that way right now, and I remember a time in my life and yours that nothing made sense. But I know Daniel in my heart of hearts, she's going to make it; that what's happened will make sense one day and you'll be there for her."

Daniel's voice caught in his throat. He didn't know whether to be angry or grateful at Jack's words. He knew enough that Jack and the rest would be there for him and Vala and Jack didn't mince words when it came to people he cared about. Daniel finally conceded and dropped his emotional defenses and turned back towards Vala. Jack wasn't sure if his friend was exhausted or couldn't speak, but he knew from his slumped body language, that Daniel was crying.

* * *

"General Landry we are receiving an unauthorized transmission." Stated Walter.

"Who is it Airman?"

"I believe it's coming from a Gou'ald ship sir."

"Put it through Walter."

"Yes Sir."

"This is General Landry of the United States AF. Who am I addressing and why are you contacting us on a secure channel?"

"I believe I can help you General Landry. I propose a truce to negotiate terms for a rather large Naquadah supply and assisting in curing one your people, one Vala Mol Doran."

General Landry immediately recognized the course voice.

_**Ba'al.**_

**_TBC_**


	60. Chapter 60

"General Landry we are receiving a unauthorized transmission." Stated Walter.

"Who is it Airman?"

"I believe it's coming from a Gou'ald ship sir."

"Put it through Walter."

"Yes Sir."

"This is General Landry of the United States AF. Who am I addressing and why are you contacting us on a secure channel?"

"I believe I can help you General Landry. I propose a truce to negotiate terms for a rather large Naquadah supply and assisting in curing one your people, one Vala Mol Doran."

General Landry immediately recognized the course voice.

_**Ba'al.**_

* * *

"He's coming Sam, I can't help mother and now he's on his way."

"What are you talking about Eshera? Who's coming?"

"Can't you feel it? It's him, mother's torturer; it's Ba'al."

"Eshera, I am sure Ba'al is not coming here. We are in no danger." Teal'c was trying to reassure Eshera of no apparent danger.

"No…….no, he's coming. I don't know how I know, but he's coming. You must protect mother and father. Please Sam, Uncle Teal'c."

"Eshera I don't…………..

Walters voice came over the intercom system. "Gen O'Neill, Colonel's Carter, Mitchell and Teal'c, report to Gen Landry's office immediately."

"Eshera, we'll be right back. We'll talk about this later. I'll make sure the nurses keep an eye on you, ok."

"Thank Sam, Uncle Teal'c. I'm right, I know I'm right."

"As Col Carter has said; we will not be far Eshera, rest easy, we will return."

Eshera laid back down, still feeling uneasy and worried for her parents. As she watched the nurse come in and adjust her bedding, she felt that something was wrong.

* * *

Jack, Sam, Mitchell and Teal'c had all arrived at the same time in Landry's office. The General made them all sit down before he dropped the bad news on them. Sam and Teal'c were even more surprised at hearing the news, since Eshera's revelation.

"You can't be serious Hank. Letting that maniac on base would be signing his death warrant, by me, not to mention he can't be trusted."

"Indeed General Landry. Ba'al has now interest in helping Vala unless there is an alternate motive."

Sam was quite for a few moments, taking in what was happening and concerned for Vala.

"Sir, with all due respect, I'm in agreement with General O'Neill and Teal'c, but………..

"Spit it out Col Carter, I'm open for suggestions."

Sam saw the faces of her friends confused for a few minutes, knowing Sam was more attached to Vala than just teammates.

"But if Ba'al can cure Vala, then it would be worth the risk. I believe Teal'c is right and we don't know if this is a clone or the real Ba'al. I due believe we should not trust him completely and have a contingency plan in place."

"He claims that his reason for coming is that the Lucian Alliance is making it pretty hot for him right now, especially from the circumstances from your report Col Mitchell that Ba'al killed some of Alliances men and tried to kill Aneteo."

"No kidding." Jack mentioned.

"Where is he by the way?" Stated Mitchell.

"He's on the outskirts of the Galaxy, waiting to be transferred to the Odyssey. He said his ship will stay out of our galaxy as long as he's here and then broker a deal for the Naquadah."

"This is all too nicey, nicey." Stated Mitchell. "I can't see him helping Vala out of the goodness of his heart. We all want Vala cured, especially Daniel. But I can't see any reason why he would give us Naquadah, just to piss off the Alliance."

"Well, the Odyssey will be transporting him and beaming him thru the Stargate soon enough. I've listened to everyone's worries and concerns and we'll keep security tight as long as he's here. The IOA does not want to pass up an opportunity to have a large supply of Naquadah if it can cripple the Alliance." Stated Landry.

"I'd like to _cripple_ Ba'al." Said Jack.

"I can't say that Daniel will react to this badly sir. He may not let Ba'al even get near Vala."

"I need someone to talk to him first Col Carter. Any volunteers?"

"Sir, I want to speak to him. I think coming from a different point of view may help him see that this may be Vala's only chance to be cured."

"Ok, Col Carter we trust your judgment."

"I will be with Eshera Gen Landry. I am concerned she knew of Ba'al's presence before we did. She seemed most upset." Stated Teal'c.

"We need to keep her out of sight. I don't want Ba'al knowing who she is. Teal'c I trust you will keep Eshera occupied while he's here. In the meantime, the IOA wants to interrogate him after the deal."

"I smell a rat in this deal. But right now, we have no other choice Hank. I don't want him out of my sight. Sam go speak to Daniel. We'll contact you when we feel it's safe for him to see Vala."

* * *

Teal'c had returned to Eshera, while Sam took a breathe before entering Vala's room to speak to Daniel. She could see that there was no change watching Vala lying in the infirmary. Daniel was again hunched over beside Vala, with his hand in Vala's. Sam shook Daniel lightly, trying not to startle him.

"Daniel………Daniel."

"Huh…….what?"

"Daniel I need to speak to you for a minute, out in the hall, it's important."

"Just for a minute Sam. I want to be there when Vala wakes up."

Sam couldn't help feel sorry for what she had to say to Daniel. She hoped that she could smooth things over before Ba'al made his entrance.

"Daniel, something's come up. Just understand this will hopefully help Vala."

Daniel perked up, hoping Dr. Lam may have had a breakthrough for Vala.

"Gen Landry was jus contacted by Ba'al and he wants to help cure Vala as well as hand over a large quantity of Naquadah."

Sam could immediately see Daniel grow tense and angry. "He's not getting near her. What the hell is the matter with Landry. That madman is not going anywhere near Vala. I'll kill him first."

"Daniel calm down, listen first before you decide Gen Landry made a mistake. We are only thinking about Vala Daniel. If she continues in this state, we may lose her; do you want that?"

"No Sam but look what he's done to her already. He used her and God knows what else he did to her. I want my wife back whole and smiling, but how do you think I can just stand by and let Ba'al get near her?"

"Daniel we are not going to let anything happen to Vala. He's going to be searched and be under tight security. At the first sign of any trouble, you can do what you have to do to protect Vala; all of us will."

Daniel was silent and looked back towards Vala thru the infirmary window. He was terrified inside that Vala would be harmed once again. Not to mention that Eshera was in the infirmary a few doors down. He knew Ba'al could not be trusted and the fact he would be in the same proximity of his entire family gave him the shakes.

"Alright Sam, for Vala's sake. I want Eshera moved away from here and I want a Zat gun Sam. I'm not taking any chances when it comes to Vala. If he makes any move to harm Vala or my daughter, I won't hesitate to kill him, regardless of the consequences."

"I don't have a problem with that Daniel, and I don't think anyone else will either."

* * *

Walter was sitting at the controls ready to receive the incoming unwelcomed guest. Several guards were posted inside the gateroom, while Mitchell, and Jack were posted near the ramp. Gen Landry was inside the booth waiting for the Stargate to dial in.

"Incoming transmission Sir." At Walters words, the Airman locked their guns in place. Mitchell kept his hand on his P-90's, while Jack had a Zat neatly in his hand and ready to use.

"Open the Iris Walter." Landry was already bracing for everyone being tense.

As the iris opened Ba'al in cuffs, followed by guarded Airmen walked down the ramp with a slight smile. One that Jack recognized all too well.

"Well General O'Neill, how good of you to greet me. I sure you remember old times."

"Fondly; escort our _Resident Gou'ald_ to the nearest cell and make sure he doesn't trip on anyone's fist on the way."

Ba'al smiled his most condescending smile, while being escorted out of the gate room. Mitchell just starred him down, while remembering what the clone Ba'al had put Vala thru.

"I need to know exactly what he's up to Cam. Have the Odyssey keep an eye on Ba'al's Ha'tak. He always has a plan of escape of something goes wrong. I know the Odyssey had searched him, but make sure he has no tag to beam him up; and Cam." Stated Jack.

"Yeah Jack?"

"Take your time interviewing him."

"It will be my pleasure Jack."

**TBC**


	61. Chapter 61

Teal'c had guided Eshera down to Daniel's and Vala's lab. He realized that Eshera was correct in her fear about Ba'al showing up, unexpectantly. Adria looked around her mother and father's lab in amazement. She had never completely seen where her parents worked and what they actually did for a living.

"Uncle Teal'c, what exactly is my father and mother's job?"

"Ah, your father is a well respected Archeologist, your mother assist him in artifacts and languages from all cultures lost or found." Teal'c was grateful that Eshera was curious about her parents work than the worry about Ba'al.

"I can't really picture mother digging for artifacts, speaking languages, yes. She would be very good in negotiations."

"Indeed. Your mother is very astute in having a calming effect on others."

Eshera sat at Daniel's desk, opening up his laptop. Somehow she instantly seemed to know how to use and search Daniel's files. Teal'c stared curiously at how Eshera sped thru Daniel's files and information. Eshera seemed to absorb all the information in the database. She wasn't sure she understood how or why, but it seemed to make sense to her what her parents and their friends actually were fighting against. The Gou'ald and the Origin files were a particular fascination with her. Teal'c was not quite sure he should stop her, knowing there were some sensitive and high clearance files that were only for SGC. But from what Eshera had been thru, Teal'c thought it best she see the good and the evil they were up against.

"Uncle Teal'c, you mind if I call you just Teal'c?"

"It this makes you comfortable Eshera, you may."

"Thanks, I feel more grown up now. But I don't wish to offend you either."

"No need to apologize Eshera, after all you are as family as well as your parents."

"Thank you Teal'c. Is Ba'al here?"

"Yes Eshera; rest assure he will not harm you or your parents. I will make sure no harm comes to you or your parents."

"I know Teal'c. But this Gou'ald is like no other you've met, is he?"

"No." The fact that Ba'al was on base made him a little edgy, but he wanted to maintain his protective air around Eshera. He knew Ba'al all to well and what he was capable of.

"I……..I know he's very dangerous. My father has a detailed file about his background. Stay close to my parents Teal'c, especially my mother. She's not herself and Ba'al………well……. he's evil."

"Indeed."

* * *

In the cell were 4 AF men, 4 more outside the door and Col Mitchell. At the table was Ba'al shackled to his chair, with his hands behind him. Jack was situated above in a blacked out booth, watching and waiting for Ba'al's answer in the interrogation.

"Ok Ba'al, what are you really here for? We know how you betrayed the Lucian Alliance, but I don't think they're crying over a couple of dead soldiers. What's your angle?" Mitchell was immovable staring down Ba'al.

"You forgot to ask me about helping Vala Mol Doran Col Mitchell; or are you more concerned about the Naquadah more so than your teammate?"

Mitchell knew Ba'al was trying to get a rise of anger out of him. Mitchell was too well trained for that. "And how due you intend on helping Vala? What's in if for you?"

Ba'al smirked his famous non readable smile. "Col, I only wish to help and seek sanctuary from such unpleasant adversaries. They don't forgive very easily like your organization does and I'm sure the NID would be most pleased in the amount of Naquadah I can provide for future reserves. I know this kind of shipment cannot be ignored, even by you." Ba'al looked up towards the blacked out window. "Or even you General O'Neill."

Jack ignored Ba'al's obvious awareness that he was being watched by him.

"Look Ba'al before you even get near Vala, we want to know what exactly you are going to be doing to her to cure this illness you obviously generated."

"Then obviously you know I _**can **_cure her, and the more you waste my time, the more she dies little by little. I'm sure her screams of pain must worry you and I'm sure sedating her to stop the pain is most convenient."

Mitchell leaned over close to Ba'al, making sure he understood his quite threat.

"Listen up you monster. What ever you did to Vala, _**will **_be undone by you. Unlike you, she's liked around here and unlike you, if anything happens to her then there are going to be a lot of people with a score to settle."

"What do you Taur'i always say; ah yes, put it on my tab. Now do I help Vala Mol Doran or do you just sit there and let your Superiors make the decision for you?"

Mitchell stood up. "Don't push me Ba'al, don't push me."

"I have provided a vile for your Doctors to exam Col Mitchell, however they will never be able to breakdown it's contents. The mixture is an old and ancient one and it would take them years to figure out the complex matrix of its content. So either I help her and give her the correct dosage administered by my hand or she dies so close to being cured."

"Why do you need to personally administer this drug? We have a capable Doctor that can administer the drug."

Jack was waiting eagerly for this answer as well as Mitchell. Ba'al waited to savor the answer.

"The formula is a mixture of certain Gou'ald DNA. If for some reason the administer of the drug is not Gou'ald, then it breaks down and is useless."

"My aren't we clever." Stated Mitchell. "Which means no one can use it to save themselves other than you."

"Well Col Mitchell, you're not as anal as I thought."

"You're trying my patience Ba'al. Why don't you stay put." Mitchell decided he had enough of Ba'al cynicism and left before he wanted to punch him. He joined Jack in the darkened booth.

"That _Son of Bitch_ is not giving us any choice in saving Vala, Jack."

"I heard; Daniel is not going to like this and I'm not sure I do either. But Vala will die if we don't let him administer the antidote."

"I don't trust him Jack. This is way to easy for him to just waltz in here and hand us Naquadah and save the day with Vala. I feel it in my bones, the boy is lying thru his teeth."

"Well as much as I hate to do this, let's take him to the infirmary. I'm sure this is going to go over _well_ with Dr. Lam and Daniel." Jack lamented.

* * *

Sam and Daniel were waiting outside Vala's room, while Dr. Lam watched Vala's vitals. She was still in a coma. Carolyn was growing impatient once she was informed that Ba'al provided a sample of antidote. Her people ran test and their breakdown of ingredients were non existent in the known world. They were stumped and Dr. Lam did not want a unknown drug administered to her patient, especially not knowing what it could do to Vala.

Carolyn heard a commotion in the hallway and looked up to see AF guards escorting would she could only perceive as Ba'al. But the real commotion was Dr. Jackson trying to attack him and the AF guards trying to restrain him.

Jack and Mitchell finally pulled Daniel free from almost strangling Ba'al.

"DANIEL………DANIEL; CALM DOWN WILL YA." Screamed Jack.

"HE'S NOT GETTING NEAR MY WIFE. YOU BASTARD;WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER?"

Ba'al was composing himself, smiling at Daniel's attempt to kill him and failing.

"Now Jackson, is that any way to treat someone that can save Vala Mol Doran. Oh, congratulations on the nuptials. I had no idea that you two were together and now it all seems so clear now."

Daniel tried to lung at Ba'al again. Mitchell stepped in the middle of both men. "Jackson we need to talk first and get in line. Jack needs to explain something to you before you go off half cocked again."

Sam and Jack pulled Daniel to the side, while Mitchell had the Airman guard Ba'al.

"Daniel, you promised to be reasonable. This is _**not**_ being reasonable." Said Sam.

"I…….I can't……..

Jack interrupted. "Look Daniel, I don't like this any more than you do. But Ba'al has made it very clear that his DNA activates the antidote; otherwise it's useless to help Vala. Do you seriously think I would let him harm my favorite space pirate? Look Daniel this is about saving Vala's life and that's all. We can figure out what to do with Ba'al later, but your wife is in there, and she needs help to survive. He's the only one to save her Daniel and that's more important right now than killing him."

Daniel starred at Jack and Sam, then at Ba'al. He hated that Jack was right, but even more so that he had no other choice. Daniel finally conceded, knowing that he felt defeated, but all he wanted was Vala and a chance to hold her again.

"Alright Jack, Sam. But if he does anything, _anything_ to harm her in anyway……….he's mine."

All three walked back to Ba'al, looking as if he had won another battle.

"Let's get this over with Ba'al." As Jack motioned Mitchell and a guard to escort him in Vala's room.

"Dr. Lam, this is Ba'al. He claims that he is the only one with DNA to administer the antidote. Have you tried to analyze the mixture?"

"Yes, and there is no known formula base to this drug. I really don't know what this will do for Vala, but her health is deteriorating Gen O'Neill. I'm sorry Dr. Jackson that I don't have any good news."

Daniel's heart nearly stuck in his throat at Dr. Lam's diagnosis. He starred helplessly at Vala.

"All you need to Doctor is give me a sample on my hands. No needle is required."

Daniel moved towards Vala and almost protested, but one look from Jack and he backed down, never keeping his eyes from Ba'al or Vala. He wanted to be as close to Vala as he could if anything happened. Jack nodded his head to Dr. Lam and she gave him the vile of liquid.

"If you could remove these restraints, I can work better."

With and angry response. "All you need is to do what you said you would, nothing more." Answered Jack.

"Very well then. I must insist Gen O'Neill, once I've cured Vala what is to become of our negotiations for the Naquadah?" Ba'al was stalling to stress out Daniel's frustration about saving his wife. He wanted to savor every moment to mess with SG1 and the Great O'Neill.

Mitchell pulled forward and grabbed Ba'al by the neckline. He was tired of Ba'al playing games with his friend's life. "Let me make this clear Ba'al. Until Vala is better and were sure she comes out of what you did to her, you stick to helping her or I'm going to personally make sure the Alliance finds you floating in space like a Christmas turkey stuffed with all the trimmings."

Mitchell let go of Ba'al roughly, while Ba'al adjusted his clothes. Jack couldn't be more proud of Mitchell not only as a leader, but for protecting Vala and his friends at Ba'al's expense.

"Well then; I better get on with curing Dr. Jackson's wife, shouldn't I."

Dr. Lam opened the vile and poured the hopefully miracle liquid into Ba'al's hands. He rubbed the liquid into his hands and touched Vala on the forehead, knowing Daniel would flinch at him touching her. A few minutes later, Vala immediately began to stir and opened her eyes amongst the beeping monitors and oxygen tubes. Vala felt a sensation that she was familiar with, she looked around, while Daniel moved closer. Vala tried to focus and fix on the sensation once again. Ba'al administered a second touch to Vala and she immediately focused on the direction it was coming from. Vala reached up and finally could see Ba'al's face. It was her savior and she reacted accordingly.

"My Lord, you've come for me. You've taken away the pain once again."

Daniel was completely shocked at Vala's words. So was everyone else.

Ba'al responded. "Yes I would not abandon you. I can offer my touch to you once again to stop the pain. Should I make love to you once more my sweet so that you may not suffer any pain?"

Daniel suddenly went rigid at Ba'al's statement. He lunged towards Ba'al. The AF guard stood ready for anything. Mitchell and Jack grabbed Daniel before he even came close to attacking Ba'al.

"Oh didn't I tell you Dr. Jackson. Before I knew that you two were husband and wife; my charge Vala is loyal to me and she is excellent in bed. She is most grateful for my touch all over her exquisite body and let me tell you, she enjoys _**only**_ my touch. You see, she sees me as her Savior from you and your friends. She's basked in my ministration in the bed, over and over again. Only I can touch her and make her pain go away. It's one of the side effect of the drug that I gave her while in my keep. She can only enjoy my touch to stop constant pain and right now she's stable because I control it."

Daniel was furious. Now he realized what Ba'al had been doing to Vala all this time. Daniel lunged for the guard's weapon in his holster and pulled his P-90. Everything seemed to be in slow motion as everyone was moving all at once towards Daniel's intentions. But before he could fire off a shot at Ba'al. Ba'al moved his plan into action.

"VALA I NEED YOUR PROTECTION. ATTACK THEM ALL. THESE ARE THE ONE'S WHO HAVE HURT YOU. PROTECT ME………..NOW. KILL THEM ALL."

Vala obeyed the command. She thought her Savior was being attacked and the immergence of something inside her was taking over. The Red Flames immerged once again, emitting from Vala's body. Bodies were thrown everywhere inside the room, while Ba'al stood untouched. Vala sat up as the Red Flames began to take over.

* * *

In Daniel's Lab, Teal'c and Eshera were talking, when Eshera fell to the floor as if in pain, her body arching off the hard floor.

"NO MOTHER, NOOOOOOOO………..NOOOOOOO."

**TBC**


	62. Chapter 62

Daniel was furious. Now he realized what Ba'al had been doing to Vala all this time. Daniel lunged for the guards weapon in his holster and pulled his P-90. Everything seemed to be in slow motion as everyone was moving all at once towards Daniel's intentions. But before he could fire off a shot at Ba'al. Ba'al moved his plan into action.

"VALA I NEED YOUR PROTECTION. ATTACK THEM ALL. THESE ARE THE ONE'S WHO HAVE HURT YOU. PROTECT ME………..NOW. KILL THEM ALL."

Vala obeyed the command. She thought her Savior was being attacked and the immergence of something inside her was taking over. The Red Flames immerged once again, emitting from Vala's body. Bodies were thrown everywhere inside the room, while Ba'al stood untouched. Vala sat up as the Red Flames began to take over.

In Daniel's Lab, Teal'c and Eshera were talking, when Eshera fell to the floor as if in pain, her body arching off the hard floor.

"NO MOTHER, NOOOOOOOO………..NOOOOOOO."

* * *

Teal'c immediately tried to assist Eshera by holding onto her while she convulsed. Without warning Teal'c, along with Eshera were engulfed in a Blue Flame. Tentacles raced outside, down the hall to the infirmary. SG1, Dr. Lam, the guards and Daniel were shielded by the Blue Flame. Vala's Red Flame seemed to be embattled into a fight with the Blue Flame. Ba'al watched as he was curious why the Black Flame that Vala had once produced had changed back to Red. However, he had an alternate plan and moved quickly down the hall, following where the Blue Flame was coming from. To Ba'al's amusement the Red Flames were following him, knocking out every guard and personnel he came in contact with. Alarms were going off and men and women from SGC scrambled to their assigned stations in case of emergency. Ba'al found were the Blue Flame was coming from and inside he saw Teal'c holding onto a women convulsing. When Ba'al looked closer, she appeared to look like the Orici.

"Prime uncloak yourself."

In an instant, Ba'al's Prime and another Jaffa slave uncloaked and immediately zatted Teal'c and Eshera. Both fell unconscious, but the Blue Flame still slightly emitted from Eshera.

"My Lord Ba'al, the Blue Flame, it still emits still from the woman. Is that the Orici?"

"It does not matter. We are here for one thing; let us proceed. Cloak yourself once again and attack anyone in our way. Active the gate, we must move quickly before reinforcements figure out our plan. Take the woman and I will obtain Vala Mol Doran."

"Yes My Lord."

The cloaked guard waited as the Blue Flames died down. He scooped Eshera up and headed towards the Stargate room. The cloaked Prime was zatting anyone down the hall, unnoticed. Once he was in the gate booth, Walter and General Landry were zatted unconscious and he shut down the alarm systems. He waited for his master's next orders. Ba'al returned to the infirmary. Everyone was unconscious, while Vala somehow was unconscious on the floor. Ba'al finally noticed that the Red Flame protecting him was gone. He lifted Vala from the floor, looking triumphantly at the unconscious members of SG1 and especially Daniel.

"You'll be hearing from me real soon Dr. Jackson. I will take good care of your family." Ba'al smiled an evil smell and headed for the gateroom.

"My Lord, everything is in preparation, what is your command?" Asked the Prime.

"Dial the gate to these coordinates. Contact my Ha'tak and have it meet us there. Make sure SG1 knows if they follow for any reason, Vala Mol Doran and the woman's life will be in danger."

The Prime obeyed and both the Jaffa slave and Prime followed Ba'al thru the gate with their captives headed for an unknown destination.

* * *

Daniel and Jack were the first one's to come around. Daniel was holding his head when he realized something felt wrong. As soon as he looked for Vala, the bed was empty. Daniel panicked and ran down the hall shouting for Vala and Eshera. Jack was barely coherent when the others started to move also. All he saw was Daniel running down the hall and his shouts for his wife and daughter.

"DAMMIT." Jack looked around and no Ba'al in sight.

"Airman sound the alarms. Find Dr. Jackson and alert the base. Our prisoner has escaped and Vala Mol Doran is missing."

The guards and AF's reacted to Gen O'Neill orders without question.

"Sam?…….Sam?" Sam was groaning along with Dr. Lam.

"Sam Vala's missing and Daniel just ran out. Ba'al's missing. Get to the gateroom and I'll find Teal'c."

"Oh God, no." Sam ran out towards the gateroom, with the alarms going off.

"Dr. Lam, we may need your help. If we can't find Vala. Come with me." Dr. Lam immediately followed Jack out of the infirmary.

* * *

"VALA……VALA. ESHERA………ESHERA; WHERE ARE YOU?

Daniels worst fears were coming true. Vala was gone and there was no answer from his daughter. Panic was setting in and he had the aching feeling that Ba'al was behind this again. Daniel's heart was racing and he felt his lungs burning for air. With personnel getting up from the ground in the corridors he looked at their faces as if hoping upon hope, one of them had seen Vala or Eshera.

_God please, please don't let my family be missing……..please let me find them._

"DANIEL JACKSON."

It was Teal'c, meeting him in the hallway. "Teal'c where's Eshera? Have you seen Vala? Daniel grabbed onto Teal'c's arms, hoping the strong Jaffa had Eshera safe.

"Eshera is gone Daniel Jackson. Someone shot me with a Zatac from behind. I suspect we had hidden intruders."

Daniel dropped to his knees. Fear and grief hitting him like a sledge hammer.

"No……no……God no."

"We will find her Daniel Jackson. You have my word. I believe Ba'al is behind her kidnapping."

Daniels throat felt raw, knowing that Eshera was gone, but now Vala once again at his thoughts roamed to Ba'al last words before he lost consciousness.

"_Oh didn't I tell you Dr. Jackson. Before I knew that you two were husband and wife; my charge Vala is loyal to me and she is excellent in bed. She is most grateful for my touch all over her exquisite body and let me tell you, she enjoys __**only**__ my touch. _

Ba'al's words played over and over in his head. He wanted to respond, but anxiety and anger were slowing building in his mind.

"Val………Vala is missing." Daniel could barely speak.

Teal'c raised his head, looking around the ciaos that Ba'al had caused, while Daniel was still trying to comprehend his loss. Teal'c believed it was his personal mission as a warrior to protect those in his care. SG1, Daniel, Vala, and Eshera were under his care, and now he had failed to protect his adopted sister Vala and daughter once again. He had no doubt at what he would do to Ba'al once he found him.

Finally Daniel looked up and gave Teal'c a look that he knew all to well. _**Rage**_, pure unadulterated rage.

"I'm going to kill Ba'al Teal'c. I'm going to kill them all."

**TBC**


	63. Chapter 63

Daniels throat felt raw, knowing that Eshera was gone, but now Vala once again at his thoughts roamed to Ba'al last words before he lost consciousness.

"_Oh didn't I tell you Dr. Jackson. Before I knew that you two were husband and wife; my charge Vala is loyal to me and she is excellent in bed. She is most grateful for my touch all over her exquisite body and let me tell you, she enjoys __**only**__ my touch. _

Ba'al's words played over and over in his head. He wanted to respond, but anxiety and anger were slowing building in his mind.

"Val………Vala is missing." Daniel could barely speak.

Teal'c raised his head, looking around the ciaos that Ba'al had caused, while Daniel was still trying to comprehend his loss. Teal'c believed it was his personal mission as a warrior to protect those in his care. SG1, Daniel, Vala, and Eshera were under his care, and now he had failed to protect his adopted sister Vala and daughter once again. He had no doubt at what he would do to Ba'al once he found him.

Finally Daniel looked up and gave Teal'c a look that he knew all too well. _**Rage**_, pure unadulterated rage.

"I'm going to kill Ba'al Teal'c. I'm going to kill them all."

* * *

The room was dark as Eshera slowly awakened, trying to get some semblance of her surroundings. She tried to get up, but her wrist, waist and ankles were strapped down to some sort of table. She tried to speak, but her mouth was gagged and all should could do was muffle her words. In her mind something terrible had happened and she knew instinctively she was in trouble. There were dim lights all around and she tried not to panic. She remembered her Uncle Teal'c saying to her to always calm herself and think not emotionally, but to be aware of her situation and then act when opportunity is given.

There was something or someone else in the room. She could somehow feel a presence, but confused on why they stood back away from her. She shook her head, trying to draw on Teal'c words and teachings, trying not to be afraid. Eshera tried to see in the darkness, but there was a moan she heard across the room. It was too far for her to see in the dark and she wondered where she was and why this other person had not said a word to her.

She laid her head back, trying to concentrate. Unknown to her, Eshera's abilities were growing and she could feel or sense danger, but there was something different about this present danger. She allowed herself to rest and not struggle against the restraints. She knew in her heart her father would find her and so would her father's friends. But her mother came to mind. She missed her and something in her head felt a familiar presence. She heard the moan again and choked down the fear that someone may cause her harm. Then she heard footsteps. She didn't know if it was in her mind or actual sounds coming from somewhere in the room.

A dark figure of someone came out of the shadows of the darkness. The low light made it difficult for her to see this person completely, but the figure stopped just short of her and stayed half in and half out of the darkness and light in the room. Eshera could feel this person watching her, waiting for something, something from her. Then she heard another set of footsteps. They were behind her and she couldn't see. Then she felt something pull her level and then her eyes were covered with some type of cloth. She felt something metallic hold her arm, then a sensation of being burned all over her body. Her eyes rolled back behind the cloth and then it was removed. She tried to focus again and the figure had turned their back on her. Eshera felt confused at first at what happened, and then all at once it hit her.

_**Pain**_, shooting pain. She tried to cry out, but the cloth in her mouth only muffled the sound. Tears were streaming down her face, but she never noticed. The pain was increasing, blinding, so much she thought she would pass out. Then it stopped. Somehow the pain stopped and she felt the soothing touch of a hand on her forehead. She opened her eyes and hovering over her was a man. His smile felt strange to her and unrecognizable, unfamiliar. She wanted to thank the stranger for stopping her pain somehow. When she finally was able to focus her vision, the figure finally fell into the light were she could see him.

_Noooooooooo, Noooooooooo. No, not you, noooooooooo. _

"You will learn to obey my _**Adria**_. I don't know how you are here, but I will be your master now. But first, you must feel what your mother has felt. Both of you will submit to me, one way or another."

Ba'al smiled as he released his touch from Eshera, not knowing who she really was. Then his eyes took in the face of Eshera writhing in pain. He looked to his slave standing next to Eshera's pallet.

"Make sure she suffers as her mother did. I have special plans for the daughter of Vala and Dr. Jackson."

"Yes My Lord."

Ba'al watched as his prisoner arched in pain, smiling as he felt confident in his plan to control Eshera. He walked to the other side of the room, still illuminated in low light. He heard the moans of another as they too were strapped to a table upright. He caressed the cheek that he was amused he had her back as his prisoner.

"Yes Vala, I'm here. Now I have your daughter as well. I wonder what your dear Dr. Jackson is thinking by now? I wanted the child you both bore, but now I have the Orici. No matter; he will know soon enough. and suffer to know I have you dear Vala. There is nothing anyone can do to save you my dear and both of you will suffer and feel the pleasure of my touch. I have waited a long time for this and you and your daughter will serve me well."

Ba'al touched Vala on her arm and again she was injected with the drug that had enslaved her to him. This time, he gave her a measurable dose, just to make her cry out in pain for all to hear. He smiled watching Vala succumb to the drug once again. He raised his head in triumph as Vala once again plunged into the darkness of the pain. He watched her scream and then walked away.

"Slave; make sure that they are kept in darkness. I want them to both suffer for hours. I will be in my planning chambers with my Prime. No one will disturb me, understand? Ba'al flashed his red eyes at the slave, knowing he would be obeyed.

"Yes My Lord. Your will is done." The slave bowed and began his watch of both women being tormented.

Ba'al walked out of the room and looked back one more time at both women in pain. He evilly smiled and left, knowing he would have some leverage for both SG1 and the Lucian Alliance.

**TBC**

* * *

A/N: I know it's short, but more to come today. I'm back in the rythem and my muses are catching up. Reviews and questions are welcomed.


	64. Chapter 64

**PLANET PX419**

The remaining Priors had sensed the oncoming presence of ships landing on the planet. There had been hidden hideaways on the planet unknown to the unsuspecting visitors. The Priors that had fled to this corner of the galaxy believed that their Orici would return to them someday. With the little power they had left, they had survived, but the unexpected visitors to this planet made them cautious. The Priors watched in hiding and waited to see what these non believers' plans were.

* * *

The looming darkness had kept the last remaining Priors well hidden from their enemies. They had seen a battle of some sorts, a few screams had garnered their attention, and then they peered out amongst their hiding place to see the Black Flame and Blue Flame dance with each other and then the bright light. The ships that had landed were of Gou'ald origin and they waited to see the ship head into space. They waited and no other visitors had returned to the planet. Yet they waited and waited, hoping by their faith that the one they called leader, the _**Orici **_would return to take her revenge on the unbelievers, to place them back in power to spread Origin, once again.

The Priors were laying in prostration, praying, fasting, trying to be faithful, yet fearing they would die before the Orici would one day return. With their limited power depleted their survival was in question. But they believed without a doubt, they would be rewarded for their patience. Their patience was about to pay off, very, very soon.

* * *

"Daniel calm down, we are trying everything to find Eshera and Vala. Ba'al's not stupid, he knows we are trying to trace his tracks." Sam had never seen Daniel so angry.

"I'm tired of waiting around here anymore. I want my wife and daughter back. The security around here didn't help protect them one bit. I'm fed up with SGC standards of operation. I'm going after them."

"Daniel Jackson, I am going with you, but you must allow our friends to help. It is unwise to rush into a situation without a plan." Stated Teal'c, who realized that Daniel was being irrational.

"I have a plan, and I don't care what it takes. I'm going to make plans for transportation on my own terms. No one needs to be involved but me. Teal'c I understand why you want to go, but this would be dangerous for you. I'm going alone."

Jack, Col Mitchell and General Landry were in the control room, as Daniel was entering. The base was putting itself back together, after Ba'al's men had rendered them unconscious. They could see Daniel was ready to butt heads with anyone trying to stop him.

"Daniel listen to me." Jack grabbed Daniel by the shoulders. "I know you're frustrated, but going off half cocked and no backup is suicide. You know Ba'al; he will try to contact us and use Vala and Eshera to get what he wants and taunt it in our faces. Calm down for right now and let us come up with a plan. Let Sam do her stuff and try and find where Ba'al went."

"NO JACK; I'm tired of everyone using my family for their own power play. I'm playing mine. The enemy of my enemy is my friend. Now get out of my way or I'll shoot you so help me."

Jack had never seen Daniel like this. He wasn't making any sense and he was not willing to listen to anyone, not even Teal'c. Daniel sensed that Jack and the rest would try and stop him, before anyone could realize what was going on, Daniel used the Zat'ac weapon on Jack, Teal'c and everyone else in the booth but Walter.

"Dr. Jackson, what are you doing?" Walter was a little worried about what had just transpired.

"Get out of the way Walter. I need the computers right now and I want you to leave a message." Daniel made Walter backup to the wall. Daniel started a sequence of dialing and the Stargate came to life, dialing Daniels unknown destination.

"Give them this message Walter. Tell everyone I'm not sorry for leading them into the dark. I can't risk their lives and career. I'm going after my wife and daughter." Daniel made all the AF leave the gateroom and locked the security doors behind them, locking them out.

"Tell them, no matter what happens. I will find my family. Tell them not to follow me and tell them stay out of this. It's the only way to find them and they need to leave me alone. You got that?"

"Yes……yes Dr. Jackson. But I don't……………..

Before Walter could finish, Daniel zatted him and he too fell unconscious with the rest of his friends. Daniel raced down the stairs from the booth and walked up the ramp. He had left a cryptic message on the computer for everyone, then once read it would shut down the computers. Daniel relished that he had learned a few tricks on the computer from Sam along the years. Daniel took one more look back and walked thru the Stargate, whereabouts known only to him.

**TBC**


	65. Chapter 65

**PREVIOUSLY:**

"Give them this message Walter. Tell everyone I'm not sorry for leading them into the dark. I can't risk their lives and career. I'm going after my wife and daughter." Daniel made all the AF leave the gateroom and locked the security doors behind them, locking them out.

"Tell them, no matter what happens. I will find my family. Tell them not to follow me and tell them stay out of this. It's the only way to find them and they need to leave me alone. You got that?"

"Yes……yes Dr. Jackson. But I don't……………..

Before Walter could finish, Daniel zatted him and he too fell unconscious with the rest of his friends. Daniel raced down the stairs from the booth and walked up the ramp. He had left a cryptic message on the computer for everyone, then once read it would shut down the computers. Daniel relished that he had learned a few tricks on the computer from Sam along the years. Daniel took one more look back and walked thru the Stargate, whereabouts known only to him.

* * *

Daniel had one thing, and one thought on his mind. Kill Ba'al and get Vala and Eshera back, no matter what the cost. Daniel was under no illusion that it would be easy to get them back on his own. He needed help, without his friend's interference. He needed help from those whom despised Ba'al just as much as he did, and have a greater reason to go after Ba'al with a murderous zeal.

Daniel had traveled to Area 51 first, proclaiming use of a Hal'tek for an important mission. When the personnel and guards tried to contact SGC and the IOA, Daniel took the opportunity to zat everyone within range and stole the Gou'ald ship, along with 100 kranets of stored Naquadah. Daniel took off to unknown parts of the galaxy to find those who he knew would help him find Ba'al.

Daniel had no illusions while piloting the ship, that he may very well lose his life to save his wife and child. But he couldn't think about that now. He would deal with the repercussions of his own actions when he knew they were safe, out of harms way. He had gathered information from the computers on SGC where the last known position of the hated Lucian Alliance would be. He needed their help and he would give them anything to hunt Ba'al down. On his present course he would find them or they would find him first. He didn't care, who found who first. He was on a path that could not be altered or would not alter. He was going against everything he believed in, everything he fought for, everything he died for, everything he lived for and loved. He was selling his very existence, and eternal soul to find his family.

* * *

Everyone that had been zatted by Daniel was finally stirring at SGC. Teal'c was the first to stir, then Sam, Mitchell, and General Landry. Walter was still out cold and Sam was the first to call the medical team in. After some confusion, Sam realized that Daniel was missing and there was something left on the computer.

Landry was livid. First Ba'al took out his people, now one of their own did the same exact thing. Everyone was moving around him slowly and Jack and Teal'c were coming around. Sam entered the booth and checked on everyone's condition. Walter was still out and Dr. Lam was moving about finally gaining entrance to the Stargate booth.

"Is everyone alright?" Stated Dr. Lam, bending down to examine Airman Walter.

"Dr. Jackson won't be when I find him." Angrily stated Gen Landry.

"I agree with you General." Said Jack. "But the fact remains, Daniel isn't here for me or everyone else to strangle. Anyone have any ideas?"

"He le……left a message Sir's, Ma'am." Walter was finally fully conscious and assisted up by Dr. Lam.

"Dr. Jackson left a message before he zatted me. He left SG1 a message."

"Well spit it out man." Stated Landry.

"Yes Sir; he said that he was not sorry for leading everyone into the dark. He said he can't your lives and careers. He said he is going after his wife and daughter no matter what happens. He said for you to stay out of this and leave him alone."

"Well that's just dandy. Off on a crazy mission and he didn't even ask us."

Sam was busy checking the computers, while Gen O'Neill was wranting. "Sir, Daniel seems to have left a cryptic message. I can break it, uh, oh, oh."

"Carter."

"It seems that Daniel has sent a beacon thru out the known galaxy's."

"I thought you were the only that's capable of doing that Carter."

"Indeed."

"Well, seems Daniel's been watching more closely than I realized."

"What's the beacon about Col Carter?" Asked Landry.

"It seems that Daniel sent a beacon with a price on Ba'al's head. He's offering 100 million kranets of Naquadah for exchange for the death of Ba'al."

**TBC**


	66. Chapter 66

**PREVIOUSLY:**

"Slave; make sure that they are kept in darkness. I want them to both suffer for hours. I will be in my planning chambers with my Prime. No one will disturb me, understand? Ba'al flashed his red eyes at the slave, knowing he would be obeyed.

"Yes My Lord. Your will is done." The slave bowed and began his watch of both women being tormented.

Ba'al walked out of the room and looked back one more time at both women in pain. He evilly smiled and left, knowing he would have some leverage for both SG1 and the Lucian Alliance.

* * *

Eshera could feel her head clearing, and the pain subsiding. Her senses were keenly aware that there was someone else in the room and with her mind she sought out that person to find if they would harm her.

_Mother………mother………..I feel you. Please answer me, I know you are here with me. Let me take away your pain. I know you suffer at this monsters hand. I won't let them do this to you._

Vala could barely open her eyes. She could feel something or someone trying to reach her. The pain was so unbearable, she thought maybe her savior was near. But this was different, something familiar, something forgotten thru all the pain. Vala felt her mind burn for the touch that would relieve her pain. Only his touch would save her and she would be whole again.

_Mother……..mother._

Vala heard the words, but could not understand. Why is someone calling her mother? Her mind surfaced a memory of a child, a man, someone hugging her. She was holding a child in her arms, running from someone.

_Mother hear me. Fight this, fight the pain. Let me try and take away the pain from you. Open up your mind. Let me help._

Eshera could feel her mother trying to open up her mind. She could feel her trying to remember who she was and her father. Eshera felt pressed for time, hoping no one would come in while trying to get thru to her mother.

Eshera could feel something well up in her. With her eyes closed, her head fell against the table she was strapped to. The blue flame was emitting from her body, there were tendrils of blue flames reaching out to Vala. While Vala muddled thru the pain, her body reacted instantly without knowing. Vala's body started emitting a Red Flame. Glowing redder as the Blue one approached. The Red flame tendrils met with resistance with the Blue. It was fighting Eshera's flame, trying desperately to consume it, stop it from reaching Vala. Vala screamed and opened her eyes. She was trying to struggle against the restraints, trying to escape what was happening. She began to sweat profusely, head shaking back and forth, her mind on fire. The two flames attacked each other as if repelled by each other.

_Mother, don't fight me. Let me in, let me heal you. Let me help you fight. Please, please let me help._

Something in Vala's mind triggered a memory. A memory of another trying to force her mind to submit to their probing. A deep subconscious fear to stop what was happening to her.

**TBC**


	67. Chapter 67

Daniel was no fool. He realized what he was up against in contacting the Alliance and knew they would try to use him to get at SGC. He believed that using the proper threat and enticement of capturing Ba'al, would at least guarantee him some time to find Eshera and Vala. It was like a lost memory of being happy with his wife and having a life of peace with his child. The fact that Eshera looked like a twin of Adria didn't even bother him. He had seen strange circumstances being a part of SG1 and having a full grown daughter was just a reality he was used to. But now he had a chance to be a real father and real husband, and he was not going to let anyone take that away from him.

He used to have dreams of having a real family as a boy, when his mother and father died. He would contemplate in the orphanage that he was going to be happy one day. That the loss of his parents, stirred a strong instinct to be happy no matter what. He would see other children around him being adopted and being happy to leave the pristine sanctuary. He would cry at night, unknown to the attendants that he was a happy child, going to exotic places with his parents, happy in seeing them together enjoying digging and translating old and new artifacts. He was always with them and watching how they made their travels fun and exciting. But and freak accident had destroyed that world. The world where he knew only happiness and content, but shattered in an instant. He knew the value of family and wanted it so bad with Sha're. He thought that he had finally found that lost family that he knew would come to him someday and share in the happiness of raising a child someday. But that too was shattered. Everything that reached to have a relationship and a family was always torn from him. It as if the shadow of the past of his father and mother dying kept being ripped from him as they were.

But something else contemplated his mind. The fact that every since being recruited for SGC, he had to fight to have some type of normalcy in his life. That his life did not always turn out to be easy or that there was some curse on him not to be happy. When he thought about it hard enough, he never has had a normal life. Never had a normal relationship. Even his memory of meeting Vala was not normal in anyone's book. He realized early on that Vala exuded life, adventure, confidence on who and what she was. He was drawn to her like a moth to a flame and didn't mind being burned in her wake. She was intoxicating and breathtaking every time he looked at her, everytime he could see into the deep pools that illuminated in her eyes. It was too much for him to take. She was everything that he didn't want. She was not like his mother, not like Shar'e, not like anyone he had ever met. But yet she was the embodiment of everything he should have. Excitement, danger, even stability. He never thought about it until now, but Vala made him grounded. She put away the notions that he was the victim, that his life had to be made of books and dusty old artifacts and damp and dirty temples or caves. She made him crazy by taking him out of his comfort zone. Her world revolved around adventure, escape, cons and probably unimaginable danger. His life was the very same, but hers was more complicated and strenuous to the point he wanted to strangle her sometimes to stop pestering him. But somewhere down the road, he didn't remember when, she became a constant reminder of how much he was missing out on life. He finally realized that she was all too vulnerable, scared, frightened sometimes of her own existence. That she was just as messed up as he was and he drew strength from the comparison. She had lost something too; her life as a normal child, family, friends, her life as a free person. Enslaved to do others biddings and no voice in why. He started to see the real person behind the façade of the smile, the laughter and unending pain. He knew that pain, he knew what it meant to be stripped of who you once where and changed forever by others who want to hurt you or help you. He saw an equal in her protectiveness, her tenacious outlook on life, her will to survive and still care about other so fiercely it was admirable beyond comprehension.

Vala had anchored her ship to him and would not pull up stake. She was no ship passing into the night as he had thought. She was not trying to play him, trick him or send him into an emotional hurricane that he could see no end. He could see the end with her. She had always seen the future with him, but he couldn't ever contemplate being happy with anyone, especially Vala, no matter how much he tried to push her away. But when being captured and tortured on that ship. His emotions went into a tailspin. The most annoying women on the planet earth had risked her life to keep them all alive. He took in every cut, every bruise and humiliation anyone humanly could take on her entire body. Vala could have easily talked her way out of their situation, and enticed the men to do her bidding. But this Vala that he saw, bloody, barely alive, broken beyond anything he ever witnessed, refused to bow down. She refused to let them all die because of her. It tore at his heart to see her in such a state, and so brutally taken in front of him; raped beyond comprehension. No one deserved that horror and certainly not Vala. He was angry at himself for not seeing what his friends had already realized, what he refused to acknowledge, what he refused to care about. Vala never wavered in keeping them alive, never complained to her captures that it was too hard a task to keep up their strength or hers. She took it, the torture no matter what they did to her and that bothered him the most. Vala was a true testament to her loyalty to her friends. She refused to give up, even in her unconsciousness, she fought to stay alive. If he had to think about that one moment where everything fell into place as to how much he loved and cared for her; it was that instant she fed him without reservation, without hesitation. She gave to him the food of life to sustain him, and she did it without looking at him, but the instant her fingers touched his mouth to feed him, he knew in that instant, he had wronged her. He would never abandon her again.

Daniel was distracted from his thoughts by a beeping sound coming from his sensors on the control panel of the Hal'tek. He knew he was being tracked and he knew this would be the first contact with the Lucian Alliance. He knew the last Intel of finding them in the galaxy would eventually alert them to his ship. Now all he had to do is wait and see if they would respond to his hails once he knew who he was dealing with.

"Commander, there is another Hal'tek within range of our sensors. It is not one of ours."

Aneteo was still in Command, but barely. After the humiliating spectacle of losing his men and Ba'al's hand in his almost destruction. He was out for blood and anyone that got in his way would be illuminated unless it concerned capturing and torturing Ba'al for that painful lesson.

"If not one of ours, then blow it out of the sky. I have no interest of making myself delayed in our current mission." Aneteo turned around dismissively and returned to his advisors.

"Sir, the ship is hailing us. It claims to be Dr. Jackson from SG1."

Aneteo turned abruptly in hearing it was the infamous SG1. His advisors also had a peaked interest that SG1 would be so far deep into their territory.

"Surround that ship, raise shields and put him onscreen. I want to see what they want."

"Yes Commander." The soldier opened a frequency and had Daniel on view. Aneteo stood taller and recognized Daniels face.

"You're surrounded SG1 and I will take great pleasure in you all being my prisoners. This is not what I expected of SG1. All of you will be a head on a pole for all my enemies to see that we are the superior force in the universe." Aneteo sneered back and Daniel, while making sure his ship knew what a prize as SG1 would mean to their Alliance.

Daniel knew what he was walking into and had no reservations about them killing him if he didn't make his play. "There is no one else aboard, as I know you've been scanning this ship. I'm alone and I have a proposition for you and you alone Commander."

Aneteo laughed to himself. "You think me a fool Dr. Jackson. Where are your people or I will blow you apart, bit by bit? You are outnumbered in force and I am not up to playing this game. You are my prisoners now and this is not open for discussion."

Daniel face held a cold stare at Aneteo, one that even Aneteo was confused at. "This is no game Commander. If you want Ba'al then I can give him to you and more. I have a large supply of Naquadah aboard and I can easily blow you and anyone else in the area to oblivion. I think it would be in your best interest to hear what I have to say concerning Ba'al."

At hearing Daniel had a large supply of Naquadah aboard, he turned to his crew to acknowledge their sensor findings.

"Commander we have scanned the ship. There is no other life forms aboard and there is an emanating force of Naquadah on board."

Aneteo was now more that curious to see what Jackson was up to. He wanted Ba'al at all cost, but being blown up and wondering why Jackson was traveling alone peaked his interest. He needed that Naquadah for his forces and here it was sitting on a platter. He didn't want to appear weak, but knew his advisors would not look too kindly on turning down an opportunity to refuel many ships in his now so weak command.

"Very well Dr. Jackson. Prepared to be boarded and taken as a prisoner of the Lucian Alliance. Your life will be in my hands whether you live or die. I do not like my valuable time wasted."

Aneteo cut off the screen and turned to his advisors. "I will have him brought to my private quarters once he's been searched and should I say a little worse for wear. Leave me and prepare to take his ship as my prize of war." They all nodded in recognition of his command and left. Aneteo turned to the warrior in charge.

"Make sure you don't kill him. I want answers from him first and I want that Naquadah secured. Search the ship again if you have to. Make sure no one else is aboard. We will see what the good SG1 Doctor is up to."

"Yes Commander. I will see to it myself."

If one thing Aneteo realized, it that Daniel Jackson was a bargaining chip if he was alone. SGC would pay dearly to get him back, and perhaps he thought to entice SG1 to rescue him, if they were in the area. To him, this was too easy to capture this ship, and he knew SG1's track record with the Alliance and him. Something else had to be going on, and he wanted to find out.

* * *

A/N: I'm back. So sorry for the delay. I will be concentrating on more this week. Reviews are welcomed as always.


	68. Chapter 68

**PREVIOUSLY:**

Eshera could feel something well up in her. With her eyes closed, her head fell against the table she was strapped to. The blue flame was emitting from her body, there were tendrils of blue flames reaching out to Vala. While Vala muddled thru the pain, her body reacted instantly without knowing. Vala's body started emitting a Red Flame. Glowing redder as the Blue one approached. The Red flame tendrils met with resistance with the Blue. It was fighting Eshera's flame, trying desperately to consume it, stop it from reaching Vala. Vala screamed and opened her eyes. She was trying to struggle against the restraints, trying to escape what was happening. She began to sweat profusely, head shaking back and forth, her mind on fire. The two flames attacked each other as if repelled by each other.

_Mother, don't fight me. Let me in, let me heal you. Let me help you fight. Please, please let me help._

Something in Vala's mind triggered a memory. A memory of another trying to force her mind to submit to their probing. A deep subconscious fear to stop what was happening to her.

Ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

_You will not trick me again Adria. No……..noooooooooooo. Let me be. Let me be. _

Eshera didn't know what her mother was trying to do. She felt a deep fear for her mother and began to realize her mother was fighting something else.

_Mother…………mother, it's me Eshera, not Adria. I'm not Adria, I'm your other daughter. Don't fight me; I love you, we all love you, dad loves you, your friends, Sam, Jack and Teal'c. Daniel Jackson is my father and we both love you very much. Let me help you before it's too late. _

_Dan………Daniel? Daniel…………..no, noooooooo. Ba'al is my love, noooooo. Noooooooo._

Eshera was desperately trying to mentally get thru to her mother. She could feel her mind fighting what was true and false memories.

_I love you mother. You're in danger. Ba'al is cruel and controlling. He's drugged you and made you believe he is helping you. I love you mother. Has Ba'al ever told you that? Has he loved you as we do? Please mother, please._

The red tendrils emitting from Vala stopped in mid air. Her head was shaking back and forth, trying to comprehend what was happening to her. She felt and searched for something deep inside her. She remembered a baby she was holding. Smiles from a man, that was not Ba'al. Then she could see in her memories a child in a cabin. She was hugging the child and brushing her hair. She felt a warmth with this child, a sense of being loved and being protective.

"Esh…………Eshera? Vala was finally seeing some clarity thru the fog in her mind. The tendrils of flames dissipated.

"Yes mother, it's me, not Adria. I'm here with you. We must escape before Ba'al returns. They mean to use you and me mother."

"Eshera……….Eshera. Daniel, where………..where are we?"

"Mother listen to me. We need to escape." Eshera didn't understand how she knew, but she felt stronger somehow. She was fighting the effects of the drug. She knew that it would be a matter of time before Ba'al returned and she didn't know if her mother was strong enough to stay coherent. Eshera closed her eyes and her straps holding her down began to undue themselves. Eshera walked over to where her mother was being held and started untying her straps.

Vala was so weak from the drugging, she could barely speak. "Esh…….Eshera, leave………leave me. Sa……….save your…………yourself."

"No mother; I'm not letting that evil man use you. He will destroy you and everything we love. Daddy would never forgive me if I let that happen. I love you and I'm going to get us out of here."

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

**ANETEO'S SHIP**

Aneteo was in his private quarters savoring his prize and the large supply of Naquadah captured, when there was a hail from his second in command.

"Commander, we……..we have a situation." Before he could finish, Daniel interjected in the background.

"I suggest your men let me see you or your Alliance will have a hard time finding you in space; _**in pieces.**_"

Aneteo was seething inside. "You are in no position to……………….

"I have a detonator strapped to my body my friend, with encoded DNA attached to the Naquadah, and unless I have a personal meeting with you and not your thugs, then you can say goodbye right here and now."

Aneteo had underestimated Daniel. He couldn't afford to look weak again, especially now with everything relying on finding Ba'al and wreaking his revenge.

"I will allow you to entertain me Dr. Jackson. Escort him to my personal quarters and secure the Naquadah."

_Idiots, all of them idiots. I have a ship full of idiots. _

Daniel entered Aneteo's quarters. Aneteo's eyes immediately went to the beeping sound emitting from Daniel's chest and a device strapped to his hand.

" I must admit Dr. Jackson, you surprise me. So quick to die and without your friends around to help you. Obviously we can come to some sort of agreement. We both want Ba'al, and to come out of this unscathed."

"If anyone attempts to disarm or kill me, then the Naquadah blows. Ba'al is not all I want. He's taken someone that means a lot to me. Vala Mol Doran is my wife and I want her back. You are going to help me get her and more." Daniel was under no illusion that his plan could go sour at anytime. He learned quite a bit of terrorist tactics being on so many missions with SG1. Everything could litterly blow up in his face. He had to entice Aneteo and exploit his possible weakness at getting back and Ba'al.

"Why would you need me Dr. Jackson? Why not go after your wife yourself and Ba'al? You don't really need me, do you?" Aneteo was baiting Daniel. He knew there was something Daniel was holding back.

"I need a distraction for Ba'al. Your ships will do well as a threat. And you must already know, I was there when Ba'al practically wiped out your men, using my wife."

"If I remember Dr. Jackson, Ba'al was trying to wipe you and SG1 out as well. What makes you think you or I can take Ba'al on with him using your wife's unusual powers?" Stated Aneteo.

Daniel had to be careful or he would let too much be known. He didn't want this scum to know about Eshera. "Because I can control my wife, once I get her back. And when I do, I will destroy Ba'al. You can have what's left of him and have your glory along with the Naquadah."

Aneteo had to seriously consider the deal. He really had no choice, we he thought hard about his situation. But he had a plan of his own. He wanted Ba'al at all cost, but he wanted the power that Vala held also. His problem would be to gain control over Jackson to get his wife to do his bidding. With her power to control, then he didn't need the Lucian Alliance and he'd call the shots. He could control the galaxy's with that kind of power. But he had one obstacle in his way, and that would be Dr. Daniel Jackson himself.

"What would keep you from turning on me as well Dr. Jackson? After all, once you have your wife back to control and her power, you could easily destroy me as well and take back the Naquadah."

"You don't." Daniel said coldly.

Aneteo tried not to appear surprised, but he was. He always thought Jackson was a weak link and unimportant scientist. Now he could see that this was not the case. He would have the upper hand, but now was not the time.

"Very well Dr. Jackson; we'll play by your rules."

**TBC**


	69. Chapter 69

General Landry had been debriefed by Area 51. He had been informed that Dr. Jackson had confiscated a Hat'ak, several amounts of Naquadah and had zatted several personnel. Landry was livid and concerned at the same time.

"HE DID WHAT?"

General Landry had assembled SG1, less Vala and Daniel into the conference room. Jack was the most vocal.

"You heard me Jack. Our good Dr. Jackson is in serious trouble by the IOA and Woosley smells blood in the water. After what he did her at SGC and stealing a ship and confiscated Naquadah, he is now on the IOA wanted list and they shoot and ask questions later. I had to convince the President that he's been under a lot of stress and allow us to retrieve him ourselves."

Jack was still stunned at Daniel's actions.

"HE DID WHAT?"

"Jack, will you stop it. There's a good chance that Dr. Jackson would be arrested and sentenced to life, and Vala Mol Doran and their daughter could be detained to Area 51 under constant IOA probing." General Landry was fast getting his point across to SG1.

"Sir, I know that Daniel is just frustrated that his daughter and wife have been kidnapped by Ba'al. And I can't say I can blame him. But this is not all Daniel's fault. Ba'al infiltrated SGC on his own and took one of our own, which includes Eshera."

"Go on Col Carter." Stated Landry, as the rest of her team waited to hear her out.

"What worries me is that Ba'al now has Vala and Eshera and obviously has some plan to use them both. Daniel wanted to spare us from being involved at whatever he's planning and I'm worried from them all. I believe if he doesn't get back Vala or his daughter alive, there's no way he's coming back."

Jack, Mitchell and Teal'c as well as Landry was stunned at Sam's revelation. They didn't want to believe Daniel just went rogue to rescue his family, but the threat was real.

"I believe Col Carter to be correct General Landry. If I was in the same position, there would be no galaxy large enough to hunt Ba'al down and destroy him." Teal'c was being blunt and was behind his friends actions.

"So what do we do Hank? Sit around and wait for Woosley to make a move or we try and find Daniel and his family? Asked Jack frustrated.

"You have a go Jack to do everything possible to find Dr. Jackson and his family. But I warn you, the President has also given Woosley whatever means possible to bring Dr. Jackson back, with or without his family. The fact that we had Ba'al and lost him didn't sit well with the President. So you better get results and find him Jack; _**fast.**_ SG1 dismissed."

Grabbing their gear Jack had already guessed at where he might go. The Prometheus would pick them all up off world. "Space Monkey is no fool. He's going to need help and the Naquadah I bet is bait and an incentive."

"You mean the Lucian Alliance O'Neill."

"Yeah Teal'c. It's the most illogical, logical way to go after Ba'al."

Mitchell interjected. "You mean my enemy of my enemy is my friend sort of thing?"

"Exactly." Smiled Jack. "And if I know Danny boy, he's going to make it very interesting and get himself into trouble."

"Sir, our Intel tells us where the last location of the Alliance may be. But finding Daniel with them is………..is just crazy Sir." Said Sam.

"Look around Sam. Look what Daniel has already done to us and now going after Ba'al with a stolen ship and an ungodly amount of Naquadah. I say _**crazy, **_is his nickname right now."

"It does not matter O'Neill. Daniel Jackson and his family are my family. I will do everything in my power to help him find my adopted sister and their daughter. If they are harmed in any way, then Ba'al and those who side with him will _**deal**_ with me." They had seen Teal'c in revenge mode before, but this was different for them. They all agreed to get back Daniel and his family or not come back at all.

As General Landry watched SG1 go thru the Stargate. He couldn't help wonder if he would ever see them all again. Something foreboding was in the air. He couldn't put his finger on it, and Woosley didn't seem to be much of a threat. He had handled him before and the President at least gave SG1 time to redeem themselves after saving the earth so many times. But he couldn't help feel that the chain of actions that have already happened were preceding another disaster.

**TBC**


	70. Chapter 70

**PREVIOUSLY:**

"I need a distraction for Ba'al. Your ships will do well as a threat. And you must already know, I was there when Ba'al practically wiped out your men, using my wife."

"If I remember Dr. Jackson, Ba'al was trying to wipe you and SG1 out as well. What makes you think you or I can take Ba'al on with him using your wife's unusual powers?" Stated Aneteo.

Daniel had to be careful or he would let too much be known. He didn't want this scum to know about Eshera. "Because I can control my wife, once I get her back. And when I do, I will destroy Ba'al. You can have what's left of him and have your glory along with the Naquadah."

Aneteo had to seriously consider the deal. He really had no choice, we he thought hard about his situation. But he had a plan of his own. He wanted Ba'al at all cost, but he wanted the power that Vala held also. His problem would be to gain control over Jackson to get his wife to do his bidding. With her power to control, then he didn't need the Lucian Alliance and he'd call the shots. He could control the galaxies with that kind of power. But he had one obstacle in his way, and that would be Dr. Daniel Jackson himself.

"What would keep you from turning on me as well Dr. Jackson? After all, once you have your wife back to control and her power, you could easily destroy me as well and take back the Naquadah."

"You don't." Daniel said coldly.

Aneteo tried not to appear surprised, but he was. He always thought Jackson was a weak link and unimportant scientist. Now he could see that this was not the case. He would have the upper hand, but now was not the time.

"Very well Dr. Jackson; we'll play by your rules."

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Daniel sat with his back to the wall, watching the view screen intently while Aneteo watched Dr. Jackson from the corner of his eyes. Daniel wanted to make sure he saw what was going on, without someone sneaking up on him. He was under no illusion that he should trust anyone on board and Aneteo needed to be watched as much as possible.

Aneteo had gathered Intel from his ships that a Hat'ak in the Galon galaxy had stopped for supplies. These Jaffa that gathered the supplies had Ba'al's mark. Aneteo wanted to keep Daniel from any information that would benefit him and keep him off balance as much as possible. It disgusted him that he was not solely in charge of the situation that befell his ship. But he was playing the waiting game and needed time to come up with a plan to control Vala and her power.

"Dr. Jackson, we have information that Ba'al's ship may have been in the Galon galaxy. It's the only lead we have but we must follow up on this information."

"You do that." Daniel wanted the perception that he was not weak and out of control.

"I assure you Dr. Jackson I only want to kill Ba'al more than you do. I know your main concern is on your wife."

"As I said before, it's _my_ concern and _only_ mine." Daniel sat up from his corner vigil. "I will be in your guest room; and by the way, I checked on the Naquadah shipment. If any of your men try to leave this ship thru escape pods or your strikers; I have each one wired to blow at my will. I won't hesitate to kill anyone who tries to stop me from saving my wife." With that left on Anteneo's mind, Daniel left the command center.

_You dare threaten me Dr. Jackson. You and Ba'al are both dead when I find a way to control your wife. _

But what really was on Aneteo's mind was something else all together. _Who was the child that was with you Dr. Jackson and why? I remember Ba'al's face, he was furious that this female child stopped his favorite pet. Had somehow SG1 knew of Ba'al's plan and had this child as another weapon? Who is the child and why did she have such a power similar to Vala's? You know more than you're letting on Dr. Jackson and I intend to find out what. Your time is short Ba'al as well as Dr. Jacksons. If I can't find a way to control Vala Mol Doran and this child, then no one will. I'll destroy us all before I let anyone best me ever again; I swear._

**BA'AL'S SHIP**

"Leave me…………please Eshera. I………….I can't make it………….sa………..save yourself."

Vala was still feeling increasingly intense pain. Eshera was still not quite sure what her powers could do or why, but she tried to ease her mother's suffering as much as possible.

"No mother. I……….I know daddy is trying to find us. I know they are all coming for us, but I have to get you out of here before they come back."

Vala was tired, so tired and she was barely conscious to see Eshera. Her vision was still blurry and still in some pain, but then something dawned on her barely conscious mind.

"Oh……….no………no; you look like Adria. You………you must leave Eshera. They………..they can't find out who you really are."

Vala was not clearly sure where she was, but she knew who her daughter was and thought only for her protection. "Sa………….save yourself…………..please."

Eshera was trying to concentrate on what she could do. She couldn't leave her mother at the hands of the evil man and somehow she knew they both would be hunted until her father could find them both. Eshera's mind was rising to punish those who had hurt her mother, but she didn't know if she was strong enough to stop anyone, other than the few powers she was aware of.

Vala finally lost consciousness and Eshera reached down to caress her mother's face, trying to think of a way to help her mother and find a way to protect her.

"I know what I must do mother. You will be safe until daddy reaches us. I just know they're coming for us. I just need to hide you until we find a way out of here."

Eshera looked around, hoping to see a way out other than the guarded door outside. The darkness in the chambers allowed her to see something she missed. Eshera concentrated, trying to see what she might be able to use to hide. After a few minutes with her eyes still shut, she had an idea.

"I'll keep you safe mother. Daddy's coming. I know he is."

sssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

**PLANET PX 419**

The few Priors that were left had remained hidden for some time in prostration, waiting, just waiting in a far away cave. There were only about five Priors left now, with limited powers since the Orici had left, there was no way to survive hardly. The stronger ones with barely any strength, managed to gather fruit from the far away trees, if they were lucky and not killed by some marauding traveler. When their bodies were instantly changed to Priors by the flames of Celestis, there was no need for food or water to sustain them at all. Now that their powers were all diminished they were starving. As the day went on, they lost another one, leaving only four to wait once again.

In the distance and darkness of the planet. A Prior watched in the distance as a brilliant light could be seen faintly, far away. His strength was dwindling each day, yet he stayed prostrated, waiting to see if their enemies had found them once again, to finally wipe out what was left of their sect. He watched as long as he could, but his last strength failed him. He could only see the light grow red and his eyes once again fell to the dirt, tired and hungry.

"RISE MY FAITHFUL SERVANTS AND BE REWARDED FOR YOUR LONG WAIT."

The remaining Priors felt their hunger and thirst go away. The felt their bodies being strengthened and their eyes beheld which they had long awaited.

"HALLO ARE THE ORICI. HALLO ARE THE ORICI." They chanted in unison.

"We have a new mission to bring those to see Origin into their lives. We must gather a force to spread across the sky's that we have returned. But our first mission will be to punish those who have transgressed us. We must destroy all those who oppose us, once more. We must strike while our enemies bask in our slight defeat.

"YES ORICI, WHAT IS YOUR BIDDING." Asked them all.

"_**REVENGE**_."

**TBC**

A/N: I lost my original notes to this chapter, so I'm not really pleased, but I'll live. As usual, your reviews and questions are most welcomed. Enjoy.


	71. Chapter 71

Eshera was trying to concentrate on what she could do. She couldn't leave her mother at the hands of the evil man and somehow she knew they both would be hunted until her father could find them both. Eshera's mind was rising to punish those who had hurt her mother, but she didn't know if she was strong enough to stop anyone, other than the few powers she was aware of.

Vala finally lost consciousness and Eshera reached down to caress her mother's face, trying to think of a way to help her mother and find a way to protect her.

"I know what I must do mother. You will be safe until daddy reaches us. I just know they're coming for us. I just need to hide you until we find a way out of here."

Eshera looked around, hoping to see a way out other than the guarded door outside. The darkness in the chambers allowed her to see something she missed. Eshera concentrated, trying to see what she might be able to use to hide. After a few minutes with her eyes still shut, she had an idea.

"I'll keep you safe mother. Daddy's coming. I know he is."

Sssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

Eshera reached down and touched her mother's fevered head. She concentrated on the memories that her mother had of Adria. Eshera became completely disturbed at seeing Adria's attacks on her mother and father. She could sense that her mother was trying to shield her, but to no avail, Eshera needed those memories to save their lives.

Eshera tried to make sense of her powers, but there was still certain areas in her mind that remained clouded on what she was capable of. She chose the one area in the room that she knew that the people on board may not find her. She needed to keep their minds off finding her mother or they could both be in danger.

Ba'al's servant entered the room to check on his Lord's prisoners. When he could see that one pallet was empty, he immediately contacted Ba'al. In hearing that Vala escaped Ba'al immediately threw the servant across the room, killed instantly from his master's anger. The Jaffa guards were also killed for their incompetence and replaced. He ordered all guards to search for Vala and made good his threat, that if she was not found; they would pay dearly for displeasing their God. Ba'al immediately crossed over to the upright table holding Eshera and grabbed her face angrily.

"WHERE IS YOUR MOTHER ADRIA?"

Eshera opened her eyes feigning that she was unconscious. She immediately encompassed the memories of Adria and her demeanor.

"She is no concern of mine Lord Ba'al. I would think that you would treat your guest and possible ally with more respect."

This peaked Ba'al's interest. With him being hunted by the Lucian Alliance for his betrayal, he would need all the help he could get. He was no fool and the Ori, if not completely wiped out, would be needed as a threatening force against his enemies.

"Maybe I've been mislead as to your intentions. I was only interested in your mother as a hostage. You might say an upper hand concerning SG1. You have to admit I saved you from SG1 putting you away for the rest of your life."

"I am indeed in your debt Lord Ba'al, but my mother is your concern, not mine." Eshera was trying to keep Ba'al off balance. She truly loathed him, but needed to protect her mother.

"My forces are not depleted as one would suspect Lord Ba'al. You and I would do well as an ally to defeat all those who oppose us. Think of our enemies bowing at our feet as we make examples of them. Forget about my mother, we have other needs to be served."

Ba'al needed Vala as a weapon. He was not about to give up his little prize so soon. He needed any power to wipe out all those who opposed him and SG1 and the Alliance were a thorn in his proverbial side. Ba'al thought long and hard at pressing matters of being pursued by the entire Lucian Alliance. Ba'al released Eshera, believing that he truly had Adria. Eshera had played her part well, now she had to continue until she had a chance possibly to escape this evil man.

"Thank you lord Ba'al, you will not regret your decision. "

"I shall entertain our alliance Orici, but when I find your mother, she is mine to do with as I will."

"What is it that you need of my mother in the first place?" Eshera pressed her ruse of impersonating Adria.

"I was not aware that you would not know of your mother's unique situation. She has a certain gift that is usable to me." Ba'al didn't want to give to much information to Adria, just in case Adria could influence her mother's power.

"I assure you Lord Ba'al, my mother has no power or I would have exploited it long ago for the sake of Origin. She is useless to me and only alive in hopes I will one day convince her of my intentions to wipe evil from the galaxy."

"Of course Orici. Please take one of my private chambers as a token of our alliance. My servants are at your disposal."

"Thank you Lord Ba'al, and if I see my mother, I will alert your guards immediately to detain her."

"Thank you Orici. I will leave you to rest." Ba'al bowed and left Eshera. Once outside he issued an order to make sure the Orici was well guarded as a guest and any signs of Vala would be rewarded once captured. Ba'al still didn't trust Adria, and he needed to find Vala. He had some suspicions, but his interest laid elsewhere.

_Where are you Vala and how did you escape? Your powers have enabled you to shake off my drug. When I find you, then I must increase your dosage my dear. I can't have you running around the galaxy unchecked. You will be mine to control forever, you and one day your daughter, the Orici. Her power and yours would make me unstoppable._

Ba'al smirked a small smile, as he walked down the corridor of his ship, knowing he would have access to a greater power than he could ever imagine.

Eshera waited a few moments before allowing herself to check on her mother in her hiding place. Eshera made sure the lights were dimmed down to prelude that she was asleep. Eshera reached up and moved her hand over the covering of the vent. She used her powers to levitate her mother into the air shaft. This tired Eshera out, leaving her almost exhausted. So when Ba'al found her on the pallet she was almost unconscious. She reached up to her mother, feeling her forehead, seeing she was still fevered. Vala was still unconscious from Eshera's mind touch, and Eshera hoped her mother would stay unconscious until her father arrived. Eshera could feel her father searching for them somehow. She just trusted in her instincts and trusted in her father's love for them both, that he would find them soon.

"Father will find us mother, you have to stay safe. That evil man will not harm you again." Eshera covered her mother with a blanket and tried to take away any pain her mother may still be feeling. Eshera hated her mother being in pain and vulnerable. She knew her mother's fear of Adria and the fear of having a child taken away from her. Eshera could see the images of her mothers mind and how Adria had somehow tried to kill her mother. But the images were foggy and disturbing. Eshera didn't understand why Adria was hovering over her mother, evilly smiling and then Adria screaming in pain. She was trying to imitate Adria to convince Ba'al that she hand no concerns for her mother and the she was indeed the Orici. Her plan had worked, but she didn't know how long she could convince Ba'al.

Eshera kissed her mother's forehead. "I love you mother." She returned the covering of the vent and went to bed. She needed her rest and tried to concentrate as much as possible on sending a subliminal message to her father. She just hoped she was strong enough to do it.

**THE PROMETHEUS**

Sam was in the lab, checking charts on the last location of the Lucian Alliance ships. Sam couldn't stop thinking about Eshera and Vala being in the hands of Ba'al. But even more worried on how Daniel went rogue without any backup to find them. She was hoping beyond hope to find her friends unharmed and back safe, but something else was bothering her even more. It's if there was a premonition that something worse was coming. Being part of SG1 meant each of her teammates had to stay alert, be sharp, ready for any out of the ordinary experience. And they have had their fare share of oddities on many a missions. Sometimes it made Sam paranoid, at other times just very, very cautious. But there was a nagging sense of foreboding. When they barely escaped from that mad man that was torturing Vala; Taika said that Vala was special. That the Ancients foreseen in Vala their future to fight a greater evil.

"_CARTER?"_

"Huh…….oh, Sir. I didn't hear you come in."

Jack was a little worried. He had called to Sam several moments before she answered.

"What's wrong Sam? You've been more distant than usual."

"I keep thinking about Vala and Eshera. It's so unfair to see them taken from us, and then Daniel going after them alone."

"Yeah, spacemonkey made the top wanted list without trying. But something else is bothering you too." Jack always became a little nervous when Sam was nervous.

"It seems like this is all leading up to something bigger than we can comprehend. Why Vala, why would the Ancients pick Vala to have the Orici? Why does she have this power of the _blue_ and _black_ flame? Why would Eshera have the same power that Vala has and for what purpose if Adria is dead?"

"Scary stuff Carter. We've been thru some pretty strange stuff and usually sometimes our friends are involved. Adria and the Ori have been some of our toughest customers and so were the Goa'uld. And we've defeated them both. Ba'al is just bidding his time again for some furlong memory of taking over the world again. I don't like that he's using our friends to get what he wants and Daniel travestying across the know galaxy for revenge. But I do know this."

Sam raised her eyebrow out of curiosity. "I know we don't leave anyone behind. We don't like our friends getting hurt, and we darn well will kick their asses when they mess with our families."

Sam smiled at Jack's outlook on everything always turning out alright. And she knew Jack would rather die than see one of his friends hurt. But it didn't help ease her fears.

"Sir, I know Daniel only wants his family back, and I can't blame him for his actions right now. But if we don't find Eshera and Vala alive; I don't think Daniel will ever recover or want to. I don't know if any of us will recover if we lose them."

**TBC**


	72. Chapter 72

**PREVIOUSLY:**

"RISE MY FAITHFUL SERVANTS AND BE REWARDED FOR YOUR LONG WAIT."

The remaining Priors felt their hunger and thirst go away. The felt their bodies being strengthened and their eyes beheld which they had long awaited.

"HALLO ARE THE ORICI. HALLO ARE THE ORICI." They chanted in unison.

"We have a new mission to bring those to see Origin into their lives. We must gather a force to spread across the sky's that we have returned. But our first mission will be to punish those who have transgressed us. We must destroy all those who oppose us, once more. We must strike while our enemies bask in our slight defeat.

"YES ORICI, WHAT IS YOUR BIDDING." Asked them all.

"_**REVENGE**_."

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Daniel was suddenly startled awake by a feeling of dread. His sleep cycles were almost nil to none. He couldn't really afford to sleep, but knew his body needed the rest. He would be no good to his daughter or wife if he wasn't fully alert once he found them. With Aneteo and the Alliance following up on their Intel where Ba'al's ship may be, he needed to be as alert as possible.

He couldn't shake the feeling that something was approaching out there. He felt that there was an **_unending evil_** presence that he could not explain feeling. He knew Adria was dead, the Ori wiped out, so that couldn't be it. Then he felt something else; something calling to him to find Vala and Eshera. He already felt the need to find them as soon as possible and destroy Ba'al at all cost. He would never allow that snake to live another moment and allow his family and friends to be in danger ever again.

Suddenly Daniel felt something reach into his mind. He looked around to see if anyone was in the room. It felt as if there whisper of voices in the air, surrounding him.

_Daddy…………….daddy, we need you._

"Eshera?"

_I know you're looking for us. We need you. Momma's ok. We…….._

Then Eshera's voice stopped.

"Eshera?................Eshera?"

Daniel didn't realize he was shouting out loud. He knew he could afford to let Aneteo or his guards know about his daughter. There was a signal in his room that someone was entering.

"We're you speaking to someone Dr. Jackson? Aneteo asked curiously.

Daniel needed to play dumb. "Your only interest Aneteo is to find Ba'al and my wife. Nothing else concerns me but that. Am I _clear_?"

Aneteo immediately closed the space between Daniel and himself, almost nose to nose. "Let me make myself; _**clear**_ Dr. Jackson. I don't take orders from you, and don't think I'm afraid to die. You and I have an understanding concerning your wife, and I intend to carry out my end of this bargain. But if for one minute I perceive that you think you're deceiving me, I will blow this ship and you to pieces. Then your wife will then be ravished forever by Ba'al at his leisure."

"Then we both understand each other _perfectly_." Daniel answered with a tinge of controlled anger. Daniel was happy he changed the subject away from speaking out loud about his daughter.

Aneteo turned away from Daniel to walk towards the door. Without turning around he decided to at least make sure Daniel stayed on his toes.

"Also once we find Ba'al, he's mine." Aneteo walked out without any response from Daniel.

Daniel was happy he evaded any more curiosity from Aneteo. He knew once he found Vala and his daughter, Aneteo would have no choice but to kill him. Daniel planned on beating Aneteo at his own game.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

In an outer galaxy standing on a mountain looking outwards toward the horizon at her Ori ships being constructed. Adria's form is aflame in red, with her eyes closed. She senses something, a presense never felt before. It's disturbing that someone out there may have equal power to hers. She sees a girl, a mirror image of herself and it confuses her. The image is strong and confident, but the image shows herself, standing next to Vala. She opens her eyes and the connection is broken.

"What does this mean?" Her words are lost in the wind.

**TBC**

A/N: I know this is short, but I needed a little sleep to continue. Things are about to heat up. I know, I know, it's about time. Adria is back. As always, reviews and comments are welcomed.


	73. Chapter 73

Suddenly Daniel felt something reach into his mind. He looked around to see if anyone was in the room. It felt as if there whisper of voices in the air, surrounding him.

_Daddy…………….daddy, we need you._

"Eshera?"

_I know you're looking for us. We need you. Momma's ok. We…….._

Then Eshera's voice stopped.

"Eshera?................Eshera?"

* * *

"My dear Adria, where you speaking to someone?"

Eshera was caught off guard. She had not even heard Ba'al enter her room.

"No Lord Ba'al. I was meditating, but a _guest's_ privacy, seems to be neglected."

"I'm sorry, I thought this was my ship." Ba'al smirked. "We still have not located your mother. I was wondering if you would put some of your perceptive Orici powers to good use."

"I have better things to do with my time than locate my mother. It seems everyone has this impression that I'm close to that woman." Eshera was hoping Ba'al was falling for her act.

"My apologies Orici; but are you still able to locate Vala? As my guest I wouldn't ask, but I do have plans as your ally. And Vala is a central part of defeating our enemies."

"I'm sorry, but my connection with that insufferable woman has diminished thru time. I cannot be responsible for her actions, and certainly when you do find her, I want a little talk with her myself."

Ba'al watched Eshera discreetly. He wanted to see if the Orici was hiding something. He thought he heard Adria mention something out of the ordinary, but decided to keep it to himself and keep a watchful eye on her.

"I'm sure you do Orici. Again, I'll leave you to your meditation."

As soon as Ba'al walked out, Eshera made a note to be more careful when she tried to contact her father again. She wanted so much to check on her mother. But she had to be careful. If they knew where she was hidden, both their lives could be well in danger again.

Eshera waited for a long time before she removed the vent again. She crawled in and her mother was sweating and delirious. "Mother………. father is coming for us. I know he's close. Hold on for us, please mother."

"Sa………sa….save………..yo……your…..yourself." Vala was shaking from the fever.

"No mother, I'm not leaving you." Eshera pulled what covers she could find off her bed and returned to bundle her mother. She knew she could not do much, but take away some of her pain. But it didn't seem to be enough. Eshera placed her hands on her mother's forehead.

_Peace mother; be at peace. I'm here with you. I will not let anyone harm you. Father is near, I can feel him. You must hang on, you must. I love you very much. Sleep mother………let yourself sleep._

Without really noticing, Eshera's flame encompassed Vala's body. Her tentacles of _Blue flames_ enveloped Vala and stopped her from shivering. Vala fell into a deep restful sleep. Eshera didn't really understand how this flame worked, but she could use it to calm her mother and hopefully learn to harness this power. Eshera kissed her mother's forehead and climbed out of the vent. She was careful to be quite and slip into bed, tired from exuding so much energy. Soon Eshera was asleep and dreamed.

She saw a women from a distance. She seemed to be sitting and staring at the stars. The woman was searching for something and it was disturbing what Eshera felt from this unknown woman. In the distance she saw the woman again, standing next to a man in white. He held a staff and it glowed towards her mother. Eshera tried to reach her mother, not sure of what this man in white was doing, but she knew it was dangerous. Eshera's tentacles of flames reached out to stop the man and then her mother screamed in pain. The other woman appeared out of nowhere and began hurting her mother. Eshera tried to stop her also, but this time, the woman's face looked back. It was her; Eshera saw herself looking back with an evil smile. Eshera bolted upright in bed. She was sweating and breathing heavily. She shook her head, not believing what she dreamed.

_I would never hurt my mother; never. Why am I hurting my mother?_

**ON A DISTANT PLANET**

The Prior approached Adria with news of several ships ready for take off. The people of various planets had been working non stop on building the Orici's ships. Two were operable, along with servants and an army to her will.

"Orici, all is in place for your journey. We await your orders."

"Make ready my ship. I need to find my mother. She and her friends will pay for their betrayal."

"Yes Orici; What is our destination?"

"The Flames of Origin will guide me. Now Go."

"Halo are the Ori."

"Halo are the Ori Prior."

As the Prior left, Adria felt something that made her aware that something was moving towards an inevitable end to the cosmos. It felt like raw power that was untapped, unspeakable to mention. As if someone or something had been hidden and now the dirty little secret was out. But she also couldn't help feel curious still about seeing herself, face to face.

_I must solve this mystery. Why do I see myself beside my mother? Is she the key to more power? Do I have a destiny to rule the universe with her by my side? She betrayed me, tried to stop me from my destiny. There must be an answer to this question. I am the Orici and I __**will **__find the answer__._

**BA'AL'S SHIP**

Ba'al was in his personal throne room, when his First Prime entered. "I'm getting tired of hearing no answer to my question Prime. Where is Vala Mol Doran?" Ba'al's face was contorted in anger.

"My Lord, she will not escape. All the pods have been secured and all halls guarded. She is aboard and will be captured soon."

"For your sake Prime and your Jaffa. I do not give second chances, and her escape shows badly for you."

"I have never failed you my Lord Ba'al. I will not fail now." The Prime knew Ba'al's continued anger would mean his death if this woman was not found. The Prime had already killed the guards for their negligence.

"See that you don't Prime. Others would do well to serve me better than you. Continue your search and I don't want to hear from you until she is found or you will pay with your life for failing me."

The Prime bowed knowing his Lord made good on his threats. "By your leave My Lord."

Ba'al watched the Prime leave and contemplated making him an example to his power. Ba'al couldn't stop reminiscing about having Vala's body to himself. He even thought about Vala and the Orici bowing to his control.

_How ironic that I could easily have Vala and the Orici to myself, begging for my touch to stop the pain. How delicious for both women to serve me._

Ba'al continued to smile to himself, yet he was still bothered by Vala's disappearance and the Orici speaking to herself.

_Or was she?_

**LUCIAN ALLIANCE SHIP**

Daniel again was sitting on the command center of the Lucian Alliance. Aneteo was having reports of two Hata'k ships fleeing when asked for their security codes. Aneteo believed one of those ships had to have Ba'al and Jackson's wife on board.

Aneteo turned to Daniel and was met with cold eyes. "We have a choice to be made Dr. Jackson. We have a lead on two ships that are not of our Alliance. One has to be Ba'al, and the other possibly a decoy. I'm going after the nearest ship thru hyperspace. We have one chance at this. I want to remind you of our bargain."

"And I remind you of yours. We find my wife, and that's all I care about." Daniel was not in the mood and tired. He had heard from Eshera, and was worried something might have happened to her, when she stopped contacting him.

"Then we understand one another Dr. Jackson." Aneteo turned to his men. "Pursue the nearest ship. Prepare for Hyperspace." Ordered Aneteo.

**SG1**

"You know Col Carter, that was wise to have this captured Hata'k ship around. The Prometheus was a good backup if things go wrong." Stated Jack.

"I kinda figured that we may need it. The Prometheus could easily beam us aboard if we meet up with the Lucian Alliance or Ba'al."

"Indeed Col Carter. Daniel Jackson is only protecting those he loves. I will not hesitate to join him to save my adopted family."

"I hear you T. Mitchell, didn't you say there was something odd about the two Hata'k ships splitting up all of a sudden?" Asked Jack.

"We had some old Alliance codes, but Sam and I figured to leave the scene of the crime before they got a little too close. Ba'al would have fired on us, knowing we were not one of his ships."

"So you suspect Carter, that maybe Daniel was on one of those ships?"

"I can't be sure, but I have an instinct Daniel is holding all the cards. Aneteo would have killed him and kept the Naquadah. But Daniel is special Ops now. I been thinking he can _rig_ something to force the Alliance to search for Vala and Eshera. He's no fool and he would need leverage to push Aneteo to find his family."

"That's my space monkey. Always over the top. Well what are our options gang? Pressed Jack.

"Pursue the path of last known Intel on the Lucian Alliance last location. Either way we find Daniel or Ba'al." Stated Sam.

"I'm in, the rest of you?" Asked Jack.

"We don't leave anyone behind General. Sam's plan is good as any." Stated Mitchell.

""Colonel Carter's instincts have always lead us to a victorious outcome."

"Well Carter." Putting his hands on her shoulder. "Lets's go get our people."

**TBC**


	74. Chapter 74

Vala felt her body aching all over. She was instantly confused at where she was or how she got there. She instinctively pusher her hand up and stopped mid way when her hand would not go any further. Her memory was hazy as to what was going on. Her mind searched to remember what happened to her. It seemed a blur and only thing she could really remember was someone saying they loved her and that they would be found soon. A face seemed to loom over her, reassuring her that everything would be alright. Vala looked around again to see small slits of light, beaming slightly inside her view. She felt her body and there were blankets wrapped around her. Her head felt like a weight was pressing down, and she didn't want to move, until she felt sure enough to find her way out of this predicament or the pain would stop.

She could hear voices coming from the other side of the wall, or so she thought. They sounded familiar, one particular voice did anyway. Vala crawled slowly toward the lights and then she saw that it was a vent. Her eyes seemed blurry from the pain and it was hard to see thru the small slits in the vent. What she could make out was that a man and a women where in the room. She strained to see who they were, but something instinctively told her to stay quite. Her mind tried to wrap around why she was in the vent or who were the people in the room. As she strained to look even harder, Vala's head began to hurt even more. As she backed away and tried to stay hidden, her thoughts were on the familiar voice. Vala knew it somehow, but couldn't remember. Vala could no longer hold her head up and passed out once again.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Eshera had once again fooled Ba'al into thinking she was the Orici. He had once again questioned Eshera about helping to locate her mother. Eshera staved him off again by mentioning it was not her who lost her mother. Ba'al kept his composure, but inside he was steaming. He stepped up security, but he was under suspicion that the Orici was hiding something. Eshera believed that she was running out of time. She decided to try and contact her father again.

_Daddy…………….daddy can you hear me? Mother is in trouble and I don't know how long I can keep this horrible man from finding her. Please hear me daddy. Come soon daddy: come soon._

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Daniel felt something in his head. He didn't let on what was going on to Aneteo, but he could hear his daughter's pleas. Now he needed to push Aneteo to find them and fast.

"What is taking so long Aneteo? Is there a problem finding them?" Daniel was being sarcastic in front of Aneteo, but also making him look weak to his men.

Aneteo knew what Daniel was doing, but decided it was better to ignore him, for now. "Our long range sensors are picking up another ship. No doubt you have lied about not bringing company."

"I told you, I'm alone. There is no one following me, unless they are after you."

"Commander, we are being hailed." Stated one of Aneteo's men.

"By whom?" Aneteo asked perturbed.

"The Prometheus Sir. They want to know if Dr. Jackson is aboard."

Daniel couldn't believe what he was hearing. This was definitely putting a kink in his plans to get to Eshera and Vala. "I suggest you keep our present course Commander. They are no interest to me."

Aneteo was surprised by Jackson's answer and why he was avoiding his own people. "I think we should see what they want Dr. Jackson. After all, they are looking for you. Put them on view." Aneteo was enjoying watching Daniel squirm for once.

"Well nice to see some things haven't changed Aneteo. We were in the area, and decided we needed a certain Archeologist to talk to. Ah, Daniel, there you are. You've been hangin around the wrong crowd lately. We need to chat."

Daniel was not pleased to see Jack, for whatever reason. He knew that Jack was going to be upset for why he left them behind, but he didn't want to give explanations, not now.

"I was on vacation and they gave me the best rates. Now if you don't mind, I want to continue my vacation."

"Now, now Danny boy. You left without saying goodbye. We wanted to give you a proper send off. Teal'c, Cam and Sam are anxious to speak to you too. We're all one big happy family and you seem to forgot who your friends are buddy."

"I know who my friends are Jack. I just know it's not needed right now. Now go home." Stated Daniel.

Aneteo was listening intently to the banter between Jack and Daniel. Obviously there was some underlying anger between him and his people. Aneteo decided on another strategy to put things in his control.

"We still have plenty of time to our destination. I'm content to sit for awhile, and after all, I'm your only hope in finding your precious cargo."

Daniel was seething and Aneteo knew it. Daniel knew he wasn't going anywhere until he spoke to Jack and the rest. "Just remember our agreement Commander. I get what I want, and so do you." Daniel turned back to the screen. "I'm coming over Jack, but I'm not staying."

"Hey, I couldn't ask for more; O'Neill out."

"General what are you up to?" Asked Sam.

"Mawah; I'm just instituting an old fashion talking to for Spacemonkey. I expect a little support from the choir."

"Indeed O'Neill."

"I'm in and Sam you can't say you don't want a piece of Jackson to knock some sense into him. After all, he zatted us………._**US **_for God's sake. You never Zat your own people unless they are a threat. Believe me, he's going to be the one threatened." Stated Cam.

"Well, I might have a few words with him. Let's see what he's got to say, and then we make a move." Sam smirked.

"Well now that we are all in agreement. Let's go meet; _our_ _friend_."

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Adria was on the command center of her ship, with three other Ori ships behind her. She continued to see a vision of herself beside her mother fighting herself. She was mystified as to why this continued to plague her. She was aware of one of the Priors entering.

"Orici, our sensors have picked up several ships on our sensors. We should be upon them within the hour."

"Good, I sense I'm closer to my destiny. We must prepare ourselves to meet our enemy Prior. I'm confident we will succeed."

"Yes Orici, Hallo are the Ori." The Prior left without another word. Adria turned back to the view screen. She was smiling evilly at what she intended for her mother.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Daniel landed in the ring room of the Hata'k that was on board of the Prometheus. He was waiting for Jack and his friends to arrive, knowing that they were pissed at how he left them knocked out and kept them out of what he was attempting. Daniel decided to sit down and wait. It wasn't long.

Jack walked in first and looked Daniel up and down. "Well Daniel, nice to see you in one piece. Especially hanging around the Lucian Alliance. I thought you would be tenderized by now. You must be proud of yourself for scaring the _**HELL**_out of us."

Sam, Teal'c and Cam were bringing up the rear, when Daniel caught their faces, looking rather perturbed. Except Teal'c who only stood stoic and steely eyed towards Daniel.

"I don't owe you an explanation Jack. My wife and daughter are out there and no one was doing anything about it. IOA wants to lock them up probably and Ba'al is probably doing who knows what to Vala. I didn't want to get anyone in trouble for my actions. I have this under control Jack. Aneteo is not going anywhere without me and he wants Ba'al as much as I do."

"You got some nerve Jackson." Interjected Cam. "We are a team and your friends. We care about Vala and Eshera just as much. You know we would have done everything in our power to help you find them. What's gotten into you?"

"Indeed Daniel Jackson. Vala is my adopted sister, as well as Eshera being my family also. Did you think we would not assist you?"

Sam stepped forward to kind of cool the air before Daniel lashed out. She could see the tension building in Daniel. "I know you thought what you were doing was right Daniel. But we are your family too. We are in this together and……………is…..is that a detonator strapped to your body?"

Neither SG1 had noticed until Sam had said something. "So you were planning on blowing yourself up and the Lucian Alliance. What are you on Danny boy? This is insane; how do you expect to get Vala and Eshera back with this kind of plan?"

"That's my business Jack and I'm _tired_ of this conversation. Either go home or stay out of my way. Either way, I'm going to get my family back and destroy Ba'al once and for all."

"Oh, so were not invited to the party. You plan on getting your family back and leave them abandoned. Get Ba'al at all cost and the Lucian Alliance. _Brilliant!_"

"Daniel, you can't do this." Sam was pleading. "Do you expect Vala to condone this sort of act. Do you expect Eshera to remember her father in pieces?"

Daniel pinched the bridge of his nose, knowing that his friends would not understand what he had to do, what he must do. "You can't come with me and that's that. I'm going back to find my wife and daughter. Either way, no one is stopping me."

Just before anyone could answer, the alarms went off in the Hata'k ship. Sam went over to the communications panel. "What is it Major?"

"Our sensors are picking up new ships in the area Col Carter. They are the schematics of Ori ships."

Everyone, including Daniel was shocked. "That…..that can't be. We destroyed the Ori. How…………

Jack interrupted the Major. "How long before they reach us?"

"Within the hour. We don't have much time." Stated the Major. "If we have to go up against Ori ships, then we are out gunned."

"This can't be possible. What………what if Adria's back? Oh, my God, Vala." Daniel was starting to sweat. He knew what Adria would do to Vala if she found her. "Oh my God Eshera."

"Daniel, snap out of it. We got some options here. If the Ori are back and Adria's coming, then she doesn't know where Vala is or that we have a Hata'k ship. The Prometheus can move out of orbit and we can join your little gang and save Vala and Eshera."

Daniel looked around and had to admit Jack had a point. His plans had changed from bad to worse and he felt that time was running out.

"Eshera has contacted me." Stated Daniel bluntly.

"What?……….how?" Asked Sam.

"She's been projecting to my mind that she and her mother are close. That she's keeping them safe somehow and wants me to come get them. I don't know how she's doing it, but it gives me hope were really close to finding Ba'al."

"Then we must move quickly Daniel Jackson. I believe Eshera's powers are growing. The flames she and Vala project must give them this."

"I think you're right Teal'c, but now is not the time to doddle. Sam we need to join Daniel's friends and head out. Notify the Major what our plan is and tell him warn General Landry for a possible invasion." Sam nodded and started the ship up.

"Daniel you're coming with us. Notify you little friend Aneteo that we have company and we'll be accompanying him along the way. Does uh, ……..does he know about you being the overly accessorized Eveready bunny?"

"I made him a offer he couldn't refuse."

"The Godfather, part 1. Most excellent movie." Everyone turned to Teal'c and then back to Sam.

"I have to be on board Aneteo's ship Jack, otherwise our little agreement of finding Vala is all for nothing. He has the coordinates of the last known location of Ba'al's ship. He doesn't know about Eshera."

"I don't like this Daniel. You're all alone over there with that little evil munchkin."

"Jack, I was doing this on my own anyway. I………I have to admit, I'm glad you're here, now with the Ori being a threat."

"We have to leave General or the Ori will find us sooner than we realize. If this is the Ori returning then we need to leave now." Stated Sam.

"Then I'm coming with you Daniel. Aneteo will be salivating thinking he has the head honcho from SG1. He's so predictable you know. How many times did you guys blow up his Naquadah supplies?"

"Sir, I don't think this is a good ideal, splitting us up."

"Sam, you Teal'c and Cam can somehow hack into Aneteo's computers for coordinates, while we keep him distracted. I bet Spacemonkey hasn't slept for awhile and he needs someone to watch his back."

"I should go O'Neill. Having a Shol'va is worth the prize for the Alliance."

"Yeah, but I kinda miss keeping Daniel company. And I want our girls back safe and sound. I miss the Space Princess."

Daniel could appreciate that his friends all cared for his family, even though he couldn't let Jack and the rest know about Aneteo's little deal. His greatest fear now was _**time.**_ Without knowing how Adria returned and now with Ori ships; Vala was in real danger. Not to mention what would happen if she found out about Eshera. Takia had sacrificed her life to protect them and especially Vala from Adria. But if Adria was back, then who knew what type of power she was wielding. He couldn't afford the risk, he had to come up with another plan and fast.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

"What is your bidding Orici?"

"Scan the ships for my mother and her friends. Destroy any ship that gets in our way. I will deal with my mother personally."

"Yes Orici."

"And Prior."

"Yes Orici."

"Have the rest of my fleet head for earth. The whole planet needs a cleansing. Either they join me or die."

**TBC**


	75. Chapter 75

Gen Landry was sitting at his office desk, signing his usual orders of the day. He couldn't help worry that his elite team was out there, trying to save one of their own. Yet he couldn't help feel that their trouble was just beginning. Vala and Eshera had been kidnapped, by Ba'al, Ba'al escaped from his facility, while Dr. Jackson had hijacked large amounts of Nauqudah from Area 51. Not to mention the President made him personally responsible for what happened and would have his head on a platter if he didn't guarantee the return of the Naquadah and the recapture of Ba'al. He knew Woosley must be salivating, knowing all the trouble he was in.

"General Landry, Sir, there's a long range message coming in from the Prometheus." Walter relayed thru his speaker phone.

"Patch it thru Walter."

"Yes Sir."

"Gen Landry, this is Major Moore, this comes from General O'Neill."

"Go ahead Major."

"He suspects that there may be an invasion from the resurrected Ori."

"If it comes from General O'Neill then we better heed his warning. I'll notify the President. Major; the Prometheus is our best defense to earth right now. I'll put the Air force on alert."

"Yes Sir, we'll do what we can. Colonel Carter wanted you to know that they have found Dr. Jackson and they headed to a undetermined course."

"Thank you Major, General Landry out." General Landry thought to himself. Why was he always right.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Eshera felt a wave of nausea pass over her. She was trying desperately to keep her mother hidden from Ba'al. She felt like a unstoppable power was trying to penetrate her mind. Something was wrong and she could feel that her father was on his way with fueled urgency. Eshera heard a groan coming from the vent. She knew her mother must be coming around. She hated that her mother was so ill, but knew if Ba'al ever found her that they both would be in danger. Eshera looked to her door to make sure there would be no surprise entry. She climbed into the vent, and saw her mother's movements.

"Mother can you hear me? We have to stay quite. That evil man is still looking for you."

"Esh……..Eshera?"

"Yes mother, it's me."

"You…….you must leave……..leave me. It's not…….not safe." Vala was straining to see her daughter and she felt so weak.

"No mother, never. We stick together and never give up. Daddy's coming, I can feel it."

"Ba'al will……..will find me. You can't………..can't protect me forever."

"Yes I can mother. Whatever this flame is, I can help a little. I don't understand this power mother, but I know I will one day. I can soothe your pain just a little. I'm growing stronger all the time."

Vala had laid her head on Eshera's lap. "I…..I don't know why you have this power. But I…….I can't see you hurt. I……..I love you, so please……..please you must go and find your father."

"No mother. I have to be here. Your defenseless against that evil man. He……..he will hurt you again. I won't let him."

Eshera was startled when the vent came off suddenly. It was Ba'al and his men aiming their staffs at her and Vala.

"That won't be a problem my dear. It seems that you have deceived me Orici. I don't like it when someone lies to me and you will pay dearly for your deceit. _**BRING THEM**_."

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

"TEAL'C, WE NEED TO SWING CLOSE TO ANETEO'S SHIP. IF HE'S GOING TO JUMP, I NEED TO BE AS CLOSE AS POSSIBLE. I'VE GOT HIS COORDINATES, BUT THE ORI ARE TEARING HIS SHIPS APART."

"Understood Colonel Carter. I'm attempting to compensate our weapons, while you and Col Mitchell keep the Ori busy."

"Sam you better come up with something quick. Were about out of time before they're on us." Stated Cam.

"WORKING ON IT."

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

"You brought them here Dr. Jackson. How did the Ori resurface suddenly?" Aneteo was seeing his ships being blown apart.

Daniel was sick of Aneteo's whining. "Yes, I brought them here, while I have all this Naquadah aboard to be blown to bits with you. Be serious Commander. They're here, now get us out of here"

"I think the man has a point Aneteo ole boy." Jack jumped in. "We didn't come along to get blown up by the Ori. So why don't you quite fussin and get us to a safe place."

Aneteo was seething. He had no choice or his chance to capture Vala and kill Ba'al would be lost. "Captain, make ready for Hyperspace. We need to be at our next coordinates post haste."

"Yes Commander."

"I better not find that you had something to do with the Ori returning Dr. Jackson. Naquadah or no Naquadah in my hold. I'll make sure your wife is a widow and take everything from you, including your wife."

Daniel was being held back by Jack, knowing Daniel wanted to hit Aneteo. Aneteo left the command center abruptly.

"Daniel, it's not healthy to be blown up by the Ori and the Lucian Alliance at the same time. Look you need some sleep. I'm sure Carter has already did her job. We just need to sit tight and come up with a new plan when we find Vala, ok."

"I'm……….I'm just tired Jack." Daniel was rubbing the back of his neck out of stress. "I want my family back Jack. The Ori was unexpected."

"Hey I know how you feel, but we have to deal with one problem at a time. Space Princess would kick my butt if I let anything happen to you, and there are others to protect also. So get some sleep over there and I'll take first watch." Jack was being careful, unless one of Aneteo's crew was listening in.

Daniel understood and took Jack's advice. As the Hata'k took the jump into Hyperspace, Jack was confident that Sam was following.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

"Orici, there were three ships that evaded us. Your mother was not on any of the ships, but the Tauri were scanned and found to be aboard two of the Lucian Alliance ships."

"Aboard the Alliance ship?"

"Yes Orici. It will take some time to find their destination, but we will be successful."

Adria pondered her next move. "Very well Prior. Keep me posted and find those two ships. I want to know why the Tauri are aboard another enemies ship?"

**TBC **


	76. Chapter 76

**PREVIOUSLY:**

"Daniel, it's not healthy to be blown up by the Ori and the Lucian Alliance at the same time. Look you need some sleep. I'm sure Carter has already did her job. We just need to sit tight and come up with a new plan when we find Vala, ok."

"I'm……….I'm just tired Jack." Daniel was rubbing the back of his neck out of stress. "I want my family back Jack. The Ori was unexpected."

"Hey I know how you feel, but we have to deal with one problem at a time. Space Princess would kick my butt if I let anything happen to you, and there are others to protect also. So get some sleep over there and I'll take first watch." Jack was being careful, unless one of Aneteo's crew was listening in.

Daniel understood and took Jack's advice. As the Hata'k took the jump into Hyperspace, Jack was confident that Sam was following.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Jack watched Daniel as he slept uneasy. He could see that Daniel was stressed, and his eyelids were moving back and forth, as if he was straining to stay asleep or having some kind of bad nightmare. He wanted to wake him, but knew Daniel had to be exhausted. He turned back to check the view screen and he could see that Sam had indeed followed thru hyperspace with the Hata'k ship. His faith in his teammates and friends was unquestionable. He knew they all had been thru some pretty rough times, and had saved each other hundreds if not thousands of times. But now Vala had become one more extended to his family of friends and Eshera now was part of that tight circle also. None of them had children right now and Eshera was the closest person other than Cassie to be their own. For Daniel, he knew it was absolute torture to finally have the family he wanted and to be taken away too many times. Even Jack had to admit to himself that someone was going to get seriously hurt, or more serious dire consequences to those who took Daniels family. For right now, Jack just wanted to find Vala and Eshera and keep Daniel and his friends alive.

Daniel could feel something was wrong, even in his sleep. It as if he was feeling tortured emotions. He allowed himself to shut down his guard, knowing that Jack was watching over him. But he couldn't shake his instincts of his family being in trouble and his dreams seem to see Vala and Eshera in danger of another kind. There were images of Eshera, but she was confronting her mother, somehow. Blurry images of Vala being tortured and Eshera standing around watching, not moving to save her own mother.

Daniel jerked awake, and Jack was instantly by his side. "Hey Daniel, it's ok; I'm right here and so is Sam and the rest. Except for our elated guest, were just peachy."

"I……….guess I needed the rest." Daniel stared at nothing for awhile and Jack knew that Daniel needed some time to get his thoughts together.

"Jack, I keep thinking why the Ancients picked Vala? I mean they did the same thing to Vala as the Ori." Daniel kept his voice down to make sure no one else could hear.

"Bring me up to speed Daniel, cause I have no ideal what you're talking about."

"They cheated Jack. The Ancients used Vala to have Eshera so they could try and defeat the Ori, just as the Ori impregnated Vala to give birth to Adria to defeat the galaxy. Taika said the Alterans had a plan, that Vala was their plan all along. The flames that Eshera and Vala have must be for some reason. I just don't know what."

"Look Daniel; from what Sam has told me. Eshera and Vala have two distinct different flames. Vala had a black and blue flame and Eshera has a blue flame. I'm a little stupefied as to why they have flames at all, but Ba'al obviously wants to use that power for his own sick reason. I can't even contemplate what would happen if the Ori found out about their powers. Come to think of it, wasn't the Ori on Celestia composed of flames too?" Asked Jack curiously.

Daniel had to give it to Jack for his intel. "Yeah, but those where flames of Origin. These may be flames from the Ancients. The Alterans or Ancients are of the same elements. It's just kills me that they would use Vala for revenge or whatever reason."

Jack put his hand on Daniel's shoulders. "Look, the most important thing right now is to save Vala and Eshera, get them home safe and all of us with them. You know were behind you 150 percent and do what it takes to get them back. Right now we have too many enemies to worry about and this uneasy alliance ain't going to last long, if you get my meaning."

"I never meant it to be permanent Jack. I needed them for a reason, so let's just leave it at that." Daniel stood up, trying not to be angry with Jack.

"Hey, I'm on your side, always have and always will be Daniel."

Daniel moved closer to the back of the ship and kept his voice very low, with Jack following. "I'm scared for them Jack. I can't help feeling we are going to be too late in finding them. I'm frightened that Adria has returned and will make sure that Vala doesn't get away this time." Daniel was physically shaken.

"Look Daniel, I don't pretend to know why this is all happening at once, the return of the Ori, the Lucian Alliance and Ba'al. But I know this; you love your family very much, and we're your family too. We'll get them back, no matter what and then when this is all over, I'm going to have the biggest barbeque that even Mitchell will be the envy of."

Daniel had to smile at Jack's attempt to alleviate the worry. He knew his friends would die for him to save Vala and Eshera. Nothing was more surer than now.

"Ok Jack, Ok. But if Vala complains that her steak is to small, then you have to deal with her."

"I wouldn't have it any other way." Jack smiled back.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

**BA'AL'S SHIP**

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH…………..AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH." Painful bright light was emitting from Vala's eyes and mouth.

"Tell me why were you protecting your mother or I will continue the pain stick on her."

Ba'al continued to induce torture, while Eshera tried to hide who she was. "I had just found her Lord Ba'al. I was no my way to alert you. I have told you my mother is no consequence to me."

Vala was lucid, but entirely in agony. She was praying that Eshera would not reveal who she really was. Ba'al had seem to take pleasure in torturing her without end.

"Why is it that I'm not convinced Adria. You have not shown me any reason to believe otherwise." Stated Ba'al.

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH……………AAAAAAAAAAAAH." Vala's head and body felt like is was on fire. She knew Ba'al wouldn't kill her for some reason, but she felt like passing out to make him stop. But she had to be sure Eshera was not in any danger.

Eshera was seething inside, but her concentration was on her mother and she could see thru Vala's eyes that she wanted her to remain quite about her true identity.

"Then let me show you Lord Ba'al. We need to put this behind us and combine our forces."

Ba'al's men released Eshera, but watched her closely. Eshera walked over towards her mother and took the pain stick from Ba'al. His men stood ready with staff weapon for any sudden move from Eshera. Without hesitation Eshera used the pain stick on her mother.

"AAAAAAAAAAAhhhhhhhhh……………Aaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhh……Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah……………

Vala understood before she passed out what Eshera had to do to convince Ba'al of her loyalty. Eshera with great pain in her soul, watched her mother finally fall unconscious. Eshera turned looking towards Ba'al and handed him back the pain stick.

"Now that we understand one another Lord Ba'al, I need to return to my room to freshen up. All this exertion is tiring me out, and we have much to discuss."

Ba'al without question was convinced that the Orici had no concern for her mother. "You're a woman after my own heart Orici. Let my men escort you back to your room. I will deal with your mother in my own way."

"Very well then. I don't want her killed Lord Ba'al. I want to make an example of her. It's the sweetest revenge to convince those that do not believe in Origin to see me sacrifice my own mother to our faith."

"Of course Orici." Eshera turned and left. She had convinced Ba'al of her loyalty, but was dying inside for what she was forced to do.

After watching the Orici leave, Ba'al turned his attentions back to an unconscious Vala. He stooped down and grabbed her head by her hair.

"You don't get off so easy Vala. I will have your power, and I will make you pay for hiding from me." He dropped her head to the floor.

"Secure her in my private chambers and make sure she's tied to my wall. I will break her as I did O'Neill once. I will bring back sweet memories for me. Make sure my Sarcophagus is brought to my chambers also. She will die a thousand deaths before I finish with her."

Eshera entered her room and stood motionless for awhile. Then she moved like a ghost to her bed. Her whole body shook as she collapsed on the bed.

_Oh mother; what have I done? I'm so sorry…………so sorry__. _Eshera began to sob into her pillow uncontrollably. She wondered why the Flames that she helped soothe her mother would not help her. When they were both found she thought she might help her mother escape. But something was wrong. She couldn't even conjure up a small flame to help.

_Why won't it work, why? Something's wrong…………so wrong. Oh mother…………..mother. Daddy where are you? I need you……………..I need you._

**TBC**


	77. Chapter 77

**ORI SHIP**

Adria once again sat motionless in her command chair, seeing herself once again confront herself and her mother. The images were becoming more vivid as time passed. Only she could see this vision, but seemed to the others controlling her ship in a deep trance. Now she could see facing herself, confused even more by her mother in between them, looking as if she was choosing. She could see Vala holding one off and condemning her other self. Her actions in the dream seem to be a deciding factor on her destiny, she thought.

_Why is my mother protecting me and not? I cannot be swayed by this vision. I am both of these two? I can only see my destiny in this. I must have double the power to confront my mother and conquer the universe. Nothing can stop me from spreading Origin. My being here proves that. _

Adria sensed that a Prior had entered the command center. "What have you to report Prior?"

"Our ships are now in orbit in the Tauri's galaxy. We have begun our assault on the planet earth. We have many that have converted and those who have tried to fight us. They will fall my Orici."

"Then continue without mercy. Those who do not convert to Origin will be dealt with swiftly at my return. I want to make them an example to our victory when I return. Those who give resistance in a hostile manner will be destroyed the same way."

"Yes Orici, we are soon to find the Hata'k and the Tauri. We anticipate to gain on their position within a few hours."

"Very well, continue on course. Make no mistake Prior; my mother is to be dealt with, along with her friends by me personally."

"Yes Orici; Hollow are the Ori." The Prior swiftly left. Adria was smiling to herself. "Soon mother, very soon."

**BA'AL'S ROOM**

Ba'al had killed Vala in various ways, several times and again, and again, he used the Sarcophagus to resuscitate her to endure a more and more tortures death. Vala had experienced the pain of his first torture by knives that he taunted her with; saying he had killed O'Neill in the same manner. Then he cut her open from her stomach to cutting her throat to make her bleed out. He was relentless and killed her in anger every time to appease his embarrassment of losing a prisoner among his ship. His last torture was to have Vala chained to his bed post and whipped until her back was nothing but torn flesh and blood. He continued to whip her like a mad man, until he realized she was already dead and nothing more could hurt her. His humiliation among his men was driving him mad with hate. Once again Vala was placed into the Sarcophagus until Ba'al could device another way to torture Vala even more heinous than the other.

Vala couldn't remember almost where she was. She had died so many times, she lost count, but what stayed a constant in her mind, was to protect her daughter at all cost. She never had the chance to hold Adria and know what it felt like to protect a child. But Eshera was different, she was special. She first rejected Eshera when she was days old, withholding a mothers bond for shear fear that she could be just like Adria. But her motherly instincts gave in to her bond to love a child, her child. Eshera was not Adria; she was sweet, innocent and needed her and Daniel to love. She loved Eshera more than her own life, and she gladly gave up her life so that she was safe. But her mind was becoming a blur. The pain and torture of Ba'al having his way with her, the fine line between insanity was taking its toll. Yet her mind kept telling her that she's safe, she's safe, that she couldn't give up or Eshera could end up like this. She had to hope that Daniel would save them, that he would come and find them. It was her one last lucid thought before she felt incredible pain once again.

_Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh…………………….uggggggg, ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh. No…………more…………please…………nnnnnnnnn……….nooooooooooo……..mo………more._

Ba'al approached Vala and grabbed her face harshly. Vala winced, blurry eyed to Ba'al's hot breath in her face. "Oh, you don't get off so easy Vala. I want you to beg for your life and I want you to give me what's inside you. You have the power of the dark flame and I want you to once again be my slave. I'm just saving the best for last though. I haven't tortured anyone for decades like I'm going to torture you. I don't like looking like a fool and you were taken the first time; but not this time. I want the entire ship to hear you scream for mercy. I want them to know who their God is, and I will show them that no one escapes me or my wrath."

Ba'al viciously released Vala's face and turned to the corner where hot coals were heating up a long steel rod. He grabbed the cool end and turned towards Vala with the emanating hot end. "Now Vala, let see why the Romans loved to use this. I hated such barbaric needs, but now I see why it's so entertaining. Searing flesh is so unnecessary, but in your case, I'm going to make an exception." He moved towards Vala and began.

Eshera could hear her mother's screams thru the vents. She didn't want to shut them out, and tried hard to concentrate on bringing back her blue flame, but nothing happened. She banged her hand against the wall, but the screams continued until she heard them stop. She flung herself on the bed again trying to think of way to stop them from killing her mother. Her crying was the only thing she could do for her mother and she was getting desperate. Even her connection with her father was gone. She was all alone and she had to come up with a plan. Suddenly the ship shook as if being hit by something.

Ba'al had tortured Vala once again, and threw her into the Sarcophagus, when he too felt the ship being hit. "I'll be back for you again Vala. This isn't over my dear." Ba'al rushed from the room leaving his guards in charge outside his chambers.

Once at his command center, Ba'al sat in his seat. "What's going on Prime?"

"My Lord Ba'al, several Hata'k ship emerged out of nowhere. They are not yours my Lord. I have returned fire, but we are holding our own."

"Then jump into hyperspace or destroy them. I have more important matter to attend to." Just as Ba'al was about to leave, Eshera showed up.

"My Lord Ba'al; is something wrong?" Eshera was trying to remain impassive to those surrounding Ba'al.

"I'm sorry that you were disturbed Orici. We have things well in hand." Stated Ba'al.

"As I can tell from the bombardment of your ship. I am most curious Lord Ba'al. Who are aboard those ships?"

"They are not my concern Orici or yours. We need to be elsewhere and they are simple an annoyance. I have other matters to contend with."

Eshera knew she had to stall for time to stop Ba'al from torturing her mother. "Would that matter be in torturing my mother? I have a keen interest in her Lord Ba'al and if she's dead, she won't be much use to me or you."

Before Ba'al could answer, he was being hailed by the other Hata'k ships. "Lord Ba'al a Dr. Jackson is hailing you."

"What?" Ba'al interest was now peaked.

_Daddy._

Eshera was trying not to show how happy she was to know her father was near.

"It's the Lucian Alliance Lord Ba'al. Dr. Jackson wants to see his wife."

Ba'al was already thinking how he could use this to his advantage_. What is Jackson doing with the Lucian Alliance? Hmmm, if Jackson see's what is happening to his wife, maybe I can make her cooperate a little more. I can use this to manipulate her and destroy the Alliance once and for all. This could work out better than I've planned._

"Tell them to back off their attack or she's dead. Only Dr. Jackson is allowed to ring over, no one else."

"I believe Lord Ba'al we are going to have a little fun with Dr. Jackson. I have a personal score to settle with him and my mother." Eshera chimed in.

Ba'al moved in close to Eshera. "Understand this Orici. Dr. Jackson and your mother are my concern and until you can show me your absolute support with and army and ships, you have very little to say here."

"Be careful Lord Ba'al. When my ships do arrive, they won't take to kindly at their Orici being treated as such." Eshera knew she was bluffing, but she had to warn her father and rescue her mother first.

"I will be in my chambers Lord Ba'al. When Dr. Jackson arrives, I 'm sure he will be more than interested to see me after I inform him of mother being aboard with me."

**TBC**


	78. Chapter 78

Daniel had argued with Jack that he needed to go alone. Aneteo on the other hand did not want to let either Jack or Daniel out of his sight. Especially now that he had found Ba'al and had a personal score to settle. Aneteo was anxious to put his plan into action about capturing Vala for himself and having the elite SG1 as a bargaining chip. Jack knew with Daniel still having a detonator strapped to himself, he was dangerous to everyone, whether he needed help or not. He finally convinced Daniel that he was holding all the cards and Ba'al could do nothing about Aneteo or himself going with him. He knew Aneteo would not allow Daniel out of his sight, especially if he ship was held hostage by tons of Naquadah ready to blow at Daniels whim.

When they arrived Daniel, Jack and Aneteo were immediately surrounded by Jaffa with their staff weapons aimed to fire. When Daniel would not give up his detonator and argued that if Ba'al didn't show him his wife, he would blow his ship up and everyone on it. It was tense moments until Ba'al finally arrived in the ring room.

"I told you Dr. Jackson, you were to come alone and no weapons. You must not think very much of your wife to make her a widow."

Daniel was seething, but he knew Ba'al needed Vala and he was going down with a fight. If he couldn't convince Ba'al to give her back, then he would take his family with him, knowing they were all going to die. Finally Jack intervened, seeing how unstable the situation was becoming.

"Now hold on everyone. There's a simple solution to this Ba'al old man, seeing as you value your life and your men." Jack loved to put Ba'al in embarrassing situations. "Let Daniel see Vala and he won't blow you up; simple."

"I suggest you listen Ba'al." Stated Aneteo with disdain. "He has my ship ready to blow with enough Naquadah to blow you, your ships and anything else into dust. So I suggest you be the gracious host or we are all dead."

Ba'al was at an impasse. He didn't expect O'Neill or Aneteo to accompany Daniel or the threat of being blown to bits before he could use Vala's powers. Ba'al stood motionless and stoic, while raging inside he was undermined by this Tauri.

"Very well Dr. Jackson, you may see your wife. But I warn you, I will kill her regardless of what you do. I have my own self destruct and my Jaffa are ready to die for their God."

Daniel was seething inside. He knew Ba'al was not a patient Goual'd and he would by any means possible try and break Vala. As he was about to answer Eshera entered the room. Daniel felt his heart jump just to see her safe. He couldn't give away who she was. But he feared that Ba'al may have found out who she was or worse, infected her with a Goua'ld symbiote.

"Well Dr. Jackson; it seems that Lord Ba'al has new guest to entertain. I'm sure mother will be pleased to see you. I'm certainly anxious to see you _both together._" Eshera was trying to convey to her father, something recognizable that she was still Eshera.

Daniel was trying hard to believe that his daughter was still in there and safe. But something in her manner suggested she was less menacing. Daniel had experience with Adria's smug arrogance of power, but he figured Eshera for some unknown reason was faking who she was.

_Thank God, she's safe. But where's Vala? Please let her be safe. _

Jack was a little taken back and not sure who he was dealing with. Aneteo felt a little intimidated that the Orici was collaborating with Ba'al. He figured what chance did he have if these two powers have combined.

_This makes things more complicated. The Orici is nothing more than a hindrance. I need to find Vala and get rid of these parasites._

Aneteo was hoping that Ba'al kept his attention on Jackson and O'Neill more so than him. Though the Jaffa in Ba'al's service were making sure their Master and his guest were covered, they didn't see the other concealed weapons on him. He pulled his Zatac and fired on them, including Ba'al and the Orici.

"WHAT THE HELL? Daniel shouted.

"I'm not here to make friends Dr. Jackson. You want your wife, then go get her."

"Daniel; as much as I hate to agree, he's right. Go find Vala and I'll keep an eye on itchy fingers here. We'll hold off the rest and contact Sam and Teal'c for help. Said Jack, pulling the Zatac, and staff weapon away from the unconscious Jaffa.

"Then let me take the Orici with me. She's more dangerous than Ba'al." Daniel was trying to keep his daughter from harm, let alone not knowing what Aneteo may try.

Jack wasn't sure what Daniel was doing, but he trusted his friend this far, he might as well go all the way. Jack watched Daniel go to the Hata'k panel to try and find where Vala may be. He located a last order for Jaffa to report to the Orici's room and leaned down to put Eshera over his shoulder. She was light to his surprise, and with a Zatac in hand, proceeded to locate Vala. Jack waited on Sam and Teal'c to ring over. He didn't trust Aneteo for a minute and had his Zatac ready.

Sam and Teal'c appeared on the ring platform, leaving Mitchell on their ship. Teal'c looked around to see Ba'al, and the Jaffa unconscious. Sam without saying immediately went to the Hata'k panel and accessed the codes. With that information she could track Daniel thru the ship and closed off any hostile Jaffa headed his way.

"Teal'c I need you to follow Daniel. He has the Orici, and trying to locate Vala. He's going to need help." Stated Jack.

Both Sam and Teal'c had a puzzled look on their face. But knowing Jack for being cryptic and countless looks that spoke volumes, they went along with Jack's mode.

"I will proceed O'Neill."

"He's headed to the Orici's quarters from the look of it. I can close off certain sections of the ship and keep the Jaffa away from him for a little while." Said Sam.

Teal'c nodded in understandment and with both staff weapons in hand, headed off to find Daniel.

Jack looked at Aneteo with a smirky grin. "Well Aneteo old boy. Looks like we wait for Daniel to return and keep ole Ba'al and his friends company."

"I have my own agenda O'Neill. My agreement with your Dr. Jackson, was that I get Ba'al for his treachery. I mean for him to keep his promise amongst other things."

"Well I say we wait, and if you don't cooperate and give me your weapon, then I'm just going to hafta shoot you and wake up with your new found friends."

Aneteo was grumbling when he handed over his weapon. He knew he had to bide his time to make another move. In his sleeve was a remote to contact his men. He would use it at the appropriate time.

**TBC**


	79. Chapter 79

Daniel continued down the corridors, that he believed would lead him to Vala. He adjusted Eshera on his shoulders not wanting to hurt her, but she was growing heavy and he didn't want to drop her or put her in harm's way if he found any Jaffa. Once he was sure he had her secure, he continued on.

_Pleas Vala, please be ok. You're my life and I need you to be ok._

Daniel's mind was racing with every probability that something was wrong, but he couldn't afford to dwell on it too long. He had to find Vala and fast.

"Daniel Jackson; I will take Eshera while Col Carter attempts to locate Vala."

Daniel was relieved to see Teal'c come to his aide. He needed the man more that he thought.

"Thanks Teal'c." He engaged his radio for Sam's help. "Sam, I'm already in the main corridor with Teal'c. Any clue so far?"

"No, just where they would keep guest or prisoners. There doesn't seem to be anyone in the cell holds Daniel."

Just as Daniel was about to answer back, Eshera began to stir. "Eshera, Eshera its daddy and Teal'c honey."

As Eshera cleared her vision, she immediately recognized Teal'c holding her. She hugged him fiercely and then her father.

"Oh daddy, Uncle Teal'c, I……I knew you would come. I knew it."

"Where here now honey. But we're short for time. Where's your mother?"

Still hugging on to Daniel, she started crying. "Oh daddy; he tortured her, she saved me from that terrible man. I had to pretend to be the Orici to protect mother. She……….she's in his room. I could hear her scream daddy."

Teal'c's features turned ice cold. Daniel was even more incensed at Eshera revelation. He knew what Ba'al was capable of and hearing what he may have done to Vala made seeing Ba'al die at his hands more easy to accept.

"Can you show us the way little one?" Teal'c realized that Eshera was still a child in a adult body. She was as close to his daughter as anyone could be, but knowing she accepted the responsibility to keep her mother safe made him proud.

Pointing down the corridor. "This way daddy; hurry."

There were two Jaffa guards at the door. Teal'c zatted them easily, not expecting any attacks. Once inside Ba'al's room, they all saw the Sarcophagus and Daniel immediately ran over to open the lid. Once the doors were open, he saw Vala was still unconscious. He lifted her gently out of the life giving chambers and laid her on the floor. Teal'c kept watch at the door, while Eshera and Daniel tried to wake Vala.

"Mother……..mother, please wake up. Daddy's here, so is Uncle Teal'c. We can go home now." Eshera was shaking her mother, but there was no response.

"Vala……Vala, hey, we're going home. Eshera is safe, everyone is here. Come on honey wake up." Daniel felt like his world was sinking. He couldn't revive Vala for some reason and he felt useless as to why.

"Daddy, what's wrong. Why won't mother wake up?"

Daniel was just as frightened as Eshera, but he had to show her strength right now. "I don't know yet honey. Let's get her out of her first Eshera. Right now we can't stay. We need to get her back to the infirmary on earth. Teal'c take the lead, we need to get them back on the Hata'k."

"Agreed Daniel Jackson. "Col Carter, we have located Vala. Is our path clear of Jaffa?"

"Yeah Teal'c. We'll be waiting. I'll monitor for any interference."

As Daniel lifted his wife in his arms, and moved down the corridor, he grew more and more concerned for Vala's health. He knew Vala had to been in the Sarcophagus for a long time for her to be so out, but he wanted to make sure both his daughter and wife were safe out of Ba'al's reach and then worry afterwards. The pain of seeing her lying there helpless, and not being able to comfort her, ate away at his guilt. He was suppose to be the protector of his family, be there when something went wrong, hold them to let them know how much he loved them. Now all he could do was push down his anger and save it for those who deserved his wrath. And he would make sure Ba'al would certainly feel all his wrath for what he'd done to his family, especially Vala.

Mitchell was cloaked and monitoring the other ships around him. As soon as Sam and Teal'c had beamed over he took up the position in the Hata'k to ring his teammates over in case of an emergency. Teal'c and Sam took over a tag, once they found Eshera and Vala to beam them out immediately. But something was showing up on his long range ships sensors.

"Damn. Sam, we're going to have company it's coming in fast."

"I'm picking it up Cam. Whoever it is, will be her in another hour. Stay outside its range, we'll be back in a few minutes. Daniel has found Vala."

"Roger that."

Aneteo was curious also to who would be entering their space. He knew Lucian Alliance ships were all over the galaxy, but none knew his current position. Too much of the Lucian Alliance higher Commanders had little faith in his abilities as a leader, and allowed him only a few ships at his command. As his mind continued to reel with capturing SG1 and Ba'al, he was making ready his own plans to take out whoever was approaching. This was his last chance to redeem himself in the higher echelon of the Alliance. His chance to gain back his entire fleet. Nothing was going to stop his this time, nothing.

**TBC**

**A/N: **I know this chapter is short, but I intend to lengthen it today. Yep today. This has been sitting on my old computer and I just found it in the wrong files. As always, reviews and comments are welcomed. Yes, I do plan on finishing this up by the end of March. It's almost finished.


	80. Chapter 80

**ORI SHIP**

_I know you're here mother. I know this is only a vision of me finally conquering you and your friends. My destiny demands that I finally destroy all who oppose me and bow down to me and Origin. There will be no more rebellion from you and those who are non believers. _

Adria's visions were becoming more and more persistent. She could sense that her mother was in this galaxy. She could even feel the resonance of power within her grasp. Still her vision with her mother and herself continued to fuel her illusions of total victory.

Shaken from her trance by the Prior, Adria received the Prior with expectant news. "Orici, we have readings of several ships in this galaxy. We believe this to be one of the ships that have SG1. But there are readings that there is a large amount of Naquadah on one of the ships Orici." Adria contemplated why would a ship be so far out in this galaxy with so much Naquadah? She knew how valuable a commodity it would be for her fleet, and it would be bait to entice followers who needed such minor quantities for advanced technology.

"I will make sure that this ship carrying Naquadah is contained under my personal care. Make speed to intercept them and keep them in tractor beam distance. I intend to make an example of those who oppose me."

"Yes Orici; our armies have invaded earth and outer planets throughout the galaxies. We have converts by the thousands, less they be destroyed."

"Excellent, Origin will be done. Hallo are the Ori."

"Yes Orici; Hallo are the Ori." The Prior left, carrying out his orders. Though the other Priors aboard seemed mindless. This Prior was one that stood long and suffering, waiting for the Orici to return to exact retribution to all non believers. He too would have his revenge and his taste for vengeance would be filled.

**BA'AL'S HATA'K**

Ba'al and his Jaffa guards were slowing coming around. The first thing his Jaffa realized that they were unarmed and their God was defenseless. "Well, Ba'al nice to see you up and around. I can't say we'll be sticking around long. We have places to be, people to rescue." Jack was smiling to himself, while looking towards Sam with a satisfied smirk. Sam shaking her head, just kept her focus on the consul to keep Daniel and Teal'c out of harms way.

Ba'al addressed Jack and Aneteo with glowing eyes, and a resonant Gouald voice. You and your people will pay for this intrusion O'Neill. My Jaffa will not be long in capturing you once again."

"Oh, I don't know Ba'al. Aneteo here pretty much spoiled your plans on that. Plus, I don't think a certain Doctor will be pleased you kidnapping his wife twice and holding her for hostage. He's kinda angry at that; _real, real angry._"

Aneteo watched closely and Jack was conversing with Ba'al. Even unarmed he was not going to let this opportunity slip away. He had all his enemies in one place, and no time like the present. He activated his locating remote up his arm.

Teal'c and Daniel were firing their Zatac and staff weapons at oncoming Jaffa. Somehow they had broken thru the corridors and trying to advance on the intruders. Daniel was keeping a protective eye on both Eshera and Vala. With Vala being unconscious they were at a disadvantage. They couldn't move and Eshera was keeping a eye on her mother, worried that she may be hit by the ongoing staff blast whizzing past their heads.

"SAM?……..SAM; WE'RE BEING CUT OFF. WE NEED THIS CORRIDOR SHUT OFF AND FIND ANOTHER WAY TO YOU." Shouted Daniel into his radio.

Sam was aware of the problem. "Daniel give me a minute to override the doors."

"I DON'T HAVE A MINUTE SAM. IT'S GETTING PRETTY HOSTILE DOWN HERE. TEAL'C AND I CAN'T HOLD THEM OFF FOR LONG."

Sam worked feverously to help Daniel and Teal'c, when she noticed the rings activate. Everyone was taken off guard, and Aneteo's men soon filled the room, armed and overtaking Jack and Sam.

"Well, well, well O'Neill. It seems the tables have turned in my favor. It seems I have you and your team with a added bonus of Ba'al and Dr. Jackson."

Ba'al was sneering knowing that Aneteo would not want to form an alliance against SG1.

"SAM?...........SAM? COME ON SAM, WE'RE WAITING."

Sam could only stand and listen to Daniels desperation and the firing of staff weapons over her radio. Aneteo closed in on Sam and answered for her.

"I'm sorry Dr. Jackson, your little friends are indisposed. However if you surrender now, I may spare their lives and that of your wife." Aneteo was pleased that he finally had Daniel in a trap of his making.

"DANIEL SAVE YOURSELF WE…………… Jack was cut off with a stun from the Zatac knocking him unconscious. Sam bent down to see if he was ok. "Enough of your interruptions O'Neill." Aneteo yanked Sam's radio from her vest. "I'm waiting Dr. Jackson. I want you and the _Shova_ to surrender to me or my next shot will kill O'Neill."

Sam was hoping Aneteo and his men forgot about Mitchell. Knowing how they were always in trouble, Sam and Jack had a backup plan of their own. Sam had relayed a message to Cam by consul, that if he had not heard from them in 30 minutes to beam them aboard their Hata'k immediately.

Back in the corridor Daniel and Teal'c were still holding their own, barely. Eshera seemed to be concentrating on her mother and her eyes were closed as she had her hands on her mother's forehead.

"Daniel Jackson, we must not give up. O'Neill and Col Carter must have a alternate plan. I will not let any more harm come to your family." Teal'c continued to fire non stop and the advancing Jaffa.

"Daddy, I……….I can't summon the flames like I did before. What are you going to do?" Daniel could see his daughter frustrated at her attempts to help them.

Aneteo's menacing voice came over the radio again. "I'm not a patient man Dr. Jackson, you have one minute to decide and then Col Carter is next."

Daniel looked to Teal'c still firing and his daughter and Vala. He had to consider what Teal'c said, and he looked at his vest with the Naquadah detonator still attached. His mind raced with every scenario that could happen. He caressed Vala's forehead and looked into his daughters eyes. He made his decision.

"This is Dr. Jackson Aneteo. I told you what would happen if you crossed me. I'm prepared to destroy everything to save my wife and friends. I meant what I said. You have two minutes and I'm taking all of us out; _Permanently._"

**TBC**

**A/N: **Ok, ok, a day or two late. As before, reviews and comments are welcomed. I'm almost there, well kinda.


	81. Chapter 81

**PREVIOUSLY:**

"Daniel Jackson, we must not give up. O'Neill and Col Carter must have a alternate plan. I will not let any more harm come to your family." Teal'c continued to fire non stop and the advancing Jaffa.

"Daddy, I……….I can't summon the flames like I did before. What are you going to do?" Daniel could see his daughter frustrated at her attempts to help them.

Aneteo's menacing voice came over the radio again. "I'm not a patient man Dr. Jackson, you have one minute to decide and then Col Carter is next."

Daniel looked to Teal'c still firing and his daughter and Vala. He had to consider what Teal'c said, and he looked at his vest with the Naquadah detonator still attached. His mind raced with every scenario that could happen. He caressed Vala's forehead and looked into his daughters eyes. He made his decision.

"This is Dr. Jackson Aneteo. I told you what would happen if you crossed me. I'm prepared to destroy everything to save my wife and friends. I meant what I said. You have two minutes and I'm taking all of us out; _Permanently._"

* * *

Aneteo knew he understood what Daniel's words to meant, and he was prepared to call his bluff. Everything mattered to him now, and had it within his grasp.

"Then go ahead Dr. Jackson." Aneteo smiled to himself, knowing the Tauri were weak at best. They cared too much about their friendships, and Aneteo would exploit that.

Daniel expected this response from Aneteo. He knew Aneteo would think he was bluffing; he wasn't. He turned to Teal'c, who nodded, knowing that Daniel had no choice. The odds were stacked against them, and not knowing if Sam and Jack were dead already, and if Mitchell could be dead also. Daniel looked down at Vala and up at Eshera with pain in his eyes. His daughter, his lovely daughter and his wife were beside him. Vala would never except that her daughter would be in dire danger and would easily sacrifice her life for her. Yet she lay unconscious unaware of the danger she's in. He looked at Eshera and though still a child in a adult body, she understood somehow what her father had meant.

"Teal'c, I'm running out of options. We're surrounded, and Jack and Sam don't answer." Aneteo will use Vala and threaten her with their deaths. He couldn't allow that, now after what she may have went thru at Ba'al's hands. But Eshera; Eshera was their child and now, now she would never have an opportunity to have a normal life, with parents and friends. All she would know would be pain and death all around her. He had to end this and now.

Teal'c still firing, watched Daniel closely as he contemplated their lives. "Daniel Jackson, I made an Oath to destroy those who hurt my adopted family and friends. I know your intentions and know you would not allow your family and friends to suffer. Do what you must Daniel Jackson, and do what Vala would want."

"Daddy?" Eshera watched her father and hugged her mother closely. Daniel reached down to pull her closer and Vala also.

"Yes baby."

"Don't let them hurt mother again." Tears streaming from her eyes.

"I won't; never again, or you. It won't hurt, I promise." Daniel's heart was filled with love for his family. He made a promise to take care of his family, and this would seal his promise. Looking towards Teal'c he made his final decision.

"Teal'c my friend, for Sam, Jack and Mitchell. For our family."

"Indeed."

"ANETEO."

"I'm waiting Dr. Jackson. What are you waiting on?" Aneteo was sure that Daniel would give up.

"Tell your people that you are an asshole, and your two minutes are up. You will never threaten my family and friends ever again."

The shear impact of what Daniel said finally hit him. Sam looked up and smiled. Daniel had made Aneteo finally fear him. As anger crossed his face he looked at his men and Ba'al.

"No, no, NOOOOOOOOOO."

**TBC**


	82. Chapter 82

**PREVIOUSLY:**

"Daddy?" Eshera watched her father and hugged her mother closely. Daniel reached down to pull her closer and Vala also.

"Yes baby."

"Don't let them hurt mother again." Tears streaming from her eyes.

"I won't; never again, or you. It won't hurt, I promise." Daniel's heart was filled with love for his family. He made a promise to take care of his family, and this would seal his promise. Looking towards Teal'c he made his final decision.

"Teal'c my friend, for Sam, Jack and Mitchell. For our family."

"Indeed."

"ANETEO."

"I'm waiting Dr. Jackson. What are you waiting on?" Aneteo was sure that Daniel would give up.

"Tell your people that you are an asshole, and your two minutes are up. You will never threaten my family and friends ever again."

The shear impact of what Daniel said finally hit him. Sam looked up and smiled. Daniel had made Aneteo finally fear him. As anger crossed his face he looked at his men and Ba'al.

"No, no, NOOOOOOOOOO."

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

There was no warning, just a flash of instant bright light. Daniel held true to his promise and his last thought was that he had made the choice to stop anyone else hurting his family before he pushed the button on his detonator. He felt a slight tingle to his body as he started to stir. Something was wrong. He shouldn't be ascended or even aware of where he was, or why he was still alive. He looked around and could see Sam, Jack, Teal'c in a cage across him. Ba'al, Aneteo and were in another, but Vala and Eshera were not with him.

_Where the hell am I? _

Jack and Sam started to stir, while Teal'c was already awake, watching protectively over his friends. Aneteo and Ba'al were still unconscious, but to the rest that was not good enough. To them, both should have been dead, which it was still mystery as to why. Daniel looking around could not recognize where they were, but he was worried about Vala and his daughter.

"Daniel; are you ok?" Asked Sam concerned.

"Yeah, but we should all be…….well, not here or wherever we are. Vala and Eshera are not here." Daniel was terrified not knowing where his family was.

"Well misery loves company. Evidently where ever we are they wanted us to suffer with those two." Jack pointed out.

"Daniel Jackson, do you know where we are?"

"Well I don't think we are ascended Teal'c. I say that someone wants to keep us alive."

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Adria stood over Vala and Eshera in another part of her ship. She couldn't believe that there was another clone of her. She kept thinking this must all be a trick of Ba'al or the Tauri. When she entered space, she immediately contained the explosion that would have destroyed the Lucian Alliance ships. She sensed that her mother was on board, not knowing why it was about to explode. With her new _flamed_ power she brought them all aboard in a blink of an eye. No one was more surprised than her, that there was another of herself. Even the Priors around her had no explanation to this curiosity that mirrored their Orici. She left instructions for the Priors to alert her when both were awake. She had questions for her mother, but she was more interested in speaking to her clone. She left to question those who would fool the universe with her likeness.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Mitchell had been cloaked when the Ori ship entered their space. He immediately tried to contact Sam and Jack and received no answer. He made the decision to go with the back up plan and beam them all aboard thru their tracking device. Before he could initiate that action, there was a bright flash of light and red flames encircled the Lucian ships and they were suddenly dead in space. Mitchell could do nothing but watch and wait. His attempts to still beam over his team was still unsuccessful. He just hoped that the Ori ship would not jump into hyperspace. Otherwise his chance to retrieve his friends would be lost. He had to come up with another plan, if they were still alive. He hated to think Adria had killed his friends, but the possibility that she would motivated him even more to save them.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Thru another dimension they waited patiently, not wanting to interfere. But their plan had succeeded. No longer could they hide their true intentions and the _lost one_, the _lost child_ was now their responsibility, their making. For centuries they waited, waited to allow events to unfold themselves thru the cosmos. She was becoming to dangerous to stop. They had their own means to stop the _**Universe**_ from being torn apart.

IT IS TIME TAIKA. YOU MUST RETURN BEFORE IT IS TOO LATE. THE ORICI HAS RETURNED AND MORE DANGEROUS THAN EVER. THIS WAS FORTOLD, AND NOW WE MUST INTERVENE TO PRESERVE OUR EXISTENCE AS WELL AS THE GALAXIES.

" It may not be enough to stop the Orici. The Lost child's spirit is diminishing. The found child cannot find her way without her mother."

WE HAVE NO OTHER CHOICE. THE CHILD MUST DEFEAT THE ORICI. ALL IS LOST IF THEY CANNOT STOP HER.

"Let us hope that we are not too late."

**TBC**


	83. Chapter 83

Adria stood over Vala and Eshera in another part of her ship. She couldn't believe that there was another clone of her. She kept thinking this must all be a trick of Ba'al or the Tauri. When she entered space, she immediately contained the explosion that would have destroyed the Lucian Alliance ships. She sensed that her mother was on board, not knowing why it was about to explode. With her new _flamed_ power she brought them all aboard in a blink of an eye. No one was more surprised than her, that there was another of herself. Even the Priors around her had no explanation to this curiosity that mirrored their Orici. She left instructions for the Priors to alert her when both were awake. She had questions for her mother, but she was more interested in speaking to her clone. She left to question those who would fool the universe with her likeness.

* * *

Adria appeared before the cages unannounced. She approached Ba'al and Aneteo, while ignoring SG1. Adria raised her hand, suspecting Ba'al used her likeness for some domination plan. Ba'al was confused as to why he was locked up. She pulled him forward to question him.

"What is……….. the meaning…………. of this Adria. We had a compatible plan as partners in this game we play." Ba'al was straining against her power.

"You seem to think I'm asking why you cloned me. I can see in your mind conversing with this clone. You even call her Orici. I just don't understand why you play this game?"

Daniel just realized that Adria did not know that Eshera was posing as the Orici. Ba'al was fooled, and that meant she would try to probe Eshera too. Daniel needed to keep Adria off balance. Maybe he would find out where Vala and Eshera were held. Maybe he could entice Adria to show him were they were and keep his friends safe from her probing.

"Oh, come on Ba'al; even the Lucian Alliance knew you were using a clone to show your combined power with the Ori. You even kidnapped Vala to make me come after you. Why do you think I had a detonator to blow up the ships. There was no way I was going to let you blackmail me. I was going to blow you up and the Orici once and for all." Daniel inwardly smiled, knowing possibly Adria would take care of Ba'al for what he did to Vala.

Even Aneteo was confused to what Jackson was up to. Sam, Jack and Teal'c had already figured it out. Aneteo and Ba'al had no clue that Eshera was Daniel and Vala's daughter. Adria continued her probe and found scenes in Ba'al's mind to be true. Ba'al continued in vain to resist her power. He could not fathom why he could not resist. To him she seemed different, more powerful. He felt like his mind was melting beyond his control. Something was unnaturally wrong.

"Yo………you betrayed me. You…….and your mother were using me. I………I thought you didn't care about your mother. You……. yourself used the pain stick on her to convince me you were loyal to my cause. Why do you…….you think I killed her over and over. She was nothing to me, but a means to entice SG1 and Dr. Jackson into my trap to save her. I rescued you myself from their headquarters. This is why the Ori are not trusted."

_AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH_. Ba'al fell to the floor barely alive. Adria probed even longer and found some truth to his words and something amiss.

"You could have easily planted that clone at SGC Ba'al to make them think they had me. So kidnapping my mother would convince them even more. You are a snake and liar; you always will be. I, and only I will punish my mother and anyone that opposes me."

Adria begin to glow red and flames emitted from her whole body. "Wait………I can……..

Ba'al didn't have time to even complete his sentence. The screams were deafening, and Ba'al's symbiote was ripped from his body and thrown against the cell wall, burst into flames, and landed in black ash on the cell floor. Ba'al's host died in agony, writhing on the floor, not knowing what happened to him, only finally death.

Aneteo admired Adria's technique, but had no clue what the Orici would do next. Everyone seeing Adria's red flame made them apprehensive to agitate her any further. Daniel however had no remorse to Ba'al's painful death. To him it was better that the host died not knowing all the atrocities he had been doing for the last few hundred centuries. Adria stood for a moment not saying anything, but staring at Daniel. Her flames had died down, but she was moving as if floating on air.

"I'm curious Dr. Jackson. You seemed eager to end your life without my mother. The last encounter with you showed otherwise."

"Just say, that I don't like people using Vala to get to me. She's had enough pain and disappointment in her life. I would have eliminated the choices."

Sam, Teal'c and Jack hoped Daniel was not trying to get himself killed. Adria had already shown how much more powerful she was. No need for anymore examples.

"You are hiding something Dr. Jackson. I can sense it; I can sense it from all of you. But I want to hear what my mother has to say about choices. I could easily probe your minds; but I want to see why the Ancients want me destroyed. My mother knows the answer and I will have them."

Adria whisked away thru her flames. Daniel finally remembered what conversation took place with Takia while held prisoner by Adria before the flames.

_"Oh God Takia. I forgot who I was dealing with. I……….I just wanted Vala to be alright. I let her get to me. She…… she might hurt Vala because of what I said to her."_

_"You were only concerned for the lost one. Her child thinks only of herself. She does not know what it feels like to have someone care about her. She only furthers her own means for destruction."_

_Mitchell interjected. "If it wasn't for you Takia, we would have been dead."_

_"No, she wants something more than killing you. She wants to know why her mother loves all of you and not feel the same way about her."_

_"You………you mean she's jealous?" Asked Sam._

_"She is the lost child of the lost one. She is lost on what she wants, and afraid of what she needs. Origin is using her as they have used the lost one."_

* * *

Daniel looked at his friends hoping they understood that this may be the last time they were alive together. "Guys…………I'm……….I'm sorry about all this; for everything I put you thru."

"We would have it any other way Daniel. Whatever happens, we know there's always a plan. I don't know what, but there's always a plan." Said Jack.

Daniel hung his head down, not knowing what to say, not even to comfort his friends. He only knew that Vala and Eshera would be in danger and there was nothing he could do about it. His last hope was that Eshera would find her flames, would find hope in defeating Adria once and for all.

**TBC**


	84. Chapter 84

Her mind could not quite fathom where she was or did she care. Vala could not focus a single thought, but only that her body felt completely numb. She tried to focus as her eye lids felt like lead. She tried raising her hand to her forehead, but that too was too heavy for her to accomplish. She tried speaking, but her voice had no sound. She did remember feeling pain, unbearable pain. She did remember a _heavy_ voice, _glowing_ eyes and a _menacing_ face appearing every time she wanted to escape the pain. Her mouth was dry, and she wanted something to soothe her very sore throat. She felt drained of life and there was nothing more to go on for. She felt ready to die, that there was no purpose to go on. She felt tired suddenly and wanted nothing more than to fall into the abyss and never be found.

Eshera was slowly awakening. Her head was pounding and she finally opened her eyes to see her mother next to her, but not her father or her Uncle Teal'c. She gathered her strength and crawled over to her mother. She placed her mothers head on her lap and pulled them both, so her back was to the wall of their cage. Her mothers eyes were open, but there seem to be no focus or knowledge that she was holding her.

Eshera whispered to her mother. "Mother……..mother, can you hear me? I don't know where we are. Daddy and Uncle Teal'c are not here. They came to rescue us. Mother, please…….please hear me."

Vala continued to stare as if nothing was there. To her, her mind would not register anyone or anything outside of nothing. Eshera tried to stay calm. She could sense that her father was near, and somehow the rest of SG1. She was thankful that at least some of her powers were returning. It seemed to her that she needed them the most, now. She raised her hand to her mothers forehead, trying to heal what may be wrong. She concentrated and a small tendril of flame emitted from her hand. She tried to concentrate longer to conjure up more, but nothing, other than the small amount of flame appeared. Frustrated, but thankful for even the small flame, she attempted to heal her mother.

Vala gasped and her mind cleared for a moment. "Esh……..Eshera?"

Eshera smiled, now that her mother acknowledged her. "Yes mother, I'm here."

"Le…….leave me. Save your……..yourself. I……don't…….don't know how long……..long can hold on."

Eshera could feel the fear in her mother. The fear that she wanted to give up. "No, no mother. Daddy is going to save us, I know he will. I can feel everyone is here somehow, wherever we are. I was with daddy and Uncle Teal'c. They were firing on some evil men. We can't give up, you can't give up mother."

"No…….esc……..escape." Vala's voice was barely a whisper.

Without noticing, but sensing something was approaching, Eshera looked towards the doorway and a red flame came thru. _**Adria**_ had arrived.

"So you are awake _clone_. Good, then I need some answers from you and my mother. I know she's awake also."

Eshera gently laid her mothers head down on the floor and approached the cage bars in a defiant and protective manor of Vala. "You leave her alone. You are evil."

Adria laughed outwardly. "You are no threat to me. You are only a clone with possibly my memories of being the Orici. Ba'al is dead, so you no longer have a protector."

Eshera seemed calm, but something was stirring underneath. "He was never my protector. He was an evil man and I'm glad he is dead. He hurt my mot……..

Adria was _now_ certain she was a clone. She stopped short of calling Vala her mother.

"_Mother_; is that what you _believe_. I see Ba'al made an excellent copy of me. You need not be afraid of me. I may have a place for you in spreading Origin."

"Ad…..Adria. Leave……..leave her…….alone." Vala was trying to get up. Eshera rushed to her side. "Rest mother; I will protect you."

Again Adria laughed to herself. "You really are original. I must say, you being so protective of my mother is almost touching." Adria raised her hand. "Now move away from her; I have questions I want answered, and this time mother, no one can help you."

Adria reached out with her flames and Eshera moved to protect her mother. She also threw up her hand and a slight blue flame stopped her, but only momentarily.

Adria was shocked and angered. "What is the meaning of this? How dare you stop me, the _**Orici**_. What are you?"

Eshera stood fast over her mother. "I will not let you hurt my mother. You have caused her enough pain."

Adria threw her flames at Eshera again. The force of her flames threw her against the wall. Eshera was down, but not out. She knew instinctively that this would keep Adria from concentrating on her mother. Eshera once again tried to use her flames. She threw up her hand to shield herself and still a small amount protected her. Vala could see what was happening, and slowly moved towards Eshera. Adria caught sight of Vala and threw her against the wall also. Vala went down hard.

"MOTHER." Eshera's eyes went wide with worry.

"No mother, you cannot escape me." Adria held Eshera in place and used her red flames to penetrate Vala's mind.

Vala was held fast, as she struggled to stop Adria's attack on her mind. She was too weak and she worried about Adria hurting Eshera. As Adria ran thru Vala's mind, she saw the scene where she was born and taken from her mother. This had no maternal affect on her, as she raced thru Vala's mind. Then she saw where Ba'al had tortured her previously and destroyed by flames. But something else was disturbing that she didn't understand. She saw Vala was happy with Daniel, and then a child was born. She saw her mother hold the child and then running from Daniel. The girl child was with her in some cabin, and then Vala was beamed to a Hata'k, tortured again by another Ba'al. Her mother seemed to be in agony and then finding her in the presence of the Orici clone.

Adria retracted her Red flames, and Vala and Eshera slid to the floor. Vala was barely conscious, but felt Eshera move closer to her, trying to hold onto her.

Adria looked more angrier than ever. "Where is your child mother? I will take her and make her my protégé'. She will fill in nicely along with the clone."

"Yo…….you will never………never touch her. Why can………can't you leave us al…….alone?"

"Leave you alone _mother_? You and your friends are the cause of me almost being destroyed. That _**Ancient**_ child nearly destroyed me just as I was about to become more powerful with your memories of Quetesh. You served her well mother. Your memories of her domination was the fuel that propelled me to destroy you all. Even though she is dead, the Goual'd knew the importance of power and slavery. I intend to destroy you mother and all who oppose me once and for all. I am more powerful than I could ever imagine and nothing will be in my way, including you."

Eshera screamed. "I WON'T LET YOU DESTROY ANYONE."

Adria again threw Eshera against the wall with a wave of her hand. "You need to know that you are nothing to me _clone_. I can crush you where you stand, but you were created to serve, and you will serve me well."

"Leave………leave her alone Adria." Vala's voice was raspy at best. She was moving slowly; trying to stand with the wall as support. She was trying to draw Adria away from Eshera.

"You….you know why I…….I had another child Adria?"

"What?" Adria now turned towards her mother.

"I……I said you know why I had………another child? Vala knew this could be her end, drawing Adria away. She was hoping beyond hope that Eshera may be able to use her abilities. "It's because that child was…….was made from love Adria, not evil. You……….you were used Adria, just like I was. You never had a…….a chance to become a normal child."

Vala slid down to the floor once again, too weak to stand anymore, too tired to fight. She still kept an eye for out for Eshera.

"I am the Orici mother. I was born to rule the galaxy thru Origin. There is evil in the cosmos and I intend to make them see how they will pay for not following me."

Vala laughed slightly in pain. Adria was not pleased. "You……..you Adria. That's what this is all about; you. You have no interest in Origin. You have…..have no sense of decency. You want to control anyone or anything that doesn't agree with you, not the Ori. That's what you want for your legacy; _Power_, pure unadaulterated power."

"You need to stop mother. This is not about me, its about you and how you've done everything in your power to stop me. You were simply a vessel for incubation, nothing more. Your life never had any meaning to anyone. That's why you were used, not me." Adria felt that would sting her mother.

"You……..you still don't get it do you Adria. My child was made from our love; Daniel and I. She would never use her powers for such evil. I had her because I could no longer bear to deal with you anymore. I wanted to love a child and see her grow to a beautiful young lady that would find her place in this universe and she would have parents that loved her unconditionally. I never meant to hurt you, but I couldn't stand the fact that you wanted innocent people to die at your whim. I have loved you Adria, but not at the cost of other lives. I still love you, but I can never stand by and let you hurt anyone."

That _hit_ a nerve in Adria. She couldn't believe what was coming from her mother. "You mean you _**chose**_ her over me. You have always chose others over me. Your friends, Dr. Jackson, and now her. I'll ask you one more time mother before I find out my way. WHERE IS SHE?"

Adria suddenly felt something unfamiliar, she turned to see Eshera standing with blue flames emitting from her hands.

Eshera stood defiant. "She's right here evil one. _**I **_am her daughter; I am the one you are looking for. _**Hello Sister**_."

**TBC**


	85. Chapter 85

**PREVIOUSLY:**

"You need to stop mother. This is not about me, its about you and how you've done everything in your power to stop me. You were simply a vessel for incubation, nothing more. Your life never had any meaning to anyone. That's why you were used, not me." Adria felt that would sting her mother.

"You……..you still don't get it do you Adria. My child was made from our love; Daniel and I. She would never use her powers for such evil. I had her because I could no longer bear to deal with you anymore. I wanted to love a child and see her grow to a beautiful young lady that would find her place in this universe and she would have parents that loved her unconditionally. I never meant to hurt you, but I couldn't stand the fact that you wanted innocent people to die at your whim. I have loved you Adria, but not at the cost of other lives. I still love you, but I can never stand by and let you hurt anyone."

That _hit_ a nerve in Adria. She couldn't believe what was coming from her mother. "You mean you _**chose**_ her over me. You have always chose others over me. Your friends, Dr. Jackson, and now her. I'll ask you one more time mother before I find out my way. WHERE IS SHE?"

Adria suddenly felt something unfamiliar, she turned to see Eshera standing with blue flames emitting from her hands.

Eshera stood defiant. "She's right here evil one. _**I **_am her daughter; I am the one you are looking for. _**Hello Sister**_."

* * *

Adria eyed Eshera standing defiantly before her. To her she was nothing and still just a clone.

"I know this is some trick from Ba'al. Somehow he has managed to insert certain powers to you. But make no mistake clone, I am not impressed. You are no sister and my mother has convinced you that you are."

"I know who I am Adria, whether you believe it or not. I understand now, I understand how you have become too powerful by tormenting innocent people, and especially mother. I know now that this will never end until you are destroyed. You won't stop here, you will destroy everything you come in contact with."

"Enough of your insane babbling _clone_. I no longer care why you are here. Time to claim this universe in my name."

Eshera braced for Adria too late and was thrown across the room. Eshera quickly recovered a little battered, but produced her flames, hitting Adria head on. Adria screamed being pushed back towards the cell wall.

Back in the holding cells the ship rocked as if being hit by some weapon.

* * *

"What the hell." Daniel sat up off the floor. His teammates felt the same force, as Aneteo looked around in confusion also.

Jack whispered to Sam and Teal'c. "Do you think Cam is coming to rescue us?"

"If he is, he better have a bigger weapon and bigger ship, cause we're going to need it." Stated Sam.

The guards were also reacting to the shaking of the Ori ship. They were in a state of confusion, Daniel noticed. Something was up and no one seemed to know what.

Daniel said a silent prayer. _Please let Vala and Eshera be alright. Please._

* * *

Eshera pushed up from the floor, holding her own with the force field of flames she placed around herself. She beat back Adria's force, barely. Adria was relentless and was enraged further that Eshera was not a easy defeat.

Vala looked weary at Eshera fighting her own sister, even if they both were her children, she had chose Eshera over Adria after finally bonding with her. It still gave her a sick feeling in the pit of her stomach that Eshera had to fight to save her life and Adria was trying to kill her in front of her eyes. Vala tried to think of anything to distract Adria. Anything to stop this madness that Adria had perpetuated.

The force of their battle took on new dimensions. The flames both red and blue seemed to reach thru to the other tiers of the Ori ship. It was tearing the ship apart and by shear luck did not hit the cells that SG1 were held in. The ship continued to rock and Vala saw her chance to come between the two, not realizing she was emitting her own blue flame.

Vala moved slowly, standing up against the wall. Her strength but spent, say for the love of her daughter, Eshera. Vala reached out with her hand, feeling the terror of what was being unleashed. She could see blood oozing from Eshera's ears and nose. Adria was taunting her somehow. Vala could see it in her cruel illuminating eyes. She finally realized this was more than just a fight between her two daughters. More that some rival affection for their mothers love. But somehow Vala knew this was the ultimate fight between good and evil. That all her pain and suffering in being a host to Quetesh, having Adria and Eshera born of her body was being put to a test. She thought was this her punishment for all those years of running away from her past, to see those she loved ultimately destroyed. This she surmised, had to stop.

* * *

Mitchell looked out his ships viewer, still cloaked, to see what looked like flames swirling above the Ori ship like a small hurricane was forming. . But it also seemed as if the stars were disappearing.

The pit of his own stomach was gripped with fear. "_Oh my God_, it's a hole forming… a black hole. I've got to get over there."

Daniel and the rest could see that the guards were becoming exceedingly restless as alarms rang thru the ship. Again the ship rocked and everyone was thrown to the floor, including the guards. The ship was lurching back and forth and all parties in the cell were thrown both ways. The guards finally abandoned their post realizing it was every man for himself.

"Daniel, _look;_ your cell door is bent. Can you slide thru?" Jack shouted.

Daniel immediately went into action trying to balance himself up against the swaying ship. It was hard to keep his balance and he could hear shouts of people outside the closed doors to their cells. Daniel tried but it wasn't enough room for him to squeeze thru or nothing to use to open the bars further.

Aneteo watched intently, knowing that SG1 may be able to escape, leaving him behind to die. All his plans had went down the tubes as all of his others had. He had failed again to capture SG1 and now the power that Vala had was possible non existent when Ba'al was killed.

_I'm not finished yet. They die or I die, and I'm not going back defeated._

"Daniel Jackson, if you can, try using your feet to bend the bars further." Stated Teal'c.

"Good ideal Teal'c." Daniel continued as much as possible to kick against the bars. He could feel the bars give a little, but it would be a strenuous effort. But he had to try, to save his friends, to find Vala and his daughter.

* * *

Adria was winning. She was pushing past Eshera's flaming shield , and pushing her back towards the already melted walls.

In a even menacing voice Adria taunted Eshera. "See _clone_; I am superior to you in so many ways. You are an abomination to my existence. You are no match to me." Adria's eyes glowed even more brighter.

What Eshera lacked in power, she more than made up in spirit and determination. She could feel herself being weakened, but she refused to let anymore harm come to her mother. Breathing hard and bleeding, Eshera continued to deflect Adria's bombardment of flames.

"You are the one that is the abomination." Eshera shot back. "Everything that you are is evil. There is no love to save anyone for your so called _Origin_. You will wipe out everything that is dear to me and I can't let that happen."

"Then you are already defeated _clone. _There is nothing more powerful in this galaxy but me. Already my essence of power is felt far and wide. Our fight is but a glimpse into what I was destined to do, to be, and what I am. You have no cognizance of what my existence will do to this universe. I will shape this galaxy to my will and the Ancients will suffer for trying to stop me."

Vala slowly crawled thru the holes in the ship. Adria and Eshera were to distracted by each other to notice Vala concentrating on stopping Adria.

**TBC**

A/N: I'm almost to the end. 2 chapters left and believe me it's been hard with so many interruptions to finish. Soon the end is near. Reviews and comments always welcomed.


	86. Chapter 86

**PREVIOUSLY:**

"You are the one that is the abomination." Eshera shot back. "Everything that you are is evil. There is no love to save anyone for your so called _Origin_. You will wipe out everything that is dear to me and I can't let that happen."

"Then you are already defeated _clone. _There is nothing more powerful in this galaxy but me. Already my essence of power is felt far and wide. Our fight is but a glimpse into what I was destined to do, to be, and what I am. You have no cognizance of what my existence will do to this universe. I will shape this galaxy to my will and the Ancients will suffer for trying to stop me."

Vala slowly crawled thru the holes in the ship. Adria and Eshera were to distracted by each other to notice Vala concentrating on stopping Adria.

* * *

"Our dimension is being torn apart Taika. We can no longer hold onto both Universes. The Orici has become too powerful."

"You cannot give up hope Alterians. The prophecy has fortold this fight between the lost ones children."

"There was a balance that was maintained for the survival of all. It was not forseen that the Orici would take from the lost child such evil she suffered. It has fueled her anger and power."

"Alterian, may I speak freely?"

"Yes."

"For centuries your kind have sought peace within the Universe to right a wrong your kind suffered. You played Gods among innocent people and those innocents have suffered for the sake of your survival. The lost child, my people and countless others have paid for your mistakes. Origin is of your sins and to atone for your mistake you have pitted children of the innocent against one another."

"We have perfected peace and harmony Taika. We aim to keep that alive."

"But you have not. My people paid a high price for your peace. Now the entire universe is in the hands of your making. I have seen and felt the heart of the lost one. She is frail in body, but strong in heart. You chose wisely, and yet you have torn her apart, by allowing such events to unfold."

"Because you have served us well Taika, you are allowed to speak to us in such a way. But you are not our judges in this matter."

"If not me then _who_? The Universe is being torn apart, yet you are terrified of being wrong. Do you not see the error of what you call perfection is _not_? When I was used as a weapon to stop the Orici, even in a short time, I sensed in the Orici, her zeal for evil. She is but a mirror of your existence. She is what you made her. You kept hidden the purest of heart to fight your battle against one another. The shadow of what you thought was evil to become the Ancients. Now it has come back to punish you and all those who suffer under your mistake are to suffer eternal shame and suffering for it."

The Alterian said nothing. Only contemplating their existence and finally Taika's words."

"We cannot stop events as they unfold. We gave her the weapon of the sacred flames. The lost one was fortold to stop this threat."

"Yet you see what it has cost her. No one should carry this heavy burden. She is an innocent in all of this. I have seen how she has suffered. The pain is unbearable. You Alterians never gave thought to the outcome. Now your very existence is threatened. Yet in all your power and wisdom to not _interfere_; you have destroyed yourselves, eons of innocent people and now the lost one. There is something in your prophecy that you did not foresee, is there not?"

There was a pause. "We have calculated the loss of such sacrifices."

"As you calculated the Gouald's sacrifices with the same power; yet you did nothing. You did not foresee the lost one as the deciding factor. You thought that her children pitted against one another would fight and save your existence."

Silence was Taika's answer.

"You Ancients are no better than the Orici. If you cannot see that you have done this to yourselves, then you deserve to perish as I. But those innocent beings do not deserve this outcome. I believe you have done more harm to this Universe by playing as Gods do. You have no compassion for others. You have forgotten why you became as you are now. It was to bring peace of mind and spirit. You have forgotten sacrifice of oneself to save those that you love. You were given the opportunity to protect the innocent and now you have twisted that for a simple act of _revenge_."

As the Ancients contemplated Taika's thoughts, their presence began to flicker in and out.

"It is too late Taika. There is no more hope." It was the last words that echoed thru their dimension.

* * *

Vala drew closer to both her daughters battle. Her heart broke for what she knew she had to do. Her anger grew from somewhere inside, at what pain her life was filled with. Not one moment of happiness, not even for her own family and herself. Images were somehow flashing in her mind at how her own mother was taken from her. How she was mistreated by her step mother Adria and then forced to become host to the Queen Quetesh. The endless tortures, beatings, and self loathing of others of what she was used for. Her anger had intensified at the thought of being made an incubator by the Ori to produce their weapon upon the world; the Orici. She could not contain her emotions any longer.

Adria had continued to batter Eshera across the room. Heat and debris from the ship falling around them and Eshera was growing tired and weak from such constant bombardment of Adria's power. Eshera would not give up, even though she felt her whole body ache of the strain of fighting. The last wall of flames pushed Eshera thru another corridor as Adria floated towards her for one last attack.

"If you are my sister, then you chose your end. You shall regret ever being born."

Eshera prepared herself for the attack. Her blue flame was all that was protecting her and it was failing fast. Adria pulled back her arms and shot a incinerating red flame shooting towards her.

* * *

Cam had transported into the ring room. Jaffa that were guarding the room were immediately zatted unconscious. Cam searched the Ori computer and found were SG1 was being held. He could see the ship was deteriorating and what ever guards that were left were not concerned about an invasion. As he continued through the tiers, Cam found it difficult to stay upright. The Ori ship was shifting back and forth and Cam knew what was looming overhead the space outside of it.

"CAM." Sam was the first to see Mitchell enter.

"Perfect timing Mitchell." Stated Jack. "I love when plan B comes together."

Cam shot the control panel out. "You guys have no idea what going on outside this ship. There's a huge black hole forming over this ship."

"Where's Vala and Eshera?" Daniel turned Cam towards him.

"I barely made it on board Jackson. There's flames shooting out from the side of this ship and from what I see, there's some kind of battle going on."

Daniel finally registered what Mitchell was saying about the flames.

"No."

Sam interupted. "Cam, you say a black hole. That's not possible unless a high amount of gas is being heated up, causing a high amount of radiation to form in space."

"Well, whatever is causing it, we have to leave now. This ship is about to be swallowed up in it and everyone is abandoning ship. I don't even see any Priors around." Stated Cam.

Daniel angrily interrupted. "I don't care what's happening out there. I need to find Vala and my daughter."

Aneteo overheard the conversation, seeing they were ignoring him.

_Daughter__?_

"Daniel Jackson, we will assist you to find your family." Teal'c interjected. "We will not abandon them."

"Sam you and Cam get back to the Hata'k so we have a way outta here. We'll help Daniel find them; no butts."

Sam motioned towards Aneteo. "What about him."

"You can't leave me here to die." Aneteo pressed towards the opened door.

"Tempting." Jack smirked.

"You owe me O'Neill……..

Jack was immediately in his face. "We don't owe _you_ anything. You could burn for all I care. So don't press your luck."

Aneteo knew without any weapons or backup, he was at the mercy of his enemy. So he remained quite.

_This isn't over O'Neill. _

"Let's go Daniel. Teal'c take the lead."

* * *

Adria watched in confusion as the flames were deflected upward and outwards.

"What?" Adria was puzzled at Eshera stopping her flames.

Vala's whole body was aflame. But what Eshera saw made her cringe in fear, not at Adria, but at her mother. She had seen her mother like this once before. Vala was glowing and seemed to be in a trance. Adria couldn't help but look to see what Eshera was starring at.

Her mother, her enemy now was glowing in _Black Flames._

**TBC**


	87. Chapter 87

**PREVIOUSLY:**

Daniel angrily interrupted. "I don't care what's happening out there. I need to find Vala and my daughter."

Aneteo overheard the conversation, seeing they were ignoring him.

_Daughter?_

"Daniel Jackson, we will assist you to find your family." Teal'c interjected. "We will not abandon them."

"Sam you and Cam get back to the Hata'k so we have a way outta here. We'll help Daniel find them; no butts."

Sam motioned towards Aneteo. "What about him."

"You can't leave me here to die." Aneteo pressed towards the opened door.

"Tempting." Jack smirked.

"You owe me O'Neill……..

Jack was immediately in his face. "We don't owe _you_ anything. You could burn for all I care. So don't press your luck."

Aneteo knew without any weapons or backup, he was at the mercy of his enemy. So he remained quite.

_This isn't over O'Neill. _

"Let's go Daniel. Teal'c take the lead."

* * *

"Damn, this whole ship is coming apart." Jack was looking at the debris and the walls that seemed to have melted away. Whatever was keeping them from being sucked out was a blessing to all of them.

"Cam said that there were flames shooting out from the ship. I think we need to follow this trail where everyone is running away from." Stated Daniel.

"I believe you are right Daniel Jackson."

Jack could tell Daniel was terrified about what he may find. He knew that Daniel had been too long, separated from his family. There had not been a moment's peace for him to enjoy the fruits of marriage and fatherhood. He knew Daniel was tired, and frustrated, for the sheer fact of him putting on explosives to threaten the Lucian Alliance showed how unstable he was at losing Vala and Eshera to Ba'al's kidnapping.

"I can hear escape pods leaving the ship. Whatever is going on Daniel, we need to move fast."

Daniel heard Jack, but his fear was trying to take over. He needed so desperately to hold onto hope that Vala and Eshera were alright. He needed it badly.

* * *

"Nooo….. mother, not this. Please not this, please I can handle her." Eshera began to grow somewhat stronger since the reprieve of Adria's attacks.

"What do you take me for mother?" Adria threw her flames at Eshera, not worrying about Eshera's attacks.

Eshera blocked the ball of flames sending her own towards Adria. Adria simply concentrated on attacking Eshera. She didn't expect any attacks from Vala.

Vala's black flames encircled her body, and outstretched tentacles along the walls of the ship, as if searching for something. Then the flames leapt and threw Adria against the wall. Adria quickly recovered, but was shocked by the sheer force coming from her mother.

"I don't know where you get this power mother, but you cannot defeat me. Both of you will die today, I promise you." Adria began stretching out her own red flame to attack both Eshera and Vala. Vala had not said a word but slowly walked towards Adria. The center of the ship was aflame with this fight. They couldn't have known that the wormhole was increasing since Vala entered the fight. They couldn't haven know that the entire universe was being pulled into several wormholes. The planets that existed in each galaxy were being torn apart by the very forces that Adria, Vala and Eshera were creating. They had no idea that their fight was one of prophetic annihilation or creation of eternal peace. The Ancients had plaid their game on both sides, but miscalculated the cost of so many at the feet of one lost soul.

Adria drew from her hate and intensified her attacks full force. But Vala's black flame intensified even more. The ship was shaking from their attacks on one another. Vala's flames reached out to Eshera who blocked just in time before it threw her thru the walls. Adria was confused. She couldn't understand why her mother was now attacking Eshera. Not that she had any concern, but only curiosity staved off her attack against her.

"Adria, she can't control this. She will destroy us both. This flame is feeding off your hate and hers. She's lashing out at anything that would stop her." Eshera stood up, hoping to get through to her mother.

"Mother, please hear me. Stop this or it may be too late. I love you and so does daddy. You can't let this control you. Think about………………….aaaahhhh

Adria took advantage of Eshera's distraction. She threw her arms out to fire upon her mother, since Eshera was down. "Don't fight me mother. You can't win."

Vala finally spoke. "You are no consequence to me. All time is irrelevant, you are irrelevant. There can only be one existence. You cannot be here; you cannot be allowed in this world. Both of you cannot exist outside of me." Vala's voice was menacing and cold. Even Adria drew back as Vala slowly approached her and the black flames seemed to grow upward and all over.

Adria drew back and threw everything at Vala. Her flames bounced off Vala and rickashayed, back at Adria, throwing her thru the walls and melting anything within its space. Adria felt pain, and she felt something dripping from her nose; it was blood. This infuriated Adria even more and the maelstrom of wormholes intensified two folds. Eshera felt something familiar and then she knew; her father was near.

_Daddy hurry. Mother is in trouble. I don't know what to do. Please hurry. _

* * *

Daniel stopped dead in his tracks. He heard Eshera's words and they sounded desperate. "We have to hurry Jack. Something's wrong with Vala. Eshera just contacted me."

"Where Daniel Jackson?"

"I think this way, down this long corridor." Daniel started at a run, while Jack and Teal'c were close behind.

* * *

Eshera didn't notice Adria bleeding, but her concentration was on her mother. She remembered she once stopped her mother before. But now she was much stronger and controlled by Ba'al. This, she felt was different. Like she had no more connection to her mother. She mentally tried to reach her, but was bombarded by visual pain and suffering. Eshera gasped at the sheer power and pain her mother had suffered. It was fueling her powers and she didn't know what could get thru to her mother.

Eshera moved as close as she could to the open hole Adria and her mother went thru. She peered in and could see Vala attacking Adria as Adria did with her, relentlessly. Adria seemed to be going for all the marbles and she wasn't holding back. Eshera could see both women now, trading blow for blow with their flames. The very ship seemed to rock violently from the onslaught of attacks. It was hard for her to tell who was actually gaining ground. Eshera did notice that her mother was bleeding now, and Adria did not look any better. It was almost a stalemate in terms of who had more power.

"I could hear screams Jack." Daniel kept running towards the end of the corridor. It looked like missiles had decimated the ship.

"Daniel, be careful. We don't want to go rushing into this situation before we know where Eshera and Vala are."

"I don't think we have much time Jack. I can feel Eshera's fears. Something is happening, and I know Vala has to be at the center of it."

"We will find them both and return safely Daniel Jackson. Have faith my friend."

Daniel nodded to Teal'c, knowing both his friends would sacrifice their lives to save his family. As they closed in on the holes, what they saw froze them all with fear. Vala and Adria were in a heated flamed battle, and both women looked like they were being burned and cut to pieces. Both women looked menacing and Daniel was stopped by Teal'c, as he tried to go to Vala, fearing his safety. Jack out of the corner of his eye, caught sight of Eshera.

"Daddy, Uncle Teal'c, Uncle Jack. Mother….mother is in trouble. My flames are no match for them."

"Let's get you outta here first kiddo. We'll figure out something to save your mother."

Daniel was frantically trying to get to Vala. "Let me go Teal'c; Adria is killing her."

"I cannot Daniel Jackson. Colonel O'Neill has your daughter. We must think about her safety first." Daniel looked towards Jack and could see his daughter was hurt also. He ran to her, trying to keep his eye on his wife. "Eshera, thank goodness. Wha…….what happened?"

Eshera hugged her father. "I don't know daddy. Mother………mother was trying to protect me from Adria. Something went wrong. I must help her return to herself. I…..I can only see pain in her mind. She won't relinquish it. I…I think that's why her flames are black. She's feeding off it. I….have to make her understand. She's lost….lost." Eshera tried not crying, but she wanted her mother back.

Suddenly the ship jerked and shuttered. Pieces of the ship fell too close to where they were sitting. Adria suddenly still locked in battle with her mother, saw Daniel and the rest. She saw her opening to distract her mother. She threw her flames towards towards them. Eshera instinctively threw up a wall of her own flames to protect them all. Eshera screamed as if she was being seared.

"STOP THIS ADRIA; STOP." Daniel shouted, but Adria threw Vala thru the hole in the wall. Daniel heard her cry out and the ship shook again violently.

"I will finally get rid of you and your friends once and for all Daniel Jackson. Your so called daughter can't save you this time."

Daniel could see that Adria was beyond reasoning. So could Jack and Teal'c. There was nothing any of them could do. Eshera was barely conscious. Daniel didn't want it to end this way. He had finally found his family and now they were all going to die at the hands of this mad woman. Daniel did the only thing he could think of. He pulled Eshera closer to shield her from what was inevitable.

As he saw the ball of flames coming towards him. His last thoughts were of Vala.

_Goodbye my love. I love you….I love you._

**TBC**


	88. Chapter 88

"STOP THIS ADRIA; STOP." Daniel shouted, but Adria threw Vala thru the hole in the wall. Daniel heard her cry out and the ship shook again violently.

"I will finally get rid of you and your friends once and for all Daniel Jackson. Your so called daughter can't save you this time."

Daniel could see that Adria was beyond reasoning. So could Jack and Teal'c. There was nothing any of them could do. Eshera was barely conscious. Daniel didn't want it to end this way. He had finally found his family and now they were all going to die at the hands of this mad woman. Daniel did the only thing he could think of. He pulled Eshera closer to shield her from what was inevitable.

As he saw the ball of flames coming towards him. His last thoughts were of Vala.

_Goodbye my love. I love you….I love you._

* * *

_Goodbye my love. I love you. Goodbye my love. I love you. Goodbye my love. I love you._

It registered in Vala's mind, over and over. Playing like a far off recording. Something clicked, something familiar, something warm and intense. She stood and walked towards the hole she was thrown thru. Her black flames were flickering in and out. She stared at Adria, and then back at what she saw was another Adria, cradled in a man's arms. They looked familiar, they looked frightened. She tilted her head, as if in confusion. She heard Adria speak, her full attention on the man and woman embracing one another. She saw the other two men, standing in front of the man and woman, weapons pointed in Adria's direction. They too looked familiar, looked protective. She finally looked back and forth to Adria and then the other lookalike. Then she saw Adria hurl a large ball of fire at the four individuals helpless in her path of fire, hurling towards them. Something…..something familiar.

_Goodbye my love. I love you. Goodbye my love. I love you._

With lightning speed, she threw her hands out and the flaming tendrils blocked the flame that was to engulf the group.

"What?No……..no." Adria looked up to see Vala walking thru the hole. She walked over to the group and stood in front of them. Something was disturbing about what was about to happen. Vala instinctively protected them. Then before all of their eyes her flames changed red, as if deciding what color to imprint. Then the flames changed back to blue. A brilliant bright blue.

Adria threw once again, not hesitating on her attacks on Vala and trying to get past the wall of protective flame. Vala was pushed back, but her protective wall held. Vala grew angry, she tired of this insolent enemy. Daniel couldn't believe his eyes. Eshera was becoming more conscious as Vala blocked all Adria's attacks.

"Va…..Vala it's me Daniel. Can you hear me?"

Vala still stood with her back to all of them. Daniel was grateful for Vala saving them, but could sense somehow, she understood, but couldn't reply.

"It's me your husband and daughter, Eshera. Please baby, listen to me. We have to leave from here. Eshera is weak, there is a black hole forming above this ship. We have to go and I'm not leaving you."

Vala could feel this man's warmth, his soul, his very being. Something had changed inside her. She turned her force of flames towards Adria and forced her back. Eshera could see now that her mother was holding her own, but she needed help.

"Daniel, we need to go. Sam contacted me and said the ship is being torn apart. The black hole has increased and they don't know how long we have." Stated Jack.

"We cannot leave just yet General O'Neill. I will not leave without my adopted sister and family. We must give Vala more time."

"I can see that Teal'c. But Adria is in a _bad_ mood swing. Vala looks barely able to hold her off."

Daniel was transfixed on Vala, but Eshera stood up, placing her arm around her father. "I have to help her father. She can't let go of stopping Adria. I….I think I need to help her. As Vala continued to push back Adria, she fell to one knee.

"MOTHER." Eshera shouted. She placed her hand on her mother and a shock of energy went thru her, and knocked Daniel, Teal'c and Jack to the floor. As Adria was fighting Vala, she played the prophetic scene in her mind. She remembered the vision where she stood facing her mother and her own image. Now she knew what was playing out. Now she knew this was destiny that she had to fight her mother and sister. This infuriated her that these two were against her. Now she knew they all would die and the universe would be hers to command.

Both Vala and Eshera stood, almost trance like as their flames combined. It was a sight to behold and Daniel and the rest were transfixed on Vala and Eshera. Their flames changed so brightly, they had to look away or be blinded. As they finally were able to see, both Eshera and Vala were standing, side by side engulfed in what was now a _bright _white flame.

Eshera spoke into her mother's mind. _I am with you mother. I know you can hear me now. We can defeat her together. I know you can't speak, I know you are tired. But we must do this to save our family. To save all those who have suffered. I understand now, what you and I must do together. I love you mother. We all do, we all know your suffering and it must end. We are not alone in this battle. I understand now…….I understand. I love you mother. I love you._

Vala turned to her daughter, unable to speak, but knew then that there must be an end. Eshera raised her hand towards Daniel and his friends.

"You must go now father. I must send you and Uncle Jack and Teal'c to safety. You cannot be here to this end. Mother and I will stand until we can stand no more. She loves us very much, but the strain is too great. Adria will not stop until we end this. Goodbye father….goodbye."

Before Daniel could speak, he, Jack, and Teal'c were back on the Hata'k with Cam and Sam. He looked around and ran towards the viewing window to see the ship was litterly tearing apart.

He screamed. "NOOOOO…………….NOOOOOOOOO. GOD NOOOOOOOOOO."

**TBC**


	89. Chapter 89

Daniel turned to head for the ring room. "I'm going back over there." Jack jumped in his way.

"We can't Daniel. You see what's happening to the ship and that black hole. There's nothing to go back to. The ship is tearing apart."

Daniel wrestled out of Jacks hold. "I'm going over there Jack, and you're not stopping me. My family is about to die and I won't leave them."

As Cam and Teal'c moved closer to detain Daniel. Sam watched in horror as the Ori ship was litterly breaking up and being swallowed by the Black hole. Her heart was torn, knowing they could do nothing but watch this event play out. Her friend and her daughter were going to die, and there was nothing she could do about it. She had blown up suns, stopped the Replicators, helped in decimating the Ori, until now. All her skills and talents could not stop one single enemy from destroying a galaxy or stop Adria to save Daniels family. Slow tears were sliding down her face, even though she knew Daniel's heart was breaking trying to get back to his wife and child.

_This is not happening. Please don't let this happen. Vala…………Eshera. _

Daniel pulled his weapon on Jack, desperately pleading to go back. "No…no, you're not stopping me this time Jack; not any of you."

"Daniel I know what you're going through. I hate this as much as you do. But there's nothing we can do. We had no way out other than the ring room and It's gone Daniel; it's gone." Jack was hurting as much as Daniel, but he couldn't let his friend commit suicide.

Daniel's hand was shaking while his body was doing the same. "No……..no, not this time Jack. If my family is going to die, I want to be there with them. You………you can't ask me to sit back and watch them die. I……….I have to do some……….something."

Daniel looked defeated and his friends Cam and Teal'c could only watch him sink to the ground on his knees, trying his best not to waiver emotionally among his friends.

"No……….no they can't go through this alone. Please Jack………..please………..I have to g………go."

Cam pulled the gun out of Daniels hand, while Teal'c knelt down beside his friend. Words had escaped him and he tried to lend what strength he had to comfort his friend. The only thing Jack could do was hold his friend, while he crumbled to the floor and cried.

The Hata'k suddenly began to shake, as if being bombarded from outside. Sam could see the hole widening. She hoped they weren't being pulled in, but she saw debris from the Ori ship being hurled into space. She looked back at Jack and both their eyes met. They knew this was the most horrible experience that Daniel could go through. To do nothing about saving Vala and Eshera.

Eshera had combined her power with Vala and the white flames, combined with Adria's flames were melting anything and everything around them. The ship was but a burnt hull, suspended in space. The powers that all three women exuded was suspending them litterly on a platform of a burnt out ship.

Adria screamed taking on both her mother and sister. It's as if she was throwing a tantrum trying to defeat them. Eshera concentrated the bulk of their power pushing Adria towards the black hole. This new combined power of the white flame was also taking its toll on Vala. She could see that this was going to destroy Adria, but at what cost to her daughter Eshera. Her emotions where that of love for Eshera; but sorrow for Adria. Her memory came forward of wanting both her daughters to be with her. But she could only choose one and Adria was already a lost cause. In her mind, she didn't want to sacrifice either; but destiny was otherwise.

_Mother, we must shove her thru. We can no longer hold onto this battle. She is too strong. Only the black hole will………….no mother; you can't hold her off by yourself. Nooooo………._

Vala placed her hand on Eshera's cheek and she was gone. Vala turned her full attention on Adria and floated towards her in a full rush of flames. Both Adria and Vala entangled and with the force of Vala pushing Adria thru the hole, she too was engulfed. Adria was gone, and so was Vala. The black hole stopped as if it had been plugged up. The entire black hole was gone, as well as the rest around the galaxies.

Eshera materialized on the Hata'k, looking around, she immediately rushed towards the viewing windows. The only thing she could see was the burnt out shell of the Ori ship. The black hole, Adria and now her mother, were gone.

**TBC**


	90. Chapter 90

_Mother, we must shove her thru. We can no longer hold onto this battle. She is too strong. Only the black hole will………….no mother; you can't hold her off by yourself. Nooooo………._

Vala placed her hand on Eshera's cheek and she was gone. Vala turned her full attention on Adria and floated towards her in a full rush of flames. Both Adria and Vala entangled and with the force of Vala pushing Adria thru the hole, she too was engulfed. Adria was gone, and so was Vala. The black hole stopped as if it had been plugged up. The entire black hole was gone, as well as the rest around the galaxies.

Eshera materialized on the Hata'k, looking around, she immediately rushed towards the viewing windows. The only thing she could see was the burnt out shell of the Ori ship. The black hole, Adria and now her mother, were gone.

* * *

Sam was the first to see Eshera appear and see her run to the view window. Jack had barely registered what was happening.

"MOTHER………..MOTHER……….NOOOOOOO." Eshera continued to shout. Only then recognizing his daughters voice, did Daniel look up and see her. He immediately ran over to her, holding her in a embrace, while she continued to see nothing out the window.

She fell to the floor, grasping her father and crying. "She…………….she's gone daddy; she's gone. I couldn't stop…….stop her. She wouldn't ……………

Daniels heart was breaking both ways. Seeing his daughter crying for her mother and him devastated at losing his wife, his love of his life; Vala. once again.

All Sam and the rest could do was watch in their grief as well as their own loss of a very loved friend.

"I'm here honey……..I'm here." Findin himself crying, Daniel could do nothing to console her. He really didn't know what else to say or do.

_Vala………..Oh God, Vala. Why…….why you? Why must you always be the sacrifice? Why must my family always be the ones to suffer?_

Jack walked over to Sam. "Sam, is there any reading of what's left out there at all?"

Still a little out of it Sam turned to the computers. "Ah…….no……no there's nothing that show's any sign of the black hole. It……..it just vanished."

"I don't know what to do for them Sam. Vala just saved all of us again. I don't know if Daniel or Eshera will ever recover from this."

Cam pulled up beside them, while Teal'c kept a protective watch over Daniel and Eshera. "General what can we do?"

Jack looked over at Daniel. He knew his friend would never get over Vala's death. The only existence he would have is for his daughter now. He also knew deep down, that Daniel would never return to SGC.

Jack hated when he had to command those hard decisions. "Sam, hail the Prometheus. We can't do anymore right now. Teal'c and I will do what we can with Daniel and Eshera."

"Jack……….

"I know Sam……….I know." Jack took Sam hand, understanding her loss of a friend and knowing she wanted to be close to him as well.

Jack walked over to Daniel. "Daniel……..Daniel." Daniel wouldn't or couldn't answer. Eshera was still crying, with her head buried in her father's chest.

Jack looked back at Teal'c. He decided to just give them all the time they needed to grieve. He and Teal'c watched as they too would miss Vala, very very much.

Once the Hata'k landed in the bay, the Prometheus medical team was called in to check over Eshera. Daniel wouldn't allow anyone to get close to them. He carried Eshera to a room, saying nothing to anyone. He sat by her bedside, while she slept. He never came out until the Prometheus arrived in the Milky Way and back at SGC. Dr. Lam had ordered SG1 and Eshera to the medical bay for debriefing. Daniel obliged but only for Eshera's sake. Both him and his daughter never said anything, only starring at each other. Once they were released, Daniel went back to his quarters and watched over Eshera. General Landry was in debriefing with Jack and informed the rest of the team about the black holes that formed over earth. There was great devastation and knew from what Jack had explained, it had to do with the fight between Adria and Vala. Teal'c decided to sit outside Daniels door. He was never disturbed.

"There's nothing left of the Ori ship Jack?" Landry knew that his elite team was in grief at their loss of Vala.

"No Hank. Vala…….Vala sacrificed herself to save us. I want full honors for her. Daniel………Daniel probably won't stay at SGC. He really hasn't said anything since arriving back on the Prometheus. I don't think he will be the same again."

"Hell, I won't be the same again." Cam stated.

Sam sat back still stunned over Vala's death. "Sir……..

"Yes Colonel Carter." Landry was concerned she had said nothing through the debriefing. Sam had made a decision between the loss of Vala and knowing anything could happen to any of them anytime.

"Sir I want to resign my commission?"

"WHAT? Cam, Jack and General Landry all answered at the same time.

"Colonel Carter, I can understand why, but take some time off first. You can't……..

"No Sir; I've made up my mind. I want to help Daniel possibly and I want to have a life before it's too late. I just lost one of my closest friends, again. I've seen to much of my friends and comrades die and I'm tired, I'm tired of all this dying." Sam sat there and let her emotions flow out.

Jack and Hank understood more than she could imagine. Cam sat silent, watching Sam. "Hank, I think I know where this is going. I can't say for Col Carter, but I want to be around to help Daniel. He's suffered so much and I can see life is too short to not let someone you care about not know how you feel."

Jack turned to Sam and took her hand. "I…….I would agree with Col Carter and like to spend the rest of my life with her."

Cam smiled at this revelation. He knew there was something between Jack and Sam, but dismissed it unless the subject came up.

Sam looked at Jack and her eyes welled up with tears. Jack just smiled as Landry looked on. He really wasn't surprised, but knew that their decision was based on the death of their dear friend.

"I tend to agree Jack. I'll make sure you won't have any problem from the President. I say he owes you two and then some."

Sam turned to Landry. "No Sir; we owe Vala."

Hank bowed his head and then looked up at both of them with sadness. "I'll make the arraignments for a memorial for Vala. Whatever Dr. Jackson needs, we'll take care of it. Just let him know he has our deepest condolences." General Landry and Mitchell left the conference room, looking back one more time before they closed the door.

"Jack………I…….I." Sam finally broke down to cry. Losing a second friend and watching Daniel become nothing more than a shell after his loss was too much to hold in.

Jack just held her for however long she wanted. He made no excuses for Sam, and he would grieve along with her. It was their time, their time.

Daniel sat watching his daughter sleep. He still could not register that Vala was gone. He felt numb all over, he wanted to scream, cry, hit something, but nothing came to him. His only presence he registered was Eshera.

Eshera had cried herself to sleep. Barely a chance to survive, except for her mothers sacrifice. Daniel could hear her mumbling something incoherent, but he still couldn't move. Finally she awoke, shouting for her mother. Daniel was immediately by her side. He held her, comforting her, or himself, he didn't care. To him, time had stood still and he was lost.

"Daddy?" Still Daniel didn't respond. He couldn't speak.

"Please daddy, I don't understand. Why mother……..why did she do it? I could of helped her. She……..I……..felt her love, her emotions."

Daniel continued to hold Eshera as he starred at the walls, wanting so desperately to say something to his daughter about Vala. But he couldn't, he couldn't. As Eshera started to say something.

"OFF WORLD ACTIVATON. OFF WORLD ACTIVATION." Walters voice came over the loud speaker. Teal'c was immediately alert. He figured Daniel and Eshera were safe and moved towards the gateroom. Sam and Jack immediately broke their embrace and headed out too.

Sam looked at Jack. "Adria……….she…..she couldn't of came back, could she?"

"I don't know Sam. I don't know."

In the gateroom SF were deployed, weapons ready. In the booth, General Landry and Mitchell had everyone on alert. Jack and Sam had joined them, ready for what was coming thru the Stargate.

"Walter who is the IDC from?" Asked Landry.

"We have no idea Sir. The gate dialed on its own."

General Landry looked at everyone in the control room "What ever comes thru, we better be prepared. Colonel Carter can you see if you can identify the IDC."

"Already on it Sir." After a few minutes the stargate whooshed to life. The SF cocked their weapons. "Sorry Sir, there's no identifiable code. Whatever is coming thru, will be here in a few minutes."

Landry was already on the comm. "TEAMS BE READY."

Finally a form came thru after a tense wait. Jack, Sam and Teal'c immediately recognized the person.

"Lya?" Sam mentioned.

General Landry recognized the person from SG1's first reports. She was of the Nox. A race that Jack had reported as possibly older than any Ancients, but especially the Goua'ld.

Lya starred at the glass booth, she said nothing, but General Landry did. "ALL TEAMS STAND DOWN. STANDARD ALERT, STANDARD ALERT."

"Permission to speak to her Sir." Asked Jack.

"Go ahead; keep me abreast of what's going on Jack."

After General Landry left the booth. Sam, Jack and Teal'c approached Lya, who still had not said a word and stood quite and neutral. Cam stayed in the booth.

Sam was the first to approach. "Lya we never expected you here. Is there anything wrong?"

"Ah, Col Carter, Col Jack and Teal'c; greetings."

Teal'c bowed as Jack and Sam were waiting anxiously for an answer. "Where is Daniel Jackson? Is he not well?"

"No Lya, he's a little out of it right now. I can't explain right now, but can you tell us why we have the pleasure of your visit?" Asked Jack.

"Ohper and Anteaus wish you well also."

Jack hated this of the Nox. Always gracious and concerned, but always kept you waiting until they took their time to explain themselves.

"Ok, now can you please explain why you are here?"

"Children never do as they are told, you know this Colonel Jack."

"Yes….yes so?" Sam elbowed Jack.

"Go ahead Lya, we are sort of concerned for someone. We lost a great friend today."

"Ah, that explains the sorrow I feel from all of you."

"Yeah." Sam said slowly, remembering of the days events.

"I have come because of those children. You have known that we had buried the stargate so others could not find us and we live in peace."

"Yes, we never heard from you again, except for that one time. But why come to us again?

"There was a great disturbance felt and we had to investigate. We feared that lost ones where in trouble and we found that our concerns were true."

Teal'c interjected. "The Lost one?"

"Yes, great Teal'c. The Ancients were of a lost generation. They too have remained hidden, until now. We have always sensed them to be driven by their own needs, but not yet ready to embrace our way. To this, that is why I am here."

"I…..we don't understand." Said Sam.

"The balance is no longer in balance. The Ancients were not in balance and refused our way. Being so imbalanced they caused their own harm and to others. We left them to their way, until we could be useful once again."

"I always thought the Ancients were distant and mystical. Now I know were they got it from." Jack smirked.

"I understand Col Jack. But there were many disturbances throughout the universe. These disturbances could not be ignored. The Ancients were once our children, and they behaved as spoiled children. We allowed them to develop on their own without interference. As parents, you allow your children to make their own mistakes and hope that one day they will return wiser for it."

"So the Ancients were brats in other words." Said Jack.

"I do not understand this brat, but believe you are stating the obvious."

"Man she's good. But you still haven't answered our question Lya. It's been a long day and we have some other concerns we need to attend to." Jack was thinking about Daniel.

"This is why I am here. Our children have been vanquished and we must restore what has been lost. They have done much damage in the millennium and we must balance out, which is no longer balanced. The took an innocent and that is an abomination to us. You cannot take what is not yours to give."

"Lya, we just don't know to what extent you are talking about. The Ancients claimed never to interfere, except Oma and Merlin and then she was punished for helping us find what Merlin had hidden on earth."

"No, they hid an innocent among you, and then used that innocent to seek revenge against their own. The Ancients were split in two; the Ori and Ancients were as one as our children. They devised themselves, pitted themselves against their own brothers and sisters."

Sam was quick to understand. "You mean Vala as the lost child was used by them all this time?" Both Jack and Teal'c understood.

"Yes, she was used by the Ancients to take out their own ignorance and revenge on one another. The Goua'ld were sent to protect her, and used this innocent to betray the Ancients. They were outcast among the Ancients. When the innocent was lost again, she was found by the Ori and used against the Ancients to produce the Orici. Another innocent being that was used for their own selfish needs. However to their end, they all put an end to an innocents life force. She was never meant to perish, but only produce another off spring to defeat their own errors."

"Lya; Vala was that innocent, wasn't she?" Asked Sam.

"Yes, when our children vanished, we searched for what was lost. We have found this innocent once again." Lya turned around and a body floated thru.

"VALA." Cam was surprised as well, while observing.

Teal'c immediately took hold of Vala's body and laid her on the ground. Sam and Jack approached, seeing Vala was unconscious.

"Lya…how…….we…….we thought she was dead. The black hole swallowed both Adria and her. There……..there was no way to save her." Sam was puzzled and grateful at the same time.

_Oh God, Daniel……..Daniel, what will he think._

"As I explained, there was no balance. The innocent must be restored and balance along with it. The black hole was caused by imbalance and the innocent one was _not _the one to perish. We retrieved her in time and now we restore her to you. She will wake in time, but she must be cared for. This can only be done by those who know her well."

"What can we do?" Jack asked.

Lya turned to leave up the ramp. "Restore her by what you already know." With those last words, Lya turned to go threw the stargate. "I must take leave of you now. We are sorry for what has happened. We will contact you again, when you are ready."

"Sam get a med team down here and Dr. Lam. I've got to tell Daniel that Vala is alive. I just hope he listens."

Teal'c lifted Vala and all three descended away from the ramp. The Stargate immediately formed a blue puddle without the whoosh. Lya turned and smiled and went thru the horizon. The gate shut down and nothing.

The med team and Dr. Lam were immediately shocked to see Vala. Teal'c gently laid Vala on the gurney. Vala was rushed to the infirmary with Teal'c, Cam and Sam close behind. Jack rushed towards Daniels room.

Pounding on the door, Jack rushed in. Daniel and Eshera were sitting on the bed saying nothing. Daniel could see the grief all over Daniel and Eshera just sitting there hopeless.

"Daniel, get off your ass and come with me. Vala's alive."

Eshera raised up, trying to pull her father with her. "Daddy come on."

Daniel just sat on the bed motionless. Not even registering that Eshera had left his embrace and pulling at him. Eshera again pulled at Daniel. He didn't move and Eshera couldn't get through to him.

"Dammit Daniel; I don't have time for this." Jack punched him in the face.

At first Daniel didn't register anything, and sat there on the floor. Then he just became angry and tried to punch Jack back. Jack ducked and had him in a headlock.

"Daddy stop……….mother is alive. Stop fighting Uncle Jack. Mother is here, I can feel it. She's here."

Daniel stop struggling and finally understood what Eshera was saying. "She……..she can't be. We saw her…….

"That's what I've been trying to tell you Danny boy. Lya from the Nox brought her back. She's in the infirmary. Sam and Teal'c are with her now."

"Lya……….Vala…….she's, alive?"

"Yep, come on, Dr. Lam is looking over her now."

Daniel, was practically being pulled to the infirmary. He didn't want to see, less his hopes were dashed. Eshera thought otherwise. She wanted so desperately to see her mother. When they reached the infirmary observatory, Dr. Lam was checking her for radiation and injuries. Daniel stood stalkingly still. Every emotion he could be going thru right at that point was fear, anxiety and panic. He wanted so desperately to go to his wife. Eshera was crying for joy. She had her mother back, well at least in body. She sensed something was wrong and she couldn't conjure up any flame if she wanted to. But the connection to her mother was still there.

Dr. Lam was finally finished with her examination. Vala looked pale, and Dr. Lam was monitoring her heart and vitals. Teal'c and Sam had stood by the doors and motioned Daniel and Eshera to join them.

"By all rights she should be awake. There's no radiation present and her EEG showed a small amount of abnormal brain patterns. She's very dehydrated, but other than that I have no idea wants wrong with her. I don't have the results of her blood work, but her blood pressure is lower than I want. We're working on that with medication. Right now I think the best medicine for her is rest and time."

"Is……..can we sit with her for awhile? Eshera asked, while Daniel was silent.

"That might be the best medicine. She's in a coma and there's not much more I can do, so I'll let you know if there's anything else we may need for her."

"Guys, can I see you outside." Motioned Jack. "Daniel; you and Eshera spend as much time as you need with Vala."

Daniel moved closer to Vala's bedside. With the monitors beeping Daniel realized Vala was finally with them, but not aware if she was even alive. Eshera climbed up beside her mother, resting her head next to her, like a child. Inside, her memories were more of an child in a adult body. She had matured due to the flames, but she had the needs of a child to be close to her mother. Daniel pulled up a chair next to Vala, took hold of her hand and watched her breathe. He still was a little in shock from her dying and now back to life. He had first hand knowledge that the Nox were capable of bringing bodies back to life, as he did on their planet. But once revived they were fully conscious; Vala was not.

He took hold of her hand, lovingly caressed Vala's face, moving tendrils of hair from her face. Eshera watched as she took in the love of such actions. She knew her father loved her mother and the quite moments sitting there made it all real. Both said nothing; they just wanted to take in that their mother was still alive and with them. Words were meaningless at this moment, only their actions conveyed their love, in both their own ways.

"Wants wrong with Daniel Jack?" Sam noticed Daniel's almost stiffness in the room. Teal'c and Cam were aware also.

"I think he's still in shock over Vala dying and now being alive. Lyra said that Vala must be cared for. That she will recover by those who know her well."

"But that could mean anything Jack. How long will she be like that?"

"I don't know Sam. It might take time, like Carolyn said."

"If that is indeed the truth. Then I will wait with Daniel Jackson and Eshera to make sure Vala will wake." Teal'c inclined.

"Me too Jack." Stated Cam. " We owe Vala to make sure we're here for her. She gave us more time than we realized. The entire galaxy owes her their lives."

"I agree, and I think it's time to call in some favors. A lot of them." Said Jack.

* * *

Jack and General Landry approached the President with special request. Since Vala was apart of SGC and the elite SG1, all members were allowed immunity from the IOA. Their actions of saving the earth several times and the galaxy's outweigh any wrong doing under any circumstances. Vala and Eshera were given full citizenship and Vala would be awarded the highest civilian medal. Jack and Sam were to have immunity from the regulations, since Sam was resigning her commission. The President considered them valuable to the SGC program and couldn't afford losing either of them to the program. They were given leave as long as they needed it or until Vala's recovered. The list was small, but Jack and General Landry were pleased that the President was proud of SGC, SG1 and all personnel in it's efforts to keep the earth safe.

Dr. Lam, after further examination could see no reason for keeping Vala in the infirmary. Daniel has insisted to take her home, along with his daughter to care for Vala. Jack, Sam, Cam and Teal'c all volunteered to spend time taking care of Vala and her family. Jack thought it important that Daniel and Eshera didn't wear themselves out and Dr. Lam checked in weekly on Vala's progress at instituting working her limbs daily so they would not go into Hypokinesia or any blood clots. Sam took on showing Eshera around, keeping her occupied and sharing time exploring her new surroundings. While Jack, Daniel and Teal'c kept Daniel company while they all helped exercise Vala's limbs and talking to her. It became a routine for 3 months, and even though Vala was still in a coma, it never diminished their hopes that Vala would come out of her nightmare.

Eshera always sat close to her mother, encouraging her with waking up and telling her all the new experiences with her Uncles and Aunt. Daniel would crawl in beside Vala everyday and tell her how much he missed her. How much he loved her and how everyone else loved her also. He only left her side to eat, shower and make sure Eshera did the same. Of course Jack made sure he made big breakfast every Sunday morning for the gang. He wanted it to become a long tradition for as long as he could.

But on this particular Sunday morning Daniel saw that it was a beautiful day and wanted to bring Vala outside for some sun. Everyone was over for breakfast and Daniel had made a sturdy patio chair lounger a cozy bed for Vala. He had a canopy special made so he could do this several times, without Vala burning from the sun. As everyone started eating breakfast on the patio and chatting they heard a familiar voice.

"I'm starving."

**TBC**


	91. Chapter 91

_**Warning: Some intimacies and sexual situations.**_

Daniel, Eshera all of his friends stopped in mid eating and looked over to Vala. She was awake and looking at them as if nothing had happened.

"_MOTHER!_" Eshera knelt down to Vala and embraced her. Daniel was next and kissed her and embraced her so hard, Vala could only sit back and enjoy it.

"Darling, what's the matter? You act as if I've been somewhere. Sam, muscles, Jack and Cam too. I don't remember; are we having a party?"

"Oh God Vala. I'm so glad you've come back. We………" Daniel was choking up with tears. Vala grabbed his hand.

"Oh Mother; you've been sleep for a long time. Daddy and I have missed you so much. We've _really _missed you." Eshera hugged Vala once again.

Cam interrupted. "Hey Princess you gave us a scare for awhile. We knew you would come back to us."

"Well space pirate; it's about time you woke up from being a sleeping beauty." Commented Jack. "Someone has to appreciate my cooking and these ninnies don't know a good cook when they see one."

"Oh we know a good cook, just not you at the moment." Said Sam. She also knelt down to hug Vala. "We really have missed you Vala." Tears were streaming down her cheeks. She didn't care, she was just happy to see Vala speaking and awake.

Teal'c knelt down also next to Vala. He pulled her into an uncharacteristic hug and placed their foreheads together. "I have missed you my adopted sister. We will speak later when you are stronger. I must contact Ishta; she will be pleased."

"Ah, weren't we on a ship? The last thing I remember is a bright light, then darkness. Did I go somewhere?"

"You saved us from Adria mother. We were fighting her and you sacrificed yourself to protect us all. You fell into this Black hole and we…..we believed that you were dead."

Vala was trying to take this bit of information in. She was sure that Eshera was honest, but taking in that she saved everyone from Adria was still unbelievable. Daniel and the rest were a little concerned that Vala looked perplexed.

"Vala; are you alright?" Asked Daniel.

"I'm just a little tired, and famished darling. I feel like I haven't eaten in ages."

Jack smiled a great big grin. "Well madam, I've got the perfect cure. I've whipped up some pancakes with my secret recipe."

"_BEER_." Everyone chimed in.

"Philistines; anyway, bacon, eggs, ham, sausage, fresh orange juice and Danny boys favorite, coffee."

"Well a girl certainly feels welcomed. I think some orange juice and eggs will do."

"Oh, mother this is so wonderful. I will get you a plate. Daddy, I bet mother would like to sit at the table."

Daniel moved closer. "Well honey, you haven't used your legs in a while. So take it easy, ok."

"Well, ok." Vala tried to move on her own, and felt herself being stiff. Daniel just picked her up, while Cam found an extra chair. Vala felt happy to be around her friends and family. Yet she felt like something was missing in life.

As they all chatted and filled Vala in on what happened. Daniel starred at Vala and Vala in a roundabout way kept looking at Eshera. She wondered how she was adjusting and from what she could see, Eshera was very happy.

As time passed, Vala grew stronger and settled into to her now quite life. Daniel and Eshera had informed her that Eshera was given full citizenship and she was awarded with the highest civilian medal in his country. At times Vala would have nightmares and Daniel would always be there to comfort her, hold her close. He made sure he didn't push her about the nightmares and Daniel knew deep down, something was bothering Vala.

Sam and Jack were officially together and engaged. Cam had started a new relationship with Dr. Lam. Teal'c and Ishta continued their ongoing relations, and SGC continued to throw praises at SG1 for saving earth from a terrible fate. Eshera was allowed clearance at SGC and was a big help to her father about old artifacts and translations. However; that also being, she was available, put most of the male personnel on alert. Daniel was the protective father, but the men were under extra scrutiny if they asked her out. She did after all have several protective Uncles, a wise mother and Aunt, who filled her in on the male ego.

Life was pretty good for Vala, and she appreciated that Daniel gave her space to come to terms with being tortured and being the Universes savior. One such morning, Vala sat down with Eshera and had a heart to heart talk.

"Mother, I know something is bothering you. I may not have my flames anymore, but I still have a certain connection to you."

Vala nodded her head. "I know, and you've not intruded on my privacy. I just want to say that, I do love you and you have been the greatest joy of my life."

"Buuut." Eshera cocked her head sideways.

"I just wanted you to know I remember to a point that I couldn't sacrifice you for all eternity. This prophecy was the doing of the Ancients, and I hate that they used you as well to………to destroy Adria."

"You didn't want to sacrifice her either, if you could of helped it, huh?"

"You're my daughter all right, smart girl." Vala smiled as Eshera smiled back. "No, I……I wanted you to be friends if it were possible. But fate has a way of messing things up."

"She was evil mother, and she would have destroyed you and daddy without a thought."

"Yes, I knew all along, she couldn't be saved. But I had hoped that maybe…..maybe deep down you could have helped get through to her."

"I'm not jealous that you loved her too mother. I love you because you care so much about me and daddy and everyone else. I don't hate you for that. I'm just so happy now and we are a family. That's all I really want is you and daddy."

"You are so beautiful and have a good heart. I couldn't ask for a better daughter."

They both embraced each other, and Vala had tears in her eyes. "Now, why don't you call your Aunt Sam and Cassie. I'm sure they are dying to show you the downtown campus. School is a must and Cassie has some rather nice fellows for you to meet. Of course your father and I would like to meet them just incase someone wants to date you."

"Sure; of course you and daddy would make sure Uncle Teal's would be standing by to _zat_ them if they made any moves not worthy of a date."

"Of course darling. Uncle Teal'c would only zat someone if it was necessary. Then Jack, your uncle Cam and your father would do it again."

"_Riiiiiight_; I love you mother. I'll say hello to Cassie and Aunt Sam for you."

"That's my girl." As Eshera left, Vala couldn't help still feel guilty about Adria's death.

Daniel had arrived home to find Vala in the dark, in the bedroom, sitting by the window, just starring out. She didn't notice Daniel come in.

"Hey Vala, are you alright?"

At first she didn't answer and Daniel turned her face towards him and she had been crying. He embraced her, and held her until she felt like talking.

"Dan……….Daniel?"

"Yes baby, I'm here."

"She………..she's gone for good this time."

Daniel picked up on who she was talking about. "Yes sweetheart, she is."

"I……..I don't remember what happened after the black hole. Everything was so dark and cold. I……..I just wanted her to stop……..just stop."

"I know……..I know."

"I…….I can't shake this feeling that I've been lost. That I can't find my way back from somewhere; I just don't know from what."

"I thought I lost you forever this time." Said Daniel. "I was so scared for you and Eshera. I could never contemplate my life without you or her."

"It seems like my whole life has been a nightmare, and I'm just waking up." Stated Vala, while a shiver came over her.

"You've been thru so much baby. Nobody could have kept a sane mind and gone thru that. But I'm here to help you through whatever you're afraid of. I'm here now and we have a beautiful daughter. I couldn't ask for anything more."

"I hate this Daniel. I hate that everyone used me for their own revenge thing, and I couldn't do anything to stop them. Why was I the _lucky_ one?" Vala said sarcastically.

"You're a gift Vala. No matter what anyone may think, you are a gift to me and this galaxy. You have the capacity for such love and understanding. They didn't know how beautiful a heart you have, they didn't know the strength that you have. That's were everyone under estimated you. You went beyond their expectations and mine. I never could of imagined myself being with you until I finally saw how weak I was. How much I needed you."

"_Really_?" Vala answered in barely a whisper.

"Yes sweetheart. You've given me a second chance for love and to love you. You've given me a beautiful daughter, who albeit is big for her age, but none the less a child. I could of never fathomed that I would have a wonderful family, and you're responsible for that."

Vala fell silent and took in what Daniel was conveying. "It hurts Daniel. It hurts to see one of your children die. I know she wasn't everything I expected, but she was still my daughter."

"I know baby…….I know. You did what you had to do. You don't need to feel guilty for saving those you love."

"Did I love her Daniel? Did I love her enough that I had to destroy her, forever?"

"The Ancients started this Vala. They had foreseen the events that made up their mistakes and used you. Adria was part of that whole scheme for their revenge. I don't know if Adria could change. You tried your best to convince her that the Ori were evil, that she should change her ways. But at what cost of those innocent people she had killed in the name of the Ori. You saved lives Vala, then and now. You don't have to feel guilty for wanting to save your family and friends."

Again Vala fell silent, while she held onto Daniel. "Love me Daniel. Make me feel that my existence in this universe was not for nothing. Please Daniel……please."

Daniel could feel the doubts of who she was. It had been so long since they were together and alone. It felt like an eternity apart. Daniel scooped her up in his arms and laid her gently on the bed. He began to undress her slowly and lovingly. He kissed her lips and kissed soft kisses on her face and down her neck. Vala felt tears well up in her eyes. She had forgotten what it felt like to be loved, to be touched without someone wanting something from her.

Daniel continued to remove Vala's clothes and undergarments. She let Daniel do all the removing as well as his own clothes. She felt even more safe, more special and in tune to his needs. She wanted to feel him against her skin. Feel his warm breath moving down every inch of her body.

Daniel didn't rush, but wanted to savor Vala's reactions to being touched all over and feel his desire for her. Daniel slowly caressed her skin, and continued to kiss her passionately as he moved his hands over her soft, skin and sweet lips. He pulled in her scent as Vala pulled in his, remembering how manly he smelled of cologne and sweat. Vala moaned at every touch to her body, the tingling sensation it emitted just by a mere breath of his mouth.

Daniel moved his hand towards her hot center and stroked her as the heat built up between the two. It had been so long, Daniel remembered, to feel, touch, smell and taste of his wife. He had missed this for so very long, so very long. They had taken her away, tortured her, used her, and kept them apart for what felt like eternity. Vala moaned in reaction to his touch and felt alive again.

_My Daniel……..my Daniel….my Daniel. _

"Touch me Daniel. I need you to touch me."

Daniel obliged with tender enthusiasm. He entwined his other hand with hers and moved closer to enter her. She arched into his ministrations and stroked her center with greater attention. Vala moved to kiss him further, more deeply than she could remember. Both moving in unison and touching each other, Daniel brought her to a climatic climax and soon entered her, feeling the heat of their lust. Both could not stop one another dancing the dance of lover's lost and found again. The world did not exist outside their bedroom and they continued move together slowly and tenderly until, Daniel could hold back no more.

He needed her, he needed her to feel loved and wanted by him. He quickened his thrust and Vala responded in kind. Vala encircled his waist with her legs and tightened her hold to pull Daniel deeper into her. She couldn't hold back. She needed more and more of Daniel and increased her hold on him. Daniel understood and moved their bodies to feel a deeper penetration. He could see the need in her eyes and could feel the build up of heated passion.

Vala moaned in unison with Daniel, until it was too much to hold back. He wanted and needed her so badly. Both _came_ what felt like a guttural action to a climax. Both breathing hard and sweating, Daniel fell against her body and held her as if his life depended on it. He could feel her breath upon his neck and kissed her in a heartfelt caress. He pulled himself up slightly and could see she was crying.

With a whisper. "I didn't hurt you, did I?" Kissing her neck and snuggling.

Vala shook her head no. "I love you Daniel…….I have always loved you. I need you so much……_sniff…._.so much."

"I love you my love. No one will ever hurt you again. I will never leave you. Do you hear me, never."

Vala shook her head up and down, letting the tears fall where they may. Daniel increased his embrace and turned both of them over, so Vala was on top, taking his weight off her.

"You feel better?" Daniel was concerned that she was still quite.

"Hmmm. Thank you Daniel……thank you for just being here, with me."

"You _never _have to thank me for loving you Vala; _never_."

"Daniel?"

"Hmmmm?"

"_Again_." She smiled.

They both made love slow and long into the night, until they fell into and exhausted contented sleep. They had finally come home and Vala could think of no other place she'd rather ever be. They dreamed the dream of a new future as husband and wife, having a loving daughter with loyal and very protective friends. There was no more chasing, no more torture, no more loneliness until their hearts would break and no enemy to spoil it. They had each other and finally _peace_. Peace for which was foreign to Vala, and fought to the end by Daniel. The Nox had given Vala her life back and would be watching her family and friends for generations to come. The galaxy had been given more than a gift. They had been given a rebirth and the _cord _of interference had been cut. As time will tell, they will one day be welcomed by the Nox to make peace in another way, another existence, on a higher plane. It will be welcomed.

THE END

* * *

A/N: I want to especially thank Acer-Sigma, SG1star, infinitespace junky, E. Negrom, Literal Litery where ever they are, and so many, many more for sticking with me from the very first moment I began this monster. Hehehehe. It's been a joyful, stressful, crazy mind blowing ride and I've loved every minute of it. I encourage all those who want to give up writing, have writers block or sometimes have life interrupt their muse to not give up. I enjoy every story that's new and old and the wonder of telling a story that everyone or some can enjoy. The reviews have been wonderful, educational, forthcoming and witty. I know I've disappointed some, and enthralled others. But that's what it's all about, reviews or not. Well big hugs and on to the old and new stories and adventures. Ah yes, to answer that ultimate question, so sorry, there will not be a sequel or maybe, yep maybe in 2011. As usual, reviews and comments are welcomed and now I can pass out.


End file.
